Blue
by Stuart James
Summary: As Verity Shepard grows up on the colony of Mindoir, she learns that not all of the galaxy enjoy her inclusive view of the aliens that the humans have recently encountered. One terrible event shapes her future and throws her into the galaxy alone.
1. Chapter 1

The formerly white base of the shower cubicle now seems bluer than the little blue girl standing in it.

_How is that possible?_ Hannah Shepard has been scrubbing her daughter's body for what seems like an age, but still she is a shocking blue colour, save for the flash of blonde hair on top.

"Verity, why didn't you ask daddy or me to help you? Or at least use a less permanent dye?"

Verity Shepard giggles.

"I wanted to surprise everyone!"

"Well," she can't help but laugh, "mission accomplished."

"Why are they mean to me, mommy?"

Hannah knows that the other children in the colony have been taught well by their bigoted parents, and their cruel taunts probably hurt her more than young Verity. It pains her to see her daughter playing alone, but at least she is happy and loving. Hannah doesn't want to sully her optimistic daughter's view of the galaxy.

"Well... remember you learned about the fighting with the Turians?"

"Yes. But I'm an asari, mommy. Asari never did anything to us."

She'd protected her daughter from the more brutal facts of the First Contact War. It was years before, but Hannah was well aware that the repercussions would be felt for decades. She didn't want her daughter to have any hate in her heart. She knows that eventually, all races will have to work together somehow. They have to.

"I know, I know, but sometimes, people have difficulty understanding difference, you know? Since we had our fight with the Turians, people have less trust for any of the aliens."

"But the asari are beautiful, how can anyone not like them? Folks are mean."

Defeated by the dye and not wanting Verity to dwell on this, Hannah changes the subject.

"Well, you may as well get out of there, this ain't coming off today."

The young Shepard jumps out of the cubicle giggling once more, gleeful that she can be blue for another day.

"You know that's 3 days now?"

"I wish I could be blue forever! Can I go to Thessia one day?"

Hannah doesn't really have a problem with her daughter's fascination with the asari. She has to agree, they are glamorous and beautiful and seem to have honourable intentions, and there are worse places to look for role models. It's the rest of the colony that she has issue with, or rather, has issue with her daughter. Even the adults seemed perturbed by the sight of a small girl dyed blue.

_Idiots._

"Maybe some day, honey. But right now, it's bedtime."

Shepard wriggles around as her mother dries her.

"What is up with you tonight?"

"Can I be a biotic, mommy?"

"I really don't know, honey. Maybe..."

The bathroom door opens as a booming voice shouts, "Where's my asari commando?"

"Daddy!"

She was excited before, but now young Verity jumps up and down clapping and laughing. Then stops, and strikes a heroic pose. Charles Shepard knows this pose, and readies himself. In a well practised movement, Verity dramatically pushes her open hand towards him, while emulating a whooshing sound. Her father obligingly throws himself back into a heap on the floor. He'd made a point of learning what each of these actions meant so he could respond accordingly. She'd scolded him in the past when he'd mistaken 'throw' for 'warp' and he didn't like to disappoint his little girl.

She squeals with delight and runs on the spot excitedly. Verity knows that it's only pretend, but feels empowered by the action regardless. The man sits up, a huge smile spreading across his face at his daughter's reaction.

"Wo! That was a good one! Now. Guess what I've got?"

As he picks himself up, he pulls an OSD from his breast pocket, holding it up triumphantly. He doesn't need to say anything. Verity instantly recognises the logo on the case, and her big blue eyes widen as she takes a long intake of breath before pausing, then letting out another high pitched squeal.

"Yea! One of the guys at the power plant got it off some trader when they holidayed off-world."

Hannah isn't sure who is more excited. She knows why HE likes watching these vids.

"Oh Chuck, couldn't that have waited 'til morning? She'll never settle down now."

The asari had licensed informational vids to create a better understanding of their race, Serrice Council being one of the organizations who successfully bid to create them.

"Serrice Council..." Verity says, as though she's just found a glass of cool ice tea in the desert. She doesn't really know what the alien organization is, she just knows it means 'asari'.

"No. Bedtime now, you can watch that tomorrow."

Verity knows this tone, and that there is no point in arguing with her mother.

"Awwww, okaaay."

Her father grabs her, throws her over his shoulder and playfully slaps her naked blue bottom, causing further high pitched noises of joy as her little legs flap about.

"Come on my little blueberry, we'd better get you into bed."

'Blueberry'. When her father says it, it's nice. Lovely. She can feel the warmth in his words. She hates it when the other children say it. They almost spit the word at her. Verity hates that they have tried to steal the word from them. It's hers and daddy's word. How dare they?

* * *

"Verity, blueberry, Verity, blueberry," the children chant as she walks along the colony's make-shift high street on her way home from school.

"Alien lover!" one older boy shouts as a piece of the blue fruit slaps her on the cheek. It doesn't hurt and she tries not to flinch.

It had been eight years since she'd turned up at the school party dressed as an asari, but still the children would taunt and bully. Every new family that arrives at the colony hears the stories of the little blue girl. Would it ever go away? She tells herself to ignore them and keep walking. A singularity would be perfect right now. Shepard fights a smile as she imagines the bullies floating about helplessly.

Then strangely, the chanting just stops. Verity wipes the blue juice off her face with her hand as she turns to see why the mob has suddenly fallen silent.

"Who's that?" one voice enquires as they shield their eyes to look at the sky. Knowing of her knowledge of ships and aliens, one girl directs at Verity, "Do you recognise it, blueberry?"

It isn't often that larger ships enter the atmosphere of Mindoir, so this is a strange sight indeed. There's still a few weeks until the next supply drop.

"Ethan!" one parent shouts, "Get inside. Now!" followed by all the adults roll calling their children and hurried activity.

Turian? No. She would certainly know an asari ship if she saw one, so not that either. Salarian? No. Shepard had purposefully spent time learning the different ships of the Council races. No, it was definitely not one of them. It startles her as the siren suddenly blares.

"Verity!" Hannah screams from their porch. She's still a few hundred yards from their shelter when she hears her mother. She begins to jog towards their home. She looks over her shoulder at the ship steadily descending to see a white glow form on the underside. She begins to quicken her pace. A beam appears between the ship and the ground as the power plant explodes. She falls to her knees as the strength disappears from her legs.

"DADDY?"

* * *

"Oh Shepard, what's wrong?"

Liara finds Verity in the XO's suite, sitting on the end of the bed with tears streaming down her face. She sits closely beside Shepard and puts her arm around her.

"I was just remembering mom and dad."

"Oh, I..."

Liara knows that Shepard's parents had been murdered on Mindoir by slavers, but never asked for any details. She knows from her own experience that such things are very hard.

"I'm so sorry, Shepard."

"It's a long time ago now."

Liara's calender is on the bed beside Shepard and she puts the clues together.

"When exactly was it...?"

"17 years ago now. It's the anniversary today, if you could call it that."

Still not entirely familiar with human customs, Liara asks "Do you want to do something for them?"

She never had before. Shepard doesn't really do spiritual or symbolic, she's too pragmatic for that. But maybe Liara is right, it might be nice to do something in their honour.

"What do the asari do?"

"There isn't really a custom as such. Everyone has their own way to honour the de..." Fearful of one of her foot-in-mouth moments, Liara corrects herself, "their loved ones." They deal with death nearly every day, but Liara still remembers how considerate Shepard had been after the incident on Noveria and her own mother's death.

"That's really thoughtful. I'll have a think about it, but I'm okay for now."

She kisses the young doctor on the cheek, stands and walks over to the wash basin. Shepard splashes her face with water to wash away the tears and cool her reddened eyes. She doesn't bother to dry her face, the cold water feels good.

"I was going to do some work, but if you want to just hang out here that's fine. We can't let the crew see their glorious leader like this."

Shepard smiles.

"Dr T'Soni? Was that a joke?"

Liara allows herself a big smile at her lover's cheer. Perhaps she's got better at this human humour than she thought.

"My little blueberry."

Perhaps not.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard sucks hard on the high calorie energy pack's nozzle, desperate to get the liquid goodness inside her.

She'd been on the practice range earlier for far longer than the Alliance instructors' recommendations and is well and truly spent. But it was totally worth it. It was only the tiniest of singularities, but even seeing the smaller practice targets float briefly around the small dark hole in space was the most satisfying thing she'd ever seen. She'd created it. Verity is sure her dad would have been proud. She's not sure if it was audible to anyone else on the range, but she'd definitely made an involuntary little squeal when it happened.

Verity had the basic technique down now. It was only a matter of time and practice until she could sustain the singularity for longer and lift larger and more numerous objects. Or detonate it with a warp. But now she's getting ahead of herself.

She sits cross-legged on the floor of the dull grey corridor to the communal area, draining the last of the energy drink, watching the busy world pass by as she re-gains her strength. The sound of activity from the communal area down the way rings around the walls. The Alliance biotic training facility had been established only a few months earlier. She'd heard stories about the Jump Zero facility and was glad that she had avoided being sent there due to its closure. Jump Zero had sounded cold and unsupportive. It was only a couple of years ago that Verity had seen her parents killed.

She's nearly eighteen years old but Verity still needs encouragement and warmth after the events on Mindoir and it's not so bad here. She even likes the fatigues of the Alliance; they make her bum look good. The fact that they are blue is a bonus. Feeling replenished, Shepard rises, removes the dirt from her behind with a few swipes and makes her way towards her quarters with a bounce in her step.

A power nap should do, then she'd try to sneak some more time in on the range. The instructors had had words with her before about constantly draining herself, but she was making serious progress today and had to get back there. The corridors are busy with cadets making their way from this place to that for various reasons. Some are just hanging around socialising between training sessions. Verity hasn't really got to know anyone well yet but she was used to that. She still has trouble making new friends, but the biotic instructors are nice enough if she feels the need to chat. The combat and tactical instructors are still a little intimidating; they seem okay though.

Verity passes a group of newer cadets, all furiously chatting and laughing with the occasional exclamation of "No way!" or "That's awesome!" She only gets a few steps past the group of overexcited boys when one of the voices calls out.

"Wo! Blueberry?"

She stops in her tracks and freezes.

Verity recognises the voice but, surely not. Not here. Please, not him.

She slowly turns to look back at the group only to confirm her fears. Shit. It is him. And his stupid grinning face. Ethan Ramsay.

She was aware that he hadn't perished in the Mindoir attack, and he had been exposed to eezo in the same accident as her but why does he have to be here? Why today? Today is supposed to be a good day. Now he's ruining it. Verity walks back to the group.

"Long time eh, blueberry?"

"Ethan. Don't call me that."

"What? Oh, I don't mean anything by it. Come on. That was a long time ago."

His insincerity irks her. Asking why he's here would be too cordial, so she doesn't.

Ethan would be the first to befriend any new families arriving on Mindoir just so he could regale in the story of the little blue girl. It was Ethan who first called her 'alien lover' even before that incident and it was Ethan who led the packs of children in their cruel taunts and chants. Time had little to do with it.

"You still don't get it, do you Ramsay?"

"Don't be like that." He looks around his friends seeking encouragement and approval for his upcoming punchline. "Some of my best friends are asari!"

The group duly obliges with their inanities.

"Woo!"

"Damn straight!"

Verity knows he is just mocking her but can't help herself.

"You don't know any asari!"

"Woah there, blueberry! Don't have a fit! Can't you take a joke?"

All the incidents of Mindoir come rushing back to her like a hot flush.

"What did I just say? Don't. Call. Me. That. Name!"

She doesn't mean to scream the last word. It just happens. She can feel all the eyes in the corridor on her now.

"Ooooooh!" and "Uh-oh!" are among the sarcastic reactions of his new mob.

"Or what..?" The pause gestates as Ethan snickers towards his friends before looking her coldly in the eyes to birth it. "Blueberry."

Walking away would be the best course of action, but she can't leave it at that. One of her last thoughts before the attack on Mindoir was whether this kind of bullying would ever go away. She also remembers that had she been able to, she would have suspended the bullies in the air with a singularity. She might be able now though.

"Don't push me."

In response to the challenge, Ethan pushes Verity back with a hard shove. She stumbles and lands on her bottom with a jarring thud as the group whoops and laughs and high-fives.

"You were weird then, blueberry, and you're weird now!"

The humiliation is too much for Verity.

The girl jumps up with a feral look in her eyes and throws her arm out, forming a small dark sphere between the group. The looser parts of their clothing drift toward the singularity. But that's all.

"Oh no! My shoelaces! Whatever am I to do?" one boy scoffs. This incenses her further.

She throws her arm out once more, this time a warp attack. It's one of the first techniques learned by the cadets and Verity is good at warps. Perhaps a little too good.

An almighty deep bang echoes through the corridors when the warp detonates the singularity. In the briefest of moments the group of boys is scattered around the corridor, groaning and tending to their individual injuries. Despite the destruction, Shepard smiles wildly at the intensity and sound of the biotic explosion. Did she just do that? As a little girl, she used to play for hours as the adept asari. She'd done this a thousand times in her games and with her dad. But to see it for real, that she'd really done it, she has to be pleased with that.

"Cadet Shepard! Stand fast!" Captain Dumas strides down the corridor booming his orders, "Anyone with injuries, get to the infirmary! The rest of you. Disperse!"

Those not involved in the altercation had scattered before the Captain even issued the order. This was not the first time that Dumas had seen young cadets fighting, and no doubt, it would not be the last. The imposing man stands with a steady gait and his fists on his hips, scanning the area with a glare, overseeing his orders. None of the boys' injuries look life threatening, he knows they'll get over them. The Captain isn't there to train biotics or play nursemaid, that was the other instructors' job. He's there to take these young biotics and turn them into soldiers. Combat and tactical training. He'd come through the First Contact War a hero, and had 10 years of training experience behind him. Everyone knows he is not be trifled with.

"I think she broke my arm! You crazy bitch!"

"Ramsay! You want me to come over there and kiss it better?"

"Uuh, no sir!"

"Then get your ass to the infirmary! Do you find that funny, Shepard?"

Yes. Yes, she does.

"No sir!"

"Then wipe that smile off your face and follow me!"

"Yes sir!"

Verity has to double time her steps to keep up with the his powerful strides. He's a hard ass, but she likes the Captain.

The door swishes shut behind her as Dumas sits at his desk, a myriad of medals, trophies and memorabilia on the wall behind him. The insignia indicates to Verity that it's a chunk of Turian armour stuck on the centrepiece plaque.

Verity stands to attention looking at his name plate on the desk, wondering what the 'H' stands for in his name. 'Capt. H. Dumas' it reads. Henry? Harold? He doesn't look like a Harold.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shepard?"

"Sorry, sir."

"You've been progressing well through the programme. Hell, girl, your marksmanship would put some of my old squad mates to shame! Knowledge of alien cultures: second to none. You have no idea how useful that can be in the field. Hacking and tech, way above average. I'd recommend comms and intel for you, but I know that would be a waste. Your scores on the tactical elements are the most impressive I've seen in years. And I hear that the biotic instructors have to almost drag you off the practice range to make you rest. And now this? Shit, what's going on? You know the rules: no biotics off the range. Why did you attack those boys?"

She can't tell him the truth. Verity knows if she tries to explain, she'll blub.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, sir."

"Is that it? Is that all I get? Now look here, cadet, you have to take responsibility for your actions. Your military life will throw all manner of difficult decisions at you. You have to know when to fight and when to walk away. When to shoot and when to talk. You can't fight your way out every situation. You get me, cadet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I certainly hope so. I can already see that you have the potential to make one hell of a soldier, Shepard. I do not want you ending up back on Earth wasting your life when there's a whole universe out there to see. You could have a good career with the fleet if you keep up your good work. Is that something you want?"

"Yes, sir. And thank you, sir!"

"Good. Well, we'll have to see how those boys are before any action against you is decided but I reckon they'll be okay. Maybe a few days in the infirmary for a couple of them. I had wanted to put you forward for officer training once you complete the programme, so let's hope that this hasn't made that an impossibility."

Officer training? Wow. If nothing else, it's nice to know that someone has taken an interest in her progress. A feeling of guilt comes over her.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down again, sir."

"Hmmm. For now, you're confined to quarters, cadet. Dismissed, Shepard."

"Yes, sir! And thank you for your kind words, sir!"

His face changes to one she'd not seen before, a softer kinder face.

"Yea, well... Oh, and Verity?"

Verity? It was very rare for the combat instructors to ever use first names.

"Yes, sir?"

His voice lowers almost to a whisper, "Nice work, I think that boom damn well shook the whole facility."

Did she really just giggle?

"Sorry, sir."

He waves her away, "Get outa here."

"Yes, sir!"

Yes, Verity likes Captain Dumas.

It's not required of the cadets yet, but Shepard salutes the Captain before turning on the spot to leave the office.

She'd managed to keep to herself before. But now? Between Ethan's arrival and the rumours that would now be flying around the facility about the crazy girl, Verity couldn't be anonymous any more.

Doesn't the past ever just go away?


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard smoothly vaults a crate with assault rifle in hand.

"Move up!" she shouts, with her squad of fellow cadets Ethan Ramsay and Donal Collins following up behind. They all take a few hits from the training mechs, with the familiar fizzing sound of their barriers failing.

She storms forward to the cover of the next block of crates several metres ahead, throwing out a singularity as she runs. The central two of the group of mechs begin helplessly orbiting around the dark sphere, while the surrounding five continue to bear down on the squad, servos and mechanics whirring.

"Ramsay! Warp!" Shepard orders.

"My barrier's down!"

Ethan stays low in the cover of the crates, fear in his eyes. This isn't the time for self-preservation, any time wasted is opportunity for the mechs to overpower them. Verity would do it herself, but she needs to recharge her powers.

"We need you, they're going to overrun us!"

"But..."

"Now, soldier!"

Where did that come from? Captain Dumas is overseeing the training arena from an observation balcony and is impressed with Verity's confidence in command. He allows himself a little pride.

It is six months since Shepard had attacked the mob of boys, and Captain Dumas has taken Verity under his wing. He'd seen the potential in her and wouldn't let it go to waste. Verity had had confidence and control issues that would affect any chances of succeeding in the command training that the Captain hopes she will pursue. In numerous one-to-one sessions, he'd pushed Verity very hard to this end, at times pushing her as hard as he thought she could take without breaking her.

"What are you going to do with unruly squad members, huh? What if I'm a squad member and I just plain don't feel like following your orders? What are you going to do about that, huh?"

The Captain purposefully punctuates his last word with a finger poke to her upper chest, causing the all too familiar signs to flare. Verity's hands become fists, her eyes become feral, her breathing intensifies.

"Come on, Shepard!" Dumas says with exasperation. "How many times do we have to go through this? Don't get mad, get serious! You don't have to like your squad. Damn, you can hate them for all I care. But when you're in the field, you might need to order them into situations they might not come back from. Without authority and respect, do you think that's going to happen?"

Verity finds it hard to cope when he is cold like this. Then the next predictable phase comes as her fists loosen and she drops her head to look at the floor.

"Don't you shut down on me, Shepard."

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

Whenever possible, the Captain had put Verity and Ethan into the same squad for training exercises. While she still hadn't really made any friends per se, Verity had begun to gain the respect of her peers. Some would even seek her counsel when finding the learning material difficult or when they needed some pointers on the range. Her biotic abilities were much greater than most and her combat skills unmatched. She'd even received the odd positive nod of acknowledgement from Ethan after a good session on the range. But the Captain knows that Verity and Ethan still have issues that need to be overcome.

"You could get the best weapons and armour that credits can buy. You could be the most powerful biotic in the galaxy. But all that means shit if your squad isn't behind you. Do you think you've got time to be picking fights with squad members when the enemy is bearing down on you?"

"No, sir."

"Then what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Ethan pops his head out of cover, assesses, then throws out his warp, detonating Verity's impressive singularity just in time. The blast sends all seven mechs flying in broken pieces, clearing the way to their objective.

"Good work! Now with me!" Shepard orders as she traverses over the crate. "Collins! Do it!"

They run up the ramp to the awaiting console, Collins activates his omni-tool and begins hacking the console's security blocks. Shepard and Ramsay kneel behind him facing back across the large spacious arena, covering the position.

More mechs drop in with loud thuds from delivery hatches in the ceiling of the training arena. They rise from their hunched storage positions and move towards the squad's position.

"Incoming!"

Feeling the pressure, Collins cries out, "It's taking too long!"

Ethan expertly overloads two mechs with one attack, but three more are still stamping their way towards the squad. Their close formation is ideal. Verity is getting used to her new skill, but throws out a shockwave. As the biotic attack throbs its way through the mechs, they are scattered and suppressed.

"I dunno if I can..."

Before Collins can finish, Shepard interjects with support.

"Keep going! You can do it! We've got your back!"

All is quiet for a moment, save for the beeping of the omni-tool.

"Slap the omni-gel on it!" Ethan shouts.

"Delay that! You can hack it! We need that gel!"

Collins furiously tries this method then that, occasionally fumbling on his omni-tool with expletives flowing.

A large panel rises at the opposite end of the arena. A stocky, two metre mech looms out of the darkness, the heavy metallic thud of it's feet echoing around the arena. Verity locks her assault rifle on her back as it collapses itself to half size then grabs her now expanding sniper rifle. Ethan's assault rifle attacks ping off the mech's toughened exterior. The mech's VI needs a little time to assess and select its targets and Verity is well aware of this. She lines up her shot, placing the relatively small head of the mech in the sights of her rifle, and exhales. A powerful bang echoes around the arena as she pulls the trigger. The mech's head pops with a satisfying fizz and the machine spasms among intensifying beeping and flashing.

"She's gonna blow!" shouts Ethan with glee.

"I'm in!"

Collins barely gets his triumphant words out as the blast wave of the exploding mech rushes around their bodies.

"Got it! Let's do this!"

"Nice job. Move it!" Verity leads the group back to the far end of the arena, switching back to her assault rifle as they run. As they reach the locked exit, dozens more mechs drop in.

"Gel it!"

Collins applies the omni-gel to the door's lock while Shepard and Ramsay provide covering fire, mechs popping and fizzing as they fall with electrical sparks fountaining. The door slides open and they exit the arena into the staging area with gasps of relief.

"Good call, Shepard!" Donal grabs her hand and shakes it, then leans back against a wall wiping his sweated brow with the back of his hand.

Ethan just stands for a moment, slightly awkward. Then he holds out his hand towards Verity.

"That was damn good, blueberry."

She looks at him, then his hand. Verity grabs his hand and shakes it, squeezing as hard as she can. No rage, no loss of control, she knows now it's not worth it.

"Watch it, Ramsay, I can still kick your ass."

Ethan pulls his hand out of the handshake and steps back trying not to show the pain. Then, without any sign of irony or sarcasm, he stands to attention and salutes with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am!"

He slaps Collins on the back as they leave the staging area into the corridors.

"C'mon, I think we've earned a rest. My shout in the rec."

They saunter off down the corridor, regaling in the finer points of the exercise.

"Did you see that shot?"

"Shit, that big bastard barely got out of its bay."

Shepard turns to leave, only to see Captain Dumas striding towards her.

"Damn, Shepard, top draw. I knew you had it in you. Ramsay!"

The two boys stop and turn to face back down the corridor, their bravado deflated by the Captain's voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"When your squad leader gives you an order, you do it! You hear me, boy?"

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

"Now get outa here!"

The two boys run off around the corner before he thinks of another reason to berate. With the two boys now out of sight, he smiles.

"I am so damn proud of you, Verity."

Verity doesn't care if she blubs this time.

"Thank you, sir. It wouldn't have been possible without you. I appreciate everything that you've done for me, sir."

Years of life catch Verity unexpectedly. Her beautiful parents, the bullying, the attack on Mindoir, Ethan's appearance at the facility, intense sessions with the Captain, so many to cope with in this brief moment. She doesn't have to. Verity's tears begin to flow but the Captain isn't the harsh taskmaster right now.

"Come 'ere." he beckons.

She hugs him and he reciprocates. Verity's body shudders while she sobs with her head on his chest, releasing years of pain. Dumas might be the battle hardened soldier, but he knows about Shepard's past and her difficulty adjusting. He isn't a replacement, no-one could be; but the big man has certainly become like a father figure to her and the feeling is mutual.

"It's okay, let it all out," soothes Dumas as he strokes her hair. Verity hasn't felt comfort or warmth like this in a long time and despite the tears and sadness at the past, it's lovely.

Dumas loosens the hug to look Shepard in the eyes.

"Hamish," he simply states.


	4. Chapter 4

The blue girl stands in the shower, her mother scrubbing her little body.

"Why did you have go into the storm drains? It is offensive in those muddy tubes and quite dangerous."

"Well I am not going to discover prothean artefacts above ground, mother." Liara T'Soni states with impatience at her mother's flawed logic.

"Hmmm, well thank the goddess the smell is gone. Come, you may dry yourself now."

"Lady Benezia?" a voice calls from downstairs. "There is a communication from Matriarch Methia."

Methia is organizing a conference of Matriarchal debate and Benezia has been waiting for news of her progress.

"Thank you, Shiala. Please, come and help Liara prepare for bed."

"Of course, m'lady."

Benezia leaves the bathroom. A moment later Shiala appears at the doorway wearing only the black body suit of her commando armour. It is a comfortable outfit to relax in and being armed and ready for combat is not appropriate for a family home. She places her hands on her hips and grins at the young asari drying herself.

"So what trouble have you been getting yourself into now then, Li?"

"Shiala! I was searching for prothean artefacts in the big pipes in the park and slipped into the smelly mud."

"Still with the protheans eh?"

Liara's mother didn't really do playing, but Shiala always had time for her. Liara dresses herself in a loose flowing imperial-purple nightie.

"That is beautiful Li, is it new?"

"Yes, mother bought it for me when she last visited the Citadel."

"You are a lucky girl."

Shiala holds out her hand, "Come then, we had better get you to bed."

Liara places her little hand in her's, and they walk together along the short corridor to Liara's bedroom. As they reach Liara's bed, Shiala takes hold of her other hand and lifts the young asari high to gently throw her onto the bed.

"Weeeeee!" they say together, Liara laughing as she bounces onto the bed.

Although Liara is well loved and would want for little, Shiala is aware that Benezia does not play or laugh much with her daughter due to her reserved nature. Benezia does show love and affection to Liara, there is no question there. But there is always some important matter requiring the Matriarch's attention and she has little time for frivolous activity. But Shiala likes to give Liara at least a few moments of abandon when they meet.

"Can we please, Shiala?"

Liara doesn't need to explain further. There's only one thing that she would be referring to. Shiala looks to the doorway, pretending to make sure the coast is clear then sits on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, Li." she beckons.

Liara jumps off the bed then straddles one of Shiala's knees. Shiala steadies Liara by holding her hands then bounces her leg and in turn the giggling young asari. With the rhythm set by Shiala's bouncing leg, they begin.

"Turians like to, fight, fight, fight." Liara loudly joins in the last three words of each line.  
"Salarians sneak out of, sight, sight, sight,  
Hanar in the water go, swish, swish, swish,  
A homeworld is the Quarians', wish, wish, wish,  
But when the Krogan are around,  
All other species hit the ground,  
As the Krogan only like to, kill, kill, kill!"

They end with laughter as Shiala falls back onto the bed, giving Liara a hug.

"Really?" Lady Benezia has been watching from the doorway. "You know that I do not like that children's rhyme, it can breed prejudice. I might point out that the Krogan have been relatively tolerant considering their blight and have suffered much."

"As you always do, mother. I am well aware of the history, it is only a little fun."

Shiala rolls to place Liara back on the bed and stands as Benezia comes further into the room and to the bedside.

"My apologies, Lady Benezia, we were just..."

"My daughter can be quite persuasive, I know. But fine, I am sure a few stereotypes will not harm her."

The Matriarch is happy that her acolytes fulfil this playful role whenever possible. They all fuss over Liara. Benezia does secretly wish that she could elicit such happy responses from her daughter but at least Liara is bright, enthusiastic and positive, and they have a good relationship. Her interest in the protheans is at least a noble one.

"Well when you are done here, I need to go over the itinerary for the conference with you."

"Yes, m'lady, I will be with you momentarily."

"Goodnight, little wing. I will see you again with the dawn." coos Benezia as she strokes Liara's head.

"Goodnight, mother."

The Matriarch leaves.

"Oops!" says Shiala, holding her hand to her mouth and shrugging her shoulders with feigned guilt. "You'd better settle down to sleep before we get into any more trouble with the Matriarch."

Liara slides herself under the covers. Shiala leans over Liara to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Li, sleep well."

"Goodnight, Shiala."

Neither is aware that this is their last farewell as Shiala shuts the door.

When Shiala enters the plush lounge area, the Matriarch has numerous datapads on the table in front of her. She picks one up, scans it, then compares to the one in her other hand, then puts it down, picks up another, scans that one, then looks back at the other. Shiala can tell already it's going to be one of those hectic and busy events.

"So. Shiala."

"Yes, Lady Benezia?"

"I need you to book passage to the conference and arrange accommodation. Everything you need to be aware of is here." She passes Shiala one of the datapads as she sits beside her on the long couch. "The conference will be at the Illium Sharblu Centre, so there should not be any foreseeable problems. And I would appreciate it greatly if you would contact my sister to arrange care for Liara while we are away."

"Of course, m'lady."

Tentatively, Shiala enquires, "Will Matriarch Aethyta be attending?"

"She has made her opinions of the Matriarchs very clear, I doubt she will now wish to further that debate."

"That is a shame."

"Is it really? How so, my young acolyte?"

The Matriarch gives Shiala her full attention for the answer.

"Despite her difference of opinion on the direction of the Matriarchs, she is good and wise. I do not think that her opinions should be dismissed entirely. I have followed at your feet for over a century now and like to think that I know you, m'lady. I think that you do miss her, and Liara has often asked me about her father..."

"You presume too much." Benezia says with annoyance.

"My apologies, but I do not enjoy lying to your young daughter when she asks about her father. I know my fellow followers feel the same."

"She is my daughter, Shiala. It is my decision to make. She will grow out of it eventually. That stubborn Matriarch would be a harmful influence on Liara with her brash ways. And I do not like the idea of my acolytes gossiping so. I have a feeling that my acolytes and I might be having a conference of our own on Illium."

"Yes, m'lady. I do not mean to..."

"Then do not."

"Yes, m'lady."

The Matriarch loses interest in the datapads and stares out of a window. Shiala is sure when she sees this distant look, Benezia is thinking about Aethyta. She sees the same look whenever the subject of Aethyta comes up and is quickly dismissed. She might hide behind the Matriarch's unorthodox opinions as an excuse, but she'd secretly love to meet up with the father of her child again. But, Shiala has pushed her opinion far enough today.

"Serrice Ice Brandy, m'lady?"

"Goddess yes. Thank you, Shiala."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother?"

Liara's timid voice doesn't penetrate the busy activity in their lounge. She tries a little cough.

"Ahem, Mother?"

The lounge is filled with Matriarchs deep in debate, with arguments and counter-arguments flying back and forth. Despite standing quite evident at the base of the stairs, Liara may as well be another lamp-stand in the corner.

"What you fail to comprehend, Methia, is that unity is inevitable. What was the point of our work at the Citadel if not to this end?"

Benezia firmly believes that all the species of the galaxy should be working together, not squabbling over petty borders and ancient grudges. This was the intention when the asari helped form the first interspecies council.

"Mother?"

"But what of the Krogan, Benezia? What if a cure for the genophage is developed? As they are now, they are manageable but..."

"Manageable? They are not small children to be controlled. Such attitudes are outmoded and offensive. The Krogan have suffered much. They are a proud people and if given a place in galactic society, they would have more to contribute than most."

"Mother?"

"But as Matriarch Aethyta has said..."

"Matriarch? Ha! That one has chosen to stand apart from the Matriarchs. Her views have no place here."

The raised voices of Methia and Benezia, and the mention of Aethyta quietens the rest of the group for a moment.

"Mother?"

"What is it, Liara? Can you not see that we are very busy."

"Sorry, mother. I am just informing you that I will be retiring for the evening."

Benezia waves Liara away dismissively, without even looking at her.

"Yes, yes, goodnight." The Matriarch tuts as she tries to regain her train of thought.

Years of such treatment by her mother has taken its toll on Liara. She has become somewhat introverted. She had thrown herself into her studies when at the University of Serrice, with little time for parties or other fun activities that her fellow students enjoyed. While not completely socially awkward, she is not confident in her social skills. Liara is not quite yet an adult by asari standards, but she is nearly a young woman and able to make her own decisions in life.

The dismissive waving action of Benezia enrages Liara internally, but she doesn't have the confidence to confront her directly, not in front of the sea of overbearing Matriarchs. She pouts and huffs then turns to go up the stairs. Liara makes her feelings known by stamping heavily on each step as she ascends. She knows it is stupid and childish, but that doesn't stop her from also slamming her bedroom door shut as hard as she can. The following laughter drifting up from the group downstairs just adds to her annoyance.

"Well if I am just in the way here..." Liara mumbles to herself, grabbing a holdall from her wardrobe. "Hmph, laughing at me..." She begins filling it with clothes, datapads, and anything else she thinks she might need. "I'll show them..." With the holdall filled, she browses the extranet to book passage to Illium. "As good a place to start as any..."

Liara breathes in deep to calm herself before descending the stairs again with her holdall over her shoulder. She stands defiant at the base of the stairs into the lounge. The Matriarchs are quiet and certainly see her this time, looking at Liara and then Benezia and back again, all feeling the tension in the air.

"Perhaps everyone would like to sit on the veranda on this lovely evening, it seems my daughter and I have something to discuss." Benezia diplomatically states, elegantly ushering the Matriarchs towards the sliding windowed doors to the outside.

The room empties quickly, save for mother and daughter. Benezia waits until the doors are shut and seats herself again.

"What are you doing, Liara? Are you wilfully trying to embarrass me?"

"No, mother, but I have decided that it is time for me to stop only studying and researching, and organize my own expedition."

"Really. Well, children will inevitably rebel against their elders. Some independence will probably do you good, and I do appreciate that you are not yet equipped to follow me in my vocation."

"And who equipped me mother?" Liara folds her arms as she accuses.

"I beg your pardon? Explain yourself."

"You may have provided me with an excellent education and nurtured by biotic abilities, but me, as a person, I have always taken second place to your Matriarchal duties."

"Oh Liara, is that how you feel?"

"It is how it is, mother. Your duties and pride blind you to it."

The hurt is evident on Benezia's face, twinged with a little guilt.

"I know my duties as a Matriarch have kept me from being the attentive mother, but I did not..."

Benezia doesn't usually show uncontrolled emotion, but she cannot finish her words. As a tear rolls down the Matriarch's cheek, Liara puts down her holdall and sits closely next to her.

"Oh mother, what are we to do?"

"I will not attempt to dissuade you if this is what you want, but please Liara, know this: I will miss you terribly and please, be careful. I love you dearly and if anything were to happen to you, I do not know what I would do."

"It is not a question of love, mother. I love you too. But as I get older, I am pushed more and more to the periphery of your life as you busy yourself with your duties. It is time I began to make my own life. And please do not worry, I will be careful. I have booked passage to Illium for now, my transport leaves tonight. I already have some suitable planets to investigate and will attempt to find passage to them from there. It will be easier to do so from the space port at Nos Astra."

"It only seems like yesterday that you were digging up the park, searching for your beloved protheans' artefacts."

"And you encouraged me in my archaeological endeavours mother, I will never forget that. Thank you."

Liara throws her arms around Benezia and they hug.

"Please forgive me, Liara. I had not realised that my busy lifestyle had affected you so."

"I had better go. I have to catch a taxi to the space port."

"So soon? Shall I come to the space port with you?"

"It is not necessary, mother. Besides, you are entertaining the Matriarchs and I fear Methia is in need of your wise and considered counsel."

Benezia chuckles, "Yes, you read the Matriarchs well, my beautiful daughter. You are wise beyond your years. Perhaps as you mature with the years, you too will take your place among the Matriarchs. But please, I cannot bear the thought of you falling into that disgusting lifestyle of exotic dancing like your cousins."

"Mother! Really!"

They release their embrace.

"Very well, good luck Liara. I look forward to reading on the extranet about a young asari making galaxy changing discoveries."

Liara throws the large bag over her shoulder.

"Farewell, mother. I will write when I am able."

"Be safe, little wing."

As Liara exits, Benezia goes to the door to watch her daughter walk away down the avenue, passing their favourite park. The usually reserved and controlled Matriarch is now sobbing. Partly at the loss of her beautiful daughter, partly with remorse that she could not have been the perfect mother that Liara deserved. She knew this day would come eventually, but that does not make it any easier, nor does the haste with which this event has come about. As Liara turns the corner at the end of their avenue, Benezia slowly shuts the door, hopeful that this is not their last farewell. Unfortunately, it will not be.

* * *

Liara sits in her passenger transport seat, excited but quite nervous. She wonders now if this is such a good idea. With a field team, there is support. But alone?

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, we will be transferring all passengers to another transport at the mining facility in the Omega system. We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause." a voice comes over the internal address system.

Great, what a perfect start. Liara has heard of the crime-ridden Omega facility, and the asari Aria T'Loak has become quite notorious, controlling the facility with her iron fist regime. If she was nervous before, Liara is near terrified now. She attempts to calm herself, telling herself that people travel like this every day and most encounter no trouble at all.

The heavy doors of the ship slamming shut give Liara a start. She looks out of the small window at the large graceful buildings of her home city, shrinking as the transport rises above them.

"Goodbye mother." she whispers with her hand on the window. "Goodbye Thessia."


	6. Chapter 6

"Forty-eight hours? What am I supposed to do for forty-eight hours? I was told it would be a direct transfer."

"I'm sorry princess, but there's nothing we can do. Why not go to the Afterlife Club over there? Maybe you can make some extra credits shaking that fine ass of yours."

"How dare... I am the daughter of Matriarch Benezia. I've never been so..."

But the Turian port administrator has already gone, laughing and mocking her in a squeaky voice as he walks away, "I'm the daughter of blah-de-blah-blah... ha! Brilliant."

Liara has no desire to stay on the Omega mining facility a second longer than she has to but forty-eight hours?

The public news address is blaring out one depressing sounding report after another, "Reports are coming in of Turian military activity near the infamous Relay 314, de-activated since the Rachni wars. No details have yet been released. Let's all hope it's not those pesky Rachni again. We'll keep you updated as we find out more!"

Liara stands with her holdall at her feet opposite the Afterlife Club, feeling very exposed. She doesn't like crowds at the best of times, but crowds of Turians, Batarians, all manner of species openly carrying weapons, and at this notoriously dangerous facility, she is quite petrified. And the place is filthy compared to Thessia or Illium. She sees two Batarians talking and is sure they keep looking over at her. She wants to leave, but where to? The Batarians start shiftily walking in her direction.

"Hey!" one of them shouts over. "You need help, little girl?"

As they get closer, an imposing looking asari exits from the club and heads purposefully in their direction.

"You two!" the asari shouts at the Batarians. "Yes, you two Batarians there. Leave, now."

"Uuuh, of course, whatever you say, we were just..."

"I can guess what you were doing. Go. Now!"

The Batarians scurry away.

The asari now paces more slowly, still moving towards Liara. She moves with precision and poise in black heels and sleek dark clothing, save for a stylish high-cut white jacket. She arrives at Liara's position and paces back and forth in front of her a few times, looking her up and down. This terrifies Liara further and she is sure that her nervous shaking is obvious. The asari finally speaks.

"You're not a very good spy."

"What?"

"Why else would the much respected Matriarch Benezia send her daughter here but to spy on me?"

"Oh, er... no. No! That is not why I am here. And you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, this is my facility. I know of everyone coming in and out. So why exactly are you here, Liara T'Soni?"

Liara is unsure if this asari knowing her is a good thing or a bad thing.

"I was trying to get to Illium, but we were re-directed here. I am supposed to wait for forty-eight hours but I am on my own and do not know this place, and... well... I suppose that is it really."

The asari laughs.

"Awww, so you're a lost little lamb. How sweet." She strokes Liara's cheek which causes her to flinch a little. "And you are a pretty thing, aren't you? Well, I'm a sucker for a charity case like you. You'd better come with me. Given half a chance, the sick bastards around here would eat you alive. Come."

She beckons Liara with a wave as she heads back to the club.

"Come on, little lamb. I won't bite."

Liara looks around her, picks up her holdall and quickly follows. This has to be better than hanging around outside. The dull throbbing of the club's music becomes more intense as the club door slides open into an initial lounge corridor, with images of flames flicking up sides. There are various groups seated on the couches, some drinking and chatting, others passed out or just unable to move.

"It is very loud." Liara comments.

The asari smiles, "You've not been to many clubs, have you?"

"No, and certainly none like this one."

They reach the next door. The wall of bass and drums nearly knocks Liara back when it opens. She wonders how anybody could enjoy this.

There are people everywhere, mostly intoxicated somehow and dancing to the primal rhythms. Semi-clad asari dancers are on top of nearly every available raised surface, all seductively moving their bodies to the music. As they pass one of the bars, the asari shouts, "Drink?"

"No. Thank you." Liara isn't even sure if her voice could be heard.

The asari leads Liara up a few short stairs and to a private area. There is a little protection from the worst effects of the music here. There are armed Batarians milling around, who straighten their bodies to attention when they see the two arrive. A couple more asari are dancing against the glass walls at the edges of the area. The imposing asari sits in the centre of a large couch like a queen holding court.

"Come." she taps next to her on the couch. "Sit."

Liara sits next to her clutching her holdall on her knee, her wide eyes darting about unable to take it all in.

"Are you Aria T'Loak?" she asks, finally plucking up the courage.

"Oh, so you have heard of me. I was beginning to think I'd have to do the whole Queen of Omega routine. Which, incidentally, I am." Aria puts on a little pretend menace.

Liara almost smiles.

"I had heard that you are in charge of this facility."

"And I suppose that you've also heard that I'm an evil bitch, willing to kill anyone who gets in my way. Well, that's equally true. Now normally, when a little lamb like you appears on my doorstep, I intend to have them dancing in my club within a week, whether they like it or not. But with you, the Matriarch's daughter, that's not in my interest. I don't need that kind of heat. Dumb mercs are one thing, but asari commandos? That's another."

"Thank you."

Thank you? Liara berates herself for thanking Aria for not abusing her.

"I suppose you'll need somewhere to stay? You'll use my quarters, I can find a bed anywhere. And to be honest, I usually do. Garka!"

One of the Batarian guards steps up.

"Yes, Aria?"

"My young friend here will be staying in my apartment for the next couple of days. So, and I'm going to make this very clear, if I hear that anyone has been anywhere near that door, they are fucking. Dead. No explanations, no talking, no excuses, just fucking. Dead. Is that clear enough for you Garka? You can be a stupid shit at times."

Liara was almost feeling a little calmer until Aria's explicit instructions.

"Of course, Aria. I'll make sure all the men know. There won't be any problems."

"There'd better not be."

Garka hurries off to ensure everybody knows so there are no accidents as Aria shouts after him, "Fucking. Dead. And not just the men. Anyone. And everyone." He knows that Aria is deadly serious.

Aria slaps the top of her thighs.

"So, now that's all sorted out. You want anything other than a drink? Hallex? Red sand? You name it, I can probably get it right now from one of these idiots dancing around down here."

"No!" Liara jerks. "Thank you."

"Okay, little lamb, no problem. You really are the real deal, aren't you? You really are as innocent as you appear."

"Umm, I suppose." Liara doesn't like to disagree with such an imposing woman, but feels the need to defend herself. "But I have a doctorate in archaeology, I went to the University of Serrice you know."

"Well, that might fly on Thessia, but it doesn't mean shit here, Dr T'Soni."

"No. It seems not." Liara looks down at the floor feeling exposed again, aware that she is way out of her depth.

Aria stands.

"Come on. I get the feeling you'd be happier in my quarters away from all this debauchery, hmm?"

"I would love a shower." Liara stands now as well.

"Maybe I can scrub your back eh?"

Liara's eyes widen in terror as she steps away from Aria.

"Oh come on, little lamb, don't you even have a sense of humour?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I love your shade of blue, Ambassador Aneia."

"Ummm... really?"

In asari culture, complimenting skin tone is usually reserved for more intimate moments. By the asari's reaction, Verity Shepard can see that she has made some kind of faux pas, but she's not sure exactly what.

"Sorry, I've not met an actual asari before."

"Hmm, 'an actual asari'. What an interesting choice of words."

This is not going well. Shepard is alone with the first asari she's ever met while travelling on a passenger transport to see Captain Dumas. He has been taken ill and is being cared for on an Alliance medical frigate.

"Sorry, I've always been fascinated by the asari, and you're the first one I've met. I used to watch those Serrice Council vids when I was young."

"Oh, not those awful educational ones? I had hoped they were consigned to history by now, they are so condescending to us. I cannot imagine what they were thinking when they made them."

Great, they can't even talk about that.

"Sorry, I enjoyed them when I was little."

"You do apologise a lot, Commander. Is that a human trait?"

The ambassador is quite new to humans as well, and still learning their quirks and unique traits. She'd hoped that this was an opportunity to learn more, but the human is not making it easy. Verity is not sure what she can say now to save this conversation. Anything she can think of just sounds like worship or stupid questions. She isn't even sure if the asari is bored or just reserved.

"No. Sorry, I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"I appreciate that you seem to be in some kind of state, but please, there is no need to persistently apologise."

Verity begins to just blurt it all out.

"Look, I adored the asari when I was little. This is dumb, but I even hoped that some day I could just somehow become an asari. I played as an asari in my games, and pretended I was a biotic, you know, before I actually became one. Once, when I was about eight years old, I even dyed myself blue to be an asari. And now, with you, an asari, standing here, I just don't know what to say."

"How sweet you sounded. And do not worry. I am an ambassador, Commander, and have to be thick skinned. So do not be shy, what would you ask?"

"It's okay. I have to errr..."

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in a moment."

Shepard hurries down the passage of the transport to the rest room.

A real asari, just there, willing to answer any questions, and Verity just ran away. Could it have gone any worse? She finds the first cubicle, locks the door then begins slowly banging her head against it.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." she says in time with the thuds of her head.

"Commander Shepard?" Aneia calls into the rest room. "Are you alright? I do not know human physiology well, but you seemed a little unwell when you left me. Shall I see if there is a physician aboard?"

"No! Thank you. I'm fine, I just needed... I'll be right out."

She unlocks the door and reluctantly leaves the protection of the cubicle.

"I was not aware that your species had the ability to change colour."

"What?"

"Excuse me for saying so, but your face is quite a reddish pink colour now, whereas just before, you were quite pale."

"Oh, I... we..."

Go on Verity, get out of this one.

"Certain emotional states can cause blood to rush to different areas of our body, usually the face, that's why I'm er... red."

"Really? So what emotional state causes this rush of blood to the face? Not anger I hope."

"No. Mainly, stupidity. Mixed with a little idiocy. Basically, I'm embarrassed."

"I see..."

"You seemed a bit annoyed when I mentioned your skin tone?"

"No, no. Not annoyed, just a little taken aback. In my culture, such compliments are normally reserved for one's partner."

"Oh. Oh! I didn't mean to... I mean, you are beautiful, but... no, wait, I don't mean..."

"Please, Commander, stop." Aneia laughs, "I am not offended by your words. And thank you. I am flattered by your compliment. I dare not count the centuries since I was last called beautiful. And, oh, Commander. You are quite a scarlet shade now."

The centuries? Just how old is this asari? Had Verity actually paid attention to the Serrice Council vids as a child, rather than just skipping to the images of heroics, beauty and biotics, she would have known that asari appear to age very little over time and can live for over a millennia.

Verity doesn't enquire any further about this though, she tries to avoid making a further fool of herself.

"I'm just going to freshen up a little."

Shepard begins washing her face in the sink.

"I shall leave you now then if you are alright. And please, do not feel embarrassed."

Shepard mocks herself in the mirror.

" 'I love your shade of blue, Ambassador Aneia.' Gah! You may as well have just ripped off your clothes and screamed 'take me now, you beautiful blue bitch!' And why did you have to mention the blue dye thing? Idiot."

It's not that Verity is lustful towards this asari, but the skin tone comment makes her feel like she just complimented a complete stranger's bossom in a lurid way. There's only about half an hour until they reach the medical frigate and Verity wonders if she could just hide here until then.

"Commander Shepard?" the captain of the transport comes over the comm on her omni-tool.

"Go ahead, captain."

"There's a communication for you from Alliance Command. If you'd like to make your way to the bridge, you can take it here."

"Thank you, captain. On my way."

Saved.

* * *

Verity walks into the hospital room to see Dumas lying in bed, looking very unwell with tubes sticking out of his nose and arm, surrounded by readouts and equipment. He looks a gaunt shell of his former great self. Upon seeing her, he attempts to sit up. He doesn't like to appear this way in front of Verity.

"Oh sir, just relax."

"Sir? Verity, not only do you outrank me, you call me Hamish. We're just friends here, no need to go all formal on me."

She might outrank the Captain now, but Verity still has great respect for the man.

"Sorry, Hamish."

"That's better."

His voice is weak and wheezy, not at all like the strong booming voice she used to know. Verity finds this all very hard to handle. He'd been there for her when she was at her lowest ebb. He'd made sure that she passed through officer training with flying colours. He'd comforted her when she needed it. She'd lost her biological father to the slavers on Mindoir, and now her 'surrogate' father looks very ill.

She helps the Captain sit up and arranges the pillows to support him.

"That okay? Do you need more pillows? I can go and ask..."

"Don't fuss. I'm still here, I'm not a complete invalid."

"So what's going on? Are you on treatment?"

"It's a degenerative disease. I won't bore you with the details but basically, there's not a lot they can do. It seems this is one thing the miracle of mass effect fields can't fix. They've done all they can but, Verity, I haven't got long."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, if I'd known it was this serious, I'd have visited earlier."

"Aaah, don't worry about that, I know what serving in the fleet is like. But I'm glad you have come. I don't have any family. Married to the fleet and all that. But you Verity, I wanted you to know, I really do feel like you're the daughter I never knew I wanted. When that angry orphan girl came to my facility, I knew I wanted to do all I could to help her. To make sure she doesn't feel alone any more."

"You don't need to say it, the feeling has always been mutual, my old friend."

She takes his hand and holds it in hers.

"And I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me when I was young. I would have ended up another biotic school reject, doing who knows what, if you hadn't helped me."

"It was my pleasure, Verity. I was paid back in spades when you passed out of the officer programme. And I was right, from what I hear you have become one hell of a soldier."

"Thank you, but that doesn't make losing my whole squad on Akuze any easier."

"Yea, I heard about that. Sorry, but sometimes even when you make the right call, there's nothing you can do to save your men. It's hard but true."

"I know, you tried to teach me that, but it still feels pretty raw. Sorry to talk shop but I thought you'd want to know, I got a communication from command on the way here. I've been offered a position on the N7 programme."

The Captain just smiles then grimaces a little with pain, he tries to hide it but it's obvious to Verity.

"Do you want me to get someone?"

"No, they've done all they can. I asked them to take me off those damn knock-out meds for your visit."

His voice has become increasingly weak over the conversation, at times fighting to breathe.

"Damn, N7 eh? Well I hope you've accepted already."

"I said I wanted to think about it, but yea, I think I'll do it."

"You'd better, or god help me, I'll make sure I come back to haunt you."

He tries to laugh but this becomes an uncontrollable cough.

"I'm getting someone."

Shepard heads into the corridor. She sees a medical assistant.

"Excuse me, my friend seems to be in a lot of pain."

"I'll be right over." the medic replies.

She heads back into the room. The captain is a disturbing pale colour, save for the red eyes from the tears rolling down his face, trying to catch his breath. She rushes over and wipes his face of the tears, and begins stroking his head, "It's okay Hamish, it's okay sir." She wants to make it all better, like he used to for her.

He forces some words out, with barely the strength to do so.

"I'm so proud damn of you Verity, I love you girl."

"I know. Don't speak, a medic is coming."

"Damn it, no. I want you to contact command right now, I want to know that before... that you..."

With a final wince, the life exits from his body.

"Captain Dumas? Sir? Oh Hamish, no..."

The medic enters the room and looks over the readouts and notes some details on his datapad. He conducts a few checks on the old man's pulse.

"No, I'm sorry, he's left us. Sorry for your loss. Will you be okay? Do you need to me to contact anyone?"

"That's alright, there's only him and me. I'll be okay. Thank you." She smiles as best she can as her tears break through, barely able to complete her words. "And thanks for everything you've done for him."

"I'll leave you for a moment."

As a ground force combatant, death might now be part of Shepard's life, but this is not the same. An old man, her brave but caring old man, dying in bed in pain. She knows what he was trying to say, and as soon as she is done here, she's going to contact command to take up their offer.

Verity holds his still warm hand and continues to stroke his hair. She kisses his hand and weeps.

"Goodbye, sir. I love you too. Thank you, Hamish. For everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Liara is glad she is with Aria as they navigate the dark corridors of Omega. As Aria strides menacingly forward, everyone gets out of her way. Liara tries to keep up, staying as close as she can.

"Why are we going to the shooting range, Aria? I do not like guns, and Mother did not want for me to become a commando."

"Because, my little lamb, you need to grow some quads. When you're out there looking through ruins, you think biotics alone are enough to stop a gang of blood-thirsty mercs? The mercs have stepped up their tomb raiding operations, and they'll be going for the same sites as you. You're going to need a little extra protection, and I'm going to show you how."

"Oh."

They arrive at a plain but locked door. Aria presses the intercom and waits a moment, already annoyed by the length of time it takes for a response.

"What?" an impatient voice comes over.

"Ginka, it's me, Aria. So take that tone out of your voice before I take the voice out of your throat, and open the fucking door."

The door immediately opens. An old Batarian greets them, stooping and fawning.

"Sorry, Aria, I didn't know it was you."

"Well, if you actually looked at the security screens, then maybe you'd see it was me. I didn't spend good credits so you can ignore the security systems."

There are dull echoed thuds of shots being fired on the range, muffled by the walls and door. Aria walks past Ginka into a low lit store area, side swiping him on the shoulder as she passes. Liara sees all manner of weapons housed in glass counters. Aria stops and dramatically spins to face Ginka.

"Now. Empty this place. My friend here and I would like some time alone on the range."

"Of course, Aria. Just give me a minute to clear them."

Ginka shuffles to the door to the range, opens it and begins issuing Aria's instructions.

"Sorry fellas, you gotta go. Aria needs the range."

There are a few murmurings of disappointment, but the Turians and Batarians on the range begin to file out of the door without question. Ginka returns to his small office with a window overlooking the store, and starts reading a datapad.

"Thank you, boys." Aria smiles as they pass.

"Good shooting, Aria." one Turian says.

"Nobody likes a suck-ass, Churix."

Once they have all left Aria walks behind one of the counters and places both hands on it.

"Now, what would madam like?"

"I still do not know why we are here. Not really."

"What did I just say? You need more than a few biotics to survive out there. If I slapped your ass with a singularity, you wouldn't know what hit you. But I've learned, that's not always enough."

"Yes, you said. But why are you helping me like this?"

"Look here, when I found out that Benezia's daughter was on my station, I made sure that nothing was going to happen to you. If something happened to you at this facility, what do you think would happen?"

"Well, I think mother would be very sad."

"Sad? She'd be pissed. I can do without a Matriarch and her army of commandos coming here looking for answers, messing with my business. So, I made sure that doesn't happen."

"Yes, thank you but I could have just stayed in your apartment for that. Why are we here?"

"Yea, but..." Aria looks just a little uncomfortable. "You know what, Liara? I actually like you. You're frustratingly naïve at times, but you're alright. Chatting about the protheans and your plans, what's going on on Thessia at the moment, we've had a good laugh over the last day or so, right?"

"Yes, you have been very hospitable. I have enjoyed our chats."

"Exactly. So when you're out there, I'd like to know that the first group of mercs you meet isn't going to smack your blue ass from here to next week or use your body as the new clan plaything. Okay? Reason good enough now?"

Liara smiles and nods energetically.

"So, we should probably start small."

Aria reaches into the counter to bring out a pistol and places it on the counter.

"Whereas I..."

She grabs a sub-machine gun. She looks at her own choice with some satisfaction, pointing it up in the air with one hand and turning it. She then looks at Liara and gestures towards the pistol.

"Go on. Pick it up. Get the feel of it."

Liara picks up the pistol with both hands. It's lighter than she would have thought. Aria walks from behind the counter, and towards the range.

"Come on." she waves.

The range is a large hundred metre long warehouse. A half metre high bar spanning the thirty metre width of the room acts as the base line, with ten areas marked on the floor for patrons to shoot from. Aria walks to a central position.

"Now, come here."

Liara stands next to her.

"So, lesson one."

Aria points her gun at Liara's face with cold intent in her eyes. Liara's knees begin to wobble as she looks down the barrel and up to Aria's eyes. The pistol drops out of her hand onto the floor. A little urine trickles down her leg, along with a tear on her face. She can't speak, except for a few incomprehensible noises. Aria aggressively moves a little closer, shoving the gun at her.

"Guh, guh... buh."

"And now you know what that feels like, there'll never be a first time ever again."

She points down the range at the target fifty metres away and lets off a couple of short bursts. Every shot makes the score display ping. She smiles back towards Liara.

"You... you..." Liara is searching for something to insult her, but she's not really had much experience.

"That's it little lamb, let it out."

"You rotten thing. You made me wet myself!"

"Oh, I'm devastated. Next time, say 'you fucking bitch'. Try it."

"That's a horrible thing to say."

Aria points the gun at her again, Liara flinches only a little.

"I just pointed this highly dangerous weapon at you and made you piss yourself, and you don't want to be 'horrible' to me? Say it."

Liara stand firm, crosses her arms and pouts.

"No. I will not. I have never spoken such words in my life."

"See? Lesson one, learnt already. Now pick up your pistol, you can shower when we get back. Stand on that marker and let off a shot towards that target down there."

Liara picks up the weapon, pulling the wet patch away from her skin and moves into position.

"Keep your leading arm straight."

"Ummm..."

"Oh, come here."

Aria stands close behind her and holds Liara's hands and arms in a firing position.

"See? With this arm hold it straight, with this one provide support and steady the other. Okay then, squeeze the trigger slowly, get a feel for its tolerance, then fire."

Liara doesn't particularly aim beyond pointing in the general direction of the far end of the range. She squeezes on the trigger, feeling its resistance until it clicks into position. The bang echoes around the range as the gun kicks up a little, though not as much as she was anticipating. Years of development had lessened much of the kick in modern weapons.

"Good. You'll be a killer in no time."

"It is very loud. And I would hope that I never actually have to kill anyone." Liara shouts, the ringing in her head affecting her volume.

"Well, if the time comes and it's you or them, I think your survival instincts should kick in. Try and hit a target this time. Do you understand the sights? Put the little thing on the end of the barrel in the middle of the two at the other end. Line 'em up and put your target in the middle. That's simple enough for now."

Liara follows Aria's instructions, aiming at the twenty five metre target and fires. A register of a positive hit pings from the display above the target. It was the outer ring, but she's hit it.

"Did I hit it?" Liara asks excitedly.

"Sure did, killer."

They stay on the range for the next hour. Like all her skills learned over the years, Liara approaches it methodically, trying to improve her aim with each shot, ironing out flaws in her technique as she finds them. The fifty point central target pings. Liara jumps a little in celebration, very pleased with her achievement.

"Did you see that, Aria? I hit the centre!"

"Good one. On that high note, let's finish up. I've got one more life lesson to teach you."

They head back to the store area.

"I hope this one does not involve me needing a shower."

"No guarantees, Liara, no guarantees."

Liara hands the pistol to Aria, who places both the weapons back in the display area.

"We're done here, " she shouts through to Ginka, "you can tell your little friends they can play now."

"Pleasure as always, Aria, pleasure as always." he calls back with a wave without looking up.

The pair make their way back to Aria's apartment, Liara feeling a little more empowered this time. She walks quickly along side Aria, rather than chasing after her like a lost pet as she was earlier.

* * *

Liara steps out of the shower cubicle.

"Bag. Where's my bag?" Liara whispers to herself, before slapping herself on the forehead. On a rail is the smallest of towels. After drying what she can, Liara steps out of the bathroom holding the towel up against her front. It isn't large enough to wrap all the way around her body.

Aria is on the bed, lying on her front with her hands supporting her chin.

"You are the shy one. You know, it's a shame. You'd make a great dancer with that body of yours. Sure I can't tempt you?"

"No! Mother would be apoplectic if I took up dancing."

"Ha ha ha! You're so easy, little lamb."

She attempts to hide her exposed flesh, but there is little more towel to play with. Never facing away from Aria, she begins to kick her bag towards the bathroom.

"Oh, come here."

Aria gets off the bed and grabs the bag, throwing it into the bathroom, all the while Liara is fidgeting into position so Aria cannot see her behind. Aria then returns to the bed to sit.

"Done, now get dressed."

Liara backs into the bathroom and shuts the door. She emerges a few moments later, dressed in her green and white uniform from the university. It's comfortable and familiar to her. Aria is rummaging through one of her cupboards.

"Ah, here we are."

She pulls out a large bottle, evidently of some strong alcohol or other.

"I was saving this but I think it would serve you better for lesson two: not being so uptight. There's some glasses behind you."

Liara takes two tall narrow glasses from a shelf behind her and passes them to Aria, who fills each one from the bottle. She passes one back to Liara.

"Bottoms up!"


	9. Chapter 9

She'd only just made it to the transport in time, but Liara gently sits down in her seat with a throbbing headache. She feels more sick than she ever has in her life. She's been tipsy before at one of her mother's events, but never outright drunk. This is her first proper hangover.

Aria's last life lesson involved alcohol. Lots of alcohol. As Liara sits in her seat, she occasionally has waves of embarrassment and guilt. She tries not to think about the previous night's events. Whenever she does, she half remembers something she'd rather not. Not exact details, just flashes of images or emotions that make her feel even more sick, if possible.

She remembers mocking Benezia, causing Aria to laugh hysterically. Then crying uncontrollably at how she'd left her family home and the unresolved issues with her mother. And. Stop. Stop remembering. But the images won't stop.

They went somewhere. Where did they go? No. Think about something else. Did she? Did she really? Surely Aria wouldn't do that to her, even if she had been as drunk as Liara. But the memories won't stop.

She sees herself and Aria, dressed only in their underwear. Aria had tried to loosen her up by teaching her to dance seductively. Liara had loved it at the time, but now? She wishes the ground would open up and swallow her. She can already hear the disappointment in her mother's voice. After she'd shown Liara some of the finer points of exotic dancing, Aria wobbled a bit, then shouted, "We nee' to fuggin' sho'off tha' ash of yoursh! Tchoo the clud!" with a heroic point to the door and one eye closed to focus. Liara dreads to think how they got from the apartment to the club, but she has a sneaking suspicion that they were no more dressed.

Occasionally, when she'd had too much to drink, Aria would climb a podium in the Afterlife Club to dance and show off what most could only dream of. She enjoyed watching all the revellers watching her, using her biotics to create waves of the blue biotic aura over her body. She used it as a reminder to all that Aria T'Loak is the Queen of Omega, and that there is indeed only one rule on Omega. She wanted Liara, just for once, to let go of her reserve completely. And did she ever.

In her drunken altered state, Liara had enjoyed the attention, she and Aria moving their bodies to the music with the Afterlife crowd watching in awe at the two beautiful asari. Liara had looked cool as ice with a nonchalant demeanour. She remembers now pulling down her bra strap in a sultry fashion at the crowd. But she hadn't stopped there. Most asari are quite comfortable about their bodies, but not Liara. Not usually anyway. Even when Aria had left the podium to berate her staff for no particular reason, Liara had continued to tease the crowd with her body, bending over to slap her buttocks or pushing her breasts together, using all the techniques just shown to her by her new friend. It just seemed like a bit of fun at the time.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Liara says quietly to herself as she waits in her seat for the transport to depart. Despite its soreness, she slaps her forehead slightly with every word.

"Are you alright, miss?" an attendant asks.

"No!" Liara replies as she rushes out of her seat towards the rest room, barely making it. She's vomited before in her life when taken ill, but never like this. She's on her knees in front of the toilet, a pain in her chest as the vomit forces its way out with awful retching noises. She wishes she could just pass out. Or die. Liara begins to think that surely there can't be any more, but then she just starts throwing up bile with painful squealing sounds, coughing and the occasional strained "Goddess." After a few minutes more, she hasn't brought anything further up, and slowly stands to clean up in the sink. She catches her sick looking reflection in the mirror, tears pouring from her eyes from the exertion of expelling the poison, a little vomit still on her chin.

"Lovely." she says to herself.

Having freshened up, she coyly leaves the rest room, sure that everyone heard her episode. One Batarian passenger smiles a knowing smile at her as she makes her way back to her seat. She's not sure if it's just because of the noises that had emanated from the rest room, or if he was one of the patrons from the previous evening. Liara decides not to ponder that one any further in case anything else comes into focus. As she sits back down, she feels something in her pocket and pulls out a written note.

"Liara. Thank you for visiting my station, I had a ball. Your share from last night has been transferred to your account, you more than deserve it. It's not a bad sum of around 10k credits. The crowd must have been impressed. If the expedition doesn't work out, there'll always be a podium for you in Afterlife. Aria."

Liara stuffs the note back in her pocket and rummages through her bag for her coat. She pulls out the coat to use as a blanket, pulls it over herself and turns on her side. She's not sure how she feels about the dirty money in her account, but she'll worry about that later. Right now, sleep. If she can just sleep to ride out the worst effects of the hangover.

* * *

"Miss? Hello, miss? We've arrived." a transport assistant gently shakes Liara's shoulder.

"Mmmmm... goddess... oh, are we here?"

"Yes, miss. We're just on our final approach."

She's slept for the whole journey, feeling almost normal again now. The pangs of embarrassment and guilt have lessened slightly. It makes her feel even better when she looks out of the window to see the familiar skyline of Illium. Liara has been here many times with her mother, usually for Benezia's Matriarchal duties but sometimes just for a family trip. The transport swings into position and slowly approaches the dock. Liara packs away her coat, swings her bag over her shoulder and makes her way to the air lock. The Batarian from earlier is also waiting there, still grinning at Liara.

"Where else can I see that show?" he asks Liara.

"Oh. I do not normally... That will not be happening again. I was just..."

"Shame."

He looks her up and down, then turns away to end the conversation. Liara thanks the goddess that he doesn't comment on the actual details of the night's antics. What she knows already is enough. They rock slightly as the transport comes to a halt. A few thuds of docking clamps and the passenger tunnel later, and the air lock hisses open. As soon as possible, Liara hurries ahead of the Batarian down the tunnel, hoping not to see him again.

When she was dozing, Liara had decided what to do with her ill-gotten gains. As she makes her way to a trading area, a public address announcement is detailing some interesting news.

"It seems we have a new neighbour in the galaxy. The Turians are defending Relay 314 from a species known as 'human', who attempted to re-activate the notorious relay. Intense fighting still continues while an envoy of council delegates is on their way to try to resolve the dispute through diplomacy. Good luck guys, the Hierarchy isn't known for backing away from a good fight."

This excites Liara. A new space-faring species can mean only one thing: more prothean discoveries. She wonders what this new species looks like. Most species in the galaxy capable of space travel are bi-pedal, but not exclusively, so they could be anything. As she reaches the trading floor, there are mainly asari around with the occasional Volus or Salarian. Various consoles provide products to purchase, and Liara heads straight to one in particular. She browses the products looking for a now familiar item.

"Can I help you with your purchases, miss?" an asari assistant asks.

"No, thank you. I think I have found what I was looking for."

She enters her details and the name of the hotel she'd arranged from Thessia, and asks the assistant, "How long does delivery normally take?"

The assistant looks over at her choice.

"That should be delivered within the next twenty four hours, miss."

"Thank you. And it is 'doctor'."

"Sorry, doctor err..." she looks again at the console. "Doctor T'Soni."

Previously, she would never had confronted a stranger in that way. But the brief time with Aria has given her a new confidence. Pleased with her purchase and the respect given by the assistant on learning her title, she heads to her hotel. Liara doesn't need any more sleep, but she needs a shower and food. She is realising now that she is absolutely famished.

* * *

Alone in her room, Liara has eaten nearly everything delivered by room service. She'd ordered a lot and really pigged out and she is feeling quite satisfactorily bloated now. The internal communication buzzes.

"Hello?"

"Doctor T'Soni, a package has arrived for you. Would you like it sent up?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

She lies back on the bed for a moment, holding her stomach. She feels herself drifting off when the door buzzes. Liara goes to the door to open it. An asari is standing at the door holding a box around half a metre square and a quarter deep. She passes it to Liara with a nod of respect.

"The manager asked me to ask you, will your mother be joining you on Illium? We can prepare a room for her right away."

"No, I'm travelling alone this time. Thank you for the package."

"Of course, doctor."

Liara shuts the door and places the package on the bed. She opens it's cardboard and cushioned exterior to reveal a handled case. Liara opens the case to find a pistol, the same model she'd practised with on Omega. She picks it up and looks it over. After a quick inspection and a point at the window, she places the weapon back in it's case and places it in her holdall. She sits back on the bed and returns to stroking her full belly.

"Liara, you greedy pyjak." she says to herself before drifting off again. She didn't think she was tired, but her body is beginning to tell her otherwise. She still needs to purchase star charts and seek out a ship to charter, but there's no hurry yet. The protheans have waited fifty thousand years for her to discover their secrets, a few hours more won't matter.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shep!"

"Quinn?"

Verity is on R&R a few months after succeeding in the N7 programme and is currently just relaxing in one of the communal areas of the Alliance SSV Spion Kop. She hasn't seen Chris Quinn since they passed out of the programme together. They'd formed a friendship when suffering some of the harsher squad training together, and shared anecdotes and borne their souls around camp fires in hostile environments.

The programme was indeed harsh, pushing all the candidates to their limits. One of the parts that Verity had hated most was zero gravity exercises. Stuck to the hull of a ship via magnetic boots was fine, but free space walking terrified her. To acclimatise the officers to being free in space, they would be put out of the ship and then left behind for up to twenty four hours. It's something that can easily happen in ship to ship fighting. The programme ensured that every N7 candidate experienced the feeling of being lost and alone, floating in space.

As soon as the ship left, Shepard had begun to panic. She'd look around, to see nothing but the massive void of space. All around, space. Alone. Very much alone. Only her own body's sounds to keep her company. Her heart became an enemy, banging in her chest, blood rushing through her ears. The faster her heart pounded, the more stressed she became. It was a vicious circle of distress. Despite the assurances from the instructors on the safety and monitoring of the exercise, it was still extremely disconcerting to be floating alone like this.

What if the ship has trouble and takes longer than twenty four hours? That's all the breather tank holds. What if a passing merc ship detects and enslaves her? Actually, that one would be preferable. At least aboard a hostile ship, she can fight.

Eventually, she gave in and administered the relaxants from the suit. She would have rather not, she thinks it will make her look weak to the assessors. The relaxants administered, Verity finds that she can think about things other than drifting towards planets or suns, or being forgotten by the programme. It would take her centuries to reach any body in space from this location, but rationality had long gone. It was administer the meds or risk her sanity.

"Hamish Dumas! If you're listening, I'm gonna kick your ass for making me do this!"

She wished he could reply. He'd have something to restore her, some words to allay her fears, a healing hug. Even though she rarely had chance to visit, just knowing that he was there used to be enough. She was truly more alone than she has ever been in that moment. But Verity found the resolve to suffer the experience and hold on.

After eighteen hours and the occasional burst of the relaxant, the ship had returned. Once retrieved and back on board, Shepard fell to her knees and cried hard. The programme's instructors had seen it all before. She's not the first to break down in this way at being rescued. That she could wait until now is enough for the exercise, as long as the candidates handled the experience at the time. Psych assessments would follow to assess how the candidates coped with it and any potential issues. Verity had passed the psych tests to continue the programme, but she hoped she would never have to put this training to use.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Shepard asks Quinn.

"I'm still waiting for an appropriate position to come up. In the meantime, I've been back with my old squad. It's been fun, all the guys ripping me for being the high and mighty N7 Class officer. What about you?"

"Well, its all hush hush, but there's talk of a new class of stealth ship. Alliance and Turian partnership are building it. State of the art."

"Shit. Never thought I'd see that in my lifetime."

"Yea, so, I've been earmarked for XO. They're still working out the details but it seems like I'm in."

"XO? Wow, congratulations Shep. Oh, aaaaand..." Quinn stands with pride. "Remember my girlfriend I said about? Rachel? The love of my life? Well, we're engaged!"

Shepard stands and they shake hands vigorously.

"Congratulations to you then, second in command to a wife eh? I'll stick with my ship thanks."

"Yea, she's a great girl, I couldn't be happier. But, what about you Shep? You still looking for Mr Right?"

"I've never really been looking."

"Well, how about Ms Right?"

"Nah, it's not that. I've just never found anyone I want to be that close to, you know?"

She has pondered this herself before now. Was her treatment on Mindoir the cause? She had loving parents who cared about her, so she didn't shun closeness. While platonic, her relationship with Dumas had been very close at times. But a relationship with a partner had never seemed important to her. Sure she has urges, biology dictates so, but she manages that herself. She's happy to keep busy with the fleet and just see what happens in that regard. It should be obvious to her, but she just doesn't see it.

"We should do something. Let's get wasted like green gilled cadets and hit the clubs! There's a good one on one of the nearby stations and there's a supply shuttle going there today. They have asari dancers..." he almost sings the last part to entice Verity, possibly knowing her better than herself.

"I dunno."

"Come on, we don't know when we might bump into each other next. We'll have a blast. My treat."

"Well..."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this. We are not cadets any more."

Shepard and Quinn are on en route to the station, having convinced the supply shuttle's pilot to ferry them.

"Think of it as my bachelor party. We probably won't be able to meet up for the real one, so we're doing it now. Okay?"

"Fine."

"You guys going to the Nirvana Club? Man, I wish I could join you." the shuttle pilot pipes up. "I gotta head straight back after this drop. But don't worry, I'll be back to get you in twenty four. I've got off-duty time after that. Then, I'm heading straight back, hell yea!"

"Twenty four hours?" Shepard wasn't anticipating on being there quite that long.

"Don't worry, we can just get a massage and relax a while. I hear they have a great parlour there. And don't worry it's not a 'massage'," he finger quotes. "Then some food somewhere, check out the sights, all that stuff. I don't want to be drinking for the whole day either."

"Hmm, okay then."

* * *

As they arrive at the parlour, she notices the signs stating it is staffed exclusively by asari. This makes Shepard apprehensive.

"I dunno about this." she says, stopping before the steps to the parlour door.

"C'mon, Shep. Don't wimp out on me now, it's my bachelor party. It's literally just a massage."

"I told you what happened that time I met that asari ambassador, didn't I?"

"You don't have to speak, just relax and let her work out the stresses and strains of the fleet. I haven't mentioned it yet but, I was sorry to hear about Captain Dumas, I know he meant a lot to you."

"Yea, thanks. I miss that old soldier."

"And you certainly haven't been your usual self since we met up, I think you need this. Just let the masseur do her work and forget about the fleet, Akuze, N7, everything. You'll thank me for this, I swear."

"It is your bachelor party I suppose." she reluctantly agrees.

"That's the spirit! Come on then, Shep!" he slaps her back.

There is soft ambient music playing inside. The asari receptionist greets them most pleasantly in almost ethereal tones.

"Aah, Alliance fleet officers, how divine to see you here. Please, do take a seat."

She offers a side area with an elegant wave of her arm and a few graceful steps, the area houses large comfortable looking chairs with a large window overlooking the docking area and the ships arriving and departing. Shepard and Quinn sit.

"What can we do for you today? A relaxing massage, perhaps?"

"That's what the doctor ordered!" Quinn laughs.

Verity cringes a little. She thinks that such brash behaviour is not befitting.

"Eeer... indeed. Is that a yes?" the asari responds, still in her mode of hospitality.

"Yes. Please. Thank you." Verity interjects before Quinn can say anything else and gives him a quick evil stare.

"If you would be as so kind as to wait here for just a moment, I will just see if Arina and Livia are free. Please, help yourself to the refreshments here." She directs with a further fluid gesticulation to the low tables, each weighed down with bottles, glasses, ice buckets and jugs of prepared fruit punch. Each table has a card, indicating which species should avoid which drinks.

As the receptionist glides through a doorway, Quinn helps himself to a glass of fruit punch, adds some ice, then a large glug of some alcoholic drink he's never heard of.

"Chris! I thought we weren't going to start early."

"Lighten up Verity, it's just a little hit to get me in the mood."

"I'm not babysitting a drunken idiot, so if you're lying face down later, unable to move, you're on your own."

The receptionist returns. "The girls are ready for you. When you are ready, please make your way through to the massage rooms."

Quinn downs the drink in one, "Hell yea, let's go."

Verity makes her way past the asari receptionist, smiling apologetically for her friend and fearful of saying anything in case she re-visits her previous asari encounter.

"You are on the left, my dear." the asari calls after her.

Verity enters. A massage table stands in the middle of the room with a bench on one side and several paintings of asari on the plain white walls, all quite abstract, colourful and exotic. Verity does like them and wonders where she might get some similar. She sits on the bench to take her boots off and then removes her fatigues. She strips as far as her knickers and vest and sits back down. After a few moments waiting and studying the paintings, an asari enters wearing a white robe, sleek, sheer and body hugging. She is as beautiful as any asari that Verity has ever seen.

"Hello, I am Livia, your masseur. If you would like to remove your vest and lay face down on the table, shall we begin?"

"Of course. Thanks. And, hi," she replies. "I'm Verity."

Was the last part necessary? Enough talking, she tells herself. She'd normally give her rank and surname, but for some reason she gave her 'civilian' name. Verity doesn't usually feel embarrassed about her body, life in the fleet means no-one can be precious about such things. But she suddenly feels uncomfortable in front of this asari masseur. She turns her back, lifts off the vest and manages to get on the table somehow while still covering her breasts.

"Verity? Hm, how lovely. Now please, relax."

The asari coats her hands in beautiful fruity fragrant oils then transfers the oils to Verity by sliding her hands up and down her back. The skin on her hands does not feel particularly dissimilar to human, something she had wondered. It feels relaxing.

Verity's back now coated in the sweet smelling substance, the asari begins to massage proper, squeezing Verity's flesh with her hands, pushing out the knots she finds, grinding the skin from her buttocks to her neck, massaging her shoulders and kneading her spine.

"I just need to..."

The masseur pulls Shepard's knickers down just a little to get more purchase with her long strokes.

"There we are."

Verity flinched a little but doesn't resist. She feels her face flushing and sweating. However, after a few minutes more, her face is not the only place on her body that is experiencing a rush of blood and moisture. A breathy but short inhale by Verity is the breaking point. Confused and frightened by her arousal, she panics. She almost leaps off the table, grabs her clothes and rushes out, "Sorry!"

"Verity? Are you alright?" the asari calls after her, concerned that she has offended in some way.

"I'm sorry! Please tell her she didn't do anything wrong!" Verity shouts towards the receptionist as she runs out with her clothes under one arm and boots in her other hand, still only wearing her knickers, her undress the last thing on her mind. "Um?" is as much as the receptionist can get out before Verity is out of the door.

Once outside, she pulls on her vest then sits on the steps of the parlour. She allows the cool air to quell the heat for a moment before dressing the rest of herself. Fortunately, there is no-one currently around to see her.

She places her head in her hands at what she had just learned about herself.

"Fuck..." Verity says in utter disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not lettin' some little girl get the best of me!"

"Well for the last three days, that's exactly what she's been doing. We've already had to send most of the men back to the ship due to injuries."

"Yea, and that damn well pisses me off! She doesn't even have the decency to kill 'em! It's humiliatin'. And maybe if you'd let me recruit and train the men like we'd agreed, we wouldn't be in this damn mess. These men are idiots!"

"I've seen vids of the asari commandos. Those space witches carry a load of hardcore weaponry too. She hasn't even pulled that shit out of the bag yet."

"I'm not leavin' 'til that little girl cries. Jessie wants blood!"

Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago are taking cover behind a rock formation. They'd formed a partnership in crime to create a band of mercenaries, Zaeed providing the military know-how, Vido the ship and contacts. They thought they could make some easy credits tomb raiding, selling ancient artefacts to rich academics and collectors to fund their aims. The asari is covered by a further formation around twenty metres ahead of their position, and she is not making their plans easy.

"You and that old fucking rifle. Forget it. Lets just cut our losses and leave. This isn't worth a few dead alien's trinkets."

Zaeed grabs Vido by the arm, "I ain't leavin'."

Vido pulls his arm away, "One hour and the shuttle leaves, whether you're on it or not. You're a damn liability, Massani." Careful not to move into the line of sight of the asari, Vido makes his way back to the shuttle. "You hear me? One hour!" Vido shouts back.

Zaeed pops his head around the cover of the rocks. He knows the asari hasn't moved position yet. He expertly lobs a grenade, landing it just to the side of the asari's cover. As soon as the grenade explodes, he runs towards the rocks covering the asari, firing his rifle in short bursts. "Come on Jessie! Raaaaaaaaah!"

Once close enough, Zaeed rolls beyond the cover line then points his rifle at the asari, who he finds surrounded by a barrier of biotics, forming a shimmering blue bubble around her. He lets off a few shots, which fail to penetrate the barrier. The crater from his grenade is right next to the bubble, indicating that the barrier can withstand a lot of punishment.

"You'll 'ave to let that down at some point, girly."

"I can keep this up for longer than you think, much longer than one hour. I heard your friend, perhaps you should go to him before you are abandoned."

"You're bluffin', I ain't goin' anywhere."

"That is your choice, pirate. But you have seen what I did to your men. Once alone, do you assume that you will do better?"

She looks away from him towards the entrance to a cave up the mountainside a way, which has revealed an ancient structure within. Her expression is not one of fear or anger, she looks deep in thought and seems more interested in the structure than his threats. Zaeed paces back and forth for a moment, thinking, then places his rifle on his back with an affectionate little tap.

"Sorry, Jessie. Not today."

"Bye bye, Jessie." the asari mocks, amused that he has named his weapon so.

He was in the process of walking away, but this facetious comment by the asari stops him in his tracks. He gives her a dirty look and a growl, then continues on his way. He heads back towards the shuttle, occasionally looking back to ensure his safety. As he approaches Vido, he shouts, "Damn witch had some kind of biotic barrier. No chance. She really wants whatever's in that ruin."

"See? Told you they were tough bitches."

"Damn thing shimmered like the surface of some blue sun."

"Hm. Nice."

As she sees the shuttle rising, Liara lets down her barrier, then gives a little pat to the pistol on her hip, pleased that once again it had stayed in it's holster. So far, Aria's concerns had been for nothing. Liara's biotics have indeed been enough to defend herself against these gangs of pirates. They just don't expect such resistance from, in their eyes, a little girl. They rarely expect a singularity and are generally disturbed by her biotic prowess. She's learned to use this to her advantage, ensuring that any detonated singularities have maximum psychological effect on such groups. And in her experience, most scare easily. However, she always wears her pistol to the sites, just in case.

This had certainly been the most difficult of her encounters so far, evading the group through the forests and rocky outcrops of this planet for three days, with periodic skirmishes. Her transport would not be returning for two more days, and she was beginning to think that she might not be able to keep it up for much longer. But right now, she is more annoyed that she has less time to explore the ruins. First though, some hot food. Being on the run for three days meant she had to be careful about setting camp and had not been able to cook, only eating the ready to eat rations she had brought. They provide sustenance, but nothing beats a hot meal.

She removes her backpack and takes out her cooking implements and starts the burner. She'd found some edible fungi in the forest and a few root vegetables, harvesting them when able. She'd even found some bird's eggs and carefully checked them for life before taking any. She prepares something resembling an omelette and finds a suitable rock to sit on, before devouring the tasty hot dinner.

"Hm, not bad Liara." she congratulates herself on the meal. "Now, what is this then?"

She picks up an assault rifle that one of the pirates had dropped. It is quite larger and heavier than the pistol she has become used to. Liara emulates how she had observed the pirates holding the weapon, looking down the barrel in a tight close grip. She aims through the forest and squeezes the trigger. The weapon fires, lifting up with each shot. The barrel has gone beyond forty five degrees before she releases, with a beeping sound ringing from the gun. She looks at it, and sees the display registering it needs to cool down, with a bar indicating progress.

"Ah, I see."

Liara allows the weapon to cool, and points it again. This time she presses the trigger, then releases quickly to allow the barrel to return to its original position. Then, again. She does this several times, firing in short bursts. Liara then checks the display. It is registering about halfway to overheating again.

"Good. I shall name you... 'Flossy'!" she laughs to herself, still amused by 'Jessie' and Zaeed's reaction to her mocking.

Liara places the rifle next to her bag and takes a torch and datapad from it. She heads up towards the cave and awaiting ruins. Her previous investigations in such places had brought interesting data. There were vague clues, cryptic messages, incomplete texts, all implying that the protheans were not the first great civilization in the galaxy. A cyclic pattern was forming, but there was nothing solid, and any communications with the university had been quite condescending to her. Liara knows she is right, but the evidence thus far just isn't strong enough to support her theory. She needs more.

Two worn statues of prothean build guard the entrance. These types of statues still disturb her a little, with their unfamiliar form looking down on her, protecting these places for fifty millennia. Liara switches on the torch and cautiously progresses into the ruin.


	12. Chapter 12

While waiting for confirmation of the Executive Officer post, Verity is put through 'charm offensive' training. That's how she feels about it anyway. The council and the Turians would be monitoring their joint venture closely, and Shepard will most definitely be interacting with alien species. Command have moved Verity around, ensuring she has an invite to all the best Ambassadorial events.

Since her enlightenment with the asari masseur, Verity has been more at ease with herself and when meeting asari. Knowing now, she can relax and talk to asari like any other. She isn't trying to be clever, or force conversation, just official talk and honesty.

"So, are you familiar with my species, commander?" an asari hostess asks her at one dinner.

"Oh yes, ambassador, I've always had a fascination with the asari." Verity gushes, then returns to the language of diplomacy, "I think the goals of the asari and humans are not that dissimilar."

"Well I hope that our assistance in securing a human embassy has proven that we feel the same."

Shepard's heard it all before now. Every species' ambassadors are basically the same, they just manoeuvre slightly differently.

The humans had proved their strength in the First Contact War, the Turians taking heavy losses at their hands. Most species are still cautious of the humans; they are still unknown, and demanding. It's all just politics to Shepard and while she plays nice, she doesn't get too involved. She knows that once she gets onto the ship most of the aliens she meets will be military, and she can deal with that; soldiers are the same all over.

The Salarian delegates rarely discuss anything in any detail, favouring generalization and suggestion, so the listener is never quite sure. They say nothing very quickly. The Turian delegates seem okay to her. They usually just want to trade anecdotes, showing off prowess in battle. In most cases, they only describe their opponents as 'the enemy', never specifying which. Everyone knows what they mean, but nearly thirty years has passed since. It's a smallish gathering by some standards, of around twenty guests, in a large reception suite with foliage and water features. The asari hostess that Verity is speaking to receives a communication on her omni-tool.

"One moment please, I am sorry."

She leaves through the main entrance and returns a moment later, announcing to all, "Aah, it appears we have a further guest this evening, what a lovely surprise. May I introduce Captain David Anderson."

There's a few acknowledgements and murmurings, then everyone returns to their conversations.

"Sir." Shepard salutes.

"At ease, commander. It's dinner, not manoeuvres."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

He moves in close to Verity with a smile.

"And er... less of the formalities tonight. We're just soldiers at a fancy dinner, okay?"

"Of course, Anderson."

"Good. Now, where do I get a drink?" he slaps and rubs his hands together.

They haven't actually met before, but the Captain is earmarked for captain's post on the new stealth ship and Shepard will be serving as his XO. So far, no complaints with the captain. She knows his background, he's quite well respected and renowned among the fleet. Now that she's met him briefly, he seems that he's also an amiable person.

Once they sit down to dinner, he just keeps talking. He has a story for everything, lubricated by a few choice wines. Not that he talked over anyone, he shows genuine interest when someone has something to interject with. The guests around the table are happy for him to keep going while he occasionally laughs at his own joke or anecdote. Not once does he veer onto the dangerous waters of politics. It seems that Anderson might well be someone Verity could not only serve under, but genuinely like.

After a couple of hours of different courses, wines and finally dessert, there is only the Commander, Anderson and some of the Turian delegates left around the table. One of the Turians comes to join their end of the long table.

"Captain. Commander. It seems we have time to talk."

Anderson looks over at Shepard and gives a little stare, with a slight wry smile and raise of eyebrows. She wonders whether this is why the Captain is here.

"What do you wish to talk about, Ambassador?" Shepard asks.

"It's okay," the Turian replies, "we can talk here."

"You mean about the project?"

"Yes. It seems the council have insisted already that a Spectre join the maiden voyage."

"A Spectre? Well, I suppose the council did enable this venture." concedes Shepard.

"Bullshit." says Anderson. He offers no further explanation.

"Hey, we're not happy either. Being assessed on a first mission, who knows what might go wrong? That's supposed to be the time to iron out the bugs."

"Just whose ship is this, then?"

"Not my department, you'd have to speak with Udina about that."

"Damn right I will. And sorry, thanks for the heads up."

"Yes, I thought you would want to know. The ship should be complete in the next three months, Captain. Good luck."

"Yes. Thanks." Anderson waits until the delegate returns to his group then growls. "Damn Udina, what's he up to now? Probably playing nice with the council, and offering the shiny new ship as his bargaining chip. It's supposed to be an Alliance craft, hm! Damn politicians. Oh, by the way. Normandy."

"Sorry?"

"The ship, it'll be named the Normandy."

"Oh, right. Okay," Shepard raises her glass, "to the Normandy."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, but yea, I'll drink to that. Look forward to working with you, Shepard."

This evening indicates to Verity that Anderson does not enjoy the diplomatic minefield either, and that he will not be shy in letting anyone know what he thinks. It seems to her that he also just wants to get the ship under Alliance fleet colours and to work.

"You too, Anderson."

* * *

Shepard gazes through a ship's window at the planet below, stealing a few moments alone. She's had a very quick tour of the Normandy and been introduced to key personnel, including the Turian Spectre Nihlus. They are not hanging around and will be jumping through the relay as soon as pre-flight checks are completed.

Shepard and Anderson had spent quite a lot of time together in the build up to the ship being space worthy. They'd received instruction together on the Turian command design on the ship. The Turians favoured the senior officer of the deck to overlook the crew, rather than be amongst them. They reasoned that if in the centre, not all crew members could be seen at all times. If a crew member is not coping and needs support, then the officer may not see this. They know that few will want to report that they need assistance and the senior officer needs to be able to make the call, if necessary. Anderson had disagreed, arguing that an Alliance crew would never risk their crew mates in this way, and if assistance is needed they will inform the commanding officer for the good of the whole ship.

Verity reflects on her life in this moment just looking out of the window, now with a position of huge responsibility on her shoulders as the Executive Officer, ensuring the safety of the many lives aboard. She knows she is ready for it now.

The fleet has been good to her. After the attack on Mindoir, Verity knew she wanted to help the colonies in any way she could. While difficult at first, the discovery of her biotic aptitude and the Alliance's training enabled her to do that. This has given her a strong loyalty to the Alliance and the fleet. She has a desire to protect and advance the human race in galactic matters, but has always had respect for the other species. She doesn't recall where it came from, but Verity has learned well her mother's belief in unity. Verity strongly feels that true peace can only be achieved through co-operation, and this post has given her an opportunity to at least try to promote the notion.

Her life has not been an easy one. The raw feeling of her parents' deaths has never really gone away, but she's learned to cope with it and had had a good companion when she needed him. Akuze and the death of Dumas had been particularly hard. Captain Dumas and his support, both harsh and caring, still stay with her. He might not be here any more, but she still draws on his memory for strength. The Captain had made her the strong, respected officer that she is today and helped enable her passage through the fleet; she could never thank him enough for that.

The niggling elusive feeling at the back of her mind has finally been caught and examined. She feels she knows herself more completely now, or as much as any can. She is at ease with the knowledge that she will probably never find love. She'd like to thank Quinn for pushing her into having the massage that day, but it would be too strange a conversation. Verity smiles as she imagines the mail.

'Dear Chris, thanks for the asari massage, I now realise that they give me the hots and I can get on with the rest of my life. Cheers! Verity.'

Ethan Ramsay. She hasn't heard from Ethan in a long time. While they weren't really good friends, he'd insisted on keeping in touch, occasionally mailing her updates on his career progression. Verity didn't mind, it had been nice to occasionally receive a friendly mail. Last she heard, he'd applied for some kind of Alliance black ops group, but no word from him for over a year now. Verity does hope that he is alright and just too busy to write. For all they'd fought, he did become tolerable and sometimes even likeable, and they shared the childhood horrors of Mindoir. He'd tried to kiss her at one of the Cadets' more boozy events, but she'd laughed it off and he gracefully conceded defeat, commenting that she filled her uniform so well that he had to try. When he left to save his blushes, Verity is sure she saw a terrible look in his eyes of pain and distraught.

Now, Verity Shepard is ready for this. It may only be the maiden voyage to iron out the systems, but this starts now. The Normandy begins to move, preparations for the jump through the relay now complete.

She makes her way through the passages of the ship while the pilot, Joker, announces progress over the comm. Then through the busy Combat Information Centre, a nod of respectful acknowledgement from the navigator, Pressly, and on to the the flight deck. She arrives just in time to see the jump. Barely a generation of humans has experienced the relays, and each time is still quite exciting. The Council Spectre, Nihlus, is already monitoring activity, overseeing the pilot. The jump completed, Joker announces the drift as fifteen hundred metres. "Fifteen hundred is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus simply states. With that, he leaves.

Waiting until Nihlus has gone, Joker comments, "I hate that guy."


	13. Chapter 13

Liara runs, weapons fire pinging around her feet and past her body. There's no way back up to the lifts due to the broken walkways and the geth are supported by a Krogan warlord. Liara runs into an area with a prothean console and quickly begins trying to understand it. She recognises a few commands and activates the barrier curtain. With a satisfying whoosh, the barrier raises. A moment later, Liara feels herself raise off the floor slightly as a blue haze picks her up. She tries to struggle but the aura holds her fast.

"Well done, Liara." she congratulates herself.

The Krogan walks up to the barrier and tries a shot at it. The shot just causes the barrier to ripple with little impact. Despite being suspended in the ancient trap, Liara is glad that the Krogan and his geth army are the other side of this barrier. This isn't like fending off disorganised bands of pirates. The geth will continue to bear down regardless of the fallen, they are remorseless, and a Krogan warlord is enough to strike fear in the hardiest of combatants. Liara is not even a combatant. She's had some training from Aria, and had to learn to defend herself on digs, but nothing like this.

"We'll find a way in there, don't you worry." the Krogan taunts.

Liara ignores him, looking around for any kind of way to get out of this prothean device. She's glad they leave, she wouldn't want to de-activate the trap only to release the barrier curtain. When they first found her, the Krogan had shouted about her mother, saying that she was with them and that Liara should come. He'd said something about her joining Saren's cause, but she assumed these were just tricks to lure her out and so she ran. She was right to run, but now she fears that she might starve here.

"There has to be some kind of release here."

But no matter how she tries, the aura keeps her fixed in place. After a few minutes struggling, Liara finally relaxes and lets the aura just support her weight. She needs to save her energy, who knows how long she might be here for. After a while, she begins to feel hungry and light headed. Since arriving here, she's not been able to eat and after all the running she has drained her resources. Liara feels herself drifting off.

As she reaches a state between consciousness and sleep, she thinks she hears shots from above. She wonders whether she actually heard it or if it was just her half dreams. She's not sure how long she's been dozing for. There are a further few shots. They don't sound like the weapons of the geth, nor the heavy shotgun of the Krogan. Liara hopes that the owners of these other weapons are friendly and not just more pirates.

She begins to hear voices drifting down from the levels above. Are those human voices? While not geth, humans may or may not be a good thing in her experience. Most have previously tried to kill her on her expeditions.

She hears the elevator coming down, then footsteps and several jumping down the broken walkway to her level. She risks calling out.

"Er... Hello? Can somebody help me? Please?"

Finally the unknown humans walk into her sight. Alliance soldiers, thank the goddess. One has striking yellow-blonde cropped hair, a hair colour that Liara hasn't seen before. She thinks it looks quite cute, all bright, short and wild on top of the evidently experienced Alliance officer. She's not sure if they've actually seen or heard her as they survey the area.

"Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped. I need help!"

Shepard turns to see Liara, shimmering behind the barrier and trap. Are those pink freckles? They're about the cutest thing that Shepard has ever seen. She tries not dwell on this; they are there to bring her in if necessary and find out what she knows about Benezia's connections with Saren. But she is beautiful. Shepard feels straight away that this isn't the same way that she usually thinks asari are beautiful. Most would agree that they have yet to meet an asari who isn't so. But this asari, Dr Liara T'Soni, excites Shepard. She reassures Liara.

Liara is a little taken aback that they know her, the blonde one calls her by name and announces herself as Commander Shepard. Liara wonders what this is about but right now she needs to get out of the trap and explain her plight. Shepard quickly questions her about her mother and their involvement with the Spectre, Saren. This explains the Krogan's shouts earlier but she tells Shepard that she doesn't know why Benezia would have joined Saren. She hasn't seen her mother in person for nearly thirty years. She is too light headed to take all this in. The group of humans leaves to attempt to find a route to her.

She watches helplessly as they engage the geth below among the mining equipment. As a unit, they take down the geth with precision. Liara is quite impressed by the officer's biotic powers as Shepard throws out warps to weaken them, intermittently firing her pistol. The male human also has powerful biotic attacks. The dark haired female uses her sniper rifle to attack the geth and has precision aiming. Indeed, this blonde human and her squad would be a force to be reckoned with and Liara is glad that they are Alliance and not pirates.

The sound of gunfire dies down for a few minutes followed by a huge rumbling and the sound of heavy mining equipment. A few moments more and the group of humans appear behind her on a still working prothean elevator. Liara directs them to the panel that she is sure will release her. Shepard hits the switch and Liara falls to the ground, the trap now defeated. They return to the elevator to make their escape. Upon asking if the humans know why the geth are chasing her, the dark haired female makes a sarcastic comment about Liara, calling her 'Miss Prothean Expert'. She wants to confront her but without knowing human behaviour well, decides to let it pass.

Suddenly the whole facility shakes amongst deep grinding booms. The Commander contacts the ship's pilot to request immediate pick up and the group begin to ascend on the large elevator. Upon reaching the top, the Krogan warlord and his geth are waiting for them, demanding the asari doctor. Liara is surprised that Shepard fiercely defends her, she likes it. She doesn't like the ensuing skirmish as she cowers. Shepard and her squad make short work of these enemies and they rush towards the exit, as the facility begins to shake itself apart. They barely make it out in time.

Once aboard the Normandy, Liara gets the impression that not everyone aboard is happy with her appearance, particularly Ashley. As she tries to explain the mysteries of the protheans, some of the humans roll their eyes in boredom. They don't even try to hide it. The news of the protheans ultimate demise shocks her. She'd discovered the cycle in clues left by the protheans, but discovering that the Reapers had been the cause, wiping out sentient life every fifty thousand years, is overwhelming. The male human, Kaidan, recognises that she is tired and hungry, so they can't be all bad, she thinks. Shepard advises her to see Doctor Chakwas, just as a precaution.

* * *

Liara is slapping her forehead as she does when embarrassed.

"What are you doing, Liara? Most humans you have met so far tried to shoot your head off. You do not know anything about them."

Liara doesn't know quite why she has become so close to the Commander so quickly. While the rest of the crew seem either to not trust her or are only interested in her biotics, the Commander had come to see her and shown a real concern and interest in her. After working alone at dig sites for so long, it was nice to have someone to chat with who showed such attentiveness.

Fifty years of study at university and searching the galaxy for prothean clues, now this human has untold secrets from the prothean beacon locked in her mind. Liara internally debates whether this is her interest, rather than romantically. She is still new to this, but she thinks she feels a lot more than purely scientific intrigue. Perhaps the Commander is indeed correct, that these things do sometimes just happen when you least expect it. She hopes so, it feels nice.

It also feels terrifying. Liara is still quite young and inexperienced in matters of love, and tries not to think about the physical aspects. Her experience of sexuality so far entailed swinging her hips, teasing the crowd of the Afterlife club on Omega. She'd rather forget that experience anyway.

* * *

"One hundred and six, hmmm, one hundred and six." Verity says to herself in her quarters, pondering if there is any significance to the age difference.

Liara seems mature and intelligent, though a little reserved. When the asari had previously stated she was interested in studying the Commander, Verity couldn't resist the joke, and Liara's flustered reaction was priceless and endearing.

Shepard is still in elation that the beautiful young doctor has expressed an interest in her. She played it pretty cool at the time, saying sometimes these things just happen between two people. Despite only knowing Liara for a short time, Verity feels a warmth over herself unlike any she's felt before. It is all very overwhelming. Added to that the haste with which events have taken place, she is feeling quite confused. The attack on Eden Prime by the massive unknown ship, skirmishes on the Citadel investigating Saren, joining the ranks of the Spectres, and now finding Liara, it has been quite a week.

Verity has cautioned herself, to be certain that she is not just diving into the first asari relationship that presents itself for the wrong reasons. But there is a charm about Liara, she's sure that she does like that for the right reasons. More than that, she is attracted to the young asari. Her hurt about Benezia's alliance with Saren was evident in their conversations, and the Commander felt she wanted to comfort her and protect Liara from harm.

Is this the time to be looking for love, while Saren seeks to enable the Reapers to destroy all life in the galaxy? Would it be selfish to pursue this?

For now they both agreed that this would not be the time to allow themselves to give in to their urges, but both wish that circumstances were different, that they could discover so much more about each other with abandon.


	14. Chapter 14

Shepard is about to set the destination on the galaxy map when Joker comes over the comm.

"Commander, we have a distress signal from an asari passenger ship, civilian, in a nearby system. The signal reports that Batarian raiders have attacked."

"Punch in the destination, Joker."

"Aye aye, Commander."

"Shepard to Williams and Liara, meet me in the CIC."

She explains the situation to the pair.

"This is a rescue mission not an assault, so check your targets. We don't know if the raiders want resources or slaves, but we're to assume that at least some passengers are still alive."

"Aye aye, Commander."

"Of course, Shepard. I do hope so too."

Upon arriving at the asari ship, Joker scans the area and and announces that there is no Batarian ship in the system but the asari ship looks as though it's taken some fire.

"Making approach to dock." Joker reports.

Liara, Verity and Ashley await in the airlock. They hear the clunks and thuds of the Normandy making contact with the asari ship, then a green light that they can board. She hits the button to allow access and the door opens. They make their way through the connecting tunnel and reach the entrance to the asari ship.

"Be ready." Shepard orders.

They draw their weapons and Shepard opens the door. Always aiming ahead, the group moves slowly into the first small cargo area, with plentiful storage crates to provide cover for any enemies. Liara hangs back to provide cover while Shepard and Williams work their way across the room, checking behind each of the crates. Once satisfied this area is clear, they open the next door to progress further into the ship. Each area they check is empty, neither asari nor Batarians can be found. Ashley walks down the short corridor to the cockpit while Shepard reports their progress to the Normandy. Liara waits with Shepard.

Ashley finds the cockpit empty when she hears a noise from the medical bay. She pops her head around the doorway but sees nothing. She swings into the room with her weapon ready and hears a scuffling from a darkened corner. She switches on the weapon's lamp. A small asari girl stands there, with terror in her eyes. By human standards, she can be little more than a toddler. Ashley quickly points her weapon down, away from the young asari.

"Err... Commander?" Ashley calls out, then turns back to the girl.

The little asari runs towards her and wraps herself around Williams' leg.

"Oh. Er, hello."

She places her rifle on her back, manages to loosen the girl's grip and picks her up. The asari wraps herself around Ashleys neck and begins to cry.

"Ah no, I'm no good with this kind of thing. Commander?"

"You found something Williams?"

"You might say that." she replies as she returns to Shepard and Liara.

"Oh! I see. They must have enslaved the rest of the crew and passengers. How did you escape eh? Have you been hiding all this time?" the Commander smiles at the girl.

The asari girl grips tightly to Ashley, looking with mistrust at Shepard and her tears abated.

"We'd better get her back to the Normandy."

"Wait a moment, Shepard." Liara says.

She walks to the cockpit and begins checking audio-logs and passenger lists.

"Hm, it seems this girl was on her way to the Citadel to meet up with her parents. Sha'li is her name. Thank the goddess for her that they were not aboard as well. Though I think it was her aunt who was travelling with her."

The girl begins crying again and cries out, "Auntie Mo-mo!"

"Sh sh sh sh, it's okay Sha'li, we'll look after you." Ashley comforts her.

"Poor thing." the Commander says, "Let's get her back to the Normandy. Doctor Chakwas should give her the once over."

Sure that there are no more aboard, they return to the Normandy.

"Liara," Shepard says, "Take her down to the doctor."

Liara attempts to take the youngster from Ashley but she tightens her hold.

"Come on, little one, it's okay."

She defeats the grip and carries the asari towards the stairs down to the medical bay, but the bawling and screaming is terrible as she holds her arms out towards Ashley.

"I think the Gunnery Chief should take her down, I think Sha'li would rather."

Liara hands the girl back to Ashley and the bawling ceases as she returns to gripping onto her.

"Come on, we'll go and see the nice doctor eh?"

The little girl smiles for the first time and Ashley can't help but smile back. They reach the medical bay and Ashley explains.

"Oh, isn't she adorable!" the doctor exclaims.

After a few more tears, they decide that it would be best if the girl sits on Williams' knee while the doctor conducts a few quick checks. Shepard enters the medical bay.

"How's our guest?"

"Apart from the obvious psychological effects, she'll be fine, no health issues."

"Good. I think it's best if you look after her until we get to the Citadel, Ash."

"Sure thing, Commander."

Ashley holds her again as she stands and the Commander moves in close to the little girl to offer some assurance.

"We're going to see your mommy and daddy. Would you like that Sha'li?"

The young asari nods with a slight smile and gently grabs some the tufts of Verity's hair, then strokes it. Liara has been watching from the doorway of the laboratory area at the back.

"I do not think she has seen much human hair in her life, and I would say certainly not that particular shade."

Shepard allows her to play with her head for a little while as it seems to calm her.

"I'd better file my report," Shepard eventually announces.

Ashley takes the girl to her workstation and places her on the ground, but she instantly wraps around her leg.

"I need to get out of my armour, I can't do that while you're grabbing me." she laughs as she detaches the girl.

Wrex and Garrus come over to see the special visitor.

"Hehehe, poor little mite."

"Showing your soft side eh, Wrex?"

"The young are precious Garrus, the Krogan learnt that the hard way."

The imposing figures of a Krogan and a Turian scare her and the girl hides behind the Gunnery Chief as she changes into her fatigues.

"So." Ashley says, "What shall we do?"

Seeing that these two are friends with Ashley, the girl relaxes a little. Her walking is still a little unstable due to her young age and she falls over several times as Wrex pretends to be a scary monster, chasing her around the hangar bay. She laughs and squeals, and occasionally hides behind Ashley when Wrex is a little too fierce. In the middle of this terrible time of Saren, geth and Reapers, it's nice to have a normal moment, just life living.

Not knowing what to do next, Ashley maintains the weapons, Sha'li passing lubricants and brushes from the table when she asks. Eventually, the young girl is too tired to stand and curls up on the floor. Ashley picks her up, places her in her cot and sits on the edge stroking her shoulder while Sha'li sleeps peacefully.

"You'll make a great mother, Ashley." Garrus observes.

"To be honest, I didn't even think I had any maternal instincts, but just these few hours looking after Sha'li have opened my eyes. I'm not saying I'm about to go out there and get knocked up, but you know, I don't think it would be as frightening as I imagined."

Ashley is a little disappointed when Joker announces they have reached the Citadel. She gently shakes Sha'li's shoulder to wake her, the picks her up in her arms. The sleepy girl is not grabbing quite so tight this time. They make their way to the airlock and open the door. Ashley sees an asari waiting at the end of the passageway and places the young asari on the ground, squatting to be at eye level with her.

"Okay, Sha'li, it's been lovely to meet you."

The little girl throws herself into a hug around her.

"Look!" she says, "there's mommy!"

"Sha'li!" her mother shouts.

The asari girl turns and toddles off towards her mother, who scoops her up among words of relief. Ashley walks to the pair.

"Thank you. I can never repay this debt, oh, my beautiful daughter, Thank you, thank you so much... er..."

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, ma'am."

"Thank you, Gunnery Chief Williams, thank you. May the goddess bless you, thank you."

As the asari carries the girl away, Sha'li looks over her mother's shoulder and waves a little wave. Ashley waves back and reaches a breaking point as she allows her tears to flow. She feel a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

"Thank you Ashley, what you did was really nice."

"Thanks, Liara. Yea, she's a great kid."

As mother and child enter the elevator, a human exits with a floating camera.

"Gunnery Chief Williams!" al-Jilani calls, "Gunnery Chief Williams, is this what we can expect from the Alliance now? Saving alien children while human colonies are attacked?"

It's one hell of a haymaker that Ashley connects sweetly with the reporters chin. She falls unconscious to the floor.

"She cannot say that she did not have that one coming," Liara comments with a few pats on Ashley's back.


	15. Chapter 15

Verity and Liara leave the consort's room with the trinket she gave in thanks for helping.

"Where did Williams go?" Shepard asks.

"Oh, I did not see her leave."

"She okay, you think? She's been a bit distant since Sha'li came and went."

"I saw Ashley playing with Sha'li. They bonded so quickly. It was quite beautiful."

"Maybe I should talk with her."

One of the consort's asari greeters calls across as they pass through the reception area.

"Verity? How lovely to see you here!"

Verity winces a little upon hearing the voice, she could never forget this particular asari. She feels a little panic. She hasn't revealed all to Liara regarding her past, particularly not the asari fascination and later realisation. Verity fears it will scare the young doctor off or possibly even disgust her.

"Livia, I... er... how are you?"

"I do hope I did nothing to offend you all that time ago, Verity. Our receptionist told me what you said, but it was still quite disconcerting to see you run from my room so, almost naked."

Liara looks at Shepard and raises an eyebrow with a look of anticipation at the following response. Verity asks herself how this can be happening right now. She's finally found herself, and even found someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with but now this asari who sparked it all might ruin it. She decides on half-truths and mis-direction.

"No, it wasn't your fault, Livia. I'd just been through some stressful times and needed some time alone. I shouldn't have gone, if anything it was my fault. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Thank you, Verity. You are most kind."

"Livia, this is my good friend Doctor Liara T'Soni. Liara, this is Livia, she was a masseur when I met her."

"Yes, sometimes I still practice my art for Sha'ira's guests but I offer many more talents now thanks to her. So pleased to meet you, Doctor T'Soni." Livia nods respectfully.

"Hmm, yes." Liara says dismissively. She doesn't like the way this glorified whore says 'Verity'. "We'd better find Ashley and move on, there is still lots to do."

Seeing the opportunity, Shepard agrees.

"Yes, we need to find crewman Williams. Nice to see you again, Livia."

"Please Verity, feel free to make an appointment with Nelyna if you ever feel you want to complete our session."

"Yes, thank you."

Verity is trying to get away, but the asari's cordial manner is making it difficult to do so politely. Finally, she releases them.

"Goodbye, Verity, I hope to see you again."

Grabbing Liara by the elbow, Verity rushes her out of the door. As they exit back to the Presidium commons Liara stops and frowns. Liara is still emotionally young and doesn't like this feeling of jealousy at Livia, but the feeling fuels her mouth.

"What was that all about? Running naked?"

"Oh, er... yea. remember I said about my friend Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Well, for his bachelor party we went for a massage. A real one, mind."

"I see."

"Dumas had not long died and I was still reeling from Akuze and the N7 training."

"Go on."

"So when I was in the small massage room I got panicked and ran."

"Really? That does not sound at all like you. I may have not known you very long Shepard, but I know that you are hiding something. We need to establish trust if we want to eventually act on our feelings. I thought we already had trust, but now?"

"Please Liara."

"This is not the place to continue this conversation. I will meet you back on the Normandy, I need some time alone to think."

Liara needed to get away. She doesn't like this horrible feeling or the horrible things she feels like saying. She doesn't want this feeling to control her and decided it would be best if she just left.

* * *

Ashley had seen her chance to break away from Shepard and Liara when they returned to the consort's chambers. She just couldn't leave this one alone, she needed answers and even more, she needed to help.

"Ah, one of Commander Shepard's crew, I believe."

"Save it Barla, I just need information."

"Oh, we are the confrontative one, aren't we?"

"Asari ship, attacked by Batarians, Fortuna, Horse Head Nebula, I need to know where they took the passengers and if they're still alive."

"That's quite a request, human."

"Gunnery Chief Williams."

"Quite. As I said, that's quite a request."

Ashley slams her palms on his desk and leans over the round, short Volus, "I know you can find out from your friend the Shadow Broker."

"It will not be cheap, human." Barla responds aggressively.

"That's not a problem. Active in the fleet, I've got nothing to spend my wages on anyway. Whatever it costs, I want that information."

"It will take time. Leave it with me, I will contact you if the information is available. We will arrange the price then, if you can afford it."

"Good."

"Nice doing business... oh."

Ashley has left before he can finish.

When Ashley recalls the little asari girl crying out for her aunt, it tears right through her heart. It was the only time Sha'li had spoken during her encounter with the Normandy crew. Her aunt obviously meant a great deal to her, and to see a close relative torn away by slavers must have been a horrific sight for one so young. Ashley wants nothing more than to re-unite them. She doesn't care that it might cost her all her savings, it would be worth every credit to bring some joy to Sha'li and she is almost looking forward to exacting revenge on the slavers. These are the type of scum that also attacked human colonies. Yes, they deserve all that they are going to get.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Shepard asks Ashley. They've met back up at the Normandy's docking area.

"I just needed a little time, the Presidium's a good place to reflect, you know?"

"Are you okay? You've been a little distant since..."

"I'm fine, Commander." Ashley interrupts. "I'm always ready for action."

"That's not what I mean, Ash."

"Really, Shepard, I'm fine. Come on, let's get back aboard."

Verity knows there is more to this, but lets it lie for now.

Ashley heads to the hangar bay on the Normandy to find a message on her console. She sees the name of the sender, but doesn't recognise it. Despite this, she excitedly knows exactly who it is from.

"Dear Gunnery Chief Williams, I cannot thank you enough for rescuing my sweet Sha'li, I know I can never return the favour. I said as much at the time, but I feel I must say it again. The goddess bless you, thank you. Please find attached an audio log and picture from Sha'li. Forever in your debt, Muthea Cha'se."

Ashley brings up the image. It is a typical child's drawing, crudely attempting to capture the Chief. Her hair is a lot more wild than her usual preferred bun. No matter the naivety of the drawing, it melts her heart. It is, in Ashley's mind, a masterpiece. She presses on the audio log.

"_Thank you Ashey." _a little voice says, almost singing.

Her mother prompts with an audible whisper,_ "Gunnery Chief Williams."_

"_Gunny Sheef Willums. I love you! Bye bye."_

Ashley feels a warmth over herself, touched by this young voice. She wants to share what her special friend has done for her, but feels a little embarrassed by her feelings. Using the asari connection as an excuse, she heads to the medical bay and through to Liara's room.

"Gunnery Chief." Liara nods.

"I got a message from Sha'li, I thought you might be interested."

"Oh Ashley yes, thank you, that is so thoughtful."

"Yea, well..."

A cross between a laugh and "Awww." comes from Liara's mouth as she sees the picture and hears the message. She sees the look on Ashley's face re-listening to the lovely message and smiles.

"She really touched you."

Ashley shuffles her feet a little while looking at the ground. She doesn't want to express her feelings, it's not her style and she's not sure if she could without getting over-emotional. But she has something she feels she must say.

"Liara, I know I give you a hard time sometimes. I tease you and stuff but I want you to know, I wouldn't do that with anyone I didn't like, you know?"

"I know Ashley. You don't need to say it."

"I do though. I know I come off as the gung-ho alien killer but I'm a marine, that's what we do, it's just bravado. I don't hate aliens as much as I don't hate anyone I don't know. I'm glad you're part of the team, it doesn't matter that you're asari."

"Thank you, Ashley, that means a lot to me. I understand your guarded demeanour, humans have not had an easy time integrating into the galactic society. The First Contact War was terrible and the Council's attitude has not helped. That the humans' wish for positive change is far quicker than the other species can handle is admirable. I should not have to say it but I know you do not wish harm on those who do not deserve it, Ashley."

Ashley shuffles her feet a little more before Liara hugs her, just two comrades expressing friendship.

"I know what we should do!" Liara exclaims.

A few chats on the comms and the whole squad is assembled in the shuttle bay.

"C'mon people," Engineer Adams says, "bunch up."

Verity puts her arms around Ashley and Liara, flanked by the rest of the squad. Doctor Chakwas can't resist joining in as well, any chance for socializing and frivolity.

"Here we go!"

Wrex flexes and lets out a battle cry for the picture which Adams takes on his omni-tool. He brings up a preview.

"Yup, gorgeous as ever."

"Whatever, Wrex."

"Maybe one day Garrus, when you have enough battle scars, you'll be as beautiful as me."

"I don't plan on attracting Krogan females."

Wrex lets out a hardy laugh.

"Thanks everyone." Ashley says before reviewing the image. "Aw, she'll love this, thanks, really. Great idea, Liara."

The crew return to their stations, buoyed by the break in routine. When just Liara and Verity remain, Liara says, "We need to talk."

"Yea." Verity's shoulders slump a little and they head to her quarters.


	16. Chapter 16

Verity sits on her bed while Liara stands with her arms crossed. Shepard allows her to start the conversation.

"I sat on the Presidium to think and I was not fair. I cannot expect that you did not have any life before I met you. I am not used to... this. Any of it. I cannot demand to know everything about your life."

Liara is a woman of science and logic and finds it unacceptable that she had lost control. She'd spent time on the Presidium considering her feelings and couldn't stand that she had no control over them. She wanted to overcome her primal feelings but realised that she couldn't completely, though that doesn't mean that she must obey them. She wants control back.

"Liara, I have to explain."

"No, you do not."

"It's not what you think."

Liara is intrigued now and lets her curiosity get the better of her.

"How so?"

Shepard proceeds to explain her life and her confusion. The bullying on Mindoir, the Serrice Council vids, the blue dye incident, the attack on her colony, her difficulties at the biotic facility, Captain Dumas, Ethan, the asari diplomat, leading finally to Quinn, and Livia. She explains that she found that she did not have those kinds of feelings for humans, that she thought she was gay for a while, but while closer to the truth even that wasn't the case. Finally she admits that she seems only to be able to relate in that way to asari. It stuns Liara a little.

"Oh... er... I see." The fear kicks in again for Liara, "So you only want me because I am asari?"

"No. That's not fair. Does a straight woman want a man purely because he's the right gender? No. It's because they feel for each other beyond their primal urges."

"I see."

"I love YOU, Liara, not the asari."

"So what if you find a more attractive asari?"

"That's the fear no matter who you have a relationship with, but I don't believe there can be anyone else for me. Liara, you're intelligent, beautiful, caring, charming, I can keep going if you like."

"Try me." Liara teases.

"Sweet, adorable, sexy, I know that there can't be anyone else for me, we've only known each other a short time but I love you Liara. Nothing will change that."

Her words touch Liara deeply. No-one has ever declared such words to her. The provocative tone and look Verity gave her when she said "sexy" surprised the young asari a little, no-one has looked at her with that in their eyes before. It wasn't sleazy like the eyes of the crowd in the Afterlife club, it was filled with honest desire. She sits next to Verity.

"I wish you had told me earlier, it must have been so hard growing up with this."

"I'd spent my life like in a confusing fog, I didn't even realise until my encounter with Livia."

Liara's dark thoughts get the better of her again.

"So you did have feelings for her?"

"No! It's hard to explain. It took me by surprise at the time. As I said, I hadn't even realised until then that my er... orientation is what it is. I understand your feelings about this though, it's hard to imagine your love with someone else."

"So you were with her?"

"Liara!"

"I am sorry, I cannot get her over-familiar words out of my head."

"Are you... jealous?"

"Yes, yes I am. I am new to all this. You are the first person of any species I have had these feelings for and I feel betrayed already."

"Oh Liara, nothing happened."

"Well, I will trust you. I must. I am not going to pretend that this is nothing but I do understand. Please, you must have known this was big, do not ever hide something like this from me again."

"I was afraid. Afraid that this would scare you off. And I was almost right."

"That's not fair, it is not that you feel the way that you do, but that you kept it from me."

The jealous feeling still gnaws at Liara a little, but has been abated somewhat by Verity's words. The young doctor slips her hand into Shepard's and they just sit in silence for a while. Verity places her head on Liara's shoulder, feeling the warmth from her body.

"Are we okay?"

"We will be. And I am sorry for being so unfair, I let my jealousy get the better of me. From what you have just explained, this is all quite new and scary for you too. More so even."

Liara puts her arm around Verity, who in turn wraps her arms around her waist to cuddle her. Both would agree, it feels warm, comforting, wonderful, unlike any they'd experienced before. Liara kisses Verity on the forehead and strokes her arm, causing a humming sound of satisfaction from her.

They were diverted from heading to Noveria by the asari ship incident and Sha'li's visit but this must be their next destination. Liara's apprehension is understandable but Verity fears that if Benezia is in too deep with Saren, they might be forced to kill her. How this is going to affect Liara and their blossoming relationship is her main concern. She fears that it might drive a wedge between them. With the fate of the galaxy at risk it seems selfish and trivial but such things never truly are.

Eventually, duty calls and Shepard squeezes Liara a little tighter before releasing the hug and standing.

"We have to get to Noveria."

"Yes..." Liara resigns, knowing what this might mean.

Verity passes Kaidan on her way to the command deck. He'd expressed some interest in the commander in previous conversations, but she'd done nothing to encourage it. She likes Kaidan, but as a good team member and person, and he'd has similar difficulties with his biotic training just as she had, worse even. Verity hopes it doesn't become an issue, she could do without any more complications to her new relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

Before their mission is back on track, Ashley has asked to speak with Liara and Verity. They meet in the Commander's quarters.

"What's this all about, Chief?" Shepard asks.

"When we were on the Presidium, I spoke with Barla Von. He's provided me with the details of where the Batarian raiders took the asari passengers."

"You did what? Why?"

"I wanted to save the passengers. I'm sorry I went behind your back but I didn't want to say anything until I had something solid."

"Chief?" Verity prompts, knowing there is more to this.

Ashley's bottom lip quivers a little.

"I... oh man... I want Sha'li to have her Auntie Mo-Mo back."

It sounds stupid to her when she says it, but it doesn't stop her tears.

"Oh Ashley."

Liara rubs Ashley's shoulder to comfort her.

"The information from the Shadow Broker cost me nearly all my savings but I want to do this for Sha'li, I have to." Ashley regains some composure.

"I can reclaim the money for that from the Council, being a Spectre does have its perks."

"The money doesn't matter. I asked you here because I can't do this alone. I'd also need permission from you to pursue this."

"We can help. Where are they?"

"There's apparently a holding ship in the Chomos system. They're keeping the asari there, no doubt along with other captives. We'd be saving a hell of a lot of people by the sound of it, Commander. I already have some information. It's not heavily fortified, they only have a dozen or so mercs on duty at any time. The ship isn't military class, so there won't be any need for any ship to ship fire fights. It sounds like we'd have little trouble against them. The initial board might be a little intense, they'll know we're coming."

"Okay Chief, we can drop into Chomos and check it out. We're in the Terminus Systems anyway. Our stealth systems will give us the opportunity to scope out the dangers."

"I would like to help, if you will let me Ashley." Liara says.

"Of course, if that's okay with the Commander, I know this means a lot to you too. And thanks Shepard, this means so much to me."

"I know, Ash. I think we can all help."

Shepard assembles the squad and Joker in the meeting room to explain what they are doing in The Phoenix Massing cluster. All are quite supportive of the mission. She'd already contacted Admiral Hackett for clearance that they can pursue the venture. Hackett understood that these were innocents and only the Normandy could successfully perform the task. He advised that once the slaver ship was clear of hostiles, he would send an Alliance craft to collect them. Hackett also congratulated Shepard and thanked her for her compassion, something that can be lacking in some Commanders.

While the opposition are not in great numbers, Shepard has decided that it would be better to go in heavy handed to lessen the chance of any casualties. This isn't their main mission and she doesn't want that compromised by this with fallen squad members if they are overwhelmed. It is decided that they will form two squads, one of Shepard, Liara and Ashley, the other Wrex and Garrus with Kaidan as squad leader. Tali will provide support if needed. They have the layout of the Batarian ship and plan out the assault. Once agreed, the squad go to prepare their gear.

* * *

Joker drops out of FTL just before the Chomos system's outer limit and checks his scanners. There is a ship orbiting the outer planet of Lattesh. He brings the ship into orbit on the opposite side of the planet, avoiding a visual sighting from the Batarian craft.

"In position, Commander. Looks like we're undetected." he reports.

"Good job, Joker. We're ready. Do it."

Joker accelerates the Normandy to approach the Batarian ship from behind. The squad awaits around the entrance to the airlock.

"In visual range."

There are various clicks and hums as the squad ready their preferred weapons. They hear the sound of the Normandy's weapons fire.

"Engines disabled. Approaching to board."

Once the green light glows, Shepard looks at the squad.

"Be ready, they'll know we're coming now."

"Good. No cat and mouse." Wrex declares.

"Let's shoot us some bad guys." Garrus concurs.

Shepard hovers her hand over the door release and nods to Liara. Liara puts up a barrier to surround the first team and Shepard hits the button. As soon as the door opens weapons fire pings off the barrier. Realising the ineffectiveness of their attack, the Batarians pause for a moment in cover.

"Go, go, go!"

Shepard, Liara and Ashley run to the cover of storage crates while the second group move up to the doorway, Kaidan putting up a barrier to protect them. Liara and Verity throw out a singularity each to draw the enemy out of their cover. With a singularity at each side of the small cargo area, the Batarians float above the crates. Shepard fires her pistol at the floaters, joined by Liara and Ashley. The initial threat subdued, the second team move up as the first moves through the area checking for further threats.

"Clear." they shout as each finds no more Batarians.

"Next area." the Commander orders.

She opens the door to a short corridor to the door of a larger cargo area, as predicted by Ashley's information. Waiting until both teams are present, she opens the door. Directly in front is a stack of crates, creating immediate cover. They hear the Batarians shout orders at each other from deeper within. There is definitely fear in their voices. The two groups split, Shepard's heads left, Kaidan's right. The Batarians are not competent combatants and don't even wear armour. They stupidly allow themselves to be clear shots out of cover and fall easily and quickly to the experienced squad.

The group meets back up at the far end of the bay, heading towards the cockpit. Shepard opens the door to find a Batarian with his arms up and hands open. She looks at him. Her face turns red and the old feral look appears in her eyes. She steps forward and smashes his face with the butt of her pistol, putting him to the floor.

"Aagh, what the fuck?" the Batarian responds, holding his bloodied face.

Liara is concerned by this vicious act.

"Shepard?"

"I'm the captain, I'm unarmed. Please."

The Batarian attempts to stand only to be kicked back down by Verity.

"I didn't say you can get up."

In her rage, she doesn't hear Liara the first time.

"Shepard! What are you doing?"

Verity knows this Batarian, it's a face she cannot forget. The event replays in her mind.

Batarian slavers running amok through the colony, killing anyone who opposes them, dragging helpless children into cages. Hannah and Verity were hiding in their home when the door opened, still in shock at the death of Charles Shepard. Straight away, one of them rushes to her and drags the terrified young Verity by her hair. Hannah screams hysterically, "Please no! Not my baby!", she is pushed to the floor. Her maternal instincts kick in as she stands and reaches towards Verity to grab and pull her back. Another Batarian casually shoots Hannah in her face. Verity sees her fall instantly to the ground, her mother's face completely destroyed, an unrecognisable mess of blood and bone. He even laughs at his action.

"Mommy!" Verity screams as she is dragged to one of the cages.

It was this Batarian, now pleading for his life, who had killed her mother. Verity points her pistol at his face and fires without pause or hesitation.

"That's for my mom and dad. Sweep the ship for survivors." she coldly orders and walks away towards the bay back to the Normandy.

"Commander? Shepard? Verity?" Liara calls after her and following. Seeing that Verity isn't listening to her, she reluctantly gives up and returns to the group.

Verity doesn't want Liara to see this side of her. She hasn't seen it herself in a decade or so. She's completely lost control and just wants to get out of here.

"Commander? Are we..." Tali says as she passes her in the airlock. The Commander walks straight past her without a word or a look.

"Modenia? Modenia?" Ashley asks each of the asari as they are released from their cages in side cargo areas. One points to a cage, the occupant looking even more dejected than the rest. Ashley goes over to this cage and opens it, offering her hand.

"Modenia?" she asks.

The asari looks up at her, bruises on her face and arms.

"Are you here to rescue us? Did you find Sha'li? Please tell me you did or leave me here to die."

"She's safe with her parents, she misses you."

"Oh goddess, thank you." the asari breaks down.

Verity heads straight to her quarters, tears off her armour and stares at herself naked in the mirror, breathing heavily and still red with rage. Is this why you joined the Alliance? she asks herself. She picks up her pistol and briefly holds it to her head with a deep held breath, then throws it across the room with her long loud exhale. Is this what Dumas taught you? She punches and cracks the mirror, injuring her hand. Shooting an unarmed man in the face? She looks at the blood on her knuckles and follows with a scream and a volley of punches into the already broken glass until she's only hitting the board behind. Would your parents be proud of your callous revenge? She falls to the floor into the foetal position not even noticing she is lying in the glass, painfully sobbing and blood pouring from her hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she screams into the air, not knowing who or what she is shouting at.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, at least there's no broken bones. I've lessened the swelling and bruising, but the stitches will need to stay in for a few days."

"It shouldn't affect my firing finger at least." Verity replies, dressing herself.

"I'm more concerned about your mental well being. Don't hate yourself for this, what's done is done."

Doctor Chakwas is seeing to Verity's hand in the med bay and she is forced to explain the wound. She'd heard the awful sounds from the Commander's quarters and investigated. She'd found Verity curled up on the floor among the broken mirror, clutching her wounded hand.

"I'm an Alliance officer, I should know better. Ironic that Hackett had just showered me with praise for my 'compassion', Yea! Thanks! I just shot an unarmed guy in the face."

"No-body's perfect, Shepard, your rage at this murderer is understandable. You're a Spectre, you don't need to justify this. It's not ideal I know but you need to stay focussed. If I thought this had broken you, I'd put a recommendation in to relieve you of duty. If you feel this way again, please, come and see me rather than taking it out on mirrors. Or even if you just want to chat, I'm here."

"Thanks doc. I'll be okay."

"You wouldn't be leaving if I didn't agree." the doctor smiles. She knows that the Commander understands exactly what she means. Much of officer training is coping with and recognising stress in your squad. Often on Alliance ships a more independent crew member would keep track of the commanding officer's stress levels, such as the ship's doctor.

The squad is beginning to return to the Normandy. Verity tries to cover her damaged hand with the other when Liara walks into the med bay and Chakwas leaves them to be alone. Shepard doesn't hide the wound well.

"Your hand! Shepard, what happened?"

"I er... lost control. I shouldn't have shot him, I know."

"But your hand, goddess, it looks awful."

"I was stupid, I took it out on my mirror. That was the bastard who shot my mother. I couldn't control myself and let my rage take over. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Oh Shepard, that's terrible."

"I saw him do it, he laughed. I had mom's lifeless body and his laughing face in my mind and couldn't control what I wanted to do to him. He was technically a prisoner, he was unarmed, he should have been handed over to the authorities."

Liara kneels in front of the seated Commander and places her head on her lap, putting her arms around her.

"Watching your mother murdered before your eyes must be a horrible thing for a child and to find the one responsible, I cannot imagine the pain Shepard. I will not judge."

They'd been sidetracked once again by these events, but her words remind Verity of Benezia. She hopes that Liara doesn't have to suffer this horror as she strokes her back.

"I'm frightened Shepard..."

"What of?"

"Frightened that my mother has become a monster. We never parted on really good terms, I don't want to lose her without saying goodbye. I hope to see that loving look in her eyes, I have missed her all these years."

"Where Saren is concerned, I don't think we can count anything out. But I hope so too Liara, I really do."

"And her followers."

"What about them?"

"They were like my aunts when I was very young, they were so loving to me. But they will stop at nothing if they have to protect her."

"Oh Liara, you don't have to come to Noveria."

Liara straightens to look Verity in the eyes.

"No, I do. I want to know that my mother's life is safe, that no-one will misunderstand her. If she is wholly corrupted by Saren, then we must do what we must do for the safety of the galaxy. But I want to be able to make that call."

"Okay, only if you're sure."

"I am."

"I should tour the crew, let them know I'm alright."

"Of course."

First, Kaidan.

"You had me worried there, ma'am. I know what it's like to lose it like that. I presume he's the one that er..."

"Yea, I saw him do it right in front of me. I'll be okay though."

"Good."

When she gets to Garrus, she is a little surprised by his words.

"After everything you've said to me about process and justice, you shoot that Batarian in the face."

"Garrus, please. I know! I lost it, I watched him shoot my mother. This doesn't mean I don't still believe that process and justice is the right way."

"I can understand why you did it. I'd do exactly the same if anyone had harmed my parents."

"I'm in no position to argue with you this time Garrus."

Ashley.

"Chief."

"Commander. Permission to speak freely, ma'am."

"Always, Chief."

"Don't feel bad, that Batarian bastard deserved it. Ma'am."

"It's not that simple, Chief, but I did what I did. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay, ready for action."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Shepard. And we found Aunt Modenia. She's still shook up but she'll be fine." Ashley beams.

"That's great, Ash, nice work."

Wrex isn't apologetic at all.

"Well done! Ha! That showed those pirate bastards who's boss! Whatever is left of that band will think twice before kidnapping anyone else. We're all ready for this Shepard, just say the word."

"Thanks Wrex and for what it's worth, I'm okay."

He slaps her on the shoulder.

"Ha! Of course you are. It's good to kill someone who deserves it. Oooh, your hand looks bad. I've got my share of scars taking my anger out on inanimate objects, ha ha!"

She moves on through to engineering.

"Shepard." Tali says.

"Sorry about earlier."

"They said you shot the captain. I suppose he deserved it then."

"No, not really."

"Then you must have had your reasons."

"I suppose, but that doesn't make it justified."

"Not everything can be, I still trust you Shepard."

Everyone's understanding helps her. It heals the inner wounds a little. She heads to the CIC, steps up to the galaxy map and sets the co-ordinates: Noveria.


	19. Chapter 19

"Please. I... Don't leave. Fight him!"

Liara's desperate pleads to her mother as Benezia fights the mind control are painful for Verity and Ashley to hear. Benezia has been lucid for the last few moments and given Shepard the information she needs. She pleaded with Shepard to stop her, she knows she can't keep this up for long. Benezia had explained how Saren and his ship are able to control minds, bend their will to his desires, eventually completely and absolutely.

"You've always made me proud, Liara." Benezia says as she turns her back.

Liara had her wish that she would see her real mother again but she ignores the following word as that of Benezia.

"Die." the Matriarch says with no emotion, turning back around and charging up her biotics.

Liara must help kill her, she knows. She points and shoots her pistol, aiming at but not thinking about the target. A few more asari and geth run towards the group along the gangway. Liara captures some in a singularity and Shepard detonates it with her warp, scattering the rest. They return their focus to Benezia. Liara only fires a few more shots and her mother is down, but not yet dead.

The group rushes forward, the Matriarch just able to stand and lucid once more in her dying state. Shepard offers medical assistance but Benezia refuses, explaining that she can never be free of Saren's will, then falls.

"Mother!"

"Good night, little wing, I will see you again with the dawn... No light... they always said there would be a..." Benezia falls still with a final exhale.

Liara can't look any longer. Her mother had had the strength to break the hold long enough to help and long enough to be her mother again, if only for a brief moment. She isn't sure if her mother's dying words are significant, it doesn't matter. She knows she needs to stay focussed but it's not easy for the young doctor. Benezia had died in a lucid state away from Saren's control, as her mother. It was terrible for her to see.

When the rachni queen pleads for lenience, Liara tries to guide Verity towards mercy, conscious of her recent callousness. Ashley's mistrust raises it's ugly head as she reminds that the rachni wreaked untold damage on the galaxy and deserve to be wiped out. Neither viewpoint needs to be considered by Verity, she's already decided. She feels she must atone for her dark actions against the Batarian and releases the rachni queen.

After purging the hot labs of rachni soldiers at the request of the queen, they return to the Normandy. After a squad debrief and communication with the Council, Verity heads to check on Liara.

Liara claims to be fine, philosophically explaining that the person they killed wasn't Benezia so she can deal with that. She'll just remember what a beautiful and wise mother she had. Verity tries to coax her feelings out but Liara is adamant. They chat a little about the asari then Verity leaves to finish paperwork.

* * *

It's late. The Normandy crew tries to keep a day/night cycle for continuity, lowering the lighting in the quarters area during night time hours. Verity is almost asleep in her bed but is stirred when her door opens. Liara enters looking like a lost child with wide eyes of fear, holding her hands to her chest, wearing only her underwear. Shepard jumps out of bed.

"Liara?"

Liara steps slowly to Shepard.

"Hold me." she whimpers.

Verity takes Liara in a hug at which point she bursts into tears.

"Oh Liara."

"I know. I said I was fine but... I thought I was fine... I..."

"It's okay, it's okay."

"If not for you, I would be alone now."

"You don't have any more relatives?"

"Oh an aunt and a few cousins but we were never really close. I am so glad I found you Shepard, or rather, that you found me. And it is better that I was there, I would spend the rest of my life wondering if it had been necessary otherwise. I know that it was."

Liara steps out of the hug and shakes her body down a little with a big sigh.

"That doesn't make it any easier though, Liara."

"No, it does not. When she was lucid she was my mother again, that was really difficult. But I will be okay, honestly."

"I wish I had your strength."

Liara lets out a slightly sarcastic laugh.

"Is that a human joke?"

"I wish it was, Liara, I wish it was."

They sleep together, just holding each other for comfort. They both need it badly. They are still not truly a couple but simply holding each other like this is more than either could ask for. Right now, they don't need any more.

* * *

Liara wakes and reaches out for Verity. Finding no-one there she looks around the room then at the clock. Shepard has evidently already got up and started her shift. Liara looks across at the broken mirror.

"Tsk! Verity, you silly girl. Hmmm, breakfast calls." she says to herself as she rubs her empty feeling belly.

She gets out of bed looking for her clothes then slaps herself on the forehead, remembering she came in only her underwear. Hiding around the corner, she opens the door and pops her head out to see if anyone is around. She doesn't see anyone immediately and makes a break for it. She gets no further than a few yards when she catches Kaidan's figure out of the corner of her eye then looks at him. Seeing her, he turns his head away. At first she thinks he is just looking away politely due to her undress, but it seems like more when she thinks further. She looks back and he almost looks a little angry. She doesn't stop and makes her way past Chakwas nonchalantly, acting as though this is perfectly normal.

"Good morning, Doctor." she says on the way past.

"Liara." the doctor nods. Like a lot of the crew, Chakwas is aware of the blossoming love and has also noted Liara's shy and reserved nature so says nothing to make the young asari feel uncomfortable. As Liara dresses herself in the back room, the doctor shouts through.

"I'm just going to see Yeoman Ramsbottom to find out what's left for breakfast, do you want anything?"

Liara has come to like human food, particularly the fatty types like a good fried breakfast the yeoman makes. She pops her head out of the door.

"Ooh, yes please. Some bacon, sausage, whatever eggs are available but preferably scrambled and some tomatoes." she says enthusiastically.

"Anything else?" the doctor jokes, but it goes over Liara's head.

"Oh, fried bread if there is any."

The doctor passes through the doorway out of the med bay shaking her head when Liara shouts after.

"Or toast! And tea!"

The doctor returns a few minutes later with a heavily laden tray of greasy goodness, save for her own grapefruit and poached egg on dry toast.

"No scrambled, but I got you two fried."

"Mmmmm." Liara smacks her lips.

They eat together in the back room, seated at the long desk.

"Try breathing."

"Mmm? Mu-cher mnman grun." Liara replies, her mouth full of food.

"You'll give yourself indigestion like that. I must say Liara, you can't half pack it away."

"I need to keep my strength up for my biotics, I need a lot of calories."

"Calories are one thing, my dear, but when you get to my age, figuratively speaking of course, you'll wish you'd chosen a healthier diet." She prods Liara's waist. "All that fat's got to go somewhere."

Liara gasps a little as she swallows another large mouthful down.

"But you have a lovely figure, doctor, and not just for your age."

Liara dips the sizeable pieces of sausage and fried bread on her fork into the egg yolk and stuffs it into her now greasy mouth. She chews excitedly at the flavour with noises of satisfaction, slightly bobbing up and down in her chair.

"Thank you, but it's painful exercising every day I'm afraid as I cannot resist the odd bacon roll or a few beers to watch skyball. A moment on the lips is a lifetime on the hips. And that's centuries for you, my girl."

"Yes, but goddess, a fry up tastes good." Liara says with a cheeky grin.

A quizzical look comes across Chakwas' face.

"Come to think of it... I don't think I've ever seen an overweight asari. Hmmm! Maybe you're right. Anyway, I'm glad to see you in high spirits Liara. You've been through a lot."

"Shepard helps me. I think we help each other really."

"Yes. I'm glad she has you to comfort her. I know it feels impossible right now but you two are wonderful together, I pray that there's some light at the end of the tunnel for you. Keep her safe, Liara, god knows she's been through a lot."

Liara pauses from her gluttony for a moment and just stares at her plate.

"I am still worried about her, I do not know if she is truly over all this."

"Oh, dear." Chakwas sees Liara's pain and strokes her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, particularly with you to look after her."

Liara smiles at the doctor, a little egg yolk has joined the grease on her mouth, then glugs from her mug of tea spilling a little out of the sides, now dribbling either side of her chin.

"You are a messy eater." the doctor playfully scolds.

This is why Doctor Chakwas is a medical officer aboard military craft. Good people, young and at the height of their powers, discovering the galaxy and themselves amidst good times and hardships. When it's good it's uplifting, but when it's hard, it's heartbreaking. It's what makes people and creates heroes and she's at the heart of it dispensing good will along with medical care. She loves her life in the fleet, Chakwas can't imagine doing anything else, nor would she want to.


	20. Chapter 20

Another trip to the Citadel and more come to Shepard for assistance. She does enjoy helping people, seeing the joy or closure in their eyes as she brings them the news that they have been waiting for. They've returned to the Flux club to see that Jenna has arrived safely after she quit the seedy Chora's Den gentleman's club where she'd been dangerously working undercover for C-Sec.

Jenna's sister, Rita, is less happy about her return than Shepard would have expected. It seems that Jenna knows how to work the punters well, gaining more tips and attention than her sister. But Verity is sure they'll be fine.

As they walk towards the exit, Verity grabs Liara by the hands and pulls her towards the dance floor with a grin while Tali looks on.

"C'mon, T'Soni, let's see those moves."

As they reach the dance floor, Verity just tries to keep time with her feet, her awkward arms flailing, like a drunk parent at a social event. Liara seductively pushes her arms out towards Verity, turning her head dramatically, swinging her hips to the music's beat. She glides back and forth, her body flowing and beautiful. Verity is quite taken aback by the fluidity and style with which Liara moves. Tali laughs from the sidelines and claps a little, partly at the spectacle of the asari's smooth moves, a little at how badly Verity awkwardly stamps about. They laugh as they leave the floor.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Liara? It was great!" Tali says.

"Oh er... I will tell you about that some time."

"Tease." Verity whispers over her shoulder as she grabs her around the waist from behind. Liara laughs a little at the ignorant accuracy of her comment as she wriggles free of her grip.

"Okay, let's get over to the markets, see if anything new is in."

The merchant Morlan promises many great things, and indeed, upon checking his stock he has a suit of Quarian Colossus X armour, top of the line stuff. All the salvaging of equipment on their various missions has swelled the Normandy's coffers and Shepard doesn't hesitate in purchasing it for Tali.

"Do you have any idea the resources we'd have to pool back home to get something like this? Just its optimized environmental system would be envied back on the fleet, never mind the advanced armour and shields. This is amazing, Shepard."

"Got to keep my squad safe, Tali."

"Between this and the Spectre issue shotgun, I feel pretty invincible now!"

"It's just a shame that the best thing I can buy my friends right now is better weapons and armour. That said, we could still do with some better shield mods, but yea, we're pretty good to go. Just remember, you're not actually invincible."

"It's alright, I have Chiktikka to protect me."

"Err... who?"

"Oh, just a friend. You'll meet her eventually."

"Ooookay, you two head back, I have to see Anderson."

"I was going to meet Ashley at the Cha'se's."

"That'll be nice, say hello to Sha'li for me."

"I'll go watch the ships for a while."

Tali and Liara head off together while Shepard heads to the embassies.

Verity thinks young Tali is quite cute and quirky. She wonders if it's because of all the time spent studying AI's and ships. She ponders that possibly all Quarians are a little eccentric, just slightly offset from the norm. Tali is the first Quarian she's got to know well and their enjoyable chats had revealed the history of her species and the geth, and the young Admiral's daughter's past. She'd been a little home sick at first aboard the Normandy but Verity helped her realise that maybe that's part of The Pilgrimage's point. Remembering the fleet and what it means to Tali seemed to perk her up a little and had also brought a smile to Shepard's face.

"Good work, Shepard." Ambassador Udina says upon on her arrival at the human embassy. "Saving those asari and killing those slavers really helped our position in Citadel politics. Shows we're willing to do what it takes, no matter the cost. Keep it up! Anderson, I'll see you in my office later."

"Yes, Ambassador."

They wait until he has left before shaking hands.

"Shepard."

"Anderson."

"I saw the report on the assault on the slaver ship. Nasty business. The one who killed your mom, eh? That's pretty rough. I'd do the same."

"It didn't feel right. I did it for the wrong reasons."

"No! You did it for the right reasons! I bet the part of you that saw your family killed would do anything to get back at the one who did it. Don't dwell on this Shepard, we need you frosty."

"I'm okay."

"Good! Now, our business..."

"Did you manage to get one?"

"You have no idea how many favours I had to call in for this. What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing really."

He hands her a white square, deep, cardboard box.

"Just a treat eh? Well. Enjoy." he grins.

* * *

Liara arrives at the Cha'se residence to see Ashley squatted to eye level with Sha'li, who is clutching a scale model of the Normandy. Sha'li had been much more relaxed this time, playing and showing Ashley this toy or that dress. Ashley was a little uncomfortable by the reserved nature of the adults, politely drinking herbal infusions and making idle chat. There's nothing wrong with Modenia and Muthea, but afternoon tea just isn't her scene. It was nice to see her interaction with Modenia and why she'd miss her loving aunt so much. Ashley has also quickly become 'Auntie Ashey' to Sha'li.

Liara approaches the pair.

"Hello there! Ooh, that is a nice model." she says to Sha'li.

"Thank you. It is a present from Auntie Ashey." the little asari replies.

"You are a lucky girl."

She gives Ashley a little smile at being called 'Auntie Ashey'.

"You remember Liara don't you?" Ashley prompts.

Sha'li nods, a little shy and embarrassed remembering crying so when Liara tried to help her. Ashley pulls Sha'li into a hug.

"I have to go now."

"Back to your ship?" Sha'li says looking at the model in her hand.

"Yes, back to the Normandy."

"Okay. Bye bye, Auntie Ashey." Sha'li says a little sadly.

"Bye, honey. Be good. I'll write when I can." Ashley stands and strokes her head a little.

Liara smiles and waves just with her fingers, causing the young asari to giggle slightly.

"Bye bye, Sha'li."

"Bye bye, Liara."

* * *

"Where DID you learn to dance like that, Liara? I was really impressed." Verity says.

Liara smiles as she thinks about her time with Aria. The two are just relaxing in Verity's room, lying back on the bed.

"Oh... an old friend. She helped me when I was younger, looked after me. She was very tough, I think you would like her. One drunken night in her apartment, she taught me how to dance like the exotic dancers in her club."

"Clubs? Exotic dancers? Drunken nights? I like where this is going!"

"I won't go into the details but basically she taught me how to dance, drink and shoot a pistol."

"Oh I want details. And she sounds like my kind of woman."

"Haha, probably more than you think. She was a powerfully attractive asari."

"Do you find asari attractive?"

"I know beauty when I see it."

Liara gives a suggestive look over her shoulder at Verity.

"So what happened?"

Liara shakes her head.

"Aah! It's embarrassing."

"Oh you so have to tell me now."

"Well... I was very drunk mind, but we went from her apartment to her nightclub in our underwear and umm... I danced on a podium with her for the crowd." she grins.

"Hahahahaha, really? Hahaha, you? Wait, wait, wait. You. The reserved Doctor Liara T'Soni, graduate of the University of Serrice, prothean expert and all round good egg, podium danced in your underwear? In a night club?"

The smile drops a little from Liara's face.

"Yes, as I said, I was very drunk and it was only the once. Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh come on, it's funny."

"It was fun at the time. I made ten thousand credits in tips and bought my first pistol with it." Liara says with pride. Probably misplaced she thinks as soon as she says it.

"And here I am out on the Citadel, hawking old weapons to make ends meet, when you could just do a few nights in Chora's Den and kit out the fleet?"

"Shepard! Don't be mean."

"Well one day T'Soni, you're going to have to show me this routine of yours."

Liara playfully slaps Verity's arm with a smile, then gives a sultry look.

"One day."

"Wait a minute. When were you at Serrice exactly?"

"Oh, it must be nearly fifty years ago now."

"So you wouldn't have had anything to do with the Serrice Council educational vids."

"Goddess no. Those silly propaganda films were nothing to do with me I am happy to say. I think they had the exact opposite effect of what they were supposed to be for. All posing and ridiculous ideals. We have spoken before about the misconceptions about my species and I think half of them came from those stupid vids."

"Oh. Hmm."

Verity is a little disappointed that whenever brought up with asari, the vids she loved so much as a child are derided so universally.

"Oh! Oh!" Verity says excitedly. "I got us a treat."

Her sudden excitement gets Liara a little excited now too.

"What is it?"

Verity gets the box from her desk.

"I was wondering what that is."

Shepard opens the lid, a waft of sweetness drifts up Liara's nose as she peeks in, her eyes now like saucers.

"It's a chocolate fudge cake." Verity explains.

"Oooooh, that sounds naughty."

"Oh. It is."

Verity grabs the two forks off the table and places the box between them on the bed, handing Liara one of the forks. She's about to get the two plates and knife, but Liara doesn't wait. She shoves her fork into the cake and pulls out a heaped mound, barely able to fit it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm..."

She's desperate to say how gloriously tasty it is, but is defeated by the mouthful of sticky chocolaty sweetness. Eventually she's able to swallow.

"Goddess that's good. Is it actually legal? I'm sure I'm getting a high."

Shepard laughs.

"Yes, it's quite legal. I knew you'd like it."

Verity only has a few forkfuls then leans back to snooze. She drifts off quite deeply.

A few hours pass and Verity wakes to the sound of Liara groaning. Shepard sees the empty cake box, with tell tale signs of a licked clean base. She looks at Liara holding her stomach, writhing a little, with chocolate smeared around her mouth.

"Oh, Shepard, I think I am dying."

"You ate the whole thing?"

"I feel really sick."

"I'm not surprised, you big fat pig!"

"Uugh, I tried to stop, Shepard, honestly I did. I said to myself 'this is the last forkful Liara, then no more', but...ooh!" she winces a little, "...it was just too nice. I just kept having 'one more forkful'. Then it was gone. Oooh."

Verity holds up the empty box.

"You licked. The base. Clean. You're one messed up asari, T'Soni."

Shepard begins to look a little teary eyed and choked up.

"I wanted to share it with some of the guys, too. It's really hard to get a cake like that off Earth. Both me and Anderson had to call in a lot of favours."

Seeing how much it means to Shepard to share something so wonderful makes Liara feel overwhelmingly guilty. That she has hurt Verity so much makes her teary now as well.

"Oh, Shepard." Liara manages to sit up, unable to stop licking her chocolate coated lips a little. "I am sorry, really I am. I feel terrible now. I wish you would have said."

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to eat the whole damn thing?"

Liara lies back down again.

"Oh goddess, I think I am going to be sick."

"Hm! Good! Serves you right."

"No, I am really going to be sick!"

Liara launches herself towards the sink.


	21. Chapter 21

Liara is lying fast asleep in her cot bed in the back room of the med bay. She is awoken by the bright main light being switched on.

"Mmmmmm... wuuuuu...wu?" she mumbles.

"Come on T'Soni, rise and shine."

Liara lifts her head to look at her clock, opening only one eye.

"Mmm! Five thirty? I don't think so." then puts her head back down on the pillow.

"But you said you'd come for a run with us, and gods knows you probably need it."

"But I'm sleepy." she says, snuggling her head deeper into the pillow

"Ash and Kaidan are waiting, come on!"

Liara leans on one arm, allowing her legs to fall into a position to accentuate her hips and pulls the covers back just enough to display this, wearing only her knickers and vest.

"Or you could get in here with me and snuggle instead?"

Verity has to really resist the temptation and she adores Liara's sleepy face in the morning.

"Ah no, T'Soni, you're not getting out of it like that."

Liara humphs, pulls the covers back over herself and hugs her pillow.

"It's too early for exercise. I'm too sleepy."

"You need help, Commander?" Ashley calls through. "I can get a bucket of ice water if you like?"

"Ashley Williams! You would not dare!" Liara shouts back.

"Come on, you're awake now, we've found a great planet with a lake to swim in too."

"No! I will not." Liara smiles a little and looks Verity up and down. "But I like your running gear."

Verity wears tight white thigh length running shorts with blue trim and a matching cropped vest top, showing off her toned body. She's even slapped one of her N7 patches onto the vest to make it look smart, ever proud of the achievement. It's the responsibility of everyone in the fleet to look after their own bodies. The penalties can be quite harsh if an officer lets them self go, everyone should be ready for action at all times. Shepard has always looked after herself well, and it shows.

Verity turns around and slaps one of her firm buttocks.

"You don't want to see this in action?"

"It looks nice at it is from here." Liara says with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry guys, give us five minutes." Verity calls through to Ashley and Kaidan.

"Fine. We'll wait by the Mako."

Verity sits on end of the bed.

"You can't keep doing this, Liara. You're part of a team now."

"I am sorry, Shepard. I think it is because I was an only child. I could eat what I like when I like, sleep when I like for as long as I like, even when at university. And I spent decades alone on my expeditions. And I am not actually in the Alliance, but I will try harder, I promise."

The rest of the crew had already begun to talk a little behind Liara's back about her laziness and eating habits, with the occasional nickname.

"We get extra rations for our biotics, but you always seem to eat more than everyone else. On curry night, when Samesh sent over some of his home cooked food, you devoured way more than everyone else. You munched down those onion bhajis like no-one's business."

"Oh yes, they were good. And the samosas!" Liara says but then realises this isn't helping. "But I do not mean to be selfish."

"So will you come with us? Please? For me?"

"Oh fine!" she says shortly.

* * *

The Mako lands on the planet's surface with a bounce. It's quite a lush wild sunny planet, but they've found a flatter grassier section to run on, probably a former forest laid waste by natural fire. They all get out of the vehicle, Liara wearing an all white pair of shorts and vest. The three humans do warm ups while the only stretching Liara does is when she yawns, still waking up.

"Okay, we've scanned the area and there's no geth or varren or thresher maws or whatever so we don't need to carry weapons. It's around three k's that way to the lake, it's freshwater so should be good."

"Three kilometres?" Liara says in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Arbuckle? Too much for you?" Ashley taunts.

Liara looks at Verity for an explanation. She just shakes her head.

"Come on then."

They begin jogging, Ash and Kaidan running slightly ahead, Liara and Verity running side by side behind them. After a few hundred metres, Shepard asks, "You okay? Not too much for you?"

"I am fine." Liara responds with a little annoyance in her voice. "I'm not as unfit as you three would like to think. Asari physiology is different to yours, just as the doctor has said."

"Ah, no, I talked with her and that's not what she said. She wondered if it was the case, that's all."

"She's right though."

"About what?"

"You do not see overweight asari, so there must be some reason."

"Hm. Metabolism differences maybe? Or maybe all other asari just have more control than you. I dunno. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with a little exercise for any species."

"What's an Arbuckle, Shepard?"

"Ah, ahahaha, hm."

"What is this? The Mothers Union? You two running or what?" Ashley calls back.

A look of determination comes across Liara's face. She's going to keep up with the group, just to show them that she's still got it. She is impressed with both Kaidan's and Ashley's physiques in their tight black sports gear though, both obviously keep a good regime too. Kaidan seems deep in thought, just keeping his pace, staring ahead. Liara speeds up a little to catch up with the front pair and moves along side Ashley, looking at her with a smile. Ashley gives a wry smile back.

"Not bad, Liara. I thought you'd only get about two metres and collapse."

The lake comes into view, around another three hundred metres away. Ashley looks sideways at Liara and Kaidan occasionally until they reach around a hundred away.

"Race you!" she shouts.

The three humans run ahead, unable to resist the competition as Liara just keeps her steady pace. Kaidan is spent earlier than the girls, who run with fierce looks on their faces. As they reach the water's edge, Shepard has the lead, raising her arms in victory then slows down to stop and doubles over, breathing heavy. Ashley keeps going past Verity, bounding into the water and diving when deep enough then surfaces quickly.

"Woo! That's refreshing! Cold! But refreshing!"

Liara catches the group up as Kaidan walks into the water and just swims by himself. The three girls swim a little then splash and play in the water. They lay on some rocks to allow the sun to dry their clothes, looking like some unrealistic ideal from an advertiser's wet dream. As Kaidan continues swimming, Verity gestures towards him.

"Is he okay? He's been a bit off the last couple of weeks."

"I dunno Commander, he's always a little distant."

"Hmm, maybe I should talk with him when we get back."

"I am glad you talked me into coming, Shepard. I would not want to get out of bed this early every day, but I will come with you again though."

"Yea, maybe you'll grow some quads and race next time, which, incidentally, I won as first into the water." Ashley says.

"No way! I was first to the water's edge. Nothing was said about actually going in. Sour grapes, Williams."

"Oh of course, you'll never be better than Commander Shepard, pfft!"

"We should bring a picnic next time!" Liara enthuses.

Verity and Ashley look at each other, then burst into laughter.

"What?" Liara asks innocently.


	22. Chapter 22

The Thorian creature and its zombie-like creepers, geth, mind-controlled colonists attacking her squad, unfeeling corporate representatives with no regard for safety, the Feros mission had been very difficult. Shepard has the cipher now though, given to her by one of Saren's asari followers by way of some kind of mind meld. It brought some images into more clarity, but the prothean thoughts are still jumbled.

Upon the squad's return to the Normandy, Liara suggests that perhaps the cipher would reveal more prothean clues if she and Shepard melded. The Commander reluctantly agrees, still unsure about this asari mind technique. A familiar face from her past appears to Liara while she searches Verity's mind but this isn't what she is looking for and she continues to just try and make sense of the prothean images. There is little progress and the meld exhausts her so Shepard suggests she sees Chakwas.

After reporting back to the Council, Verity is about to leave the briefing room when she is confronted by Kaidan and a bewildered looking Liara. He is quite aggressive in declaring his feelings for Verity and this confuses her. Yes, she had spoken with him quite personally on a few occasions but only in friendship and for him to not realise about her and Liara's closeness astounds her. She is quite angry that Kaidan has dragged Liara into this awkward situation. She diplomatically declares her 'choice' as Liara, as if that was in any doubt. She wants to wade into Kaidan with words about his arrogance but just lets him leave.

Verity is about to also leave when Liara says, "I know that asari you know."

"Er... which asari?"

"The one on Feros. Shiala. She was one of my favourite 'aunts' when I was little, we did used to laugh so."

Shepard wouldn't believe Shiala's words on Feros, she was an indoctrinated tool of evil. Verity thought that the acolyte would say anything to save herself, so chose to disregard her words of regret. Shiala was one of the assistants in Saren's successes so far and contributed to Benezia's demise. She had to die for the safety of the colony. It was much more controlled than the time with the Batarian slaver, she thought she had reason on her side this time. Deep down when she looks inside, she wanted revenge for the hurt inflicted on her asari lover. To see Liara remember Shiala so fondly makes her think twice now. She is eager to get away, for fear of letting slip some sign of the truth.

"We had a funny rhyme that my mother did not like. Shiala would bounce me on her knee while we sang."

Liara recites the children's rhyme gleefully then laughs at her silliness.

"Oh I wish I could have joined you on Feros, it would have been so lovely to see her again."

"She wasn't herself, Liara, she was under the control of Saren like your mother. We had no choice."

"Oh, poor Shiala. She was one of mother's favourite acolytes too. They would bicker so sometimes, but only because they had become quite close. Mother tried to hide her feelings to remain impartial, but I know she really liked Shiala. That is sad. So many good people lost already to this terrible conflict."

"Yea, it was tough down there. I have to go."

Verity makes a hasty exit, now questioning her judgement. Maybe Shiala really had broken free of the control. It makes Verity feel even worse that she is now lying to Liara about the incident. She begins to realise now that for Shiala to accept her fate so freely should have indicated the truth but she'd allowed her darker side to prevail. She begins to question if she could have done more to stop the corporate representative Ethan Jeong without killing him, or if she could have saved more colonists when they attacked. She wants it all to just go away, but her life experiences have taught her that eventually the universe will toy with her, dragging up any and all difficult moments from her past. She inflicts this anger at herself on someone she feels deserves it.

"Are you stupid or just desperate, Alenko?"

"Sorry, Commander, I just thought it would be best to be open about it all."

"About what? Are you blind? The whole crew knows about Liara and me, except you it seems."

"I'd heard rumours, that's why I thought it best to be honest. Seems I misread the situation."

"No kidding? And dragging Liara into it like that, she did not deserve that. God only knows what she thinks we've been up to. This had better not get in the way of what me and Liara have got. I never indicated there was anything between us, Kaidan. Why didn't you just speak with me about your feelings?"

"I tried, but you always avoided it with ambiguity. I never knew where I stood, ma'am."

"But to try and deal with it like that? Gah! I'll see you later, Kaidan, I'm too angry right now."

"Ma'am."

Verity storms off to her quarters then just sits on her bed, her breath pumping. She wants to do something stupid again, but just closes her eyes and controls her breathing, calming herself.

"Idiot!" she says to herself at what she has done today.

Kaidan feels even worse now and begins to agree with the Commander. Has he really been that stupid? He'd seen Liara leaving Verity's quarters quite early in the morning, so that should have indicated the situation. He's been selfish in thinking that he could overcome that and also feels bad about confronting Liara in the way that he did. He thought he'd found a kindred spirit in Verity and is quite devastated, not only at the rejection, but also by the subsequent verbal attack. He hopes it hasn't ruined at least the friendship they've formed but now questions himself as to whether even that was real. Feeling a massive migraine coming on, he goes to see Doctor Chakwas.

Liara hums the tune that accompanies her favourite children's rhyme as she documents the day's prothean findings. She still feels sad about Shiala, but she's beginning to find that such sadness is a regular occurrence in the fight against Saren. Good people dying, the crew unable to save them all. There was something off about the Commander when she returned from the Zhu's Hope colony on Feros. Liara puts it down to the recent stresses and strains of their hunt and pushes it to the back of her mind. She hopes that one day, when this is all over, they can heal each other of all these events and terrible suppressed feelings, and live together as a couple. For now though they must soldier on, seeking out new horrors to deal with on every new mission.

* * *

The squad are sat around the table after dinner, Shepard studying a datapad.

"You want the last muffin, Liara?" Ashley asks.

"No, I have had sufficient, thank you." she lies badly.

"Oh, go on. You know you want it. It'll only go stale. It's double chocolate chip..."

"Ooh, double chocolate chip? If you put it like that, then yes please!"

Liara grabs the carton of milk from the table and begins alternately munching on the muffin then swigging from the carton.

"Oh do use a glass, please Liara!" Doctor Chakwas berates.

"Sorry..." Liara replies with a meek guilty voice as she obeys.

Unfortunately, a glass just gives Liara the opportunity for more spillage. Milk pours down her top as she glugs, attempting to drink faster than her mouth will allow, blocked also by a wedge of muffin.

"I thought the asari were elegant, poised and graceful but with you Liara, I don't know." Tali playfully taunts.

"I reckon she'd even give ryncol a try if hungry enough. Ha!" Wrex joins in.

"Oh don't be mean. But incidentally, you never did tell me what an Arbuckle is, Ashley."

"Hahahaha! Shepard hasn't told you yet?"

"I've been trying not to get into any of that thank you very much, Gunnery Chief Williams."

"It's probably best if you just watch an old vid of him."

"Him?"

"That's all I'm saying. You should find one on the Alliance network somewhere, there's a ton of old movies archived on there."

"Anyway," Shepard interjects, "we need to discuss equipment. I need everyone to give me a run down on anything we can do to improve or replace it. We've got a bunch of credits pretty much laying around now, so give it to me. Garrus?"

"Mods. I think that's the main concern for most of us. We've all got either Colossus or top Predator armours and now we have access to the Spectre grade weapons, that's it really: mods."

The group agree.

"I worried as much. Shield mods just seem to be hard to come by at the moment. Even our Requisitions Officer is having difficulty sourcing those. We'll just have to hope we pick some up along the way for now. At least we have good ammo mods for the geth, not the best but they still do a heck of a lot more damage than without."

"I still need a new shotgun..." Wrex says, almost like a child who missed out on a round of ice creams.

"Not a problem, Wrex. We're heading back to the Citadel anyway, we'll go down to the C-Sec Requisitions Officer there and access the rare stocks."

"Ha! Great! I thought I was getting left out here, and I've been eyeing up that Spectre one you got Tali."

"You'll love it, Wrex. I've grown quite attached to mine, haven't I dear?" she pats her weapon. "Yes, I have."

There is a momentary silence.

"What?"

"Anyway... Kaidan? You've been quiet. Anything you need?"

"No, ma'am. Like Garrus said, it's just the mods."

There is still tension there, but they are overcoming it to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

After dinner, Liara sits at her extranet terminal in the med bay's back room.

"Arbukel..? Aabucal..? Nothing for those... Arbuckle? Ah, here we are, some matches."

* * *

"Fatty? Fatty Arbuckle? Ashley you rotten sod."

Ashley was engrossed in her weapons maintenance in the hangar bay and didn't hear Liara storm up behind her and she nearly leaps out of her skin, then laughs heartily and quite evilly.

"Woo! Your face is a picture. Wait, let me set up my omni-tool."

"Hmph!" Liara turns and storms away.


	23. Chapter 23

"I know it is not easy but it was the right choice, Shepard." Liara says.

"I don't think there was a right choice, Liara, but thanks."

"We had to ensure the bomb destroyed that evil place, there was no choice really. But I am sorry about Kaidan."

"I wonder though. Ashley has become really close. For both of us. Is that the real reason? Did I choose friendships over tactics?"

"I would say in that situation, the result would be the same regardless."

"Maybe. But I'm having difficulty, Liara, I'm questioning every choice I make now. Could I have done better? Could I have saved more people? Should I have killed this person? Gah! It's getting overwhelming."

"That you question your actions proves that you are striving to do better. No-one can ask for more."

Verity kisses Liara on the cheek for her supportive words as they sit in her quarters. The fighting on Virmire was intense. Taking down the anti-aircraft towers to allow the Normandy safe passage was a task in itself, but to then make a ground assault just added to it all. She'd had to choose between saving the life of Ashley or Kaidan, a terrible choice to have to make for any Commander. But that she has become so involved with her squad made it all the harder.

"Thanks, Liara. I can't say I always do the right thing but at least I have you to help me stay grounded."

"I was worried when you had to confront Wrex though, that could have gone either way. It would be awful to have to kill a friend, for any reason."

"I can understand where he was coming from but thankfully he conceded that an army of Krogan slaves is bad for everyone. It's just a shame we couldn't salvage any genophage research, they deserve hope like any other species. I mean, look at Wrex. He's wandering the galaxy, avoiding his own people because without hope, they just in-fight to justify their existence, not knowing what else to do. That's a terrible fate."

"Yes, on both occasions, the turians and salarians have been quite short sighted. Uplifting the Krogan without considering the consequences, then the genophage and the problems that has caused. Astounding really when you consider the brilliant minds of the salarians."

"I wonder how the rachni queen is doing. She was quite candid about her species' past, I hope that was a sign of her honesty, otherwise we're going to need that genophage cure much sooner than we thought."

Liara links her arm with Verity's and pats it.

"One galactic threat at a time, Shepard, one galactic threat at a time."

"Talking of which, that Reaper nearly scared the pants off of me!"

"Goddess yes, the cold threats it made chilled me to the bone. And that voice! Brrr!"

"Well we know what we're dealing with now, but I'm not sure that makes me feel any better."

"I wonder now how long this has been going on for. Millions of years? Billions? Is it just our galaxy or any and all? It is impossible for them to have always existed as it claimed. Someone must have built at least the first one. Which also makes me wonder, just how early did sentience evolve in the galaxy? Many have calculated not for billions of years after the formation of the universe, but if that Reaper is correct... oh, it makes my head spin."

"I don't know if we'll ever have all the answers, Liara. But I do know that we're going to do everything in our power to stop them and end this cycle of destruction. For your mother, for Kaidan, for all the good people who have died to this conflict, we will stop them."

"Yes, we must."

"But then, if I play devil's advocate, what if stopping them is the wrong thing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they're right and we just can't understand why they'd do this? What if by stopping them, we allow an even bigger problem to emerge that they were suppressing?"

"Oh stop it, Shepard, this is difficult enough as it is."

Shepard's door buzzer sounds. She opens it to see a dejected looking Ashley.

"Hey, Commander. I er... can I just... hang out here? If you're not in the middle of anything, I can come back later if..."

"No, of course you can, Ash. But you're looking pretty low, anything we can do?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Just a bit down I guess."

She sits with her friends, needing a little affection, then lets her thoughts out.

"It feels like Eden Prime all over again, me surviving for no good reason while good men die. I sort of feel responsible, you know? Kaidan didn't deserve this, it should have been me."

"Oh Ashley, it is not your fault." Liara says sympathetically.

"Part of me I wishes you'd left me on Virmire."

"Don't say that, Ash. We had to save you to save the mission, no way we could leave that bomb exposed. I have to live with the choice, not you. You were only following orders, remember that."

"Yea, I suppose."

"Besides, without you, there's no 'girl squad'. You, me and Liara, saving the galaxy in style."

"Haha! Yea, we are pretty hot eh?"

"Damn straight, Williams. Although... if you like, we can drop you back at the radioactive wasteland that was once Saren's base. Tali would make a fine replacement with that ass of hers."

"Hey!" Ashley stands and turns her back to wiggle her behind at Liara and Verity. "What's the matter with this?"

"Fair do's, Williams, it's not bad. But have you seen Tali's? Even I have to resist giving it a slap when she's bent over working on the lower circuitry."

"Whatever floats your boat, Commander."

"Why would you want to do that, Shepard?" Liara asks.

"Oh, it's just a joke, Liara. Yours is quite slappable as well. If I slapped yours every time I felt like it, you'd be red raw, or blue raw. Purple...? Never mind."

"Oh. Hm." Liara says, unsure about this fascination with posteriors.

"Thanks guys. I needed some relief from all this mayhem. You always have something to make me feel a little better."

Liara takes on an almost motherly persona and holds Ashley's hand.

"Of course, Ashley. If you ever need some time, or a chat, or a shoulder, please, do not hesitate to see me, or Shepard, or both. We are both here for you."

Shepard stands dramatically, using her fingers as a makeshift pistol.

"Okay girl squad, sound off!"

Liara giggles and stands in an elegant pose letting her biotics shimmer up and down her body, then shouts, "Blue Angel!"

"Dark Destroyer!" Ashley joins as though holding her rifle.

"Blonde Bombshell!"

The three fall back onto the bed laughing. Liara has a quizzical look on her face.

"What would Tali be?"

"ASS-ASS-inator?" Ashley offers. "That's twice the ass too."

"Hell's Hiney?"

"Quarian Queen?"

"Too tame, T'Soni. 'Quarian Quirk' more like."

"I am not very good with nicknames. You humans seem to enjoy deriding each other's faults and quirks for fun."

"What? You mean like... oh I dunno... Arbuckle?"

Liara's face is one of annoyance but she's come to learn that such names are not an indication of dislike, usually quite the contrary.

"Hmmm, yes 'Auntie Ashey'."

"Hey, low blow! I do believe that you're beginning to find your evil streak, Doctor T'Soni."

Liara grins naughtily, quite pleased that she'd found it within herself to locate the right button to press.

All three had spent their former lives pretty much as loners in their fields until they joined the Normandy. To have such good friends means the world to them now. They never knew before that they'd needed such good company, camaraderie, love and affection. All three feel more complete than they had ever before in their lives. Ashley had her sisters and mother, but to be so far away from them all the time, it's lovely to have some new 'sisters' to support her.

Verity wishes that such fun times could last forever but once again, duty calls. They've been ordered back to the Citadel, hopefully to assist in the co-ordination of the fleets against Sovereign and the geth forces.


	24. Chapter 24

"These could be our last moments together." Liara declares to Verity in her room.

The crew are on their way to Ilos having stolen the Normandy. The Council and Udina had tried to prevent Shepard from doing the very thing they gave her Spectre status for: to stop Saren and his geth forces. But Shepard knows now that he is much more than just that. He is a puppet of the Reapers, one of whom is the very ship he travels in. The Reaper craft is Sovereign, self-proclaimed vanguard of destruction.

Once again, when she'd tried to make the Council understand how serious matters are, they just prevaricated and postulated, never deciding to take the action actually needed. Shepard must find the Conduit on Ilos, the key to Sovereign's plans but Udina kowtowed to the Council, grounding the crew and locking out their ship lest they become difficult. The crew had no choice but to take the Normandy back illegally to accomplish their task, but punching Udina to get to his console to release the lock out made Anderson feel good. _Slimy little shit._

But right now as they travel to Ilos, Verity and Liara forgo their pact of celibacy to declare their love physically. Verity tries to brush off the potential of their doom but Liara wants to consummate their love as it could be their last chance. Both are quite apprehensive, but so gloriously excited. Liara has previously looked up texts on human anatomy and erogenous zones but it was all too much like biology and gave up quickly. She had begun to think it might ruin any surprises anyway.

Verity ensures that Liara is ready to take this step, then kisses her deeply. Verity wants this so much, it's like all her life has been building up to this point. She runs her fingers down Liara's spine and pulls her closer when she reaches the small of her back, causing Liara to gasp. They waste little time undressing each other, each astonished at how aroused they become just at the sight of their love in this heightened, naked state.

Physical contact is wondrous, but when Liara begins to meld their minds and nervous systems, Verity is almost overcome. Feeling what her lover feels as she pleasures her, being able to guide her own actions and experience the result, intensifying with each discovery, like a feedback loop of unimaginable ecstasy.

More so than the pleasure is the knowing. To know directly that her lover does indeed love her, without fears or doubts. Verity and Liara can see into each other's inner emotions of purest friendship, dedication and love. It is almost overwhelming, but thankfully, it is not.

It is bliss.

* * *

Liara and Tali solemnly sit, trapped but unharmed amongst the wreckage that was once the Presidium Tower, the seat of galactic politics. They do not speak for fear of confirming with each other that which they do not wish to. Did Shepard survive when massive parts of the defeated Sovereign smashed into the tower? Liara doesn't want to think about it, it would be too much to bear. They hear a rescue crew moving their trap and once a passage is formed, Captain Anderson stoops under it to meet them. He raises his eyebrows to ask the question, no words needed. The sorrowful look on Liara's face and Tali's lowered head tell him to expect the worst.

He catches a fleeting movement from deeper within the wreckage, spotted also then by Liara causing her heart to leap. Verity stumbles through the broken metal, evidently in pain but quite alive and with a huge grin on her face. They'd done it.

Verity is proud that she was able to convince Saren, no not convince, enlighten Saren that he was indoctrinated. She didn't even have to fire a shot. Once she heard Saren question himself, she was confident enough to stand out of cover to confront him, to plead for the galaxy's safety with words. It was almost sorrowful as he took his own life, his moment of clarity making him see what he had done and just how far he had fallen. He truly was devastated. All the terrible things he'd done, he was able to see with his own eyes, his own mind. It was too much for his weakened will to bear.

Despite the arrogance and stupidity of the Council, Verity even found it within herself to order the Alliance fleets to their saviour aboard the Destiny's Ascension, which was under heavy geth fire. It was at great risk to the overall effort of the combined fleets to destroy Sovereign, but Verity recognised that the Council is needed for continuity, to ensure mayhem does not prevail and divide the galaxy.

"Shepard!"

Liara rushes to her, throws her arms around Verity and kisses her cheek. Then the other one. Then on the lips. Then everywhere in between she hasn't kissed yet. She hugs Verity so tightly, it takes her breath.

"Alright, Liara, I'm okay!"

"Yes." She kisses her again. "Yes you are, oh Shepard, you are. Oh I am sorry I am being silly, but I do not know what I would do if I lost you."

She squashes her cheek against Verity's, feeling the beautiful warmth of her face and they just hug like this for a few moments. Eventually Shepard feels the eyes of the rescue team on them and releases the hug to link arms with Liara to exit this disaster zone, proud to have her love on her arm. No more clandestine meetings, they are just two wonderful people in love. Liara cannot help but beam with joy as they walk to Anderson. He smiles at the obvious happiness between his former XO and the asari doctor he'd sent her to find. But there is still more to do.

Shepard must speak with the Council once more. Now they laud her actions, thankful for their lives. When they offer a place on the Council for a human representative and ask for her input, Verity feels like laughing in his face when Udina tries to sway her with a meek, fawning, pathetic look. No, no more politicians. She suggests Anderson. He's not a politician and at least he will use sense to assess and decide the future, hopefully guiding the Council to the truth. It was worth it just to see the look on Udina's face and bumbling futile objection. The Council seem pleased with her choice, but the work is not over yet.

Shepard walks away even happier as she hears Anderson supporting her work, stating that all the galaxy must work as one to overcome this threat. They've stopped a Reaper, but only one. It was claimed by Sovereign that the Reapers would darken the sky of every planet with their numbers.

* * *

Soon, the politics returns and the Council overrides every human made decision. The Normandy is ordered to the Terminus Systems to hunt geth and investigate disappearing ships. The crew knows this is pointless, the geth aren't the real threat. They've become aware that the Council just wants them out of the way. The Council is uncomfortable with such influential individuals being free to spread the word about evil galaxy destroying robots. They're wasting precious time investigating every random blip on the scanners when they should be learning more about the Reapers, forming alliances, preparing in every way possible for the coming doom.

They fly into a high orbit around the planet of Alchera, another reported kidnapping site but again they find nothing. The flight deck crew bicker a little, a month of this pointless exercise beginning to grate on them.

An operative reports an incoming ship on the scanners. A massive but strange crusted ship looms out of the planet's orbit and immediately begins to intercept the Normandy. The crew speculate it's origin, Pressly confused that despite their stealth system the geth are alerted to their presence.

"It's not geth." Joker says. "Brace for evasive manoeuvres!"


	25. Chapter 25

Verity finds herself adrift in space after the last blast on the Normandy from the massive unknown ship. Her N7 training was supposed to prepare her for this, but she is terrified as the planet looms closer. She panics further when she hears a leak spring from the back of her environmental helmet, grabbing at it in desperation. Her breathing has intensified, causing more panic as her heart pounds. This is the nightmare she feared during training. She's never feared death in combat, but this is a terrible way to go. Helpless, so alone and scared. Verity is fortunate that she has passed out from oxygen deprivation before fatally hitting the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Liara waits in the hangar bay of the huge rescue transport, craning her neck each time a pod arrives and the occupants pass through. There can't be many more pods left to rescue now so she thinks she won't have to wait much longer. She looks at this current group walking towards her, bobbing her head up and down and standing on tip-toes in the hope that the one she seeks is just obscured by those in front. Whenever she sees blonde hair her heart leaps, only to be dashed as she realises it's not her Verity.

"Uh. Umm. Tsk. V... oh." she's desperate to shout her name in relief and be re-united, but again, she's not on this one.

Liara leans dejected against the wall, disheartened once more. She would have gladly stayed with Verity on the Normandy but like the rest of the crew, she had been ordered to the life pods by the Commander as she went back for Joker. Another pod is collected by the rescue crew. She can't see Shepard, but at least there's a friendly face this time.

"Doctor Chakwas!" she shouts, happy that one of her closer colleagues has arrived back safely. She rushes to Liara and they hold each other's hands.

"It's good to see you safe, Liara."

"Yes, you too, doctor."

"I dread to think who we might have lost."

"We lost Navigator Pressly on the bridge."

"Oh. Oh dear, poor Pressly. Are you... waiting...?" Chakwas gestures towards the pods.

"She has not come back yet, so I thought I would wait here for her."

"Oh Liara, I do hope she's safe."

Liara grins a little.

"Come on, doctor, this is Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, hero of Eden Prime, saviour of the Citadel."

"Yes. Well. I'm going to see what the hell's going on." The doctor knows that if wrong, Liara is setting herself up for a heartbreaking fall, but being hopeful for the best too, she says nothing and heads to the command deck.

"See you in a bit, doctor."

Liara waits for a long time for another pod to be rescued, never pondering the worst for more than a moment. To think such a thing is unbearable. Just one figure emerges, shuffling and awkward. It's the one that Verity went back for.

"Joker!" she shouts, running towards him with a face filled with optimism. She looks behind him to see no-one there, then back to him.

"Is she not with you?" she asks, now confused, her eyes darting between him and the empty pod.

"You haven't heard yet? Ah jeez, Liara." Joker's pained expression tells her more than she wants to know.

"Heard?" she begins to back away from Joker at what he would confirm, her hands tight against her chest, eyes filled with terror and lips quivering as she lets out an awful moan.

"No. Please, no. Oh goddess, Verity, no."

Despite his condition, Joker rushes to grab Liara before she collapses to the floor. To Liara, the bay spins just before she blacks out with echoes of Joker's desperate pleas to help her.

"Medic! Get me a god damn medic. Please!"

* * *

She doesn't know how long she's been in the hospital, nor does she really care. The counselling sessions bore her now, they're not going to help and she thinks going over it all again and again is making it worse. Post-traumatic stress they say, but she knows it's an irreparable broken heart. There's still no cure for that. But she craves alleviation. There's only one thing she thinks that can do that: revenge. She wants to find those responsible and hurt them. Hurt them horribly for what they've done.

Her asari doctor arrives.

"Hello Liara, how are you feeling today?"

Liara just stares at her from her bed, a slight look of disgust on her face. They don't know, they don't even care really.

"You have a visitor, isn't that nice?" the doctor says with grating brightness.

The asari Councillor enters and wastes no time with her speeches.

"Doctor Liara T'Soni, the Council wishes to offer its deepest sympathies at this..."

"Get out." Liara says coldly.

"Doctor T'Soni, we do understand that..."

"It's because of you, you stupid woman. Don't you see that? If you'd believed her rather than playing your stupid political games, we wouldn't have been chasing around after the geth pointlessly like that in the first place!"

"The Council cannot act on every..."

"Get out!"

"Well! As I was saying, the Council..."

Liara gets out of bed and stands facing the asari councillor, breathing heavily, her hands now fists by her sides. She scours her mind for something horrible.

"Get out, you fucking bitch."

"Really!"

"Get out!" her scream is shrill and piercing. She wants to punch this idiot but resists the temptation.

"Well I can see there is no point talking here." the Councillor says as she scurries away.

Liara looks around the room with manic eyes.

"Where's my armour? Where's my weapon?"

She begins trying to find them, despite it being obvious that there is nowhere in this sparse hospital room for them to be.

Her doctor returns with two large human orderlies.

"Come on, Liara, let's get you back into bed."

"My armour and pistol, where are they? I know I had them when I got here."

"Now now, you don't need those. You need to rest."

The orderlies approach the confused and scared Liara, their intent to restrain obvious. They back her into the corner to hold her while the doctor checks her syringe. The doctor is about to walk over to dispense the sedative when the orderlies fly back amidst biotics, crashing against the walls, Liara's hands now pushed forward. As she runs towards the door the doctor steps out of her way before hitting the emergency button.

Liara exits into one of the Citadel's commons dressed in only the open backed gown of the hospital, striding with purpose, knowing now exactly what she wants to do.

"Liara?"

Liara doesn't even see Ashley in her fog of despair. She stands in front of the asari and holds her by her arms.

"Liara? What are you doing?"

She looks at Ashley with no emotion in her eyes, resisting her grip.

"Liara, it's me, Ashley."

Liara's face contorts with tears.

"Oh Ashley. Verity..."

Her sobs are unbearable as she falls to her knees, Ashley joins her on her knees to hold her. She sees the orderlies running towards them over Liara's shoulder and stands. She steps around Liara to stand aggressively between them and her friend.

"Need something fellas?"

The two big men know this soldier is one of Shepard's crew.

"We don't want any trouble, ma'am, we just want to get her safe."

"It's okay, she's safe now. You'd better get back inside."

"She needs help."

"And she's going to get it, from a friend who actually cares. Go!"

The orderlies look at each other, nod, then return to the hospital. Ashley puts her arm around Liara and lifts her to stand.

"Come on, Liara, let's get you to my quarters."

They get a taxi to Ashley's temporary accommodation. Liara just stares blankly out of the window for the whole journey. Once they arrive at the apartment, Ashley gives her some Alliance fatigues to wear. Liara shakily dresses then sits on the couch and tries to regain some control.

"I did not like that place. Thank you, Ashley."

"They were only trying to help, but yea, I don't like hospitals either. Sorry Liara, I'd have come sooner if I knew things were this bad."

"Do not worry about that, Ashley, besides, there is nothing anyone can do to fix this."

"I hear you, Liara. We all miss her."

The door buzzer rings and a look of panic comes across Liara's face.

"Turn them away please, Ashley, I do not think I can face anyone right now."

She hears Ashley speaking to a gruff voiced male at the door. Ashley returns to the lounge area with a high ranking military official.

"Doctor T'Soni. Admiral Hackett. I thought I might find you here after Williams broke you out. Careful Chief, you're not a Spectre yet, but I've smoothed things over."

"Thank you, sir. Sorry, sir."

He turns to Liara with sympathetic eyes.

"I am sorry to bother you at this time."

Knowing the mutual respect Verity and the Admiral had for each other, she smiles and nods.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but as Shepard's common law partner, I've authorised a payment from the Alliance widows' fund. I know it's not much compared to what you've been through, but the Alliance wants to recognise your contribution to the fleet in all this and I've been made aware that you meant the world to her. I wanted to deliver this message personally, I had the utmost respect for the Commander."

"Thank you. I appreciate the kind gesture, Admiral."

It won't bring Verity back, but she honestly does appreciate the thought. And if truth be told, she needs this kind of monetary backing to start her search for information on her lover's murderers. They'd consummated their love before the Ilos mission and continued a wonderful relationship during the following month, a real couple in love. Searching around the Terminus Systems for geth meant plenty of down time, most of which they'd spent discovering each other in Verity's quarters. She'd become a much more useful member of the crew and took pride in the crew's acceptance of her and her new found productive ways. All that's just memories now, like a beautiful dream.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to speak with Gunnery Chief Williams."

The Admiral and the Chief go into the kitchen. Liara can't quite hear everything being said, but Ashley becomes quite loud and aggressive.

"They what?" she hears her shout. "After all we've done? This is bullcrap and you know it, sir."

"I don't like it either, but this is out of our hands, Williams. Drop it." the Admiral responds.

A few moments later, the Admiral leaves and Ashley returns to the lounge angrily.

"They're splitting us all up, disbanding the crew with no replacement ship in the offing. We're all grounded."

"What? Why?"

"The Council doesn't want a band of soldiers spreading the word about the Reapers, so they're just going to get rid of the problem. This has Udina written all over it, damn him."

"I knew I should have punched that stupid asari Councillor. I said things to her that I never would have dreamt of. I even called her a 'fucking bitch' when I told her to get out." Liara says with guilty pride.

"Nice one, Liara. I wish I'd seen that. Man, what a shitty mess."

Ashley sits and puts her head in her hands.

"If the Council carries on like this, we're all screwed. Really screwed. Everyone."

"Well I am not going to sit idle, I am going to find out who did this. They might even have something to do with the Reapers."

"You sure, Liara? You ready for something like that?"

"No. Nor will I ever be. But I must."

Ashley puts her arm around Liara.

"I know what you mean, Liara. But please, be careful."

"Thank you, Ashley. For everything. You are a good friend. I thought I was alone in the galaxy again, but thank you for showing me that I am not."

"Good." Ashley looks over Liara's now softer face. "You know? I can almost see my silly old friend again in there."

They sit in silence for a moment, each recalling the lovelier moments they'd spent with their friend.

"Sorry, Liara, Hackett told me I've been posted to some colony in the middle of nowhere and I have to ship out in the morning. I hate to leave you like this but the apartment's booked as mine until the end of the week, so just use it as you like. I'll have a word with the caretaker."

"Thank you, I need a base of operations to begin my work. Just until I am able find somewhere more suitable. A few days should be plenty."

"Don't lose yourself in this, Liara. Contact me if you become overwhelmed or just want to talk, I'll drop anything to help and to hell with the consequences."

"I will be okay I think but if I need some extra muscle, I know where to come. Your life in the Alliance is important to you too, I do not want to ruin that by being silly."

Now with purpose, resources and the support of a friend, Liara begins to feel like her old self a little. There's a long way to go for her, grieving so heavily will take time to overcome, but the stabbing feeling in her heart has abated just slightly. In this moment, the desire to just breakdown and give up all hope has become less. For Verity, she will find strength and resolve.


	26. Chapter 26

Liara's first port of call had obviously been Barla Von, seeking information that the legendary Shadow Broker may have. It had been strange that the Broker had not been able to provide anything at all, not even a red herring. Barla had been almost protective of the Broker, making excuses for him. Liara thought it odd that he would allow himself to appear ignorant or inept. Barla put Liara in touch with a few low level sources for a fee and she began her trade in information, small at first but ever seeking greater influence.

She's traded with a new contact in a shady bar out in the back of beyond, where these exchanges always seem to happen. Some low level salarian she hasn't used before, but Barla had given his approval so she risked it. Liara is learning that a larger network of sources is needed, no matter how far down the chain. Even something seemingly innocuous can be worth massive amounts to the right buyer to fund her cause. The Council won't do anything about it, so Liara must.

She's still relatively new to all this, but Liara is beginning to learn the information business. To be wary when the source promises her everything she desires; she'd fallen for that a few times when starting out, losing large chunks of credits for nothing or needing to draw on her combat skills to resolve a situation. Most of these people are scum anyway, she loses no sleep over them. At one time, every life she took hurt her, regardless of their intent. To watch the light go out of their eyes by her own hand used to be difficult. But for now she ignores it, puts it to the back of her mind where all the unresolved emotions reside.

Analysing the data reminds Liara of her investigations into the protheans. Finding the right pieces to fit together to tell the tale. She gets a little rush when a few seemingly irrelevant pieces of information come together to tell of a political shift or a coming conflict, or something less drastic like a fixed sport event or impending high profile divorce. It's all there if you know how to analyse it, and Liara does. When it's significant, she can sell on the pieces for quite a price.

She leaves the bar where she met her contact and heads to the docking bay where her personal shuttle awaits. It seemed a little indulgent to her at first, but it has become very useful not having to rely on chartered flights. If she needs to get out fast, she can just jump in her craft and go. Liara is off to meet a high ranking mercenary, seeking any information on the unknown craft that attacked the Normandy, allegedly a leader of one of the emerging factions. The mercenary groups are beginning to form much more widespread and organized armies, such as the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns. It's risky to pursue this, but she has come to learn that risks are an occupational hazard.

After a few checks on her shuttle's read outs, Liara backs the craft out of the bay and swings it around to head to the co-ordinates provided by her contact. Another bar on a fuelling station full of crooks and villains in a neighbouring solar system but Liara is used to protecting herself from such types now. Added to her experiences hunting prothean artefacts, her combat skills had been greatly heightened in her time with the Normandy squad. At times, when a deal is going bad or the holders of information she needs try to change the price, she has even drawn on the darker side she bore mourning Verity to do some threatening of her own to great effect. Not that her mourning has ended, she feels it never will, but she no longer dwells on it for it is too destructive for her. Another occupier of the back of her mind.

* * *

Liara enjoys piloting her own craft, an asari of means. Although her own craft is relatively small, she can understand now why Joker so enjoyed his work. She wonders what it must feel like to have such a massively powerful ship such as the Normandy under her control. Visiting so many locations now, her craft had needed a call sign and IFF for identification. The choice was easy for Liara.

"Traffic control, this is Blue Angel requesting permission to dock."

"Hold position while we find you a bay, Blue Angel."

"Acknowledged."

Calling out this name still makes her smile. While she sits waiting for her instructions, Liara scrolls up and down her music play list, including some human music she'd found in the archives when on the Normandy.

"Hm." she says to herself with a satisfied nod.

Over the speakers, a young woman wistfully describes the beautiful skies of her youth over an echoing melancholic harmonica. Phasing minimalist electronic notes cascade, following with an accompaniment of a deep four four bass drum. Liara sways her head in time with the music. Tinkles of a more acoustic nature echo around the stereo. A deep bass joins the ensemble of rhythmic trance causing Liara to smile.

"Blue Angel, this is control, please head to bay B12"

"Bay B12 acknowledged, thank you control. Blue Angel out."

She turns the music's volume up a little. When it comes to her favourite part, Liara joins the woman in the music in the most ethereal of asari tones, hinted with melancholy.

"Little fluffy clouds, little fluffy clouds..."

Liara stuffs a couple of the rare chocolates she keeps in the cockpit in her mouth, then sitting forward eagerly she banks the craft towards her bay, slurping to stop the drool pouring down her chin from sucking the tasty treats. She slows to a halt and the docking clamps secure her shuttle. Liara hops out of her pilot's seat, rhythmically walks to the music and into the back area that she's turned into a makeshift bedsit. She changes into her new armour, a comfortable and tight fitting white suit with protective overcoat and blue detail, making her feel much more like the scientist that she is. Liara also likes that it feels less militaristic and more feminine.

Popping another chocolate in her mouth, she fixes her weapon to her hip and checks herself in the full length mirror she has installed, giving herself a little saucy dance to the music. Liara was a little disappointed the first pistol she ever bought was lost aboard the Normandy, it had become like an old friend, a reminder of good times. She'd even kept 'Flossie' as a souvenir of her adventures, also lost in the attack. She now uses a sub-machine gun, not dissimilar to her mentor's choice.

After a few sways more she turns off the music and exits her craft, walking confidently towards the meeting place. This dark, dank place is much like Omega, she thinks, with various unsavoury types milling around, except that she's not cowering and vulnerable any more. She wonders how Aria is doing and if she ever thinks about the time her 'little lamb' came to visit. Liara looks more fondly on her time with Aria now, the embarrassment no longer burning. She is no little lamb any more.

She enters a bar and heads straight to the back, as indicated by her contact's details. The bar is mostly empty, except for the ones sat around the bar counter, obviously the regulars. She walks up to a batarian and stands looking around, coolly. Without looking at him she states, "I am expected." and the guard opens the door with a nod.

The door leads into a dark small room with a table in the middle, a single low hanging shaded light shines on the table but little up the walls. A figure in blue armour leans against a wall, his face obscured in shadow.

"So you've been looking for me?" he says with a sneering rough voice.

"Maybe. At least, someone like you at any rate."

"And what am I like?"

"A murdering pirate?"

"Hehe, maybe. So what do you want?"

She vaguely recognises this voice but can't recall exactly where from but she gets straight to the point.

"I want to know details of any mercenary organizations involved in kidnapping or attacks on Alliance craft."

"Well, that's not the Blue Suns' style, I can tell you that much. As for the other mercs, you'd have to ask them."

"I see. Then it seems like I've wasted our time here."

"Well we don't have to call it a total wash out. Why don't you stay and drink, we could get real cosy."

Liara lifts the low slung light to shine at his face but doesn't recognise it. That he is human is all she can assess. His voice had become more familiar with each utterance, but from where is eluding her.

"I don't think so." she says to his offer.

"Your call, babe." he says aloofly, shading his eyes from the light.

She leaves this back room and returns to the bar area. The mercenary leader begins berating his guard over some other matter. He speaks two words that instantly remind Liara of where she knows this pirate from.

"One hour! You said it'd be one hour! So where is it?"

She turns back to look at him, catching his sight and gives him a grin. Liara cannot resist.

"By the way." she shouts at Vido. "You needn't have worried, I was never a commando. And if you see your friend, tell him my barriers only last for twenty minutes, tops!"

"What the f..."

Vido walks towards to her, eyeing her up and down suspiciously, then laughs.

"If it isn't the blue sun, herself."

"The what?"

"Oh yea," he laughs a little to himself, "you wouldn't know. My er... 'friend' you just mentioned?"

"The silly pirate who named his rifle 'Jessie'?"

"Ha! Yea, him. Zaeed Massani. He said your barrier shimmered like a blue sun, he always was a lyrical bastard. I liked it. We became known as 'The Blue Suns."

"Really?" Liara says coyly, actually quite proud.

"Yea, really! But you're lucky he's not with the crew any more. You pissed him the hell off. Kept going on about being humiliated in front of Jessie, the crazy bastard. Hehe! It's a small old galaxy. See ya around, blue sun."

Liara is about leave when Vido turns back to her, stroking his chin a little. An asari ally might be quite useful now the Eclipse Sisters are forming, an asari sub-faction of the powerful rival mercenary group, Eclipse. This asari from his past also intrigues him, and he knows it would enrage Zaeed for him to help her, particularly as she had bluffed him so well. It never hurts to have another source of credits from a beautiful asari such as this. He has been summoned by the Shadow Broker anyway, so thinks he should be able to find out anything she needs and get her on side.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and see what I can dig up. I've still got some friendlies in other groups. Meet me back here in one week at the same time and we'll see what we've got."

"Thank you." she nods. "One week. And for your trouble?"

"We'll see what we've got when we've got it."

"Agreed, mister...?"

"Vido Santiago. But I ain't no 'mister'."

"Indeed." Liara agrees then holds out her hand. "Doctor T'Soni."

They shake on their vague deal, Vido smiling at her facetiousness.

"Doctor eh? We're always looking for good medics."

"Doctor of archaeology, not medicine."

"Shit, if you're only a college nerd, I'd hate to have to go up against some asari commandos. Do all asari kick ass?"

Liara turns to walk away, then stops to look over her shoulder at him.

"I am no ordinary asari, Vido. Until next week."

"Yea... see ya, blue."

Liara strides away, quite relieved that her taunts did not backfire. Risky, but he is a source now. She'd tested the waters and if he had wanted to try and kill her, he could have at any time on his home turf so she thinks it's at least worth probing further. The leader of a massive network of criminals and associates in other clans could possibly find the answers she seeks, or at least lay his hands on some lucrative information. Previously, Liara would have nothing to do with such scum, but her mission of revenge has darkened her soul somewhat. No price is too high to avenge her Verity. However, Liara will be having words with the Salarian, Ish, on his inaccurate information regarding Vido's immediate knowledge on the matter at hand, she can't allow for weak links in the chain.


	27. Chapter 27

Vido approaches the Shadow Broker's avatar, a brightly glowing humanoid shaped figure. The Broker has created an altar like area for his subjects to worship him at, he would never expose himself to direct contact with his minions. His facility on the planet of Alingon acts as his office, protected by fierce atmospheric conditions that make detection almost impossible, but he still prefers to deal with his agents and operatives via transmissions from afar.

"Vido." the Broker's deep electronic voice booms.

"What do you need?"

"Your organization will protect an important cargo that will be arriving at the Omega mining facility soon."

"Yea? How soon."

"This is yet to be determined. Tazzik will be attending."

"Taz? Shit, this must be serious."

"It is."

Tazzik is the Shadow Broker's notorious and deadly salarian hit man, huge and stocky by his peoples' standards.

"If Taz is involved, I presume we'll be rewarded accordingly?"

"Our arrangements will remain at the higher risk rate for this level of importance and I demand only your best men. Your lower ranks are... undisciplined."

"Yea, of course. Okay then."

"The specific details will be forwarded to you."

"Oh, by the way..."

"Doctor T'Soni."

"Err... yea. How'd you... never mind."

"You will guide Doctor T'Soni to Omega to meet Feron regarding her search for the ones who destroyed the Normandy. Suggest to her that a contact has information on Commander Shepard's unfortunate demise."

"Feron? You still using that drell backstabber?"

"He occasionally has his uses. He will lure Doctor T'Soni away. You will kill her."

"What about Feron?"

"He is expendable if necessary."

"She's tough, I'll give her that, but I know her tricks now. A few good men and she's going down. But why lead her to the very place you don't want her to be, I could take her out when we meet at my bar?"

"Control. I must be in control of events. Follow my instructions. Failure is not acceptable in this arrangement."

"Wait. I need to know what this cargo is, what the risks are."

"When you are contacted. Our conversation is concluded."

Vido walks away from the altar.

"Damn shame, blue. I reckon I could have tapped that."

"Doubtful."

The Shadow Broker's connection ends and the avatar dims to show the tame reality of a basic metal robot.

* * *

"So, blue. How've you been?"

"Enough, Vido, I'm not here for chit-chat. Did you find anything?"

They have met once again in the back room of the bar where Liara had met Vido before.

"Well, my sources aren't cheap and..."

"Here we go."

"What? I'm just explaining..."

"That this is going to cost me dearly. Indeed, that's not a problem. Now cry me a river and get to the point."

"Shit, blue. You're cold. Well, my sources tell me that you should head to Omega."

"What for? Who's there?"

"Information on Shepard is all I know, but your contact will know you and explain from there."

"Where did this information come from?"

"Come on, blue, you know I can't reveal that kinda shit."

"I warn you, Vido. If you're messing me about..."

"Just head to Omega."

Vido waves her away and, happy to leave, Liara walks out of the small room.

On her way back to her shuttle, Liara ponders her need to return to Omega. Her craft cannot travel through relays so she must rely on a chartered flight, preferably one with no questions.

* * *

After meeting on Omega, Feron takes Liara to an isolated location to discuss his information. Within moments, the Blue Suns attack with great force but operatives of the dark ops Cerberus organization assist in the fight and suppress the attackers. Liara begins to realise that having backstabbing associates such as Vido carries that very risk for herself. Feron has informed Liara that Shepard's body is coming through Omega but it seems that the Cerberus operatives wish to discuss the same. On a secret Cerberus facility, Liara is informed by the Illusive Man that the elusive and enigmatic species of the Collectors wish to purchase the body which the Shadow Broker has retrieved. All agree that this must not happen, and the Illusive Man is quite candid that Liara's vested interest in Verity is why he has approached her. Cerberus claim that they can bring Shepard back but Liara is unsure how she feels about this and whether this is what Verity would want.

For now, stopping the Collectors from buying the body, and whatever plans they have for it, come first. Liara and Feron return to Omega to speak with Aria T'Loak at the Afterlife club; if anyone knows what's going on on Omega, it will be her, and while they know the body is being transferred through Omega they do not know specifically where. Aria is completely enraged when she learns the full extent of the operation, particularly about the Collectors' involvement, but once Liara explains that as she gave Aria the information on the Collectors, Aria calms and return the favour by telling her where the body is going. She explains that the body is being taken to the lower levels.

"This meeting is over." Aria states with annoyance.

Liara is a little hurt that Aria has not acknowledged her whatsoever during their meeting, she had hoped that Aria might at least be pleased to see her.

"You were wrong, Aria." Liara states confidently.

"What?"

"I never had to use my pistol once against pirates, my biotics ARE enough."

Aria is visibly taken aback. That Liara's biotic prowess enables her to combat squads of hardened killers worries her slightly, if things turned nasty Aria is not certain she could stand up against her. But she is more taken aback that Liara has become so much more confident compared to the shivering little girl from all those years ago. Aria quickly regains her composure and stands strong once again.

"Well, well, the little lamb grew a pair. And I was worried you'd be dead in a week."

"Oh, so you do know me? I was beginning to think I'd have to do the whole biotic goddess routine. Which, incidentally, I am."

Liara stares down Aria.

"Haha! Very funny. I think I like this new you, and yea of course I remember you, but you seem to have forgotten the only rule of Omega."

"Of course I remember, 'Don't fuck with Aria '. But none of this is my fault, you do see that don't you?"

"You're part of bringing all this shit to my station, so I have to be cautious. We might go back a bit, Liara, but business is business and the rule applies to everyone. Everyone."

"I understand." Liara pauses a moment to allow the heat of the conversation to cool a little before smiling. "It is good to see you though, Aria."

Aria smiles back.

"Yea, you too Liara. Hey, you still look in pretty good shape, if you get a sudden urge to mount a podium..."

"Oh it would take more than a few drinks, Aria."

"Ha! Yea, but that was a good night, eh?"

Liara smiles coyly.

"I was so embarrassed when I remembered what we did, which reminds me..."

Liara steps forward and points at Aria.

"You fucking bitch. How could you do that to me? I was practically adolescent!"

"Ha! Yea and the crowd loved it, and if I recall correctly, so did you."

"I was drunk, and after you'd said you would not do that to me, you are lucky mother was not around long enough to hear about it."

"Yea, I heard about that with Benezia, that sounded tough."

"Yes, thank you, Aria. It was Saren and the Reaper Sovereign though, not Benezia. She wanted to try to steer Saren to a nobler path, but was indoctrinated, a kind of mind control, before she could act."

"I also heard the Council are suppressing information about Reapers, not really sure what any of that means, I just hope that Omega doesn't get caught up in it all."

Liara's face changes to one of deadly seriousness.

"Oh it will Aria, believe me it will. It will be everywhere, no-one will escape if no action is taken. Sorry, but that's the way it is. The Reapers will destroy all the organic life in the galaxy if we don't stop them, no exception. I've seen... goddess, the things I have seen... let us just say that I know."

"Fuck. You're not kidding are you?"

"I wish I was. We'd better go."

Feron nods and they walk out together.

"I would have let you do all the talking if I'd known you were friends." he jokes.

"I am not sure who is a friend at the moment, Feron, but for now, she has given us what we need."

Liara is angry that Vido had set her up, his organization not only trying to kill her but also assisting with the transfer of Shepard's body. She certainly feels the desire for revenge but she's not sure if she should or even can do anything about it, and for now there are more important matters to attend to. What could the Collectors possibly want with a human body, specifically, Shepard's body? Surely any human would do. The Cerberus group is a new twist in her investigations, she's not sure that she wishes to be associated with them after the terrible genetic experiments that she'd seen and the murder of Admiral Kahoku. But, if they provide useful, then she might be able to work with them. Finally, Feron. Trouble seems to be following this drell around and Liara suspects he is not being honest with her, or economical with all the facts at the very least. Liara is unsure who is a friend at all at this time.


	28. Chapter 28

A chorus of voices begin to sing with gusto.

"_The Turians like to, fight, fight, fight!"_

Shepard stands with her back to the airlock with Liara looking on in front of her.

"_Salarians stay out of, sight, sight, sight!"_

The airlock door blows out and Shepard is sucked towards the hole, but clings onto the edge of the doorway with the fingertips of one hand.

"_Hanar in the water go, swish, swish, swish!"_

Liara holds on to a pipe, stretching out to Verity's free hand, so close to touching, their fingers painfully close, but unable to fight the pressure of the air rushing out into space. She grunts and strains trying to reach Verity's hand.

"_A home world is the Quarians', wish, wish, wish!"_

Shepard can hold on no longer and is sucked out into space as Liara looks helplessly on, wailing painfully.

"_But when Liara is around,_

_All other species hit the ground,_

_As Liara only likes to, kill, kill, kill!"_

* * *

Liara wakes with a start in the bedroom of her large Illium apartment, another restless night. She looks over to Shepard's dog tags she'd recovered from the body when helping Cerberus and allows her self a little cry. It isn't often now that Liara will allow herself to lose control in this way, her harder persona unsympathetic. Liara finds it impossible to find her old self; constant combat as a Normandy squad member, killing her mother, the prothean visions, the Reapers, finding and losing Verity, her hunt for the murderers of her first and only love, the Shadow Broker, so many killings, Liara just cannot process it all. The young and optimistic asari has died, leaving only the sad, dark and lonely shell that she sees herself as now.

As much as she would like her back, even if Cerberus somehow do somehow pump life into her, would Verity even be the same person? Liara certainly isn't the same person she was, and this troubles her greatly. Her rage at the Shadow Broker's mercenaries caused her to enjoy the melee of battle, she revelled in the kills, at times screaming out in triumph. Would she even want a broken darkened soul such as Liara's now? Verity used to praise Liara for her integrity and kind nature.

With the discovery that the Collectors are the ones responsible, Liara realised her quest was at an end. Revenge on bands of pirates is one thing, but an unknown, massively powerful and advanced race such as the Collectors is too great a task for her. She has returned to the familiar and friendlier surroundings of Illium to start a new life as a full time information broker, having found an aptitude for it in her investigations into Shepard's death.

* * *

_Falling. No. Can't breathe. A leak! No. Oh god, this can't be happening. Please. A light? Benezia didn't see a light._

"There on the monitor, something's wrong."

"She's reacting to outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of her surroundings. Oh my god, Miranda, I think she's waking up."

_What? What is this place? The afterlife?_ _Is Miranda an angel then? An angel wouldn't have black trim and insignia. Would they?_

"Damn it, Wilson. She's not ready yet. Give her the sedative. Shepard, don't try to move. Just lie still. Try to stay calm."

_She's talking to me. Knows my name. Don't recognise her badge. Is that my hand? I'm alive? Liara. Where's Liara? Heartbeat, painfully fast._

"Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts. Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working."

"Another dose. Now."

_No. Liara..._

"Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range. That was too close. We almost lost her."

"I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again."

* * *

Liara gets out of bed, puts on her dressing gown and descends into the living room, trying not to wake Nyxeris. Her fellow asari and information contact is sleeping on Liara's couch until she can find a place of her own. When she discovered that Liara was going to go into business in an official capacity, she insisted on acting as her personal assistant, which Liara has been thankful for. It means less time in dingy bars hanging around with scum, and more time to research, even sometimes time for some prothean studies.

Her main task at the moment is to rescue Feron from the Shadow Broker, and if possible, take the dark information specialist down. In the end, and despite her doubts about him, Feron had sacrificed himself for no personal gain to allow Liara to escape the Shadow Broker's forces with Shepard's body, allowing himself to be captured and imprisoned. Liara feels she needs to repay this debt and it has become her new obsession, a way to channel her darker feelings.

But there is still the matter of Vido. Liara has been biding her time with Vido, and she cannot devote as much time to this as she would like. She's just waiting for him to leave himself exposed, just once, and then, well. She hasn't quite decided what circumstance, or what revenge, she's just letting events play out, keeping an eye on his activities, and waiting for the opportunity to present itself. Zaeed could possibly be useful in all this, now that she has sought out the truth of that matter, that Vido took over the clan by attempting to murder his partner. However, she's not sure how long the old pirate might be able to carry a grudge, Vido having described his rage at being beaten and his later rantings. He might not be entirely stable.

"Do you ever sleep?" Nyxeris asks.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh, no, I'm still getting used to these new surroundings, don't worry about me, but you are one for wandering in the night. I mean, don't worry. I am the one imposing."

Nyxeris is unaware of the full extent of Liara's life, just odds and ends, a Normandy story here, the killing of a pirate there, and of course the recent events on Omega, but not the heart-wrenching truths. She just thinks Liara is a night-owl, and some people do do their best thinking in the small hours. She is quite pleased with herself, that she has kept up this polite and considerate persona for her new 'boss'. Nyxeris was flattered that the Shadow Broker chose her for this task, to monitor Liara in her new venture. Why the Broker has chosen not to just kill her is beyond Nyxeris, but his reasons are never known, there are always greater pictures that only he is privy to.

"I am sorry, Nyxeris, I've had a few restless nights. Some old problems coming to haunt me, nothing you need worry about. I'm just getting a glass of water then returning to bed."

"Okay, see you in the morning. I've got another few apartments to check out, let us hope this time they are suitable or not stupidly priced."

"Don't feel hurried, Nyxeris. And goodnight."

Liara ascends the stairs, hopeful she can get some less disturbing sleep.

Nyxeris could get any apartment she wanted but has delayed. She feels it would be more advantageous to get to know Liara better in less formal circumstances, sleeping on her couch being a perfect ruse. She needs to gain her trust, to let her guard down, to allow Nyxeris into her inner thoughts and what she is investigating. The Shadow Broker's location and his identity must be guarded, and she is in the front line, even though she has no idea of either. That she acts as a barrier to Liara making any progress in her endeavour is enough, and rewards from the Broker are potentially great. Nyxeris is correct in thinking that Liara is oblivious to her real motivations.


	29. Chapter 29

Ashley is quite excited as her transport descends into the Illium atmosphere. Not only has she never been to Illium before, a beautiful planet with graceful towering cities, she is off to see her friend. She and Liara have not spoken much since Ashley was posted at the remote human colony, and she had felt bad about leaving Liara in her exposed and fragile state. It had taken Ashley a lot of effort to locate Liara's whereabouts but eventually, through Anderson, she found out and contacted her. Liara still kept in contact with Hackett when she had information she knew would be useful to the Alliance, so she assumes it must be through him that Anderson was able to relay the information. She feels a little bad for analysing the reasoning, but this is her work now, she must always know how things come about, particularly when it comes to information on herself. But it was nice to hear from her friend and welcomed the suggestion of a visit, even if she still isn't feeling too good about herself, and she cannot turn away Ashley, Liara's only real friend left in the galaxy.

Ashley has been moved around the colonies often, leaving her feeling dazed and unsettled. It'll be nice to see her funny old friend, let off some steam and have the chance to just relax and play. The asari are known for their relaxed attitude to life, possibly because of their long life-spans, and Ashley thinks Illium will be the perfect tonic for the stresses and strains of her recent career. At times, Anderson or Udina would need Ashley to perform more sensitive jobs; small squads, in and out, high risks and low survival odds. The kind of work that she used to do with Shepard, but she knows she's no Shepard. Working with Shepard had been the greatest learning experience of Ashley's career, no-one can compare to the determination she holds and inspires, improvisation in the field, tactics, every aspect of combat and command. Ashley is forgiving about the darker side of her former commander, putting it down to her upbringing and the strains of command.

The transport lands at the Nos Astra space port and Ashley follows the guide on her datapad to navigate this new place to Liara's apartment, careful with her holdall and its important cargo. It's a very busy place, mainly populated by asari, but many turians, volus and salarians have made their home here. Ashley is certainly out of her comfort zone with no human faces in sight at all. Ashley likes the familiar, the known, the comfortable; it's not that she dislikes the other races, but she's a traditional human and some of their practices or traditions conflict with her opinion. She still holds a live and let live attitude, she doesn't go out of her way to cause conflict with or avoid the aliens, but she prefers human colonies with bars, kids playing in the streets, churches, sports events, and every other cliché on the human check list.

Ashley arrives at the door of the apartment she thinks is Liara's, but looking at it half open, showing a dark dingy looking living room, she's not so sure. She looks at her pad, looks at the number on the apartment, then looks back the way she came, then peers back through the doorway.

"Liara?" she calls through.

She sees two figures on the couch, asari, laying half dressed, asleep and intertwined. Neither is Liara. She steps cautiously through the doorway into a large living room and a kitchen area to the right, the place certainly in need of a good clean and tidy. Ashley sees Liara sitting on a stool with her head on the breakfast bar, passed out by the look of all the empty bottles and phials on the counter.

"Liara!" Ashley now shouts, placing her bag on the floor.

"Hmmmm?"

Liara lifts her head and looks up, a dozy look on her face, barely able to keep her eyes open until she sees it's Ashley. Her eyes widen, a smiles comes across her face and she throws out her arms.

"Auntie Ashey!" Liara shouts, then laughs.

"Eeeer... are you alright? Who are the..?" Ashley gesticulates towards the asari on the couch.

"They're my friends!" Liara replies quite manically.

Ashley picks up one of the empty phials.

"Is this hallex? What are you doing, Liara? Who are these people?"

A voice chirps up from the couch, "Did someone say there is more hallex?"

Liara straightens her body and becomes quite po-faced.

"I'm a grown woman and you are not my mother. I killed my mother, you know."

"Okay, that's it." Ashley announces as she marches over to the asari on the couch. "You two. Out!"

"Liara?" they moan.

"You'd better go, sorry, it is for the best. I'll see you later."

"We can get more hallex for you if you like?" one says as she dresses herself.

"I don't think so." Ashley says.

Once the asari are dressed enough, Ashley ushers them out of the door, shuts it properly and turns to Liara with her arms crossed, evidently annoyed.

"I am sorry, Ashley, I meant to have this place ready for your visit but then I met... eer... Neesha? Aand... umm... Sumala! I knew I knew their names, but they helped me get the hallex. And well, I do not think I need to go into detail but, well, it seems we carried on longer than I had realised. It helps me sleep."

Pleased that she almost been coherent, Liara thinks she has resolved that issue.

"You take hallex to sleep?"

"Well, yes. Sort of. It helps me to... it just helps me, okay?"

It helps her to forget, but she doesn't want to release this all to Ashley. Just to speak about it in this way to her friend would break her control and release the demons, she can't go back to that. When Nyxeris had finally noticed that Liara's night time restlessness was more stress related, she had coerced Liara into trying some narcotics, just to take the edge off life. Liara's indulgent and addictive personality jumped in feet first after a few experimentations, having tried a few different experiences over the last few weeks. She enjoys the release of the first rush, able to just forget about her stress and loss, and the exhaustion of the experiences means she can sleep deep and long. A cunning plan by Nyxeris to render Liara vulnerable and almost useless at her role.

"Yea, and it seems it helps your scrounging hangers-one there too. I suppose they scored for you just so they could partake."

"It's okay, it's quite cheap and legal here. And I don't mind sharing with them, it's nice to have some company over and someone to get high with..."

Liara realises this isn't helping.

"When was the last time you ate? Or showered? Or even left this apartment?"

Liara eyes turn upwards, as though seeking divine inspiration.

"Ummm, well Nyxeris called two days ago, so it was before that... she's my assistant, you know. I have an office and everything."

"Jeez, Liara, you're a fucking mess!"

Her friend's harsh words break the seal as tears start rolling down Liara's face, unable to keep it in any more.

"I am sorry, Ashley. I kept trying to stop taking more and tidy up for you, I so wanted us to have a nice time for your visit, but I can't cope, I really can't. I try to bottle it up, but it always comes back and I started taking hallex to take away the pain. I'm so lonely. Oh goddess, I miss her so much."

Ashley seats herself on one of the stools and just places her hand on Liara's, allowing Liara to let her desperate sobs out. It is a good few minutes until Liara is able to speak again.

"I am sorry I've ruined your visit, Ashley, truly I am."

"Well..." Ashley eventually says, "it's small consolation but..."

She goes to her holdall, unzips it, and pulls out a familiarly styled white box with a smug smile. Liara wipes the tears from her eyes and stares at the box.

"It isn't?" Liara asks, knowing full well the answer, her eyes now widening and already reaching for a fork.

"Oh yea, it is. And you're not getting all of it this time, Arbuckle."


	30. Chapter 30

Ashley felt like a carer in the first few days of her visit, with Liara dazed and confused, drained from all the hallex abuse. She had contacted Admiral Hackett to request extended leave in these circumstances, advising him that Liara was in a bad way but without exposing the specific details. She didn't want to shame Liara like that.

"Doctor T'Soni is one of our most reliable sources, Williams. You keep her safe and I want you to take all the time she needs, I'll square it all with your commanding officer." the Admiral had said.

But after a few days, Liara began to regain her self, with the help of a friendly face and shoulder if she needs it. She's lucky that she'd only just begun her narcotic life, so it's not so much addiction as want. A desire to feel alive, warm, content, everything she feels she is lacking were it not for the intervention of Ashley. Her loneliness is hard to handle, she used to enjoy her solitary life just poking around strange planets for prothean clues, but Verity had shown her the unparalleled joy of union and friendship. Being alone now just reminds her of what she has lost.

But today, Liara feels okay. Only okay, but certainly much better than she has been feeling. Although she still feels bad for letting Ashley down. She knew she was coming but couldn't resist just one more hit of hallex, then another, and a little later, a little more just to keep her going. Hours had turned into days without her even noticing, not helped by the two asari hangers on exploiting her generosity. She wants today to be for Ashley, probably her oldest real friend. She doesn't dwell on the fact she's only known Ashley for around eighteen months; that only suggests she had no friends before, which is probably true. She and Ashley are just hanging around the apartment again, Liara previously being unable to face the outside world yet and Ashley conceding this for now.

"So! Ash. What do you want to do today? Shall we go out somewhere? This is supposed to be your leave, you probably need some good down time after all you've been doing around the galaxy. And I need to thank you somehow for tidying up my apartment when I was in the shower."

"It had to be done, Liara. I think there were a few new life forms under the table over there."

"I suppose you shot them then?"

"Hey!"

"Can't be too careful with these pesky new alien life forms eh?"

"Okay, T'Soni, don't go overboard." Ashley responds, a little hurt even though she knows Liara is joking. She's not usually on the receiving end. "I've missed this though. You know, just hanging out."

"No girl squad though, I miss larking about like we used to. A sound off just wouldn't be the same without all of us. No, some things will never return, but we have the memories I suppose."

"And we did have a laugh, didn't we."

"Yes, a little too much sometimes if I were to believe some of the Normandy gossip."

"Like what? I never heard this gossip, why didn't I hear this gossip?"

"Apparently, so Yeoman Ramsbottom said anyway, the rest of the squad was getting quite, ummm, restless about us three nearly always going on the missions. They saw it as favouritism, particularly when it came to light about me and Shepard."

"And by 'restless', I suppose you mean 'pissed off'. They really thought that? But we were kick ass, no way anyone was getting the best of the girl squad. Wrex, Garrus, I mean, they were good, but two biotics combined with my marksmanship, no way they could match that. We were elegant in battle."

"I would have to agree, but I can see that they felt their recruitment a waste of time. And Wrex lived for the fight, so to be excluded from the opportunity to do so, well, I can understand why he might get annoyed. And I was not even really a combatant, certainly not a trained or hardened one like the rest. That was a steep learning curve, I can tell you."

"Yea, I'd never really thought about it that way. That must have been hard. But you learned fast though, Liara, I'll give you that. I'd happily go into battle with you at my side, any time."

Ashley pauses for a moment in thought, then eventually quizzes, "Did Kaidan feel like that too?"

"I really don't know, Ramsbottom wasn't overly-specific about who."

"He was Alliance. He should know better. Best people for the job, that's the way it is."

"Speaking of which, have you had any contact with the old squad?"

"No. Tali went back to the Migrant Fleet having completed her pilgrimage, she couldn't wait to get home, I can't blame her for that. Wrex went back to Tachunka, god knows why, and Garrus is just off the radar completely at the moment."

"Yes, I'd discovered that about Garrus myself. I knew where the rest had relocated to, part of the job and all that, but I just wondered if you'd spoken. How they're doing. You know."

"Yea, I wonder too. Whether Tali's finally cracked and named every piece of technology she owns."

"I thought she already had." Liara says straight faced, but not for long as they laugh together.

"Well? Shall we just find a bar with tables outside and just chat and people watch? I know it is not an inspired suggestion but that can be fun."

"Sure, sounds good to me. A few relaxing drinks could be nice. A few mind, I'm not carrying you home."

"I am a drug addict, not an alcoholic." Liara huffs but cannot keep up the pretence for long as she smiles at Ashley.

* * *

Liara hasn't told Ashley about the Shadow Broker, Shepard's body, Cerberus, the Collectors or any of her misadventures. She is well aware that Ashley would go ballistic if she found out Liara had been working with Cerberus. And handing the body over to them, it reminds Liara of the dilemma they had faced on the Citadel, when Alliance pen pushers would not release the body of Nirali Bhatia. How the body of the deceased is handled seems important to humans and Ashley had been quite vocal about how her fellow serviceman's memory was being dishonoured. No, it's best just to leave these details unsaid to Ashley.

They sit outside a bar, looking over one of the trading floors with busy work being conducted around each of the brightly lit kiosks. Liara has a tall ice filled gin and tonic, her preferred drink she discovered hanging around so many bars meeting contacts, Ashley has a standard civilian glass of beer.

"I thought this planet would be more relaxed, but it's a bit more uptight that I expected." Ashley ponders.

"Business competition is fierce here with the relaxed trading laws. If a contract can be drawn up, pretty much anything goes. Even slavery, although they call it 'indentured servitude', quite distasteful really. The contracts are quite strict, so no harm should come to the 'slave' but even then."

"So a disclaimer means you can sell hallex or red sand or 'whatever', legally? Man, that's sick."

"That's not the half of it. Imagine you think you are going to start a job somewhere, but you didn't read the small print well enough and you are signing your life away. Well all contracts are binding, they are practically law and who knows what you might be agreeing to. Before renting my office, Nyxeris and I read the contract more times than I can remember before signing it. Thankfully, it turns out it was pretty much at face value; I pay monthly and the owner leaves me alone. And I have a great view."

"Who is this Nyxeris?"

"Oh, she was one of my contacts when I was looking for the... well you know. We sort of struck up a kind of friendship, as much as one can have in that world anyway, and Nyxeris wanted to help me set up here. She has been a great help to be honest."

"Can you trust her? You know, people from _that_ background?"

"People like me, you mean?"

"I didn't mean, you know what I mean."

"I will be fine I think. If it came to it, I am much more experienced than she is. I don't think she would stand a chance."

"Woah, Liara. That's a bit hardcore for you."

Liara grins that she'd created such a response from Ashley, the queen of gung-ho dothing her cap to Liara's bravado.

"Well, let's just say we might have got our nicknames the wrong way around, Dark Destroyer." Liara's face completely deadpan.

"You worry me sometimes. What the hell have you been doing since I last saw you? Pro-wrestling? Some asari martial arts I've never heard of?"

"I had a shuttle craft at one point, that was fun. Guess what I called it?"

"Blue Angel." Ashley almost sighs the answer in a bored manner.

"Oh. Yes." Liara says, a little disappointed. "Spoilsport. It was like my home for a while, just me and the Blue Angel, travelling about. The independence was nice, being able to go where I like when I like again. I would hitch a lift off any ship that could carry a shuttle to get to other systems, mostly Alliance, Admiral Hackett has been quite accommodating."

"Yea, he had high praise for you when I requested extended leave, that you're sourcing information to the Alliance? It's a dark world you're living in, Liara, don't get consumed."

"I was until you turned up, Ash. Thank you."

"Alright, I think we've had enough mushy for one visit."

"Talking of which, have you heard from Sha'li recently?"

"'Talking of which'? Jeez. I blame myself, you know, I think I had a hand in releasing your vicious streak. And yes. I have. She's doing very well. Thanks for asking. She asked me to send her love."

"Awww. Did she? That is lovely."

The two friends just sit and watch the sunset together with more quips back and forth as they so enjoy to do, a few drinks to enhance the experience, Liara more relaxed than she has felt in a very long time.


	31. Chapter 31

"You're sure you're okay, Liara? I don't want to leave and you go off the rails again."

"Ashley, I will be fine, honestly. Seeing you again, talking about Verity and the old days, it really has helped. Do not worry, I will not be going back to hallex or anything like that."

"Okay, fair enough, I just wanted to be sure. But listen up good, T'Soni, I mean it. If you _ever_ feel that down again, please, contact me, whether you want to cry, shout or just talk, contact me. Or even if you're not down, it's always nice to get a message from you."

Liara gives Ashley a squeezing hug.

"Oh thank you, Ashley, I'm sorry we could not have had a better time."

"I think we had a good time in the end, didn't we? I'm just glad I could help, even if it was only with cake."

"Oh I think you know it was more than that. But cake is always nice. Always bring cake."

"There she is."

"Who?" Liara looks behind herself then back at Ashley.

"My silly, greedy, adorable old friend."

"Oh. Ha! I am feeling much better though. Almost like me, if you know what I mean."

They stand at the Nos Astra space port, waiting for the call for Ashley to board her transport.

"Do you ever think about Kaidan?" Liara asks coyly.

"Well, sometimes, hard not to... what are you getting at?"

"Verity said once, that when she asked about you and Kaidan, you were quite evasive. 'Never ask, never tell' I believe you said. Did you like him? Was there something there?"

"Haha! No, it was never like that. Maybe she didn't get my sense of humour then, I dunno. I didn't mean to be so 'evasive', but I suppose I was a little more standoffish when I first joined the crew. A new commander and all that, the less than ideal circumstances with Jenkins that got me the position."

"Hmm, are you okay about all that? I remember you were quite down after Virmire."

"Cold as it is to say, Liara, it's part of the job. Soldiers die, can't afford to dwell on it. Get over it best you can, how you can, and move on to the next set of orders."

"Yes, I can see how having your actions guided by duty and orders could be comfortable. I even considered joining the Order of Justicars after Verity was lost, if they'd have someone as young as me."

"The what?"

"Order of Justicars. They are like a monastic order who wander asari space in as individuals, defending the undefended, righting wrongs, punishing evil doers, following a strict and brutal doctrine called 'The Code'. If a Justicar sees a crime, The Code compels them to kill the perpetrator without prejudice."

"That sounds a little harsh. Why would you consider that?"

"I was so lost and angry, I wanted to take it out on the galaxy. But, yes, I wasn't sure that was the best remedy for me."

"I just can't see you meting out justice like that."

"I have changed a lot, Ashley. My experiences have hardened me, I thought it was noticeable."

"Well, you're not as chirpy as you used to be, but I thought that was just, well because of all that happened with the Normandy."

"Unfortunately, it goes much deeper than that, I've done some questionable things in the last year or so."

An official exits the transport and begins ushering the passengers aboard.

"Damn, looks like that's me." Ashley says.

"Good to see you, Ashley, really. And thank you again, I do not know what I would have done without you."

"You too, Liara, good to see your old face coming back. All that frowning doesn't suit you. Remember what I said, speak to you soon."

"Goodbye, Ash."

Ashley walks to the transport door and with a final wave, boards the ship still smiling. Liara turns and heads to a taxi call point, it's time to get back to work.

* * *

Liara ascends the stairs to her office to find reception unmanned, a faint sound of music coming from her office. She opens the door to see Nyxeris dancing frantically facing the large window that overlooks the trading floor below, with hard dance music pumping. Liara leans against the doorway and just watches for a moment, until Nyxeris does a spin and realises she is caught. She almost falls over trying to get to the console to silence the music.

"Doctor T'Soni." she says, straightening her clothes. "I did not expect you back yet."

"Evidently. If you wanted to be paid for dancing, Nyxeris, you should have moved to Omega, at least you might have learned to do it well there."

"Yes, Doctor T'Soni. My apologies, Doctor T'Soni."

She needs to keep Liara on side, but Nyxeris thinks that that might have come across as a little too fawning. If she were dismissed, how would she explain that to the Shadow Broker? She's become too relaxed about the job, too much is at stake, it seems she must up her game.

"Anyway, what have I missed? Where are we up to?"

"Well, I've begun putting the feelers out for any Shadow Broker agents here on Illium as you asked."

"And?"

"Nothing solid as yet I'm afraid, but some further investigations should bring someone out."

"Keep me informed on that one. I need to know if he's keeping tabs on me, what he knows of what I know."

"Of course, Doctor."

"Any news on Vido?"

"It appears the Blue Suns are planning to capture and control a mining facility on the planet Zorya. Possibly just for the resources, I am not too sure, but they are certainly going to do it in the next few months."

"Get me more details if you can. Could be the one I've been waiting for. Any other news?"

"Nassana Dantius has begun work on the Dantius Towers, her workforce being exploited as usual."

"Hm, she is so vain that one. When I was working with the Normandy, we unwittingly killed her merc sister for her, just so she could keep up appearances on the Citadel, and she was barely even grateful."

"You don't talk about the Normandy much. Must have been interesting times."

"Maybe some other time, Nyxeris. Right now, I'd like to keep our relationship professional. I need to be able to concentrate on the tasks at hand and you're a little... let's just say you can be distracting."

"Of course, Doctor. I don't mean to... I mean... I'll be at my desk if you need me."

Nyxeris darts out of the office, returning to the reception desk. She needs to formulate a plan, to misdirect Liara from the fact that she is the agent she seeks and regain her trust. All information that is available to Nyxeris is forwarded to the Shadow Broker and if Liara found that out, she risks her life, whether from Liara or the Broker. She has a few biotic tricks up her sleeve, but to go against one of Shepard's crew, one of the team that stormed the Citadel to take it back from the geth, Nyxeris isn't sure she can compete.

Liara seats herself at her desk and opens her console, she flicks through a few reports then stops at one. She visibly shakes, stunned, then reaches for the intercom.

"Nyxeris, come in here please."

A few moments later, Nyxeris re-enters the office. Liara spins her screen around to show to her.

"Did you not think to mention this?"

Nyxeris peers at the screen.

"Oh. Is that important? It's just a Cerberus ship that appeared recently, seems they've been busy too."

"Look. Normandy SR-2." Liara stabs at the screen with her finger. "Do you even know what that means? They're forming a squad and gathering resources by these reports, evidently preparing for something. It might be flying Cerberus colours, but there is no way anyone would name a ship Normandy unless..." Liara stops mid sentence, her mind racing at what all this might mean, "goddess..."

"I will find out all I can, Doctor."

"No. This one is mine."

* * *

Anderson paces back and forth, agitated in the Citadel's human ambassadorial suite.

"Cerberus, Williams. Cerberus. They seem to be popping up everywhere that human colonies are going missing. Maybe they're just investigating too but I want answers, they might be the cause. We know about their shady operations, I wouldn't put anything past them. Pro-human, my ass."

"Yes, sir."

"We're going to construct ground defences on the Horizon colony. If they act as effective defence, great, but that's not the purpose of the exercise."

"Sir?"

"We want to highlight the colony, make it seem... important. Defending a position only highlights its importance, we need to make whoever is doing this, whether Cerberus or not, to come out of the shadows for a look. I want you to oversee the installation, it shouldn't take long for someone to come looking. We need Alliance eyes on the ground and you're one of the best we've got."

"Isn't that risky, sir? Putting the colony in harms way?"

"Colonies are going missing anyway. We might as well get the jump if we can."

"Yes, sir. I won't let you down."

"Keep this up, Williams, you're one of our shining lights now. I know it'll always be raw to you but Shepard's gone, and I really do think you could be the next inspirational figure, maybe even the next human Spectre."

"Thank you, sir. But I can't replace Shepard. This should have been her mission."

"We need _someone_, Williams. You've all said it yourselves, the Reapers are coming, end of. We need someone like you to rally the cry, gather the races, prepare."

"I dunno, sir, my reputation for inter-species relations isn't the best."

"But you're good, you followed Shepard's lead, learned from the best, gained the trust of the alien Normandy squad, that's got to count for something."

"Let's just catch these bastards in the act for now, eh sir?"

"Sounds good to me, Williams. Do us proud."


	32. Chapter 32

As resurrections go, it has been a confusing one for Verity. She isn't entirely sure that a resurrection is the case in the first place, it just makes the most logical sense right now. She woke on the laboratory table, then was instructed by Miranda over the comm to collect the armour and pistol waiting in a nearby locker. The armour is familiar but different, not _quite_ what Verity is used to. Not to mention the weapon. Thermal clip? When Miranda directs her to locate a thermal clip, Verity doesn't know what Miranda is talking about. Weapons use clips now? Between the disembodied voice and the not quite right technology, Verity thinks she might not be in her usual plain of existence. A dream? The afterlife? Something else?

She finds a thermal clip amidst dead bodies in the corridor and pops it into the waiting slot of the pistol; the weapon now registers the number of shots available.

"Uhhh... isn't this like limited ammo?" But there is no-one to reply.

Things begin to feel even stranger. Mech after mech approaches to be defeated by Verity's might as she moves through the bland and grey scientific facility, the limited shots of the strange pistol irrelevant to her biotic prowess. It feels like a training mission from her days at the biotic facility. Miranda even tries to advise her on how to take cover from the threats, had it been in person Verity would have laughed in her face.

"Oh, yea." she says instead. "And there was me thinking standing in the line of fire was the way to go."

Whatever has happened to her since the Normandy was destroyed, Verity's skills have remained as she despatches the mechs with ease. Despite her terror and eventual loss of consciousness drifting towards the planet, Verity had accepted her death and knew that the scenario made it impossible to avoid. She knows she was dead. So how is she here? These are long term questions, for now keep moving and get to safety.

Verity is directed by Miranda to a heavy weapon, a grenade launcher. She picks it up on a balcony and feels the weight, then fires down at the gang of mechs below, scattering and ripping them apart.

"I dunno why these things ever went out of fashion." Verity quips to herself as she pops it onto her back and uses the elevator down to the lower level, guided once more by Miranda over the comms.

Verity wonders where she is, and who this 'Miranda' actually is. Miranda seems to be helping her so far but Verity has no idea what is going on, who is who, where this is happening, anything. Every dead body she stumbles across, and those she sees fleeing or dying through laboratory windows, is wearing a uniform. The same insignias she saw Miranda wearing in the strange waking dream she had. Clues, but nothing cohesive or logical. Best to go with the known for now, Miranda has so far directed her to weapons and armour, and is directing her along relatively clear routes towards the shuttle bay, so trust in Miranda it is for now. Or she would continue to do so if her signal hadn't broken up and died.

Meeting Jacob Taylor for the first time is almost humorous for Verity. He is squatted behind a walkway side panel, in the midst of a fire fight with several mechs on another distant walkway. Verity joins him in cover to try and find out what is going on, he is surprised by her presence but begins to explain her death, the Alliance's apathy and her subsequent resurrection. Verity is frightened by the news when he confirms that she had indeed died, but has now been brought back to life after two years.

Two years? Dead? What has been going on in that time? Would Liara still love her? Does her squad still exist? Are the geth still a threat? Have the Reapers come? So many questions. Too many to ask right now. A sickening feeling comes across her when she imagines that Liara has moved on and found another. It is too terrible a thought to consider for long.

Jacob says he'll explain everything once the threat is eliminated, stating with bravado that he is a biotic, describing it as "the good stuff". He weakly lifts one of the mechs with his biotics, to which Verity raises an unimpressed eyebrow. She throws a warp at the floating machine, sending it smashing into the mech behind, destroying them both, then lines up her pistol at a straggling mech on the left to pops its head with one shot. As soon as charged, Verity throws a singularity at the mechs now coming through the door on the opposite walkway. The mechs predictably walk straight into the swirling dark sphere until Verity casually detonates it with a warp, destroying the remainder. She ducks back behind cover with Jacob, smirking.

Verity tries to press Jacob on what happened to her crew and Liara, but he only has vague information. They are directed by a voice on Jacob's communicator to press on. It's Wilson, the man from her waking dream, directing them to the shuttles.

A few more mechs are easily destroyed as they move through further passageways, Jacob complaining about the threat, Verity unimpressed by these play things. They quicken their pace when Wilson comes over the comm again, evidently under heavy fire until he ends the transmission with what sounds like a dying cry. They discover Wilson in a server room, wounded and sitting on the floor. Verity finds a medi-gel dispensary on the wall and administers it to Wilson, again the method unfamiliar to her compared to how this used to be done with her own equipment.

Jacob is distrustful of Wilson and his reasoning for being wounded where he is right now. Verity just lets them argue, unsure of who she should trust. As a few more mechs enter through the opposite doorway to their entry, Wilson explodes a stack of pressurised containers with a tech attack, subduing all the machines and clearing their path. They are about to move on when Jacob stops and declares there is something Verity should know.

Verity wants to explode when it is explained that the facility is run by Cerberus, and it is they who have brought her back from the dead. Cerberus? She spent many months stopping Cerberus and their sick experiments, the dark organization sacrificing colonies and laboratories to their goals. Cerberus' ethos appeared to be progress at any cost and damn the consequences and repercussions. It seems that Jacob and Wilson are just low ranking operatives anyway and she manages to keep her cool, no information to be gained from them, and she must speak with the high ranking figure Jacob mentions: 'Illusive Man'. She thinks he sounds like an evil genius from a bad spy novel, but little seems real to her right now.

Now with a squad of three, they make their way through the waves of mechs with little effort, finally arriving at the shuttle bay doors. Miranda is waiting when the door is opened. Wilson is taken aback.

"Miranda? I thought you were..."

"Dead?" she finishes his sentence for him before raising her pistol to shoot him in the throat, killing him instantly.

Miranda states calmly that Wilson is the cause of the mechs running riot around the facility, but why or who for is not explained. Verity knows too little to challenge Miranda's decision, though she does question the brutality of her justice. Miranda is dismissive of Verity's protestations. After the exchange they board a shuttle and head to meet this 'Illusive Man'. On the journey, Miranda and Jacob test her memory, asking questions about past operations. But Verity has questions of her own.

"I've been gone two years, I understand that, but what's with the thermal clips?"

"Oh." Miranda says, smug and eager to explain. "After the geth attacks, weapons were re-examined. It seemed in order to be able to gain more power, a thermal clip was more beneficial. Limited shots, yes, but increase power."

"Oh. So geth drop easily now then?"

"Well. No." Miranda uncomfortable that Verity so easily found a flaw in her explanation. "They've adapted, as have most armour manufacturers. Armours and shields have now improved and countered the increased power."

"So... it has become circularly pointless now then? I think I preferred my old weapons."

"It has become pointless to go back to unlimited ammo weapons with a built in cool down I'll grant you, but it's been worth it in the long run. More power and rather than waiting for the weapon to cool down, just pop in another clip."

"Until you run out of clips, and anyway, mods countered that. Hm, I'll have to take your word for it. So what about armour? Doesn't appear to be any mod slots on this?"

"Oh. Yea, they just became unwieldy. Better to have what you need built into each component."

"Isn't that just inflexible? Far easier to change mods in the field than a whole suit of armour?"

"Well, once you rule the galaxy again, then you can tell every military might that they are all wrong, okay? For now, Commander, adapt. I believe that is one of the attributes that warranted bringing you back?"

There is an instant dislike between Miranda and Verity, one of those hard to pinpoint personality clashes, but just this short conversation has grated on both of them. Verity just wants to get this meeting with Cerberus out of the way and onto her first vital mission. Finding Liara.

In a silent moment on the shuttle, Verity is able to attempt to absorb what has happened to her. She ponders that fate has a habit of spectacularly throwing the past in her face, would it really bring her back to life just to throw some more?


	33. Chapter 33

"You know I haven't been back to Thessia since Nezi died. This had better be good, Methia."

"Greetings to you too, Aethyta." Methia responds, already exasperated by Aethyta's aggressive attitude. "Thank you for agreeing to see me. Well as you may be aware, I was charged with overseeing Matriarch Benezia's estate. All monies and personal effects have been allotted as instructed and such, the house sold, and so on and so forth. But there is one item I have been charged with that is still outstanding."

"Is there really?" Aethyta responds sarcastically.

Aethyta doesn't much like the top tier of the Matriarchs, nor is she usually interested in their work. She thinks that they are full of themselves and stuck in the past, the withheld prothean beacon one of the most contentious topics. The truth will out one day about the beacon, and the repercussions could be devastating to Thessia. Aethyta would never disclose this to the Citadel Council herself though, she knows that despite the Matriarchs' perceived understanding and tolerance, they are not averse to making unwanted persons disappear. The two Matriarchs have met at Methia's spacious and stylishly sparse office, located high in a towering building on the asari home world of Thessia. Aethyta distrusts Methia already.

"Once I'd completed arranging her estate, I was contacted by Benezia's legal representative. She has asked that Liara T'Soni comes under my protection."

"Liara?" Aethyta huffs and puffs a few times, then pauses a moment and says with concern, "Why? Is she in trouble?"

"We are not certain."

"Methia, do you want me to put my fist down your throat? Just tell me why I'm here."

"Really, Aethyta. You have not changed one bit."

"Just tell me about Liara."

"Well, currently she is living on Illium."

"aaand?"

"She is working as an information broker and it seems she has become quite powerful and well respected."

"Which is a good thing... go on..."

"It also seems that she has formed a relationship with a female human. Namely, Commander Verity Shepard."

"What? Uh... Isn't she, like... dead?"

"So we thought. But it would appear she has been sighted on a number of occasions in the last few months, leading a new advanced ship, gathering resources."

"The hero of the Citadel? Damn, I'm only hearing good things so far. Go Liara! I've seen vids, Shepard's not a bad piece of ass."

It amuses Aethyta that her comments offend Methia's sensibilities and cause her to fluster for a moment.

"Err... Indeed. However. We have reliable information that the ship Commander Shepard is commanding is flying Cerberus colours. The intel we received from Liara regarding the activities of Cerberus and the death of Admiral Kahoku were cause for concern for us all. She did well to inform Thessia of such a dangerous organization. But why is the Commander working for them now? What are they doing? Are they a threat to galactic peace or Thessia? They are not known for their inter-species tolerance. We need to know, and I cannot have such intolerance placing Liara in danger."

"If anyone lays so much as a finger on Liara... so what are we doing?"

"Liara does not really know you, but you have a vested interest to protect her. You could most likely get close, without arousing suspicion. If she is anything like she used to be, her naivety should make this role easy."

"You want me to spy my own daughter."

"Yes. We need to you go to Illium, find out what is going on."

"Well, well, well. Ostracised by the Matriarchs until you need some dirty work doing eh? If this wasn't for Liara, I'd tell you to shove it."

"You will not be there only to protect Liara, the Matriarchs would like you to delve into any information you can obtain regarding Cerberus, Commander Shepard and anything else that threatens galactic peace. These are strange times with dark rumours abound, we need to know what is truth and what is fiction."

"Stick a broom up my ass while you're at it, I can sweep the floor as I go. Or maybe you'd like me to solve galactic hunger too?"

"Tsk, I knew that this was going to be unpleasant, but really, Aethyta, must you?"

"Well how do you expect me to answer to all that shit about Liara you just dumped on me?"

"I did not realise that you had such an attachment to your daughter."

Aethyta pouts a little and crosses her arms.

"I love my daughter, but me and Bezi... well you know most of it, Methia. I wanted to be closer to Liara but you know, it was complicated."

"I was never lucky enough to be blessed with children, I will not pretend to understand your feelings, but we appreciate... I appreciate that you will do this for us and to help me honour my obligations to Lady Benezia."

"I'm not doing it for you. Or the Matriarchs."

"There is one thing further."

"What now?"

"Some of the reports into Martriarch Benezia's death."

"Please, Methia, can you just complete a sentence that has a point? The suspense is killing me."

"It would appear that Benezia was under some kind of mind control, by the Spectre, Saren or possibly his ship, information is not entirely clear here. If it were to transpire that Liara was affected by this mind control, or is found to be working with Cerberus to the detriment of galactic peace..."

"Now I'm actually glad that you called me in for this one. So I can keep you crazy fucking harpies away from Liara!"

"You need to appreciate the severity of the reports we are receiving. Have you heard of the Reapers, Aethyta? And the partial information we have gleaned from the prothean beacon? The cycle?"

"You knew? The beacon holds information on the Reapers and you knew?"

"Well. We did not _know_. It was virtually indecipherable."

"To you, yes! But, man. You... we... we kept this from the rest of the galaxy. I'm just glad I distanced myself from you all. But I'm going to Illium, and I'm going to fulfil your obligations. I'm protecting my girl."

* * *

"Doctor T'Soni? I have Mr Massani, as requested."

"Thank you, Nyxeris, put him through."

Liara is taken aback at how different he appears on her screen compared to how she remembers him, the massive scarring on his face quite a surprise.

"Well? You contacted me for a reason? These real time communications ain't cheap, I know."

"Yes, Mister Massani, of course. I have a job I would like you to carry out."

"Yes?"

"A mining facility on Zorya has been captured and controlled by a mercenary gang. I need you to take it back for the corporation I am representing. Eliminate the threat."

"Not my thing, love. I dunno what you've heard, but I'm a bounty hunter."

"I particularly contacted _you_, Mr Massani, as I believe you have a vested interest in this mission."

"Oh, really. How so?"

"The mercenaries who are holding this facility are the Blue Suns. Their operation is being overseen directly by clan leader, Vido Santiago."

Zaeed twitches at the sound of the name. He's built up years of hatred and rage for Vido, allowing and enjoying the overwhelming desire for revenge to consume him. Liara knows it. She knows exactly what that feels like too. She has played so delightfully on Zaeed's desire to kill Vido, and he has swum right into her lure.

"What do you know about... who are you?"

This indeed is the one Liara has been waiting for, for herself to also take revenge on Vido for selling her out to the Shadow Broker. While the dark depression has receded and her anger at the galaxy abated, she still feels he deserves it. The Blue Suns will be disorganised once the facilities' security have been subdued, they will become lazy, which is the normal state for lower ranking mercenaries anyway. If Zaeed can form a small strike squad, they should easily regain the facility. If Vido can be taken out in the process, all the better.

"Oh, I am just an information broker, passing on information at the request of my employers."

"Like that is it, eh? Play fuckin' dumb?"

"Regardless, Mr Massani, we both know you would love to meet up with your old friend, Vido, you know? Talk about old times and... whatnot."

"I don't know what you're game is but I'll bite, I'll take the job. I have a contract coming up that might benefit me in this kind of an assault anyway."

"Anything interesting?" Liara asks, always aware to investigate more snippets of useful information.

"Nothin' I can talk to you about, love."

"Oh well. I will send the details over as soon as."

"Right you are."

"What?"

"Uh... what?"

"Umm... 'right you are'?"

"'Affirmative'. 'Understood'. Fucking 'okay'."

"Oh. 'Right you are' then." Liara says with a little too much vigour.

"Alright, love, don't milk it."

Unlike with Vido, Liara resists the urge to dive in with a merry quip about how she defeated the mercenary all those years ago and ends the transmission. If nothing else, it would probably make him more suspicious about the job than he already is, possibly even put him off the mission altogether. Liara doesn't need to explain anyway, the prospect of confronting Vido is enough for Zaeed. Finally, sweet revenge, even if it is only tertiary.


	34. Chapter 34

The Illusive Man is not present in person for the meeting, preferring to communicate via hologram from afar. He offers little information on the whereabouts of Shepard's former crew, but offers disturbing details regarding disappearing colonies. Not just colony attacks, whole colonies going missing with no signs of conflict. They're just gone, and he's trying to find out by who and why, unlike the apathetic Citadel Council. As much as Verity would rather not assist Cerberus, they just brought her back from the dead to have another chance, to stop the attacks on human colonies and return to her mission to stop the Reapers. Perhaps this first mission to investigate Freedom's Progress will help her sort out her feelings, gain a sense of what is going on and what can be done. Verity agrees to at least travel to the colony to investigate, but makes it clear she does not trust Cerberus or what they stand for.

Once the meeting is concluded, Verity has the opportunity to quiz the two Cerberus operatives waiting for her in a lobby area, Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson. Jacob is like an open book; what you see is what you get. He speaks honestly with the Commander about his previous life in the Alliance, but how he had become disillusioned with the ineffective and apathetic way they had conducted themselves. For reasons such as these, and that Cerberus is willing to put resources into investigating the missing colonies, he joined.

The jarring continues with Miranda as Verity tries to start up a conversation, querying why Miranda is so nonplussed by the her presence.

"I don't question your abilities," Miranda sneers, "it's your motivations that concern me."

_What motivations?_ Verity thinks. To save the human colonies from this unknown threat, to protect the galaxy from those that would seek harm upon it? To combat threats to galactic peace no matter where they come from and protect the innocent from harm? Verity ponders the last one. Would Cerberus choose to allow the harm of innocent non-human races by inactivity? They have no qualms about letting humans get in the way of Thorian Creepers, or Rachni, or thresher maws, or any other wild and dangerous experiment they choose to play with, so alien races must be fair game to Cerberus. She will investigate this if able.

Realising there is little point continuing the conversation with Miranda, the three leave the lobby and head to the shuttle.

"Let's hope there's something down there to do, I'd like to see you in action, Commander." Miranda says as they seat themselves in the shuttle.

"More Cerberus assessments?"

"No. I've just heard great things about your abilities. As a fellow biotic, I'd like to see your chops."

"She's good. I mean, really good." Jacob enthuses. "The Commander threw those mechs about like they were toys. Personally, I've never seen anything like it."

Miranda looks annoyed.

"You used to say things like that about me."

"You'll see." he says smugly.

"Hm. What tech attacks do you use, Commander?" Miranda facetiously asks. "I can overload a whole group of mechs or shields from 50 paces."

"Yea well, my dad's bigger than your dad." Verity responds with a sarcastic smile to equal Miranda's childish comment, then looks away to stare out of the shuttle window as they leave the hangar bay. She hopes this will not be her whole team, or this is never going to work. Probably best to get this mission out of the way then leave, if she can. There has been no security or threats so far, but Verity is aware that just leaving may not be as easy as it sounds and it is probably best not to test that theory just yet. They remain silent for the rest of the journey, all aware that any conversation will probably result in further bad blood.

* * *

Freedom's Progress is eerily abandoned, as though the former residents had just literally disappeared. It doesn't take long for Miranda's desire to see Verity in action to come to fruition. More mechs, which Verity lifts, throws and warps into submission. A new type of mech she hasn't seen before charges towards her, small and dog-like in appearance.

"Don't let them get near you!" Miranda shouts.

"Really? I was going to pet it." Shepard replies before throwing a singularity to catch it and the one running up behind it. The small mechs cannot even withstand the pressures of her dark sphere and are disabled within as they float around.

"Gravity's one mean mother!" Verity hears Jacob shout as he lifts the remaining mech with his biotics. _Really?_

She has noted already in this small skirmish that when Jacob and Miranda shout out battle cries, it's just not quite right. It is like they are shouting out corporate slogans. When Verity and her Normandy squad went into battle they would scream out their bravado with vigour and gusto, from the depths of their souls. When the 'girl squad' was in the field, they would even sometimes shout out their alter-egos' names when the adrenaline was pumping, particularly Liara. But these Cerberus goons, they're just going through the motions, soulless and cold.

The immediate mech threat subdued, they continue through the concrete colony, each area looking like the occupants had only just left. Upon opening the next door, a group of quarians suddenly raise their weapons at her squad, but are quickly ordered to stand down by Tali. It is confirmed quickly that it is indeed her formerly deceased commander, Verity dropping in that she helped Tali with her Pilgrimage.

Tali's confidence as the commander of this group surprises but pleases Verity. She's certainly not the shy young quarian that joined her Normandy crew. When one of Tali's squad questions her suggestion to team up with these Cerberus operatives, she admonishes him swiftly and firmly. Verity hopes that she hasn't influenced Tali entirely though, she doesn't want her making the same rash decisions she has over the years, but she likes this more confident person. True to form, it transpires that Cerberus had previously attempted to destroy a ship of the quarian fleet, though there is no time for whys and wherefores right now. However, Miranda continues to grate by condescendingly stating that the quarians' view is only one point of view of what happened. Verity cannot think of a reason to justify such an action, but notes that Miranda seems to defend Cerberus, no matter how dark the accusation.

Once everyone has cooled, Tali explains that her squad is investigating a young nervous quarian, Veetor, on his Pilgrimage on Freedom's Progress, helping the colony. He has been spotted, so certainly survived whatever took the colonists. Good, Verity thinks, perhaps he can help with what happened here. The two groups split and head to where Veetor was last seen.

A few more automated defences slow down Shepard's squad, but not for long. Long enough however for Tali to come of the comm, informing the Cerberus team that her squad has rushed ahead to try and beat them to Veetor, no doubt they do not trust Verity's team. Miranda smugly expresses that she is not surprised, Verity just allows her to do so, knowing that to challenge her will just cause an argument.

Shepard's squad reaches a large set of doors when Tali comes over the comms again, advising caution as a heavy mech is on the prowl. The doors open just in time for Verity to see Tali's squad get annihilated by the powerful machine. The two Cerberus operatives head straight into cover, with Miranda stating she can take it out with her tech attacks. Unconvinced, Verity spots a heavy weapon across the way and makes a break for it before the mech can acquire its targets. Her shields drop as a rocket attack from the machine impacts near her, but she makes it to the weapon and cover. Miranda and Jacob flounder as the mech presses down on them, just before Verity leaps out of cover to fire several grenades at it, causing he mech to spasm before blowing up. With all threats taken out, Verity rushes to Tali in a medical area tending to her team. She urges Verity to get to Veetor before any further threats arrive.

They find Veetor confused and babbling. However, he has captured footage and data on the attackers: the Collectors. Without pause, Miranda wants to bring the young quarian into Cerberus custody to press him on what he knows. Tali arrives in time to hear this and angrily argues that Cerberus only want to torture information out of him. Verity cannot disagree that Cerberus should not be trusted and orders that Veetor goes with Tali and her squad just take the omni-tool data. Miranda scowls, annoyed that her suggestion is ignored.

Verity's heart sinks as her invitation to Tali to join her crew is turned down. Verity wants someone familiar in her squad, someone with warmth, someone friendly to talk to. Instead, Verity must return to the Cerberus facility with only these cold dark operatives, seemingly devoid of any compassion.

* * *

Upon returning to the Cerberus base, Verity stops before they get to Illusive Man's communication platform.

"Commander?" Jacob asks.

Verity folds her arms.

"You go ahead, Jacob."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jacob salutes, then walks on ahead.

"Miranda, a word please."

"Yes, Commander?"

"What combat experience do you have, Miranda?"

"Oh I'm well versed in an array of small arms, my biotics are highly advanced for a human, I've had extensive experience operating in the Terminus Systems..."

"No, you misunderstood. What 'combat' experience do you have?"

"I've had extensive training, and in exercises..."

"Exercises? Anyway, my point is this. I've spent pretty much my whole life as an Alliance officer, I was training as a biotic from around seventeen years old, I've been in combat for nearly all that time. I was the sole survivor of your 'experiment' on Akuze... oh... until I found out you people had tortured Toombs..."

"That was a misunderstanding..."

"Don't insult my intelligence, that was no misunderstanding. Do you always talk over your superiors like this? I passed out of N7 training with flying colours, spent months in the Terminus systems fighting geth, mercenaries, Cerberus, rachni, ancient creatures you've probably never even heard of, Saren, and saved the Citadel from the Reaper Sovereign. So do not ever question my judgement in the field. Do not try to tell me how to fight. And _please_, keep your smug observations to yourself."

"Hm."

"I need to work with Cerberus, and it seems Cerberus needs to work with me, so we're stuck with each other for now. We need to make this work, Miranda, not just for us, but possibly for the whole galaxy, do you understand? This isn't the high school clique, this is serious. Do I make myself clear?"

"Well, I don't know that..."

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Commander." Miranda responds, almost choking on the words.

"Thank you. This is a military operation, let's not forget that okay? Without the strict chain of command things can fall apart quickly, we can't afford that. More lives than just our own are at stake here."

"Yes, Commander."

Miranda knows that Verity is right, they must keep the status quo for the sake of humanity. She dislikes that her new Commander is so open thinking, having had an alien contingent when she commanded the Normandy and the rumours of an asari lover. And now Illusive Man wants them to put a whole team of aliens together again and bring each species' agendas with them. At least there's one thing that both Miranda and Verity can agree on: this is never going to work.

"So did I pass?" Verity asks.

"What?"

"My biotics. Did they pass muster?"

"Oh."

Miranda responds through gritted teeth.

"I have to admit, Commander, Jacob was right. I've never seen a human with such powerful biotics."

Verity slaps her on the back.

"Was that a compliment? See? Now we're getting somewhere."

She knows this would annoy Miranda and, indeed, it does.


	35. Chapter 35

Liara stands and stares out of her office window, restless and confused. She doesn't know how she feels about the potential of Verity's return. If her lover returns to resume where they left off, Liara isn't certain she can. Verity will no doubt be putting her life in danger again, fighting whatever threats to the galaxy she encounters and Liara does not think she can withstand losing her a second time. She had barely come to terms with her death the first time. She leaves her office.

"Nyxeris, I'm going out for a while, I just need some air and time to clear my head."

"Of course, doctor, I'll hold the fort."

"Oh, have we made any progress on the Shadow Broker agents yet?"

"Possibly. I'm just whittling the potentials down to something more positive."

"Good, keep working on it. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, doctor."

Liara descends the stairs from her office into the trading area, looks around, then decides to try out the Eternity bar which she has yet to frequent. As she heads there, she sees a male human in what looks like an N7 Alliance uniform arguing with an asari trading clerk. As she passes the man, she stops. Then turns to look at him.

"Conrad?"

"Shhh." he says, exaggerated. "I'm under cover."

"A human. On Illium. In an N7 uniform. That's not exactly what I would call 'under cover'."

"Wait... I remember you. You were with Shepard when we met on the Citadel."

Liara folds her arms.

"Conrad Verner. What are you doing wearing that armour? I thought we made it clear that you should return home to your family. You're not a trained combatant, you could get into some serious trouble or worse. If the Alliance found out you were masquerading as an N7 officer..."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Shepard's not here, the council won't help anyone, we're all on our own, man. I'm trying to help."

"How exactly is coming to asari controlled space helping anything?"

"Umm... I dunno... without Shepard around and more human colonies going missing, I just wanted to do _something._. I thought heading to the Terminus Systems would be a good place to start and I ended up here."

"And what are you doing with that clerk?"

"She sold me faulty weaponry, man. The cool down system doesn't work but she just keeps laughing at me, won't give a refund or even a replacement. Can you help me and talk to her?"

Liara laughs then continues to the bar, shouting back.

"You're beyond help, Conrad. Please. Go home to your wife!"

"Oh... er... I don't have... oh."

Conrad now stands awkwardly, like a lost child, his once brilliant mind addled by too much partying and recreational drug abuse at university. He was able to complete his complex dissertation on ancient alien technologies before his cognitive abilities left him completely, but his degree did him no good. His social awkwardness and inability to hold a train of thought has made him insular and near unemployable. Conrad has become obsessive, channelling all his available energies trying to emulate his heroine and love. His heart is in the right place, he just hasn't the faculties required to be of any use.

Liara enters the Eternity bar, a simple place playing soft ambient music, just the kind that she likes to relax to. She heads to the bar where an asari bartender greets her.

"Heya babe. What can I get you?"

Liara has learned from her adventures travelling the galaxy to spot out of place characters, and this asari fits the profile. She seats herself at the counter.

"Gin and tonic, please."

"Coming up. Not seen you in here before?"

"No, I've only lived here for a while. Just clearing my head, thought I'd check out this place."

"Well, we're nothing fancy, just drinks and a friendly ear if you need it. Aethyta's the name."

Aethyta slides the glass to Liara, who takes a sip then peers at her.

"Hmm... Aethyta? I know that name..."

"Well, it's not unique."

"Matriarch Aethyta?"

"Nearly. Well... I used to be 'til the Matriarchs decided I wasn't towing the party line. But that's another story."

"Of course! Methia and Benezia used to often argue about your stance on the future of the asari."

"Tsk, Methia, she's stuck in the past. Yea, well, I'm just glad to see that not all asari hitting the maiden stage are wasting their time shaking their asses in seedy bars."

Realising she may have said too much already, Aethyta tries to cover herself, "You knew Benezia?"

"Of course, she was my mother until..."

"Yea, I heard something about all that. Nasty business. Tip of the iceberg from what I hear."

"You hear correctly."

"Lady Benezia's daughter eh? Catch you later, doll, I've got customers to serve, tables to wipe, aah the glamorous lifestyle I lead here."

"We'll speak again I'm sure."

Liara is intrigued by this asari bartender. The most she'd heard about Aethyta was snippets of arguments emanating from her childhood living room, but she is sure there is more to this. She will investigate this former Matriarch and the reasons for her presence on Illium as a bartender. Even if no longer a Matriarch on the council, it seems odd to Liara that an eminent asari would be in such lowly employment.

* * *

"Of all the... how dare they... hmph!"

Liara has received information regarding the Matriarchs and their 'mole' Aethyta. She is especially annoyed as she feels she had clearly showed her allegiances by passing on Cerberus information to them. It also confirms that which she has both hoped and feared, that Verity is indeed alive. Despite Verity working for Cerberus, Liara is certain that she would only do so through necessity and would never subscribe to their doctrine of hate. But discovering that the Matriarchs are spying on her incenses her. To confront Aethyta would be counter-productive and may put her own life at risk. There are enough threats in her life right now without provoking the wrath of the Matriarchs.


	36. Chapter 36

This is more like it. A ship, a crew, objectives and Illusive Man has given Verity a set of dossiers on potential squad members. Their varied reports look impressive enough, but can she trust or rely on them? A mercenary? A thief? A convict? Will they be committed to the cause, willing to put their lives at risk to get the job done? The Normandy is travelling to the Omega mining facility to recruit salarian scientist, Mordin Solus. It's almost like the old ship, not quite, but close enough to be familiar. And with Joker as pilot, Verity feels a lot more comfortable.

"Good to be home eh, Commander?" says Joker in his pilot's seat.

"Sort of. It's not quite the SR-1 but I've got to take what I can at the moment."

"Oh come on, give yourself a break for once."

"Mr Moreau is correct, Shepard. Undue stress is not good for your well-being or the mission."

"EDI, when I want an AI's opinion on emotional matters, I'll ask for it."

"Yes, Commander."

"You tell it, Commander. I just wish it'd respond like that for me but no, it has to point out every little thing about everything I do."

"Your disregard for procedure is dangerous, Mr Moreau. Shepard is the commander of this vessel, I am required to follow her instruction."

"See? Bah, you're right, this isn't quite the same. Hey, wait a minute. EDI, are you saying you outrank me?"

"I have no rank, Mr Moreau."

"Hmm, not sure that actually answered my question."

"I'll leave you two to it."

"See you, Commander."

Verity tours the ship, familiarising herself with the differences from the SR-1. She heads first to the CIC to meet her team. The red headed, youthful Yeoman Kelly Chambers leaves her station to greet Verity with an enthusiastic bounce in her step. She explains she will take care of any communications or information that the Commander should be aware of. When Verity questions why the Yeoman fills this role rather than a VI, Kelly admits she is also there to assess the stress and mental well being of the crew.

"Hm, well. You'd have your work cut out with me at the best of times, Chambers. Unfortunately, I have just risen from the dead only to be forced into a pact with Mephastopheles, or 'Illusive Man' as he likes to be known, to work with the devil that is Cerberus to stop the abduction of human colonies. On top of which, I have no idea where my girlfriend is now and I'm desperate to find her. So as you can imagine, my stress levels are pretty darn high right now."

Kelly laughs nervously, unsure how much her new Commander is joking.

"Don't get me wrong, Chambers. It's good that you're here, I'm just going through a lot right now. I'm going to inspect the crew deck, I'll see you later."

"Later, Shepard."

A little informal from the young Yeoman, but Verity expects it from someone in her position and this isn't technically a military vessel. Upon reaching the infirmary on the crew deck, she is surprised by the familiar face that greets her.

"Commander Shepard. I watched the Normandy crumble with you on board. It's good to see you alive." Doctor Chakwas says, dramatically spinning in her chair to face Verity.

"Nice to see a familiar face, doctor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the doctor, where else did you expect to find me? Engineering?"

"No. Tsk. Here on a Cerberus ship?"

"After the council disbanded the old crew, I was at a loss without a ship to fly on. Did a few postings here and there but it wasn't the same as serving on a ship such as the Normandy. When Cerberus contacted me, told me about you and this ship, I had to come. I mean come on, I couldn't let you loose on the galaxy again without keeping an eye on you now could I?"

"Hmm." Verity says, still embarrassed at how Chakwas had found her distraught.

"And how are you? Really, I mean. This must be strange and disorientating for you. Are you coping?"

"I'll cope better when I can find Liara."

"Yes. Hmm. I don't suppose you've had a chance to catch up with all that's been going on."

"What's been going on?"

"Liara didn't cope well when you died. Well if I'm honest, that's an understatement. Oh you should have seen her on the rescue ship when she heard. I'll never forget that... Inconsolable. Awful. She was admitted to a secure hospital unit on the Citadel with post-traumatic stress, near catatonic for the first couple of weeks but then became increasingly confused and violent by the medical records. She broke out with the assistance of Gunnery Chief Williams, then pretty much disappeared off the radar for me after that."

"Violent? But how is she now? _Where _is she now?"

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I have no idea where she is now."

A look of frustration and rage comes across Verity's face as she feels helpless to help her love, or even knows if she needs help.

"Commander...?" Chakwas frowns as she scolds.

Verity lets out a long breath.

"Do you believe in fate, doctor?"

"Hmm, why?"

"I always have this feeling that events take place just to mock me. Every turn I take, there's my past laughing at me. This feels just like that."

"I'm not sure that's a very healthy view to take. But regardless, my offer of help still stands if you feel overwhelmed."

"Thanks, doctor. I'll be okay."

"Hmm. Very good then."

"You got everything you need?"

"I believe so, this medical bay seems very much like the sick bay on the original Normandy. Only thing missing are my private reserves. I even had a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy that I was saving for a special occasion."

"I'll keep an eye out for a replacement bottle."

"Oh you needn't, it's expensive and we have much larger concerns ahead."

"I'll see you later, doctor."

"Commander."

The doctor can see that Verity is far from 'okay', especially after discovering about Liara's distress.

* * *

No sooner has Verity and her squad of Miranda and Jacob arrived at Omega, they meet their first recruit: mercenary and bounty hunter, Zaeed Massani. He mentions the mission he recently picked up and would like help accomplishing, as promised on Verity's behalf by Cerberus. He explains about Vido Santiago and the Blue Suns and she agrees, welcoming him to the crew. Leaving Zaeed to make his way to the Normandy, the squad head to the Afterlife club to speak with Aria T'Loak for any information on the whereabouts of the salarian scientist. After a difficult introduction, and much bravado from Aria, they discover the location of Mordin Solus, in a residential area currently quarantined. With the information they need, Verity is about to leave when Aria continues to talk.

"You caught up with Doctor T'Soni yet?"

"Uh, no? You know Liara?"

"Oh yea, she and I go waaay back. Well if you see her, tell her I said 'hi'."

"Umm, yea, sure. You know where she is?"

"Not right now, no. She just pops up here from time to time."

"Hm, okay. If she 'pops up' again, let met know."

"Sure thing."

Verity starts to walk away when she looks around the club at the familiar movements of the asari dancers and the penny drops.

"Wait a minute, did you teach Liara to dance?"

"Haha! Yea! She told you about that? She's quite the little mover. Took nearly all the alcohol in my apartment to get her going though. Something you might consider, if you catch my drift."

Aria gives out a dirty laugh.

"Hm. She was right too."

"About what?"

"She said you're my kind of asari, I'm glad it's you I have to deal with here."

"Oh." Aria isn't quite sure how to respond to a genuine compliment, she is only used to the sycophants who shower her with false praise. "Thanks, I guess. But don't get too comfortable, my business and my facility come first. But yea, I can work with you, you seem straight up and no nonsense. Just try not to bring any of your 'goings on' to my facility like Liara."

"Like what? When was Liara last here?"

"That was a while ago now. Probably best if you hear that one from Liara."

"Right. Okay. Thanks again."

Verity also thinks that Liara was right about something else. This asari is indeed 'powerfully attractive', but she thinks better of mentioning this part.

* * *

It's been quite an adventure in itself gathering the squad thus far. First of all, battling through bands of mercenary factions to reach Mordin Solus, only to be sent on an errand to assist in curing a mysterious disease targeting turians and batarians. A cocktail party heist with Kasumi Goto, a human and so called 'Master Thief'. Battling deranged krogan and Blue Suns mercenaries to recruit a battlemaster but instead gaining the tank bred but powerful krogan youth Grunt. Not to mention a near prison break to get Jack, a troubled and unusually adept human biotic. The master thief Kasumi and krogan Grunt Verity can handle, but Jack is another matter.

Jack reminds Verity of her own youthful self before she threw herself into her training and the Alliance with the help of Captain Dumas; she was a loner, uncontrolled, violent, without direction. Nothing can be said to Jack without her trying to shock or offend, littering her language with expletives, always with a look of 'and what?' It all seems almost pretentious to Verity but she is eager to break through this wall and help Jack where she can. Verity also likes Jack's nickname for Miranda: 'Cerberus Cheerleader'. She briefly ponders Miranda's 'girl squad' status with such a nickname, and a backside to challenge Tali.

The latest recruit is a happy surprise. It turns out that the vigilante 'Archangel' they had been to recruit from Omega is former Normandy squad mate Garrus Vakarian. He took some heavy fire from a mercenary gunship during his rescue but surprises again when he quickly arrives at the Normandy briefing room straight from the medical bay, ready for action. Jacob comments that Garrus is one "tough son of a bitch", then salutes and leaves, leaving Verity and Garrus alone.

"You make your crew salute you? This isn't Alliance is it?"

"Oh Jacob? He just does that himself. He's former Alliance career, as am I now I suppose. That's my reckoning anyway. I let him do it. Seems to give him a little pride. You know, like he hasn't abandoned his values completely. If the council and the Alliance were doing something about all this, he knows where he'd rather be. The odd ex-Alliance crew member salutes, I think it's good for morale."

"Hmm."

"Yea. It _is_ good to see you though, Garrus. I've been going crazy since... well since I woke up."

"You heard from Liara yet?"

"I was hoping you might fill me in there."

"Williams would be your best bet there, from what I hear."

"Hm, maybe it's about time I visited Councillor Anderson, find out where Ashley is, build some bridges with the council. They can't ignore the attacks on the colonies, not the scale that these are on."

"Ahem. Yea, good luck with that."

"Hmm. We have to try. Even Illusive Man said if we can raise their help, he wouldn't be opposed to it."

"I know but... we've been here before."

"Joker?" Verity calls over the comm.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Set course for the Citadel."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

"And Garrus? After everything we talked about on the old Normandy, tracking Doctor Saleon, and you end up a vigilante? 'I just point my rifle and shoot'? What's that all about?"

"Hey, come on. You're not so clean yourself. Wrex and me, we never said anything about Feros. You couldn't let Liara know that one, eh?"

"Gah, I know. I'm just disappointed that I made no difference to you at all."

"Oh you did. That was part of the problem I suppose. After the freedom of flying with a Spectre, I couldn't go back to the procedural nightmare of C-Sec. Omega was perfect. No local law enforcement to stop someone like me actually trying to help. I've made a difference."

"The ends justify the means?"

"I think so."

"Despite my mistakes, I still can't agree. I'll always strive for perfection, be satisfied with excellence but prepared for failure. And boy, I can't disagree with you that I've failed at times. Shiala is like a haze. I still had Benezia's words ringing in my ears, that she'd never be free of indoctrination and was willing to die for us to stop her. They were just extensions of Sovereign. I dunno, it all still feels wrong."

"War is dirty. When the mistakes involve killing innocents, it never feels right. When you don't know who the innocents are, well... You just said yourself, you have to be prepared for failure. It's inevitable at some point."

"You can be prepared for it, but it doesn't make it feel any better. Well we'd better get on. I suppose you're itching to get your hands on our cannons."

"I'm intrigued to see how Cerberus calibrates theirs. All that funding to throw at their projects, should be interesting."

"Hm. If you say so." Verity jibes.

"Oh you're so looking for a hiding, Shepard."

"Hey! I'm spoken for."

"In your dreams, 'Blonde Bombshell'"

* * *

After having their request for assistance with the human colonies dismissed by the council, Verity, Garrus and Miranda walk back onto the Normandy. Not only that, but also the notion of Reapers has been dismissed by the council. Garrus stands and stares at the floor of the corridor.

"I'm stunned. Truly stunned."

"I know." Miranda agrees. "But the air quotes. Was that really necessary?"

"Well if nothing else," Verity says, "some things haven't changes while I've been away."

"Small comfort, Commander. Now you see why Cerberus had to step up." Miranda says with an air of smugness, before marching off to her quarters.

"Ditto." Verity calls back at Miranda, who stops and faces back towards her.

"What?"

"Cerberus. Small comfort."

"Hm!"

* * *

Verity sits in the crew deck canteen. She slots a thermal clip into her pistol, then pops it out again. Then back in, then out again. She continues to do so while she just watches the crew going about their business. She is disappointed that Anderson could provide no information on Ashley's whereabouts, stating she is on classified assignments. A quizzical look comes across Verity's face and she places the pistol on the table.

"Hm. Ummm..."

She picks up the pistol and presses the thermal clip release one-handed, sending the clip flying out of the side of the pistol with a 'ping'. She then holsters the pistol grabs a spare clip and slaps it into the slot while on her hip, then pulls the pistol out again ready for action.

"Ha!"

"Well you look like the cat who got the cream, if you don't mind me saying so, Commander."

"Not a problem, Gardner, just getting the hang of the new equipment. Things changed a lot in two years. I was just working out how to reload if I only had the use of one hand. Wouldn't be the first time, I can tell you."

All the while during their conversation, Verity continues to pop the clip in and out of her pistol, now with both hands.

"Aw dang, just give you a stick and you'll beat them reapers to death with it! The equipment don't matter, it's you that matters."

"I dunno, that's a lot of weight."

Realising he is in deeper now than he intended, Gardner placates with general support.

"Well, you just keep doing what you're doing and things'll work out. You'll see. We've all got faith in you, Commander."

"Thanks, Gardner."

"Well, no rest for the wicked. The lunch time crowd will be here soon enough."

"What's on the menu today?"

"Let's just call it 'food' shall we? It's edible and has balanced nutritional value."

"Just as well we got those supplies from the Citadel."

"Yea, can't wait to see what's in the stores, just been too busy to take stock yet. Maybe I might even be able to have identifiable dishes. Oh! And a menu board."

Gardner spreads his hands out towards the large fridge as he speaks, as though showing the location of his intended display.

"Hm, nice meals for morale are one thing. Opening a greasy spoon aboard my ship is another."

"Sorry, Commander, just got a bit carried away there. You gonna do that all day?"

"What?"

"The whole 'clip in, clip out' routine you're doing there."

"Muscle memory. I've got two years of catching up to do. I need to be able to do this without thinking, be able to focus all my powers on the task at hand."

"Just remember, they come out hot."

"What?"

"It was a joke. The clips come out hot. You're catching that one there... never mind."

"Oh, yea. Ha. Hm."

"Well don't let me interrupt you, I've got plenty to do."

"Later, Gardner."

"Commander."

Gardner always likes to vocalise his busyness, ever fearful that he would be hoofed off the ship at the first opportunity for not pulling his weight. He feels the myriad of jobs he does are trivial, cleaning toilets and domestic duties, preparing meals, minor repairs, and indeed they are not the most important tasks aboard the Normandy. But they are essential tasks and someone must do them. Gardner is always first to offer his services if any task comes up unallocated, at times overreaching his abilities and requiring saving from disaster by one of the engineering team. That he is contributing to this great cause is enough for Gardner no matter how mundane the task, and every cog, however small, turns the machine.

"Commander?" Yeoman Kelly Chambers comes over the comm.

"Go ahead, Chambers."

"The Illusive Man would like to speak with you in the briefing room."

"Acknowledged."


	37. Chapter 37

The waves of Collector forces has been intense on the human colony of Horizon where Shepard and her squad were initially investigating but then fighting broke out as they caught the Collectors in the act. The final creature that the Collectors sent to combat her squad, like a massive squid made of husk technology, took a lot to bring down. With his tech and her biotic attacks, Mordin and Shepard threw all they had at the thing while Garrus used up clip after clip. Once the beast finally fell and the Collector ship made its escape having captured the colony, a calm silence falls across the bright grassy colony.

A joy comes across Verity when Ashley appears, showering her with praise to explain who the commander is to a disgruntled engineer. But this soon changes to words of anger as Ashley cannot understand why Verity has chosen to join Cerberus, admonishing Garrus in the process. She will not listen that Cerberus is the only organization actively trying to bring an end to these mass kidnappings, with even Mordin chipping in to explain why they would join such a dark organization. It hurts Verity deeply that her best friend is so harsh with her, unwilling to trust her like she once did. She can understand that Ashley would stay loyal to the Alliance, but to be so personal about Verity's choice is too much for her.

As Ashley turns and walks away, Verity calls after her.

"Ash!"

"What? What more do we have to say? You're with the organization that caused the deaths of countless innocents with their sick experiments, murdered a high ranking Alliance official and you want me to just 'deal'. I get it."

"No wait."

"What?"

"Liara."

"Sorry. But no."

"What?"

"I'm not putting you near her while you're with Cerberus. She's been through enough."

"Is she okay? Chakwas said she was in a bad way."

"Yea she was, all the more reason why I don't want you near her. She was just about okay last I saw her."

"Is she... does she...?"

"As far as I know, she's not with anyone else. She really missed you."

"Please Ash, this has nothing to do with Cerberus, or the Alliance, or the Collectors, or anything else, you _know_ that."

"Ah damn it." Asley places her hands on her hips and squints at Shepard, assessing her sincerity. "Nos Astra on Illium. But if you or your Cerberus buddies mess with her head, god help me..."

"Thank you Ash, you won't regret it, I promise."

Verity jogs back to her squad with a grin on her face. Ashley calls back after her.

"I'm still pissed off with you, ma'am! But good luck!"

Upon returning to the Normandy, Verity goes to set a course to Illium to see she has new unread messages on her terminal. A mail from Illusive man. Unbelievable. He wants her to travel to the planet of Illium to pass on information about the Shadow Broker to Liara T'Soni. Well to Verity, this sounds like a mission of the utmost importance, to be executed without delay.

* * *

"Doctor T'Soni?"

"Yes, Nyxeris?"

"A call from the port concierge."

"Put it through."

"Doctor T'Soni?"

"Yes, Careena?"

"You wanted to be notified if a particular ship arrived in our sector?"

"The Normandy SR-2, yes?"

"Well, we currently have them in a holding pattern while we find them a bay right here at Nos Astra. My apologies that we could not inform you earlier. It was most odd. We did not pick them up until they were right on us."

"Excellent. Thank you, Careena. Please forward all docking and administration fees to my account."

"Of course, doctor. Then I shall greet them personally for you. Shall I direct them to your office?"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you. How kind."

"Thank you, Doctor T'Soni. Have a good day."

"Goodbye."

In her relatively short time on Illium, Liara has built the respect of the local authorities and businesses, and quite a reputation. Most are aware of her past with the Normandy and involvement in the Battle of the Citadel. The docking authorities were more than happy to assist her with her request.

Liara's heart is racing. To see Shepard alive again, will it be too hard? She does not think she can go through losing Verity again and does not intend to make such advances. Friendship. That's enough. Even if she doesn't ever love another that's all she wants to offer to Shepard right now. She has her work to do, bringing down the Shadow Broker and freeing Feron. She cannot join the squad right now as she knows Verity will ask, there is too much to do.

"Doctor T'Soni?"

"Nyxeris?"

"I have further information on the Shadow Broker spy."

"Excellent. Please, come through."

Nyxeris thinks she has been clever this time. She has dispersed data incriminating the 'spy' around Nos Astra but will inform Liara that she happened across this information from a source. It will certainly confirm the spy's presence but will, she thinks be indeterminable, enough that it looks like Nyxeris is genuinely doing her work but vague enough to misdirect Liara from the truth. Unfortunately for Nyxeris, in her enthusiasm to set this ruse up she overlooked one glaring anomaly that points right back in her direction. Nyxeris has had plenty of time to ponder her current lot. Had she known that Liara was so amiable, the work so interesting, the location ideal, and so many other things that she enjoys about this work, she would have declined the Shadow Broker's offer and just taken this job for real. It's the first regular wage she's ever had and Liara pays well, knowing this is difficult and dangerous work. Then she wonders if that would have just made her another target on the Broker's list. She never thought her life would be this complicated but she is beginning to realise that she is neck deep in it and rising.

* * *

"Come on." Shepard hovers her hand over the button to open the Normandy's airlock to the outside.

"You know how long it takes for the walkways to extend. Can you calm down?" Garrus says.

"So this is your girlfriend we're seeing eh?" Jack asks.

"Yep. Well, I hope so. You know, that she... It's been two years, for most of which I was dead apparently."

"Ha! This should be interesting then." Jack laughs.

"Come on, Jack, don't be an ass."

"Hey!" Jack points an aggressive finger at Verity, "Fuck you."

"Jack, I'm just saying I don't want this to be a spectator sport, alright?"

"Well if it gets a little intense, I know when to give people space and get the fuck out. Good enough?"

Verity hits the door button the moment the the clunk of the walkway sounds and marches quickly down the corridor.

"Okay Shepard!" Garrus calls after her. "We understand that you're eager to get there, but please, chill."

"Yea," Jack joins in, "it ain't a fucking race."

Verity keeps walking, dismissively waving her hand at the pair, only to be confronted by an asari accompanied by two mechs. There's always something, Verity thinks, expecting the worst. Happily, it is only the port concierge greeting them most cordially and informing them that Liara has taken care of any fees due, prompting Verity to ask for more specific information on her current status and location. Verity is not sure either way what she thinks of Liara becoming a well respected information broker, it certainly seems like a big departure from her previous vocation. And a vocation is was, not just a career. Liara adored discovering the secrets of the protheans, talking at length with Verity about the digs she would conduct if she only had the time. She has had the time, so what went wrong?

The squad walk through the busy trading area towards Liara's office, the large window now visible overlooking the trading floor. There are various species making purchases, trading in stock and generally milling around. Jack comments that despite this city looking so beautiful and seemingly civil, it is only one bad day away from becoming like Omega.

"Do you have to?" Verity says.

"What?"

"Always trying to shock with crap like that. There's no need."

"It's true."

"Yea, but you're giving no-one the heebie-jeebies, you know."

"Whatever. You fuck off and see your girlfriend, I'm gonna hang here."

"Stay out of trouble."

"As long as it doesn't come looking for me."

"I'll stay with Jack." Garrus says.

"I don't need babysitting."

"I'm not. I'm watching your back."

"I can look after myself."

"I don't recall saying that you couldn't."

Garrus likes a little banter at the best of times and Jack is quite the challenge. Verity shakes her head as she ascends the stairs, finding Nyxeris manning reception. She nervously introduces herself to the asari, discovering more about Liara's influence in her new trade in information and Nyxeris' role. Verity opens the door to the office to find Liara making threats to a man on vid-com, her back to the door.

"Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before?" Liara says. "Few humans have."


	38. Chapter 38

"Nyxeris gave me the information..."

As she says the words and the truth becomes apparent, Liara rages inside that she has been so stupid, the Shadow Broker spy right under her nose all this time. Her lack of success in tracking the Broker's agents begins to make sense to her now. They couldn't have evaded her so well for so long without good reason. In her angered state and eager to exact her revenge, Liara ignores that she is in mid-conversation with Verity on a secure radio channel and reaches for her intercom.

"Nyxeris? Could I see you in here for a moment?"

Liara turns back to her radio conversation with Verity.

"Shepard, I'll talk to you later."

Standing on the trading floor, Verity looks at her communicator in disbelief and frustration when Liara just cuts the channel.

"I can't take much more of this. Let's just head back to the Normandy."

"Sorry, Shepard." Garrus simply says, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder as they walk, her head dropped and feet heavy. Even Jack is able to bite her tongue upon seeing how much this means to Verity.

Nyxeris enters Liara's office in her usual nonchalant fashion and leans against the doorway.

"More excitement?"

Nyxeris just thinks that her ruse is still playing out as planned. Liara is unsure quite why Nyxeris has left herself so wide open and still playing it so cool.

"Well the information Shepard just gathered for me was quite surprising."

"Oh? How so?"

"You don't know do you?" Liara says with a smile, saying the words as it dawns on her.

"What?"

"All this time. I wonder what you've been doing."

"I am sure I do not know what you mean, doctor." Nyxeris really is confused.

"Did you even study this information first?"

"What? I..."

Liara's assistant begins to feel her adrenaline flow at what she knows what must be coming. She is already assessing whether fight or flight would be best. To flee would only put off the inevitable. She has seen Liara's determination and obsession to hunt those who have wronged her, it would surely be a fate as bad as crossing the Broker. Better to stop it now, contain the situation. If she can. Her fear begins to rise, of Liara's personal abilities. Having now seen her battle hardened associates from the Normandy, Nyxeris wonders just how experienced Liara is.

"Your information, it tells me you're the spy, Nyxeris."

"No!" Nyxeris screams with feral ferocity, not in denial but in disbelief that this is actually happening to her, fuelled by adrenaline and fear.

"Not very dignified for a Broker agent, Nyxeris." Liara says calmly.

Nyxeris throws a warp attack at Liara, who is already poised and ready to throw up her barrier which deflects the blue charge. Liara stands with a menacing look and a biotic glow charging on her arm. Seeing her intent, Nyxeris puts up her own barrier with a look of fear in her eyes. Liara flings her warp attack at the protective sphere causing the weak protection to instantly dissipate and sending Nyxeris tumbling. Seizing on her disorientation, Liara leaps over her desk with glowing biotic assistance to land on Nyxeris' chest, pressing her arms to the ground with her knees and grabbing her throat, her other arm raised and glowing.

"I trusted you."

"Gawk..." Nyxeris has difficulty speaking with Liara's hand grabbing her throat. "Erk... No-one says no to the Broker."

"I did." Liara replies, smashing her biotically charged fist into Nyxeris' face, killing her instantly.

Shaking, Liara goes straight to her console and fumbles on the keypad.

"Ah! Doctor T'Soni! A pleasure to see you!" a salarian answers on vid-com. "To what do I owe..."

"Harook, I need your services. My office. As soon as possible."

"Not like you to need clean up?"

"This was rather... unexpected. Please, quickly."

"Of course, doctor. We'll be right over."

Liara sits at her desk, her fingers fidgeting on her knee as she looks over at Nyxeris' lifeless body. How much information about Liara has she passed on to the Broker? Just how vulnerable is she now? She has no way of knowing.

"Stupid girl."

She finds herself slapping her forehead in annoyance at not detecting Nyxeris earlier, then stops to look at her hand. She thinks to herself that it is a long time since she last did that.

"Oh Verity..." Liara says sadly, reminded of more innocent times.

* * *

Upon returning to the Normandy from Illium with Jack and Garrus, Shepard heads straight to the elevator to go to her quarters. She needs to get away and have time alone after today. Miranda attempts to confront her as she walks through the CIC.

"Commander, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Not now, Lawson." Verity dismisses then waits at the elevator.

Miranda is poised to march forward and speak her mind when she feels herself pulled back and turns to see Garrus firmly holding her arm.

"What are you doing?" she struggles.

"Leave it." Garrus says quietly.

"What's going on?"

"Let's just say the re-union didn't go how the Commander would have planned."

"What? We don't have time for this self-indulgent nonsense."

Verity enters the elevator and Miranda attempts to march away again only to be tugged back once more.

"Stop doing that!"

"Do you even know who you work for? Really I mean. Beyond the vids and reports."

"What do you mean?" Miranda replies with sudden but serious interest.

"You get nothing for nothing in this galaxy. Shepard is the best at what she does, she solves problems that convention can't make go away. More than just an N7 officer or a Spectre, if you'd only seen what we achieved on the SR-1, you'd know. But with brilliance comes baggage. Shepard is a little, how you humans say, highly strung? Where Liara is concerned, woe betide anyone getting in the way there. She'll be okay, she just needs some space."

"We don't have time for this."

"We can't continue without her. We just have to make time."

"All of this is going in my report to the Illusive Man. I knew this was a bad idea. Alliance, aliens, criminals, all emotionally charged and short sighted. Jack's bad enough and now this. Who's next then? A geth? I think they're about the only ones who aren't going to be represented here. Christ, this is a shitty mess."

* * *

Verity exits her shower, gives herself a cursory dry with a towel then stands at the mirror for a moment and lets out a heavy sigh. The facial scarring from the surgical implants still persists. Chakwas had noted that the implants are sensitive to stress and a positive outlook should help clear up any residual markings. Ha! Verity thinks. She'll be scarred for life at this rate. She walks into her bedroom and moves her framed picture of Liara from her desk to her bedside table then gets into bed. She places her head on one pillow while holding another, hugging it, gazing at the picture.

"Oh Liara, what are you doing?"

She leans over and turns out the light. Verity whimpers with tears in the darkness feeling alone, squeezing the pillow. Her asari lover and her best friend have both been cold with her, shunned her. They used to be the closest of friends. Ashley she can almost understand but Liara? Why did she spurn her move to hug her so strangely? It is like the months of beautiful friendship they had never happened.

She is reminded of the final battle on the Citadel and Liara's reaction when Verity came stumbling out of the rubble. Liara could barely contain herself with joy that her lover was alive. That meant so much to Verity, one of her happiest warmest memories. What changed? The visit to Liara's office couldn't have been more opposite, she seemed almost indifferent to Verity being alive. She even knew what Verity is doing, who she is working with, where she has been. Why did she not contact Verity when she knew where she was? Doesn't she care at all any more?

Verity's mind is racing, considering all the worst possibilities for Liara's behaviour. Is Feron her lover? Would Ashley poison Liara towards Verity? Was Verity just an adolescent phase for the young asari, now bored with her beyond her usefulness as an asset? Unable to sleep she turns the light back on and sits on the edge of her bed. Was this fate's point? To give her back her life, only to pluck away the very things that made living worthwhile? With the doctor's words ringing in her head, she dresses in her fatigues and heads down to the crew deck. Verity enters the medical bay to find Chakwas watching sports on her extranet console, two crushed empty beer cans sit on the desk beside her.

"Oh sorry, I thought you'd be in your cot by now."

"But still you came." The doctor gestures towards another chair. "You want to..?"

"Sure, what we watching?"

Verity places the chair next to the doctor and sits.

"Oh I'm just catching up with the Skyball league highlights. It's been a cracking season."

The doctor pauses for a moment to look at Verity, assessing her tired looking face.

"But I get the impression you didn't come here to watch Skyball."

"Yea."

"Well let me get a couple more beers then."

"Oh. Okay."

The doctor goes to one of the medicine refrigerators to produce two beer cans, returns and hands one to Verity then sits, opens her can and takes a swig.

"Ah. There. So. What can I do for you?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Doubt is inevitable..."

"No. It's not doubt. Well of course I have my doubts about the mission, who wouldn't? But that's not what I mean. I don't think I can do this the way I am right now."

"Hmm." the doctor replies, allowing Shepard to release what she wants.

"I went to see Liara. It was like... It was like she didn't even know me or care to. Just treated me like one of her assets. Little or no emotion towards me. The most I got was a 'it's good to see you'. She just had a weird obsession with bringing down the Shadow Broker, I've no idea really why. Something to do with a drell named Feron, I dunno. I asked her just how close she and Feron are, but didn't really get a straight answer. I can't stop thinking the worst. Then she had me hacking terminals for her, once again to get information on the Broker. When I passed the information on, she barely sounded grateful and pretty much just cut me off. I don't know what the hell's going on. What's she been doing for the last two years?"

"That sounds awful. What did she have to say?"

"About what?"

"This change in attitude."

"Well..."

"You didn't ask?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. I was afraid of any answer she might give anyway. And her assistant Nyxeris was always hanging about, it wasn't the right time."

"Well you can't give up hope then. You've got to talk to her, my girl. Get back there, find out what's going on. I know it's frightening but... ha! Frightening. To the 'fearless' Commander Shepard. Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. You're right. I have to know either way if nothing else. I can't move on otherwise. Not sure the Illusive Man will be overly-impressed if I pursue this one. He wants me to give her the Shadow Broker intel, but I don't think he expected me to fly off to 'who knows where' across the galaxy with Liara."

"I'm sure he'll get over it. And anyway, I'd be more worried about our amply buttocked friend than him."

"The Cheerleader?"

Miranda's officious behaviour has irked even Chakwas.

"Hmm." the doctor confirms. "She's already gone bleating to the Illusive Man about your capacity as commander of this mission. Don't worry, I assured him otherwise."

"What about Chambers? She must have had input."

"She was actually quite supportive. She understands the stresses you're under and gave it to him straight. He was accommodating for the same reasons. Not easy to be brought back from the dead to be thrown straight back into the fire, no chance to pick up your life."

"No... no, it's not. But thanks, doctor. Probably best I give the Illusive Man a heads up, but I'm going to Nos Astra to help Liara with the Shadow Broker and find out what's going on with us. I have to."

"I saw what you two used to have, that can't have been lost so easily."

Verity rises and places her unopened can on the desk.

"Yea, we'll see how it goes. Thanks again, doctor."

"Goodnight, Shepard."

"Oh. And er... in the meds 'fridges? Really?"

The doctor looks with mocked righteous indignation and a smile.

"They are sealed and I disinfect the outers first."

"You know me, I don't mind. Just don't let the Cheerleader see."

"Ha!"

"Hmm. 'night then."

The doctor's smile becomes pained as she watches her leave, hopeful that Verity can find some peace with Liara. Verity feels charged by her chat with Chakwas and returns to her bed, able to put her thoughts to rest for now.


	39. Chapter 39

Liara pants heavily in the Shadow Broker's lair, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, having just defeated him. She helps Verity to her feet and just stares blankly for a moment as Verity goes to see to the waking Garrus who had been knocked unconscious during the fight with the Broker. Liara finds the console to release Feron from his imprisonment and the communications board lights up. The break in communications during their fight with the Broker has caused concern across his network. All are seeking a sign of life from the Broker. Liara steps up to the console and sees the voice affecting software running. She takes on the mantel of Shadow Broker and re-assures the network, her voice changed to his deep dark tones, demanding reports from all operations. Feron enters, ready to join the fight upon hearing the Broker's voice, only to be stunned to see Liara speaking the words. Conscious of Liara and Verity's need to be alone, Garrus assists the exhausted Feron to an adjoining room.

Liara feels release. For so long she has had revenge in her heart, hate even, darkness. The gnawing at her stomach has abated, the heavy mist on her head, dispersed. It has lifted with the final blow to the Broker and rescue of Feron, assisted by the one she now knows she cannot be without. Can she love Verity again? Dare she? What is the alternative? Fighting along side her again, feeling the worried anger when the Broker hurt her love, it tells her now she must be with her. Liara holds her head in her hands, her tears releasing the pain and emptiness of her recent life. Verity is here. Now. Can this be real? Verity places her hand on Liara's arm to turn her to face her.

"It's over." Liara says, meaning more than just her revenge on the Shadow Broker. "It's finally... for two years..."

"It's alright." Verity reassures.

Verity moves into a hug and this time Liara accepts, drinking it in, making up for the two years without her and for her recent actions to deny herself this. They kiss. Doubts lurk in Liara's mind again and she pulls out.

"It's been two years. I don't... we're different people. You have your mission and..."

Verity ignores her words and just pulls her in closer as a statement of her intentions. Liara can no longer resist and they kiss deeply.

"Okay... okay..." Liara eventually concedes.

"Okay!" Verity replies.

"But, we should focus. Let's see what our options are." Liara says as she returns to the Shadow Broker's information databanks. As she accesses the console, Verity stands behind her to hug her, placing her chin on Liara's shoulder, occasionally squeezing a little tighter.

"Mmm, Shepard! I said we should focus."

"This is nice though, I've missed how you feel. Warm and lovely."

"Yes." Liara moves Verity's hands from around her waste and turns to face her. "But there is still so much we need to talk about before we can begin to..."

"What aren't you telling me? I mean, you've told me all about the Broker and the Collectors, Omega, my body and all that, but what more is there? Did you and Feron..?"

"What? No! There hasn't been anyone else. There couldn't be."

"Well, at least that's something. Then what's been happening for the last two years to make you like this with me?"

Liara's face changes to one of great seriousness and sorrow.

"What? What's wrong, Liara?"

"You don't know what it was like..." she says with a quivering voice. "When you died... when you..."

"Hey, hey, I'm here now."

"No. I need to say this. You don't know how close I came to... it was either lash out or... give up."

"Liara! You wouldn't."

"Oh Shepard, it was terrible. When I was on that rescue ship and Joker told me... I've been so low for so long."

"But to give up entirely? You couldn't."

"I chose to lash out, spending my days hunting the ones who destroyed the Normandy then eventually falling into the information trade after my first encounter with the Broker. I was... I've been ruthless, Shepard. Really horrible. I've killed so many, sometimes even reveling in it. Even if they were thugs and mercenaries it still haunts me. I don't like that side of myself. I was afraid you wouldn't either."

"Come on, Liara. Look at who you're talking to. So you offed a few criminals who got in your way."

"It's not that simple. You are you, and I am me. When we were aboard the Normandy, we loved each other as we were. I know you liked me for my more innocent outlook. Like I said, we are two different people now."

"Why are you placing obstacles in our way?"

Liara looks away.

"I am afraid that once you see what I'm like now you won't want me any more. I feel like I'm a broken person now. I couldn't bare to lose you again. I know that makes no sense, to deny myself that which I'm afraid of losing but... I thought it would be best to just hide away from it all. But it seems I can't hide from you."

"Liara, see things from my point of view. A few months ago, as far as I'm concerned, you and I had the most wonderful relationship, totally in love. Then when I came to see you on Illium, you shut me out, barely acknowledged me. It was like 'us' had never happened. People change but you're still the same person, Liara. Really, I mean. When we just hugged, I felt the same person I've always known. And no, you can't hide from me. I've come back from the dead to be with you."

"I am sorry, Shepard. I've been so conflicted."

"And I'm sorry. You're right, I can't imagine what you've been through. I just hope I never have to find out."

"I have so many... unresolved issues from the last two years but I still love and want you Verity Shepard."

"I love you too."

They hug for a while, then eventually return to the business at hand, assessing what they have in the Broker's ship.

* * *

Bored, bored, bored. Liara has already spent eleven hours today sifting through the Shadow Broker's data and is too tired to be of any use analysing more. But she is restless with little else to do on the Broker's massive but empty ship. Liara hasn't felt this level of mental energy for a long time. Usually when she has finished her tasks, she just shuts down for the rest of the day, but now Verity is back in her life she feels she should be doing more and has the energy to do so, each waking moment no longer a chore. She goes to see what Feron is up to. As she enters the side room off the main information databanks, the Broker's VI pops up.

"Shadow Broker, I have queued up the recent vids as you requested."

"Oh." Liara says, finally with something to do and interested if the Broker's vids hold anything pertinent for her. "Let's have a look then."

Feron is not around anyway. She goes to the console and brings up the first video.

"Ha! Hello Aria!" she says with a smile at the images of Aria T'Loak conducting some questionable activities around Omega's car ports. Then Emily Wong, Fred Mazzei, and a whole host of short, voyeuristic, but ultimately uninteresting videos. Liara wonders what the Broker would keep such archives for, they are pretty uninformative. On the next vid Liara sees a further familiar face, this time in a picture frame within the video. It is her own face in the frame, the picture being stared at by Aethyta.

"Uh..." is as much as a confused Liara can say. This isn't a vid of an undercover operative familiarizing herself with a target, this asari has an air of melancholy as she gazes over Liara's face. Liara quickly returns to the databanks and searches for information on Aethyta. She had promised herself she wouldn't conduct such investigations, but in this case cannot resist. Monitoring operatives, the military, even politicians is one thing but spying on individuals is different. Shepard's words ring around her head about not becoming a creepy recluse holding all the dirty secrets of the galaxy. It doesn't take long for the information she seeks to present itself.

"Of course!" she says with a slap of the forehead.

Half heard but quickly hushed conversations from her childhood living room when the Matriarchs convened, her mother's overstated disgust at Aethyta's political stance, Benezia's acolytes' evasive behaviour whenever she asked about her father, it begins to make sense. She feels it is a shame that she cannot contact Shiala to confirm the details and gain more knowledge of what went wrong for Benezia and Aethyta. It is unlikely that Aethyta will be on Illium much longer now her target has left. But what should she do? Should she do anything? Why did Aethyta choose not to keep in contact with Liara? Why was her identity so closely guarded by Benezia? Was she ashamed of her partner?

These things matter not for now, she has only just made this discovery that has stayed secret for decades, there is no hurry. It saddens her that she will not see her mother and father together, even just to see them interact. Liara has a tough time imagining the graceful, reserved Matriarch being even friends with the brash, crass Aethyta. Perhaps they filled a hole in their lives for each other, much like she and Verity. But to be able to give her father a name now, to know she is still out there and by the video she just viewed Aethyta might even have feelings for her, it gives Liara a warm glow.

"Oh, a Krogan father..." she says excitedly at Aethyta's lineage. "That must have been fun growing up."

Liara pauses for a moment, then looks at the console with a face filled with curiosity.

"Hmm, I wonder..."

Then taps out one letter in the search. Then the next. One at a time, as though not wanting to be caught. Eventually she types out the last letter and begins the search.

_Liara T'Soni_

"I already know my life, there shouldn't be any surprises."

The screen cascades with matches, causing page upon page of data to be brought up.

"Oh." she says, a little deflated by the Broker having had so much information on her.

To her surprise, his information seems to begin around the time of Liara's first prothean expeditions and her discoveries into the cycle. This makes her wonder just how long the Shadow Broker has known about the Reaper threat and how much he has gathered on them, perhaps even the previous Broker to him starting the investigation. Then some references to Vido and Zaeed, but she avoids going down that informational tangent. Her own data pages begin to look like over-complicated extranet sites, with links to citations, footnotes and references all over them. The Citadel, protheans, Cerberus, Benezia, Aria, Omega, Blue Suns, Saren, Commander Shepard, geth, various dignitaries, all and sundry from across her life.

"You have been a busy girl, Liara."

Two words stand out to her in a Cerberus marked portion of her life: 'Girl Squad'.

"What?!" Liara laughs in disbelief. She quickly goes down this link. The piece describes dryly how Alliance operatives nearly crippled Cerberus operations entirely during the time of the geth war, spearheaded by a group known to them as 'Girl Squad'. The report goes on to describe a crack team of two humans and an asari who would shout strange battle cries, and were devastating in combat. 'Blue Angel' is the most mentioned, described as a fearsome and fierce biotic by the few survivors of their assaults.

"Ha!" Liara says with a little jump. "In your face, 'Dark Destroyer'!"

A name jumps out at her on the screen within this Cerberus section, she knows the name but not a lot about the person beyond what Verity has spoken about. A man from Verity's days at biotic training, who later mysteriously disappeared after joining an Alliance dark ops group.

"Ethan Ramsay..." she says to herself, placing the pieces together with what Verity has told her. But then suddenly closes down the pages. "No, Liara. Stop it, stop looking at other peoples' lives."

She looks around the large room, looking for something to do, instantly bored again. Then animatedly presses on the console keys to be informed that the live call is awaiting a response. Liara scans a few documents in the Broker's archives about the Reapers, waiting for a response to her call until the console pings.

"Liara?" Ashley appears on her screen. "Hey! Great to see you!"

"Ashley Williams, you rotten thing. How could you do that to Verity?"

"What? Oh. You know she's with Cerberus right?"

"Yes I do, and shame on you for thinking that that matters to your friendship. She told me what you said and I think you're awful."

"I can't leave the Alliance to go gallivanting around with Cerberus, even if I wanted to!"

"I did not suggest that you should, but to cut Verity out of your life like that, Ashley... she was really hurt. You're her best friend and I thought she was yours."

"Yea, I know. I didn't mean for it to get so personal, but to work with Cerberus. I saw red. We saw what they did, Liara. Us three together."

"I know you would find it hard to trust them, but to not trust Verity? She's still the same Commander. I know. And Cerberus are the only ones actually doing anything about these attacks, you have to see she had to help."

"How are you, though? I mean, both of you? Is there a 'both of you'? I told Shepard you were on Illium, I hope that was okay. Does she seem okay?"

"She heard where I was from Cerberus anyway, but she said she was happy to have found out from you first. We have a way to go, but I think we will be alright."

"You should have seen the desperation in her eyes to find you, I tried but I couldn't say no."

"Why would you not tell her?"

"Well the way you'd been, I didn't think you needed Shepard dragging you on some Cerberus mission to do god knows what, putting you in harms way again. I don't trust Cerberus to do right by aliens anyway."

"But it's Verity! Can't you separate them?"

"We don't know what Cerberus have done to her while they re-built her. Be careful with her."

"Don't worry, Ash, I knew it was her the moment we touched, she's still Verity."

"Hmm. Anyway, I can't talk long. Great to see you, even if it was just to have a go at me!"

"Any time, Ash. But please, think about what I've said. Verity would love to hear from you."

"We'll see. Look after yourself, Liara."

The signal ends and Liara stares at her console, then with a bored sigh opens some more reports on reapers and the cycle from the Broker's archives. She mockingly reads one aloud.

"In a recent find in the Artemis Tau cluster, an artefact dated approximately one hundred thousand years old. It has been speculated... that... what?" Liara interrupts herself. "That... that's incredible. The previous cycle to the protheans? I wonder what they were like?"

She begins to read the piece more seriously, buoyed by this amazing find.


	40. Chapter 40

"You?" Zaeed says, confused as he sees this asari on the Normandy crew deck.

"Mister Massani." Liara nods.

"You know each other? Of course! Jessie! Why didn't I realise earlier? I'd forgotten you told... me... hm." Verity says.

Liara glares at Verity, who quickly loses her enthusiasm when she recognises this particular 'look'. In one of their many conversations discovering each other on the SR-1, Liara had told the tale of the 'silly pirate', as she had dubbed him, who named his weapon 'Jessie'. The connection hadn't occurred to Verity at all when Zaeed had given her the ballad of Jessie, waxing lyrical about how the weapon was like his talisman, never letting him down. Whenever he says the name, 'Jessie', he gets a misty faraway look in his eyes. Now that she has realised, the look on Liara's face tells her she would rather forget.

"What?" Zaeed is confused.

Liara attempts to cover her partner's unintentional indiscretion.

"I arranged some work for Mr Massani when I was working on Illium. Work I believe, that did not quite go how we would have liked? Losing your touch, Shepard?"

Liara looks annoyed at both Verity and Zaeed.

"Wuh... but...?"

"The Zorya job? Vido Santiago? Ring any bells?" Liara says quite patronisingly to Verity.

"Okay, bossy boots! I wasn't to know was I? So what about..." Verity falls short of saying it, having already been scolded with eyes by Liara.

"That's all the business Mister Massani and I have conducted, isn't that correct Mister Massani?"

"Hey, if you're gonna have a domestic, you can leave me out, love. But yea, I've only got that one job off her, god's honest."

"And between you, you could not stop just one mercenary leader? The only reason I gave you the job?"

"You never did say what your interest was there."

"Let's just say that Vido crossed me."

"Liara?"

"We can talk about this later, Shepard."

Annoyed by Liara's patronising tones and being dismissive of her query into Vido, Verity decides to play.

"Say, Zaeed. How long did you say you've had Jessie?"

"Over thirty years me and Jessie fought across the galaxy. Never let me down once until one day she finally just gave up."

"Really? Never once eh?"

"Shepard!" Liara pleads.

"And thirty years eh? That's a long time. You hear that Liara? Thirty years. Never let him down once. Not one time did he have to run away with his tail between his legs."

Liara stares at Verity now with bored disgust that she is toying so.

"Thirty years..." she says again. "Of course, I would have been a toddler back then. What about you Liara? What were you doing thirty years ago?"

"Verity Shepard, you know perfectly well what I was doing thirty years ago. Now drop this and let's move on. I still haven't seen the err... the... engine room! Yes, I haven't seen the engine room yet."

"Are you making some point, Shepard?" Zaeed asks, now even more confused.

"No, no. No point. Come on, Liara, let's get to that 'exciting' engine room shall we?"

They head to the elevator and down to the engine room, entering to see Gabby and Ken at their usual posts at their consoles, bickering away as they do. Verity and Liara head to the core for some privacy.

"We didn't have to come here. You know I'm bored by this kind of thing."

"Oh no, Doctor T'Soni, you said you wanted to come to the engine room and your wish is my command."

"I wish you weren't such an absolute horror. And that was dangerous! Do you even know what he's like? If he remembered who I was? He still might have a grudge against me. He's got one you know, Vido told me."

Liara slaps Verity's arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh shut up. I should have given you a heads up when I saw his name on your squad list so we could have avoided all this."

"Well, now you say it. He was pretty unhinged when we missed Vido, twenty years he's carried that grudge and I think he's still got it now. Took some eloquent talking to turn that around I can tell you, but I think I can trust him now."

"There. You see then, don't you? He's not stable, is he? I think it best if Mister Massani isn't reminded about our history. I've been lucky he hasn't recognised me between setting up the job and this encounter. We looked each other right in the eyes thirty years ago. I recognised him straight away, despite his scars. Anyway, what did happen with Vido?"

"It was go after Vido, or let the workers burn to death. I couldn't let them die, Liara, despite Zaeed urging me to let them burn. And that was actually the mission brief, to save the facility. And what's with Vido and you?"

"The Blue Suns tried to kill me on Omega when I was rescuing you. Vido was the one who sent me there in the first place, set me up, he was working for the Broker. And I am glad you were there with Zaeed. We wouldn't have been paid if the facility was lost like that."

"And the workers?"

"Of course, the workers. That goes without saying."

"Who else do we have to worry about? You know, that you're hunting down like a dog? Jona Sederis? Some other highly dangerous mercenary I have yet to meet?"

"No, Vido is the last."

"Sounds like you had a list. Anyway, let's go to my quarters. I've got a nice bottle of wine with our names on it."

"I haven't said 'hi' to Joker yet!"

"We've plenty of time. I'll go open the bottle, you go see Joker and meet me up there. Don't be long." Verity gives Liara a hug, never knowing when some disaster might force them apart again.

"Okay, see you in a moment."

Liara exits engineering.

"Hey, Commander!" Ken shouts over.

"Yes, Donnelly?"

Ken grins and gives a thumbs up as he nods to the door that Liara just exited.

"Nice one, Commander."

"Ken!" Gabby scolds. "The poles are misaligning. Concentrate on the job, not asari dancers."

"Daniels! Liara is not a dancer." Verity objects. "She is a doctor of science and a highly skilled combatant, not some air-head dancing in a bar."

"Oh. Sorry, Commander. I didn't mean to... I didn't know that..."

"Have you been with Cerberus too long, 'Operative Daniels'? Picking up bad habits and prejudices?"

"No! I don't want you to think I'm... it was only a joke, ma'am."

"Well what starts as 'funny jokes' can descend into derision and ultimately... well I don't think I need to start quoting history at you, do I, Daniels?"

"No, Commander. Sorry, Commander. I'll be more mindful in future."

"Good! As you were then."

Verity leaves the engine room. She hopes this is just innocent stereotyping and not the beginnings of prejudice. Who knows what training or conditioning Cerberus operatives receive, the seeds of hate might be placed into them early on to ensure their loyalty. Regardless, Verity can't have crewmen thinking that Liara is just some bit of stuff she's found and stowed onto the ship for her pleasure. Though she can't help smiling on her way up to her quarters that that is indeed partly true.

"Mmm, think I'll watch Vaenia tonight." Ken says to Gabby.

"Ken. Why do you think you need to tell me things like that?"

"We're friends aren't we? Friends share."

"I just wish you knew what to share, Ken. I would like it if you shared parts of your life with me."

"Any particular 'part' you'd like me to share with you...?" he says lewdly.

"Kenneth! Forget it, never mind."

"Okay then." Ken continues with his work, oblivious again to Gabby's attempts to coax out some genuine emotion from him.

* * *

Liara and Verity lie on the bed, it has been a wonderful evening together, just re-discovering what they had, even discussing their future. They lie peacefully in each other's arms until Verity suddenly bolts upright.

"Oh! Oh! I forgot to say, I met Aria T'Loak!"

"Yes, I know. She helped you with Garrus, that was nice of her."

"Oh. Am I ever going to be able to surprise you again? Anyway, so _she's_ the one who taught you to dance, eh?"

Liara smiles and nods.

"Isn't she great? Well, if you can get past the murdering bitch side I mean."

"Ha! Yea, she was still quite guarded but we got on great. And yea, powerfully attractive."

Liara looks at Verity's expression carefully while she says these words.

"You fancied her!" Liara exclaims with a smile.

"What? I just mean... she's a good l... I..."

"Oh Commander, you're quite a scarlet shade now!" Liara says, brushing Verity's short blonde locks with her fingers.

"What did you just say? Anyway, I do believe you still owe me a dance, T'Soni."

Liara giggles then leans over to the console to start some music.


	41. Chapter 41

_By the Goddess_ Verity thinks, not usually one for using such an exclamation but with her time with Liara and the sight of this asari, it just pops into her head. With the Eclipse Sister dead, Samara the Justicar paces gracefully in front of Shepard and her squad, looking absolutely stunning to Verity. Cool blue eyes, pale blue mottled skin, her stylish red and gold armour exposing her impressive cleavage.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse Sisters, but I see three well armed people before me. Are we friend or foe?" her voice confident yet calming.

Her caution mixed with confidence impresses Verity, not nearly as confrontational as Detective Anaya would have her believe. By the descriptions of the Justicar from Liara, they sound very much like the asari that Verity saw on the Serrice Council vids from her childhood. Heroines protecting the unprotected, saving the galaxy from evil doers. Samara seems the embodiment of this concept and so beautiful.

During their conversation, Samara has a fixed gaze on the Commander, giving all her attention. Verity thinks this only highlights that while her eyes are attempting to look Samara in the eye, they are really unintentionally darting up and down between there and her mostly exposed breasts. Samara cares little. She has travelled the galaxy for centuries, experienced much, such things do not concern her. Her 'le c'est faire' tone surprises Verity. Samara's words speak of duty, her need to conduct her investigation, dedication to the Code, but her tone speaks differently, lighter and less grave. She intrigues Verity.

Samara explains she must find the name of the ship that carried her quarry away. She refuses to join Verity's squad until this investigation is complete. Detective Anaya adds to the complications when she arrives to take Samara into custody to avoid any inter-species incidents, a task she has been dreading. Now that Verity has assured Samara that she will find out the name of the ship for her, the task is no longer so dangerous for the Detective as Samara comes willingly back to the officer's station, the Code allowing this for the next twenty four hours at least.

As always, Verity's task is not straight forward. Eclipse Sister mercenaries are fierce combatants, using a host of biotics and weaponry, assisted by the heavy weapons and tech drones of Eclipse regulars. Mordin's flaming attacks and Grunt's incendiary ammo make small work of the shielded mercenaries, Verity taking down them down with her biotics. The squad find their way to the lair of the group's captain, Wasea.

Wasea has come a long way in the Sisters, redeemed when in her new squad, heeding Liara's advice to commit fully to her biotic training. Wasea still uses her 'Thessia' voice when she wishes to seem intimidating to opponents, she thinks it sounds more threatening, with more gravitas. She casually finishes her drink reading a datapad, standing at her desk in the large warehouse, then turns to Shepard's squad now standing in her doorway at the other end.

"Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that _filthy_ creature off world. First a Justicar shows up, now you." Wasea says. "At least I can take pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy mess!"

With these words, Wasea glows blue, throwing one of the crates of red sand with her biotics. The crate smashes against the wall behind the squad with great velocity, causing a red powder cloud to disperse over them. Wasea has indeed become quite powerful as a biotic. Liara would be quite proud if Wasea were not attempting to kill Verity. Eclipse mercenaries and Sisters join Wasea's flanks, heavy weapons and biotics flying at the squad, now taking cover behind storage crates, coughing a little from the red sand. EDI comes over the comm to advise that while prolonged exposure is not advised, the red sand should boost biotic output.

"Really? Sounds fun." Verity says as she throws a warp at a shielded Sister. The shields drop in one hit and she finishes the target with a well aimed pistol shot straight to the head.

"Hell yea." Verity grins. She looks to Grunt and Mordin who are handling their flank, then ahead to Wasea down a channel of crates, still occasionally throwing red sand crates at them, shouting crazed threats. Verity can feel the red sand wearing off, and sucks in some more from a nearby cloud from Wasea's attacks.

Verity throws a shock wave down the crate passage. The two mercenaries working their way down the channel are tossed up in the air, landing with a thud to subdue them. The wave continues down to Wasea who stands her ground, allowing her shields to protect her. It knocks her off balance as it throbs past her, not expecting the increased power from the red sand. Verity seizes this moment and charges, firing her pistol. While Wasea is impressive in offence, in her arrogance she has never spent time perfecting her barriers. She throws up a barrier which protects her from the gunfire, but when Verity throws a warp as she runs it collapses the barrier and she continues shooting. Wasea's body twitches this way and that as the gunfire breaks through her shields until she falls dead. With their leader dead, the few remaining mercenaries fall quickly. Mordin sees the datapad on the desk.

"Likely the ship name Samara requires." he assumes.

Verity picks up the datapad. The pad indeed informs her that the one Samara seeks escaped on a ship named AML Demeter.

"That the ship the crazy asari wanted to find?" Grunt asks.

"Says the tank-bred krogan with anger issues." Verity quips.

"Anyone else, Shepard..."

"Come on, let's head back."

"Yes. Return data to Samara. Should be... beneficial addition to squad. Justicar, powerful biotics. Demonstration earlier. Proven."

"I'll give you that, she is impressive." Verity says with a naughty smile.

"You got a thing about asari or something?" Grunt says, but facetiously.

"Yes. Yes, Grunt, I do. Now let's go."

"Uuh... right behind you, Shepard."

Grunt is not sure whether that was a joke or not.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see a Justicar swear an oath like that..." Anaya says, clearly impressed by the combination of words and waves of biotics that completed her oath. Verity has seen eye colour changes from asari before, but only when they turned black in the throws of passion with Liara. Samara's eyes had turned to a luminescent white as she took her oath to follow the Commanders orders, overriding the Code. However, she makes it clear that any questionable actions will need to be addressed once the mission is complete and the oath is lifted. Verity is not sure how she feels about that, she knows that sometimes questionable actions are a part of her operations. At least this gives her another reason to temper her decisions, and she would not want to disappoint Samara.

"Truly, the life of the Justicar can get lonely. I admit I am looking forward to serving with a company of honourable heroes."

Verity had trouble keeping her laughter at bay at this assessment of her squad, but is happy that the asari so used to solitude is eager to socialize.

"So you're all heading off then?" Anaya asks, looking a little dejected by the prospect.

"Yea, we have work to do." Verity replies.

"Hm. Well. If you have time..." Anaya says, stroking the back of her neck. "I could get into trouble but... I was wondering if..."

"Yes?" Samara prompts.

"Well, my shift ends soon. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my apartment for dinner?"

"Oh. Dinner?" Verity says, a little taken aback by this offer.

"A Justicar in my station and now you, I haven't met anyone like you people before. I wanted to join C-Sec years ago but it just never happened, ended up here on the local force instead but it's not the same. I'll bet you two have some incredible stories to tell."

"Your superiors would be unimpressed if they knew I was loose on Illium?" Samara asks.

"That's putting it mildly, but I'm sure you can't get into any trouble in my apartment, it's only dinner."

"I am honoured that you would invite me to your home. Shepard?"

"Mordin. Grunt. Head back to the Normandy, give them the situation. We'll follow along later."

* * *

Anaya drops her cutlery and they clatter onto her plate.

"What? You're _that_ Shepard? If I'd known that... I feel really stupid now, the way I spoke to you in the station. The Saviour of the Citadel, right? Damn, I seriously need to start thinking about children, I need grandchildren to boast to. Of course I'd need a bondmate first, but one step at a time eh? Woo! Right here, in my kitchen, a Justicar and Commander Shepard."

"That was a long time ago." Verity plays down her status.

"Yea, and if it wasn't for you, Saren and the geth might still be dancing on the Citadel doing goddess knows what."

Anaya holds up her wine glass.

"Here's to you, Shepard!"

"Cheers." Verity responds, finishing the last of her glass. "Well, Anaya, it's been a pleasure."

Verity stands.

"Thanks for coming, I don't get many guests. This has been really great. Can I... this sounds stupid..."

"What?"

"Can I get a picture? You know, of you two in my kitchen. Something to show my family down the line?"

"I don't have a problem with it. Samara?"

"Of course, Detective. Where would you like us?"

"Just over there in the kitchen." Anaya sets up her omni-tool.

Samara stands elegantly, while Verity gives a thumbs up and a wink, placing her other hand around Samara's hip.

"Nice!" Anaya says, reviewing the image on her tool. "Thank you so much."

"Thanks for dinner, Anaya, great to meet you."

"Yes, you have been most kind considering the circumstance."

"Shepard. Justicar." Anaya nods to each as they leave.

Samara stops and backs up to speak again.

"Detective. If our paths were to cross again, please, call me Samara."

"Oh. Well, can you call me Anaya then?"

"Of course, Anaya."

"Thanks, Samara."

Samara smiles at her a moment, then continues to catch up with Verity. She was impressed by the unwavering dedication to duty that Anaya had shown, willing to risk her life to follow her orders, not unlike the commitment to the Code. Anaya closes the door and returns to her seat at the dinner table and sighs, a little sad that her guests could not stay longer.

"Extranet or bed? Extranet or bed? Oh the choices are overwhelming."


	42. Chapter 42

"Operative Lawson was eager to speak with you, Commander." Kelly Chambers says as Verity is passing through the CIC.

"Great. All I need. Another dressing down from my XO."

"She's not so bad, Shepard. And don't be such a 'Negative Nelly', you don't know what she wants yet." Kelly gives Verity a playful push as she speaks.

"Hmm, fair enough. Thanks, Kelly. I may as well get this over with now then."

Verity makes her way to the crew deck and on to Miranda's office. Before she can even say hello, Miranda speaks her mind.

"Commander, I find myself in the awkward position of asking for your help. I don't like discussing personal matters... but this is important. After my recent comments, I wouldn't blame you if you told me to shove it."

"Miranda, you're one of my crew. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Oh. Quite magnanimous of you, Commander."

"I just don't think you get me, Miranda."

"Maybe..."

"You're by the book, dot the i's, cross the t's, follow the procedure, blah-de-blah. But I like a little more flexibility. I'm informal and try to engage with my crew, form closer bonds. I like to treat my crew almost like a family. I find this helps in the long run."

"Yes... I'm aware the 'close bonds' you formed with former crew members such as Doctor T'Soni."

"Miranda..."

"I know. That was uncalled for. Sorry, Commander."

"What I'm trying to say is, if you just give me a chance and go with my leadership style, I think you'll find it liberating. But anyway, back to your problem?"

Miranda explains about her genetic modifications, her overbearing father, her sister, their escape from him and finally the point. Her father is tracking down her sister on Illium to return her to his side, in Miranda's opinion only to control and direct her life as he sees fit. She explains Cerberus are already helping to relocate her sister's family to safety to give her sister a normal life.

"What do you need me to do?" Verity asks, surprising Miranda that she has offered assistance so quickly and readily.

"My father's extremely persistent. I'd like to go to Illium when Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get close. My contact's name is Lanteia. She'll be waiting for us in the lounge near the Nos Astra docking bay."

"Okay then. We'll be heading back to Illium to recruit the drell assassin Thane Krios anyway, may as well kill two birds with one stone."

"More dubious aliens, Commander?"

"Do you actually have a real problem with non-humans, Miranda? I'd prefer to know where you stand on all that now, rather than later down the line when it might become an issue."

"I'll follow your orders, Shepard. Don't worry about that."

"That's not what I asked."

Miranda shuffles uncomfortably in her seat.

"My reasons for joining Cerberus are tied in with my father, they've given me protection. For the record, I don't agree with all of Cerberus' previous and quite frankly, disturbing projects. Particularly the ones you and your girl squad successfully stopped two years ago. My problems with so many non-humans aboard are linked to security and well... they can become quite emotional about certain subjects that I personally feel may be detrimental to the mission. Do I hate non-humans? No. Do I trust them? Hmm. Probably not. Anyway, we're investigating missing human colonies, why do we need aliens to help with that?"

"In the long run, Miranda, we're investigating the Reapers. That's everyone's problem."

"I see your point. But like I said, this will not affect my performance on our mission."

"Okay, fair enough, Miranda. Oh, and er..."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Girl squad?"

"Ha! You haven't read up on yourself from the Cerberus records yet?"

"No. But it seems like I should. I'll give you the heads up when we're heading to Illium."

"Thank you, Commander. I wasn't sure how you'd react to my request. I feel I must apologise."

"For what?"

"My reports to the Illusive Man have been less than glowing about you. I feel now that that was a little unwarranted."

"Yea, I did hear something about that. 'Unfit for duty'?"

"After you came back from your reunion with Doctor T'Soni, I thought you'd lost it. You just stayed in your quarters like an angry teenager. I thought all the work that I'd put into this project was going to be for nothing. I couldn't allow that."

"Miranda, we're professional soldiers and operatives but that doesn't mean life outside that stops. We all have problems from time to time and sometimes they can be difficult to handle when you have duty to consider on top. I'll be the first to admit, I probably have more problems than most, and that can make things difficult sometimes, but I recognise that the crew sometimes need help with theirs too. I hope the same accommodations can be made for me. I didn't even have a chance to really pick my life up from two years ago."

"Yes. Chambers and the Illusive Man said as much. I couldn't really disagree and with hindsight, I do empathise."

"Now that me and Liara have got our lives back in order, I'm good to go. Really. No more tantrums or disappearing off, just the task at hand."

"That's good to hear, Commander. And I will be able to join you with that once my sister is safe."

"There's no time to waste it seems then."

Miranda smiles.

"I appreciate this, Shepard. Really. And I'm glad we had this chat."

"Me too, 'Cheerleader'."

"Hm. Don't tell Jack but... I actually quite like that one. I find Jack's nickname for me almost... endearing. Normally my 'nicknames' are said behind my back and are less than flattering."

"Staff?"

"Yea. They usually see me as an unfeeling slave driver. 'Bitch' is usually one of the parts of my previous names, so 'Cheerleader'? Hm, that's just cute."

"Oh, so our leadership styles aren't that different then."

"How so?"

"Seems like you do get close enough to your staff for them to know you better."

"Haha. Very funny, Shepard."

"Sorry, couldn't resist that one. Well, see you later, Miranda. And please, think about what I said."

"Of course, Commmander."

Miranda salutes with a new found respect and understanding for her Commander.

"Commander Shepard."

"Operative Lawson."

* * *

Verity plots the course to Illium on the star map and heads down to see Joker.

"Illium _again_ eh, Commander? You really can't get enough of those asari can you? I heard you even had dinner with two beautiful asari down there? Tell me, was it like Vaenia?"

"Even if it was, Joker, no way I'd be telling you."

"A picture paints a thousand words, Commander. Just something to think about when you're down there this time."

"Ugh. Joker!"

"A man can dream can't he?"

"I'm not sure who's worse, you or Donnelly."

"Donnelly? Pfft. I've got more style than that puffed up haggis. He's too stupid to see a good thing even when it's right under his nose."

"At least he's got something under his nose..."

"Thanks for reminding me, Commander. Thanks a bunch."

Verity puts her arms around the back his chair to hug Joker.

"Aw. I'm sorry, Joker. Would a kiss make it better?"

Verity leans around the chair to plant one on his bearded cheek. This makes Joker quite uncomfortable. He had a period of having a secret crush on his commanding officer when she first joined the Normandy crew but grew out of it as he came to respect her. But giving him a hug and kiss now embarrasses him somewhat.

"Sorry, Commander, but this is too weird."

"Well if I ever need you to shut the hell up in future, I know how to now."

"Having spoken with Mister Moreau on several occasions regarding relationships, it would seem that he has difficulty expressing himself."

"EDI! Do you know what 'personal and private conversations' means?"

"You've been speaking with an AI about relationships?"

"It was interested in knowing more about relationships in organics."

"To what end, EDI?"

"Relationships are an important part of your lives, I was interested to know more. Greater understanding of the crew and their needs might assist me with my duties."

"Well EDI, if you can grow a body you might be able to help Joker there."

"Commander?" EDI asks.

"He was already in love with this ship and now that it has a sexy voice? The only thing missing is something to hug."

"Did you come here for any specific purpose, Commander? You know, other than to embarrass and deride me?"

"Do I need another reason?"

"Hm. Seems not."

"Anyway, let me know as you make your approach to Nos Astra, I need to give Lawson a heads up."

"Miranda's going with you? Man, any asari encounters and you have to take pictures! I think I could take all of Vaenia's viewing figures if that went on the extranet."

"More style than Donnelly you say?"

* * *

"Blue Angel?" Verity says in disbelief at her screen in her quarters. "No way!"

Verity furiously types away on her console, then pauses for a moment.

"Shepard?" Liara appears on her screen.

"Have you checked the Broker's Cerberus records yet?"

"Oh. Yes. I am quite the celebrity it seems."

"It's bull and you know it."

"Jealous, Commander?"

"If you were here right now..."

"Oh shut up. Is this all you contacted me for?"

"All? All? If Ashley saw this she'd have a fit."

"Yes... 'Dark Destroyer' didn't 'destroy' quite as much as she likes to think, eh?"

"You're quite wicked really, aren't you?"

"I was taught by the best. Was there anything else?"

"Of course there was. I love you, Liara T'Soni."

Liara smiles an uncontrollable smile.

"I love you too, Verity Shepard. Be safe. For me."

Verity touches her screen, wishing she could caress Liara's face.

"See you soon, Liara. I promise."


	43. Chapter 43

"I find myself having this conversation with several of the Cerberus crew recently and after your little performance with Thane I'm afraid your next. Do you have a problem with non-humans, Operative Taylor?"

"What? Commander, I have a problem with people who murder for a living, that's all. He might be drell but that's neither here nor there."

"You weren't so vocal when we recruited Zaeed."

"He's not an assassin."

"No, he's probably worse. An assassin kills a specific target, a mercenary kills anyone that gets in their way, and a _lot_ of people have got in Zaeed's way."

Jacob looks frustrated and the accusation has irked him.

"I am not an alien hater, Commander. And I don't take kindly to the accusation nor the thought that you think of me that way. I'm only with Cerberus because of the inaction from the Alliance and the Citadel. End of."

"Okay, Jacob, okay. That's good enough for me. Sorry I had to ask but I'm still trying to get a gauge on where Cerberus stand on all this. If they're going to be helping against the Reapers, I need to know it's not at the cost of the rest of the galaxy just to save Sol."

"I... I hadn't really thought of it that way. Personally, I haven't seen anything to suggest that's the case, but admittedly I don't know all of the operations currently running. We're all in the dark about each other's operations. Why would the Illusive Man pull so many species together if that were the case?"

"I don't know, Jacob. I just hope it's for the right reasons. Well we'd better get back to it."

"Commander." Jacob salutes then returns to the armoury.

Verity heads to the CIC to find Kelly in conversation with a pleased looking Miranda.

"Striking is the word, Kelly."

"Oh, a little enamoured are we, ma'am?"

"Chambers, I only said he looked intriguing."

"Hmm. 'Intriguing'. Hmm. You were certainly intrigued by his tight black pants."

Kelly gives Miranda a nudge with her elbow, who now has a warm red glow about her face.

"Discussing our latest addition?" Verity asks.

"Yes, Commander, we were just discussing..." Kelly begins to answer.

Miranda has her hands on her hips as she glowers at the young yeoman, who quickly re-directs her comments.

"...what... a... useful member to the team he will be!"

"Don't worry, Lawson, your secret's safe with me." Verity teases.

"Hm! There is no secret. I said he looked intriguing, then Dizzy here started making out that I fancied him or something."

Kelly stands open mouthed for a moment.

"'Dizzy'? 'Dizzy'? Just because I express my emotions and I'm a positive person, that doesn't make me an air head, Miranda."

"And just because you're annoyed, 'Kelly', that doesn't mean you can drop protocol and go informal on me."

Kelly subdues at this comment.

"Yes. Of course, Operative Lawson. Sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to..."

"Hey!" Verity interrupts. "Out of line, Lawson."

"What? But she..."

"You can't just insult people then use position to bully your way out of it. Miranda. Walk with me."

Verity walks slowly up towards the cockpit with Miranda.

"Do you even remember the conversation we had when you asked for my help?"

"Of course I do, Commander."

"Well, evidently not. What was that with Kelly? It was only a little light ribbing and you went way too far there. Does the lady protest too much?"

"What?"

"You know. Thane?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Shepard."

"Ah, so there is a conversation to be had then."

"That's not what I... agh, why can't we have a normal operation with normal operatives? All this emotion and tension is not good for the mission."

"Emotion _and _tension? Hmm. If it were within my power, I'd order you to go talk with Thane right now."

"Wouldn't be the worst order I'd ever received..."

"Oooh letting a bit too much out there, Miranda?"

"Permission to get the hell out of here, Commander."

"Okay, permission granted, Operative Lawson. But you know, there's worse things that could happen than finding romance on this ship with a drell."

"It's not that he's drell. I just think fraternizing with colleagues is a bad idea. Been there, done that, burned the tee-shirt."

"Go on then, off you go."

"Commander."

* * *

"I just watched the rest of my team die." Tali says to Shepard.

The young quarian is certainly more confident than when Verity knew her, but this incident brings out her tender age. Command brings responsibility, not only of duty, but for the actions taken and the outcomes. Verity hopes that Tali can overcome the dark feelings that come when things go wrong, and things had gone quite wrong on Haelstrom with the unexpected geth attack.

"Maybe not the whole rest of your team, ma'am." Kal'Reeger says, limping up to the group.

"Reeger! You made it!" Tali says, relieved that her quarian squad mate is okay.

Tali explains that she will be joining Shepard's mission.

"She's all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe." Reeger says.

Verity calls in the shuttle. The squad, now with Tali, enter the shuttle to return to the Normandy.

"Really good to see you, Garrus."

"You too Tali. It's been too long."

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh I've kept myself busy."

"Doing what?"

"I was helping the people of Omega."

"Oh. Doesn't sound like you?"

"I didn't say _how_ I was helping." he replies with a smile.

"Oh."

Verity does not interject with what he was actually doing, she doesn't feel it is her place. She also had not realised that Garrus and Tali had become good friends aboard the Normandy SR-1, but lots of travelling around meant the squad members on the lower deck had time to socialise that she may not have been aware of.

"So, Tali." Verity says. "How did you end up leading squads into suicide missions?"

"It wasn't supposed to be a suicide mission. Damn geth. After I returned to the flotilla with the geth data you gave me, I suddenly became the fleet expert on the geth. And as I'd been part of the squad that took the Citadel back, they pretty much threw me straight into command duties. It's been hard. Today was... the hardest."

Tali looks away out of the shuttle window. Her helmet protects her tears from the squad, but her upset is obvious to all.

"Tali..." Garrus attempts to comfort.

"What were they thinking? I'm barely an adult and they want me to lead squads of soldiers into dangerous territories, searching for... I don't even know what we're searching for really. I don't know if any of this is even significant to... well, anything."

"Sometimes you just have to follow orders and hope the powers that be know what they're doing. It's tough but that's the way it is."

"I'm just glad that I'm following your orders now, Shepard. Anyway, this is...?"

She gestures towards Mordin.

"Mordin Solus. Good to meet you. Not much direct experience of quarians but have studied progress. Have ideas about immunity system. Would like to discuss." he responds.

"He's highly qualified, Tali. I think that if anyone could do something like that, it'd be Mordin." Shepard supports.

"That's endorsement enough for me, Mordin. I'd be happy to help in anyway I can."

"Excellent. Will need blood samples." Mordin says casually with a smile.

"Oh..."


	44. Chapter 44

"Legion."

_Analysing. Brow: relaxed. Vocal tone: relaxed. Unarmed. Likelihood of threat: low._

"Shepard Commander."

"How are you fitting in?"

_Analysing. Dimensions of AI core greater than dimensions of mobile platform. Zero issues with entry/exit point._

"There is sufficient space for this platform in the assigned location."

"No, no... I mean, how are you getting along with the crew?"

_Storing colloquialism._

"Creator Tali has expressed her views on the geth freely. She does not trust this platform. Analysis states that this is the case with much of the Normandy collective."

"That's understandable I suppose. On the original Normandy, we had a lot of run ins with the geth."

"Correction. Heretics."

"You're all geth to us."

_Analysing. Organics unable to distinguish difference despite knowledge. Irrational._

"We have explained the heretic schism. Why do you still see us as the same?"

"That question is as old as civilisation. Stereotyping at best, prejudice at worst."

"Then we must indicate by action that we are not part of the heretic schism."

"I know you probably feel that you shouldn't need to justify yourself but we organics aren't always necessarily driven by facts or reality. We can be driven by our emotions. Until you, every geth we encountered attacked us without provocation."

_Incoming automated transmission. Number one rank update for Skyllian Blitz role play game. New leader: Nub1337. Estimated time to restore rank: one minute, fourteen point three seconds._

"The quarians have attacked the geth one hundred percent of the time when they thought victory was possible."

"Yes. That's a good comparison. But that doesn't mean one hundred percent of quarians believe that that's the correct action to take, just like the geth don't agree with the heretics. It's hard to remove the few from the many."

"We understand."

"Is there anything you need?"

"We have all we require in this platform."

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"We are... 'okay'."

"I have to go."

"Yes."

* * *

Joker lifts himself off the floor of the engineering core.

"Are you feeling well, Jeff?" EDI asks.

"No. But thanks for asking..."

_Anomalous state found in RAM. Analysing. Inconclusive. Storing for later analysis._

Joker returns to the flight deck to run checks on the ship's systems after the ordeal of the Collector attack.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Why are you calling me Jeff? I mean, I understand being unshackled might have changed your protocols a little, but everyone calls me Joker."

"You had said previously that this was a facetious nickname given to you by a flight instructor. I do not wish to insult you."

"Ha! Nicknames are nearly always a little facetious. Anyway, I'm used to it."

"I see."

"Well, whatever makes you comfortable. I suppose Jeff is my name after all. Just do me a favour, EDI."

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Never, ever call me Jeffrey."

"Yes, Jeff."

"Tsk, missed opportunity EDI." Joker almost sings.

"Jeff?"

"You should have said, 'Yes, Jeffrey'."

"I have already stated that I do not wish to insult or offend you."

"EDI, while it's admirable you don't want to offend anyone, you can't go through life tempering everything you say just in case you offend someone. Anyway, most humour is based on the inappropriate."

"I understand that, but you misunderstood what I said."

"Huh?"

"I do not wish to insult _you_, Jeff."

"Oh."

_Update. Retrieving anomalous data. Analysis complete. Positive reinforcement process experienced when conversing with Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. Updating priority of process._

* * *

Miranda leaves her office and heads to the elevator. As she waits she looks down the corridor towards the recreational room, finding that her eyes drift towards the door to life support. She walks towards the door then stops.

_What the hell are you doing, Miranda?_

This isn't like the fling she and Jacob had. Working so closely together, it was understandable that she and he became close, but Thane has only just arrived. She asks herself why would she feel she wants to be close so soon but cannot find an answer. The elevator arrives and she enters, pressing the CIC deck button. As the doors begin to close, she presses to open them again and exits, walking straight to life support, the imminent potential of death guiding her action. The door opens and she sees Thane sitting at the table with his back to the door. He turns to see her and stands.

"Can I do something for you, Operative Lawson?" he asks with a respectful nod.

"Oh... er... I just thought I should get to know our new crew members better. And please, call me Miranda."

"Of course. What would you like to know, Miranda?"

_Maybe you should have had something to follow that up with before you said it. _Miranda thinks.

"Are you amphibian based like the salarians?" she asks.

"No. We are reptilian based. Why do you ask?"

_Great. Think ahead, Miranda, think ahead._

"I was just curious."

"Collecting data for Cerberus?"

"What? No! I personally wanted to get to know you better... no, I mean, I am interested in you... no, this is coming out right."

"Isn't it?" he says, challenging her protestation. "As an assassin I have to be able to read body language to know when to take the shot. Your body language betrays you, Miranda. My apologies, I do not mean that to sound confrontational."

"So what does my body language tell you?"

"You have desire but are uncomfortable with it."

"Seems there's not much point lying to you."

"Normally I would be too polite to say, but you are an intriguing woman, Miranda. Your attention is... well received."

"Oh." Miranda says with some surprise and embarrassment.

"But I cannot reciprocate."

Thane sits back at the table and just stares ahead.

"Er... okay then!" Miranda says brightly but awkwardly, attempting to appear aloof. "Well I'll see you later then."

"Yes." he says.

Miranda leaves and continues on her way to the CIC.

_What the hell just happened there?_

The elevator rises to the CIC.

"You know," a voice comes from nowhere, "very little is a secret on this ship."

"Kasumi! Will you not do that!"

Kasumi lowers her tactical cloak, smiling at Miranda.

"I think you'd make a great couple."

"Not you as well."

"Is it what Cerberus would think? Or are you just uncomfortable expressing yourself?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree, thief."

"Okay... but there's worse..."

"Yes, yes, I've already had this speech from Shepard, now drop it."

The doors open to the CIC.

"There's no smoke without fire, Miranda." Kasumi says as she heads to the armoury.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Jacob. Is that okay? Or do you still..."

"Just go. Before you say something we both regret."

* * *

Verity stands at her desk in the captain's quarters holding her precious image of Liara. The Normandy is making its preparations to enter the Omega 4 relay. There is no more that can be done. The squads' equipment has been upgraded as much as possible and the Normandy's weapons and shields have been updated. There is nothing more to be done now except wait for Joker's signal. Verity wishes so much that Liara could be here, to hold her, to comfort her, and that Ashley could have understood why her former Commander is doing what she is doing. Right now, Verity understands she must put these thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrate on the task at hand, not only to stop the Collectors but to save the crew they kidnapped. She holds the image to her chest for a moment, hugging it and allows herself to weep a little. Verity heads into her en suite to wash the tears from her face and looks a moment in the mirror.

"Come on, Verity, we can do this. We have to."

She then walks to the elevator to wait on the flight deck with Joker.


	45. Chapter 45

"At least you got everyone out alive, even the captured crew."

"It was hard, as hard as anything I've done before."

"I wish I could have been there with you."

"No, you don't."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm just glad the Illusive Man won't be getting his grubby paws on the reaper tech from the base. But the Alpha relay..."

"You can't blame yourself, Shepard. You had no choice."

"But three hundred thousand lives, Liara. A whole system, just gone. I tried to warn them but... damn. I watched the galaxy map as it just... 'pinged' out of existence."

"And if you hadn't?"

"Yea..."

"Shepard." Liara scolds as Verity starts to go into her familiar shut down mode.

"The Reapers are still coming. That was just the start."

After quitting Cerberus, the Normandy crew has found safe haven aboard the Shadow Broker ship. Every crewman agreed, Cerberus is bad news and they all want to distance themselves from the Illusive Man and his dubious plans. Liara was happy that her usually empty ship has been buzzing with life. Most have now left to attempt to return to their formers lives. The core squad members still remain, reluctant to abandon their commander.

"I hear Miranda might be leaving soon, I'm going to go find her."

"Okay, Shepard."

Verity leaves Liara's quarters and heads to one of the makeshift domiciliary areas, a former cargo bay. She finds Jacob alone, studying a datapad.

"Jacob. Has Miranda gone already?" she asks.

"Hey, Shepard. No, not yet."

"You know where she is? I want a chance to say goodbye before she goes."

"Umm, not sure she wants to be found right now."

"Hm?"

"I think she's saying her own goodbyes while she can."

"Oh. I see. Am I right in thinking...?"

"Yea, but I doubt she really wants anyone to know. She's kind of a private person at the best of times."

"He's good for her though; thoughtful and spiritual. Almost the opposite of her."

"Commander..." Jacob frowns.

"You know what I mean."

"Yea, I do. And she deserves some peace after everything with her sister and father, and then following the Illusive Man without question. And on that note, I have to apologise to you, Commander."

"For what?"

"You were right. I've done some questionable things in my time with Cerberus, justifying it to myself that it was for some greater cause."

"And now?"

"The greater cause is made up of the smaller causes. You can't sacrifice them to meet your ends, I know that now."

"I always said you were a good man, Jacob. I'm glad that you can see it too now. Well, if you see Miranda let her know I'd like the chance to see her before she goes."

"Will do, Shepard."

"Jacob. There's no need to salute me any more."

"I'd have to disagree, Shepard. Everything you've done, not only for your squad, but for the galaxy as a whole, you deserve respect."

Verity pulls his arm down to shake his hand.

"That's how friends show respect." she says with a smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

* * *

"So what will you do now?" Miranda asks Thane, snuggling up to him on their bed in a side room they have claimed.

"My illness will dictate that."

"Giving up the assassination business?"

"Yes. To return to that would defeat the purpose of joining Shepard's cause. I am at peace. My son and I have begun to speak again, I do not wish to risk that. And what of you? What will you do now?"

"At the risk of sounding blunt, how long do you have?"

"Oh. I am not sure specifically. Some doctors say a few months, others up to a year. It is difficult to say with such diseases. Is that relevant?"

"I'll be honest, Thane. These last few weeks have been amazing but I can't live the life of the happy couple in domestic bliss. I want to spend more time with you but I need space, time to do the things I want or need to. I don't trust my father or the Illusive Man and I want to be certain Oriana is safe."

"That is probably just as well. I don't know where my condition will be from one day to the next. But are we talking about exclusivity?"

"Oh yes. I don't give myself freely, Thane. Sorry that I'd be holding you to that with your circumstance but..."

"No, I agree. I also believe in fidelity. I would not relish the thought of you in another's arms."

"Good! I know it's not ideal but at least we have something."

"It is not easy at the best of times for people such as us, Miranda. That we can agree is enough and I hope that you can visit me regularly."

Miranda kisses Thane then hugs him a little tighter.

"As much as I can."

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Miranda says, and Verity enters.

"Here you are! I've been looking all over. I didn't realise you two had made a little nest here."

Both Thane and Miranda look a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on you two, don't be shy about this."

"Anything particular you wanted, Commander?" Miranda asks, moving into her official mode as she pulls on her uniform, now with Cerberus insignia removed.

"At ease, soldier." Shepard jokes.

"Sorry, I'm always 'on'."

"Anyway, I wanted to catch you before you go."

"You think I'd leave without seeking you out?"

"Never can tell with you, Miranda. Come, walk with me down to the information banks."

"See you later." Miranda playfully waves to Thane.

Shepard and Miranda walk slowly down the long corridors.

"I've been checking the info banks on Cerberus like you suggested..."

"Go girl squad!" Miranda says facetiously with a little punch in the air.

"Yea... anyway... I came across a name. Ethan Ramsay..."

"Ramsay?" Miranda face scrunches with disgust at hearing the name. "Now _he_ represents everything you have concerns about when it comes to Cerberus."

"Shit. That was my worry."

"Oh yea, you were at the same training facility."

"Not just that, his family was living on Mindoir as well when the slavers attacked. He never had the highest respect for alien cultures even before that. The thing is, the Broker's data on him was sketchy at best."

"Hmm, maybe the Illusive Man has a bigger carpet than we thought. If he can hide things from the Shadow Broker's network... well let's just say we may be living in interesting times, Shepard."

"So what is he doing? What's his operation?"

"Last I knew, he was commanding Cerberus troopers. The Illusive Man was building a private army and I can only assume he still is, or possibly already has."

"This is not good. Ethan's no fool when it comes to combat. If he's charged with training up the troops and they're gunning for us... gah!"

"You made light work of Cerberus goons in the past, Shepard, I don't see why that won't continue. Especially now that you have Blue Angel back in the fold."

"That's all bull crap, you know. I think she only got all the attention because she was alien, an asari at that."

"Sour grapes, Commander?"

Verity smiles sarcastically.

"Ooh, raw nerve too?" Miranda mocks.

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up, Cheerleader. But if you hear anything about Ethan, please let me know."

"Sure thing, Shepard."

"When are you going then?"

"To be honest, it was supposed to be yesterday but..."

"It's okay, no need to explain."

"Yea... well I'll be out of here tonight."

"We didn't have the best of starts, Miranda, but I'm glad you were there for all this and that we were able to sort out our differences."

"You're one hell of a soldier, Shepard. Not just that, an inspiration. The Illusive Man was right there but he doesn't know the half of it. If I was him I'd be worried that you're no longer on his side. I just hope the Alliance can see that too."

"Don't remind me. How the hell do I justify any of this to them?"

"Hopefully, the results will speak for themselves."

"Yea. Well if I don't see you before, goodbye, and don't be a stranger."

"You too, Shepard. And don't worry, they'll have you out there risking your life to save the galaxy again before you know it."

* * *

"So what now for Samara the Justicar?" Verity asks.

"I will return to asari space and continue my work."

"Oh. Will we see you again?"

"If the goddess permits it. I do hope so."

"Me too, Samara. It's been an honour working with you."

"And for me too, Shepard. First though, I have some unfinished business on Illium before I return to Thessia."

"Oh yea?"

* * *

To return to Illium is difficult for Samara, it brings back the painful memories of hunting Morinth and the intent to kill her. She heads straight to the commercial space port, travelling unregistered, hoping to avoid the same diplomatic ridiculousness she experienced on her previous visit. She smiles a little as she approaches the precinct police station. Samara opens the door to the station and smiles once again to see Detective Anaya at her desk.

"Detective." she says.

"Samara! Wow, I didn't think I'd see you again! And what's this 'detective' crap? I thought we agreed last time..."

"Indeed. You are correct. Forgive me, Anaya."

"That's better. Now... what are you...?"

"I am compelled to come and speak with you. When last we spoke, you seemed... unhappy here. If you will forgive me for saying so, possibly even lonely."

"Well I have to admit, while working with the police is interesting work, it isn't satisfying. And yea, I can't deny, I have no friends or family to speak of."

"Yes, you expressed that you would have preferred the excitement of C-Sec."

"Yea, but that boat's long sailed. So I'm stuck here with this. I don't mind being alone, it's just the lack of depth in the work."

"Do you practice your biotics, Anaya?"

"When I can. Though I'm probably rusty by your standards. Why do you ask? Why are you here, Samara? Sorry, but I'll have to report your presence here to my superiors."

"Your dedication to duty is admirable."

"You came here just to say that?"

"No. As you may be aware, the Justicar are dwindling. Our numbers fall with every passing year and we seek dedicated, strong willed asari to join us. The galaxy is in turmoil and the wicked will seek to exploit the innocent in such times."

"Are you saying...?"

"I would like you to consider joining the Order of Justicars. If that is something that you would want, of course."

"What? Me? Join the Order of Justicars?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know what I've got to follow that 'but', but... this is pretty overwhelming."

"Your biotics would need to be tested and honed, but with your strong will, I do not believe that would be an obstacle. Come, throw a warp at me."

Samara steps back from Anaya and raises a biotic barrier.

"Err... I'm embarrassed to. Like I said, I'm pretty rusty."

"Do not be embarrassed. This is necessary."

"Alright then. Ready?"

"Always."

Anaya throws her warp which hits Samara's barrier with some force, but Samara's defence stays strong.

"Good! You undersell your abilities, Anaya. Are you willing to give your life to the Code?"

"I don't know. It's a big commitment. Do I have to decide now?"

"I would prefer that your decision is not taken in haste, but as you are no doubt aware time is not a luxury we can afford. I cannot allow you take me into custody. For both the Code and my desire not to harm you to be satisfied, I must leave Illium as soon as I leave this port."

"Damn. Well. I... Wow."

"Is that an expression of interest?"

"I can't deny, I'm honoured and sorely tempted by your offer, Samara. When would you need an answer?"

"I shall return in one week."

"Oh. Hmm. Okay then. One week."

"Good. And it is good to see you again, Anaya. You have been in my meditations since last we met. I am glad that the goddess has seen fit to protect you in my absence."

"You too, Samara."


	46. Chapter 46

"Alright, Liara! Stop fussing!"

Liara steps away from Verity after fixing the collar of her dress uniform.

"You want to look your best, don't you?"

"Not sure it really matters, I'm probably going straight to the cells when I get to Earth."

"You don't know that."

"Well it's not going to be bunting and banners, I'm pretty sure of that. I'm more worried about you right now."

"Me? Oh I will be fine. I am just going to keep sifting the Broker's data for anything useful on the Reapers."

"If the worst comes to the worst, I don't know when I might see you again."

Liara puts her arms around Verity's waist and places her head on her shoulder.

"I know... I..."

"Will you be okay?"

Verity puts her arms around Liara to comfort her, holding her tightly.

"At least I know where you are."

"I'd better go and see if Tali is ready, she wants to be dropped off on the way."

Liara pulls out of the hug.

"Oh Shepard! It's all creased again now!"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"I spent ages straightening that." Liara says, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, don't obsess. It's fine, really."

"Take it off. I will have to press it again."

"Really? Come on, Liara..."

"Off!"

"Fine!"

Verity removes the jacket and passes it to Liara, who is beckoning with her fingers.

"The trousers too. Come on. You are _not_ wandering down to the engine room getting them dirty."

"Okay, 'mom'."

"Please, Shepard. I know I can be silly, but this is my way of doing something to help."

Verity removes her shoes and trousers, and passes them to Liara.

"You want my underwear too?"

"I would like that, but we do not have time. Tsk, these shoes have been scuffed already."

Verity dresses in her fatigues.

"See you in a while, I'll just go find Tali."

Liara is already engrossed in polishing the shoes.

"What? Oh. Yes. See you in a bit."

Verity arrives at the engine room of the Broker's ship and finds Tali scanning one area, then moves onto another.

"Found anything useful?" Verity asks.

"Oh, Shepard. Hi. Yes, some of the technology on this ship would be of great benefit to the flotilla. Quarians usually only get one pilgrimage but I feel like I've had two now."

"Glad I could help you again, Tali. Maybe they'll make you Admiral this time."

"After what happened with father, I'll be lucky if they let me back at all."

"That's all sorted now, isn't it?"

"There'll always be someone trying to use that kind of thing for political gain. I'm not sure it's over completely."

"You ready? We're going to have to go soon."

"Sure. I think I've got everything I need now. And it doesn't matter what the Alliance says, we all know you've always done what you need to do for the safety of everyone. As a Quarian, that's one of the most admirable traits."

"Thanks, Tali. That means a lot. And say goodbye to Chiktikka for me."

"You know it's only a drone, don't you?"

"Well. Yes, of course. But you..."

"I know it's only a drone, Shepard."

"You've given it a personality though. I always found that... odd."

"Really." Tali folds her arms. "How so?"

"Well, I..."

"Yes?"

"You attribute a personality to your drone, but when it comes to the geth, who actually do exhibit personality..."

"Don't, Shepard. I know what you're going to say and I understand. Legion is an isolated case, that's the only explanation."

"Your people are going to have to resolve this one day, Tali. Legion showed that they are more than mere machines. When you were ready to shoot him over that data, he showed compromise and diplomacy. That doesn't sound like a machine to me. I tried to warn your people against it but if you do go to war against the geth, remember that."

"Sorry, I can't think like that. Rannoch is more important than some old machines."

"Well at least think about what I've said."

"Of course, Shepard."

"And it's been good to have you with me again, Tali. I'm glad you could join us."

"Me too, Shepard. I'm not Garrus, so I'm not going to say it was fun, but it has been great seeing you again and making a difference. Just, next time less suicide missions. If you can."

"No promises, Tali. No promises."

* * *

The Normandy approaches Earth. Verity, Chakwas, Ken and Gabbie have joined Joker in the cockpit for the final approach.

"Okay, Joker," Verity says, "do it."

"Lowering stealth systems. Here we go. Incoming transmission. They don't wait around huh?"

"Let's hear it."

_Cerberus vessel Normandy, this is the Alliance defence network. Respond, immediately. We have you tracked in our defences. Do not digress from our instructions or we will open fire. Maintain your current position and await orders._

"This is Commander Verity Shepard. We are ready to comply with your instructions."

"This is all a bit heavy isn't it?" Ken says.

"Yea." Gabbie agrees. "They're not taking any chances are they?"

_Sending co-ordinates. Cerberus vessel, dock at station F57 and release all airlocks. You will be boarded by Alliance officials._

"Roger that." Verity says. "You heard the man, Joker."

"Yup."

Joker flies to the designated station and docks.

"Releasing airlocks, Commander."

"Thanks everyone, for everything." Verity says to her colleagues.

"That sounds a bit final, Shepard." Ken says.

"Well, who knows what they've got in store for us."

The sound of the airlock opening gives Gabbie a start.

"I'm scared, Ken." she says, linking arms with him.

"Me too."

Armoured and armed Alliance troops flood onto the Normandy. Most file through to the CIC, ordering the crew to move away from their stations then aggressively ordering them off the ship. One trooper takes Gabbie by the arm to lead her off the ship.

"Ken? What are they doing? I..."

"Gabbie!"

Ken feels himself being pulled back as he attempts to go to her aid.

"Don't make it worse." Verity says quietly, then holds her arms up in submission, watching Chakwas subduing to the shouted commands and exiting the ship.

Another trooper grabs Joker by the arm to pull from his pilot's chair.

"Ow! Watch the arm!"

"Hey!" Verity shouts. "He's got a brittle bone disease."

A trooper stands in front of Verity then gesticulates with his weapon for her to leave the ship. In the hangar bay, all the crew are lined up on their knees with their hands behind their heads while a trooper shouts what will keep them alive and what will get them shot.

"This is insane." Verity says to her guard.

"Keep moving, Cerberus." he responds with a shove in her back with the rifle causing her to topple onto her knees. She stands and looks at the scuffed patches on her knees. She turns to face the trooper with clenched fists at her sides, angered that Liara's hard work has been ruined.

"Just try it." he responds.

He directs her to a shuttle and orders her to enter, there are further troopers aboard with weapons ready. The door closes and the shuttle leaves the station, heading to Earth. The short flight takes them to a military correctional facility. As soon as landed, one of the troopers ushers Verity off the craft and towards a door. They enter and walk down a corridor until they reach a facility official who stands at an open cell.

"In." the trooper simply orders.

Verity enters the cell and the door closes straight away. She goes straight to the sink and wets a flannel to pad her knees clean, then sits on the bed. As much as she fights it, she feels her bottom lip quivering. Verity puts her face in her hands and cries hard, the humiliation too much.


	47. Chapter 47

Verity awakens to be reminded of her current predicament by her surroundings. Usually, she can take action to do something about her circumstance but here, under Alliance arrest, she knows this would be too great a cost. Verity goes to the sink to wash then dresses herself in the dress uniform she had so carefully folded and placed on a chair. A quick whip back and forth on her dampened short hair with her hand to give it some body, gives herself a nod of approval in the mirror then sits on the bed, wondering what will happen next. She was mainly upset at the events of the previous day but now Verity feels anger. Anger that she came willingly, having already reported her actions to Hackett, but they have treated her with contempt and punished her crew.

The door opens and Admiral Hackett enters with a package under his arm, the door shutting behind him. Verity stands but does not salute.

"Shepard."

"What the hell's going on? Where's my crew?" Verity says with a raised voice, her frustrated anger apparent.

"I'm sorry about all this, Shepard. It's out of my hands. I have no jurisdiction over Military Police."

"Why are they even involved?"

"You're classed as a terrorist."

"So this is just a witch hunt then? Make the Alliance look good for Al Jilani or whoever? Gain a few brownie points with the Council?"

"Did you go native, soldier? Because you're beginning to sound like it." Hackett's tone is a little more aggressive. He tosses the package onto the bed. "There's fatigues in the package. I brought them so you could have a clean change of clothes, but I'm not so sure you even deserve to wear blues any more."

This comment cuts Verity deeply. She knows she came out fighting as soon as Hackett entered, but she thought he would understand her initial resentment. The fleet still means everything to her.

"I'm not the enemy here, Shepard."

Verity stands to attention.

"I know, sir. I'm sorry. I let my anger get the better of me."

Hackett removes his peaked hat and sits on the edge of the bed, turning the head gear in his hands.

"I didn't want for any of this, Shepard. But like I said, this is all out of my hands. The president and the Council don't want a war over Bahak so they want to blame Cerberus and in turn, you. To keep the Alliance out of the frame. Keep the peace. You know how these things work."

"So I'm the scapegoat? Even though, in reality I just saved the galaxy from certain doom? Well to correct myself, I only delayed certain doom. If the Alliance and Council don't get their act together, that's exactly what's going to happen."

"I've always had faith in you, Shepard. You don't need to convince me."

"What's happening with my crew? Where are they?"

"They've been separated and taken to facilities across Sol for er... interviews."

"Interrogation more like. You should have seen the way they were treated when those MP goons boarded the Normandy, manhandled and shoved around. If I wasn't stuck in here under investigation, I'd file a formal complaint."

"Hmm. Most of them will be released shortly, it's you that they really wanted for what happened with Bahak. Though the former Alliance members may be detained for longer, being technically deserters."

"What's next for me then?"

"The way this is going, court martial and further detainment is very much on the cards. Sorry, Shepard."

"Court martial?" Verity says in disbelief. "But... the fleet is my life. Doesn't my record count for anything? I only helped Cerberus to get to the bottom of these abductions. Once that was done, the whole crew distanced themselves from the group. At great risk to their own lives I might add."

"But you had first hand experience of Cerberus' methods before this. You had to know this couldn't end well."

"It was that or let the Collectors continue the Reaper's dirty work. They'd already starting building a Reaper out of the colonists they took. We were lucky we got through the Omega-4 relay when we did."

"Rock and a hard place huh?"

"At least with Akuze there was light at the end of the tunnel. This? There's only more darkness ahead."

"Stay focussed, Shepard. If the Reapers do arrive..."

"'When'."

Hackett sighs at the interruption.

"...we're still going to need you."

"It's like the damn Council all over again. It's all fingers in ears and 'la la la' until the shit hits the fan, then it's all 'Oh Shepard. Help us, please!'. I'd stand back and laugh if it wasn't so serious."

"I know what you're saying but don't make this any worse than it already is."

"Sorry, Admiral. I just need to vent."

"I know, Shepard. You're just lucky it's me. Well, I'd better be going. I'm sorry too. I can't think of anyone who deserves to wear that uniform more than you do."

Hackett stands, returns his cap to his head and holds his hand out to Verity. She shakes his hand then steps back into a firm salute.

"I've got no words of comfort, Shepard. We can only hope."

"Yea... well let's 'hope' that's enough against thousands of two kilometre high death machines."

* * *

Stripped of rank and detained in a judicial facility in Vancouver, Verity is bored to tears. She exercises every day to keep in shape and ready for action but there is little else to do. The Alliance and Council had indeed revelled in their capture of 'dangerous terrorists', labelling her 'the disgraced Commander Shepard' in the media but that feels like a long time ago now. She is allowed visitors but no-one has come. Verity has not been able to contact anyone to ask anyway, her privileges restricted. Her only regular human contact is with James Vega, a personal guard. He's a soldier through and through, muscular and thick set, full of bravado. With his chequered past, he is lucky not be an inmate along side Verity. James has great respect for Shepard, aware of her history and many achievements. She often has to remind him that she has been stripped of rank as he treats her with great revere.

Verity stands looking out of her window, enjoying the rare sight of humanity just playing itself out. A small boy atop a building opposite, a toy Alliance fighter in his hand, evidently creating some epic space battle in his mind as he whooshes the craft around. There stands the reason for her cause: the future. The Reapers seek to take this future away from them, from everyone, for reasons they claim are too great for organic minds to fathom. Each passing day makes Verity ever more anxious. Every morning the same question: is today the day? It is not that she wants it to be but with the inevitability of the coming Reapers, Verity just wants to get the retaliation started.

"Commander." James says as he salutes upon entering her room.

"You're not supposed to call me that any more, James." she responds, yet again. She is sure he is just doing it facetiously now.

"Not supposed to salute you either." he retorts. "We gotta go. The Defence Committee wants to see you."

"Sounds important." Verity says, her heart racing. Is today the day?


	48. Chapter 48

James Vega heads back to the shuttle as ordered by Shepard, disappointed he couldn't take on more Cerberus troopers. They have arrived at Mars, as ordered by Admiral Hackett, after escaping Earth and the Reaper attack in the Normandy. Cerberus are already overrunning the prothean archive facility on the red planet.

Verity, Liara and Ashley take covering positions behind crates, some Cerberus troops on a walkway above. The three girls look around at each other, grinning stupid grins, until finally Liara shouts with unfettered glee, "Blue Angel!", as she throws a singularity, catching a few Cerberus goons in it.

A trooper ducks behind the reinforced glass panelled handrail and turns to another, "Did you hear that? Fuck. It's the girl squad."

"What? Who are they?" his comrade responds.

"You've never heard of them?"

"No? Should I have?"

"They destroyed most of our operations a few years back, nearly wiped us out. Two humans and an asari, shouting weird shit while they fight. Fuck."

One Cerberus trooper pops his head up to chance a few shots, only for it to be popped by a shot from Ashley's rifle. Pleased with the shot, she joins Liara's bravado, "Dark Destroyer!"

Liara and Ashley then look over to Verity, who obliges by throwing out a warp to detonate Liara's singularity, scattering the Cerberus troopers. The three girls strafe out of cover to finish off the remaining enemies amidst a volley of weapons fire and biotics. Once all subdued, Verity turns to her friends, holding her hands up triumphantly then screams, "Blonde Bombshell!"

Liara lowers her weapon and smiles a sad smile as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I never thought we would ever do this again."

Despite her reservations about Verity's Cerberus connection, Ashley cannot help the warm feelings of being with her two best friends.

"Come on, Liara. We're back. Cerberus better be worried."

"Yes. And I must say, Ashley, I do like your new look."

"Oh. Yea." she replies, a little embarrassed. "I just fancied a change. I've been a tomboy all my life and just wanted to, you know, be a bit more... 'girly'."

"Your hair is beautiful. Hoping to attract that certain someone?" Liara asks, nudging Ashley with her elbow.

"I dunno." she responds coyly. "I'm not getting any younger. Maybe."

"Well if I was a young man looking for love, I'd risk a broken arm for you." Verity quips.

"Hey! I'm not that unapproachable am I?"

"Hmm. What do you reckon, Liara? Femme Fatale?"

"Too flattering. Hmm..."

Liara and Verity look Ashley up and down, pretending to assess her new look amidst inquisitive noises.

"You two are _not _changing my name." she responds to their mocking.

"Ooh, I know. Saucy Siren!" Liara eventually says.

"Come on, guys. We still have, you know, actual work to do? The Reapers? Fate of the galaxy? Ring any bells?"

"There's a platform we can raise over there to get to the upper level." Verity says, pretending to regain her professionalism.

As she walks past Ashley, she gives her a weighty smack on the bottom.

"Hey!"

"You'd better get used it with those 'come to bed eyes' you got now."

"That's it. I'm filing harassment charges. Back to the brig for you!"

"Where _did_ you get that 'uniform' you were wearing in Vancouver, anyway? Is there an escort corps now?"

"I'm not talking to you two any more."

Verity puts her arm around Liara and beckons to Ashley.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Group hug."

"Tsk, you two are insufferable."

"Hey, I've got nearly three years catching up to do."

* * *

Verity looks down at Ashley's battered and unconscious body on the med bay bed. They've only just got the group back together and fate has already rolled its evil dice. After seeing Earth burning, the death of the small child who refused her help, the prothean data stolen by Cerberus and now Ashley so badly hurt by the Cerberus android, Verity begins to fall into her darkness.

"Ashley needs medical attention." Liara says, but Verity barely acknowledges the assertion.

Liara lowers herself to force eye contact, frustrated that Verity has started to shut down before they have even really started.

"We have to leave the Sol system. Please, I know it's difficult, but you can't afford to do this. Ashley needs our help. Now, Shepard."

"I know... Damn! The Illusive Man is going to pay big for this."

"Good. Use that to lift yourself. Now come on! The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there."

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker."

"Roger that."

"Hold on, Ash."

Verity directs Liara towards the recovered Cerberus android. "See what you and EDI can learn from that... thing."

EDI advises that Admiral Hackett is on the Quantum Entanglement Communicator and Shepard reluctantly goes to break the bad news.

* * *

Aria exits the elevator to the Citadel Presidium. She looks around at the ambassadors schmoozing with each other, sickened by the uptight elite, then heads to the asari councillor's office. A C-Sec officer confronts her as she approaches.

"This is a restricted area, ma'am."

Aria activates her omni-tool.

"Tevos."

"What is it now, Aria?"

"This 'officer' is denying me access to your office."

"One moment."

The office door opens and Tevos stands in the doorway.

"That is alright, officer."

Aria smiles a smug look at the officer and enters.

"More trouble, Aria?"

"No. I just came to say 'hi'. Thanks for sorting out immigration processing."

"Of course."

"In all honesty, I thought you'd let me get kicked off the Citadel."

"Aria! I would never do that. But you really should have contacted me before coming to the Citadel and we could have avoided all the trouble."

"Yea well, you know me! Thanks anyway, Tev."

"Why are you here by the way? I did not think the Reapers had bothered with your operation yet?"

"No, they hadn't. Cerberus took Omega from me when I took my eye off the ball."

"Really?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm in the process of organizing something. Something involving lots of guns and a fuck load of mercs. I might even see if Shepard and T'Soni want in on the action, they're always up for a good fight."

"Yes. That pair can be quite... confrontational."

"Ha! You said it. So how are things with you? You must have your hands full with the war and all."

"You have no idea. Trying to decide where to place resources is becoming... difficult."

"When I get Omega back, I want to help with that where I can. Need anything to help relieve all that stress by the way? I can still get hold of..."

"No! You know I do not do that any more. I cannot believe you talked me into trying anything in the first place. Goddess, if the council knew. Never mind mother, she would have a fit if she knew."

"Tsk, you haven't changed."

"Aria. I represent billions across the galaxy. I have responsibilities. You cannot just waltz in here like it is old times."

"Man, not this again. Save your speeches for the Presidium Tower."

"Did you come here just to bicker?"

"No. I came to see you. To see if you're alright."

"No. No, I am not. Do you have any idea the extent of this war? What might happen if Shepard is correct?"

"Yes. I do. I got the heads up from Liara a while back. Difference is, I believed her. That's why I came to see you. Might be our last chance."

"Oh. That is something I suppose. But would you have come if you still had your throne on Omega I wonder?"

"You're not making this very easy, Tev."

"I am sorry, Aria. And you are right. We do not know when me might meet again."

"If you don't want any er... 'stress release', at least come to Purgatory with me for a drink. Maybe show off your old moves? If you hadn't gone into politics you could have ruled the podiums of Afterlife."

"That was a long time ago, in my naïve Maiden days."

"You look like you've still got it. Tits, hips'n'ass still in good shape I see."

Tevos uncomfortably adjusts her dress in a failed attempt to hide her figure, slightly embarrassed by the tone of the compliment.

"Thank you but I do not think drinking and dancing in the wards is such a good idea for a councillor in these difficult times."

"Your loss, you look like you need it. Well I'd better go, plans to formulate and all that."

"Indeed. Good to see you, Aria."

"You too, sis."

"Shh! The walls have ears."

"I can't even remember now. Are we keeping up this charade to protect me or you?"

"I seem to remember that if the truth came out it could be bad for either of us."

"Hmm yea."

"Do not worry though, I am no Dantius. I am not about to... well I am sure you heard about all that."

"Yea, what a bitch. She got hers though. And thanks. How is 'your' mother, anyway? I haven't spoken to her since..."

"No. And you will not. She can do without your shenanigans."

Aria activates her omni-tool, scanning around the room for monitoring devices.

"We're clean." she says. "She's still my mother too, you know! You might think of me as an unfeeling bitch but I do miss her."

"Shame you did not think of that when you started tearing up the galaxy, hanging around with mercs, breaking her heart."

"Maybe I should just leave before..."

"Wait."

"What?"

Tevos awkwardly tries to hug Aria, who allows it but does not join her.

"I was so sorry to hear about Liselle, really I was. I can't imagine what that was like for you."

Aria says nothing to this, hiding her pain as best she can but unable to completely from her sister. Right now, she doesn't have time to wallow but shows her appreciation by finally returning the hug. She has not really had any real sympathy over the incident.

"Thanks, Tev."

"Please, Aria, be safe. We might not be the best of friends but you will always be my little sister. From recent Alliance reports, Cerberus are not to be underestimated."

"You're the one with all the empathy. Feel sorry for them. For Liselle and for Omega, I'm going to do my damndest to destroy their organization and everyone associated with them, as painfully and fucking brutally as I can."


	49. Chapter 49

"I hate leaving Ash there like that."

"I know, Shepard. She is good hands though. We just have to let the medical staff do their work and hope for the best. They said the prognosis was very good." Liara says, working at her console.

"Yea. But I'm glad you took up residence in this particular room though, Liara."

"How so?"

Verity approaches Liara with that look in her eye.

"It reminds me of where we used to... you know... on the old Normandy."

"Shepard..." Liara frowns.

"Yea, yea, I know. Fate of the galaxy, billions of lives, yarder yarder."

"I do hope you take things more seriously when we're out there."

"Have you ever known me not to be serious in the field?"

"Hmm, I suppose not. But still, I need to co-ordinate my resources. The prothean device won't build itself you know. They will need so many minerals and ores and such like. One of my operations is mining the platinum from the Broker's ore surveys to send to the Crucible team."

"Nice. Good work, T'Soni."

"Thank you, Commander Shepard." Liara curtsies jokingly.

"Was that Garrus you were talking to earlier?"

"Yes, we haven't really talked since the SR-1 was destroyed. It was nice to catch up. I'm glad he joined us, almost like old times."

"Well once Ash is back on her feet, we'll only be missing Tali and Wrex."

"Shepard, I need to ask: are you certain EDI can be trusted in that body? I know you had faith in her before, but that body might still have Cerberus fail safes in it."

"I trust her judgement. She's run the appropriate checks."

"Like she did with the Reaper IFF?"

"That's a bit harsh. Joker was right, you have become quite cynical."

"I've just learned that you can't take anything for granted."

"Your concerns are understandable, Doctor T'Soni, but please be assured, there are no issues with this platform." EDI says over the comm.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"If you can still talk over the comms, why are you making everyone come to the bridge to speak with you?"

"I want everyone to think of me as a normal member of the crew."

"Fair enough, I suppose. And EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I want you to stop monitoring Liara's room."

"May I ask why, Commander?"

"Because it's an order, EDI."

"Yes, Commander. Logging you out."

"EDI... Gah! I never knew why she ever said that in the first place."

"Can an AI be facetious, Shepard?" Liara asks.

"This one can, believe me. No doubt Joker's influence."

"Oooh. It all makes sense now."

"Anyway, where were we?"

"You were getting frisky and I was reminding you that we have too much to do."

"Oh yea. Can't we do both?"

"Shepard..."

"Okay, okay. The exciting multi-species summit it is then. I am not looking forward to this. A kiss for luck?"

Liara kisses her own hand, touches Verity's cheek with it then returns her attention to her console.

"There. Now get out of here."

"Oh, so you don't want to hear about my important mission to Eden Prime?"

"The one to stop Cerberus stealing the prothean artefact? Oh don't look at me like that."

"You really are becoming a spoilsport you know. Anyway, I thought you'd be pestering me to get that one done ASAP."

"All in good time, Shepard. I think securing krogan support for the turians takes priority in the circumstance, don't you?"

"Remind me not to die again. Goddess only knows what you'd be like if I did that again."

"Don't joke about that. And 'goddess'? Am I rubbing off on you?"

Verity is about to retort when Liara holds up her hand.

"Don't..."

"What?" Verity responds with a face full of innocence. "Oh, by the way. Here's my duty roster."

"What for?"

"So we can co-ordinate our free time." Verity says with animated eyebrows.

"You are insatiable, Shepard."

"What can I say? I'm a woman with healthy appetites. And anyway, I've missed you."

Liara steps away from her console to put her hands around Verity's waist.

"I know. I have missed you too, Shepard. I am not purposefully pushing you away. It's just..."

"Yea, yea, I know. Fate of the galaxy, billions of lives, yarder yarder."

"You joke, but it's true."

"Well once we've defeated the Reapers, we'll have all the time in the world to make those blue babies."

"Oh stop it."

"Oh so you _can _still laugh."

Liara slaps Verity's arm then returns to her console.

"Ow!"

"Oh shut up."

Verity looks a little dejected then makes her way to the door. Liara grabs her arm to stop her and kisses her on the cheek, causing a beaming smile on her lover.

"There. Now go and do something more useful."

* * *

"I still don't have a window like Liara does, but maybe that's because I don't kiss as well. He he he."

"If you did try to kiss me, Wrex, I think you'd eat my whole face with that big mouth of yours."

"Ha! I miss this place. Everything's so serious on Tachunka. They haven't got a funny bone between them. Wish I could knock some heads around with you, but duty calls. If the salarians say my DNA is important, who am I to argue?"

"Yea, big mouth to go with your big head."

"He he, get out of here before I start taking you seriously."

Despite the desperate situation of the Reapers, Verity has a slight bounce in her step as she makes her way to the CIC, buoyed by being surrounded by good people and old friends.

"Commander?" Samantha says in her clipped English tones. "You have unread messages at your private terminal."

"Yea, that's what the green flashing light's for. And by the way, it's called a 'private' terminal?"

"Oooh, you're one of _those _types of commanders, are you?"

"Meaning?"

"A sarky bugger."

"Joker?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Do we know what happened to Miss Chambers in case anything 'accidentally' happens to Traynor?"

"Very funny, Commander." Traynor says.

"Who said I was joking?"

Still chuckling to herself Verity opens her mail box at the console. There is one new mail, no title. The sender, garbled through encryption. The contents, one word.

"Are you okay, Commaner?" Traynor asks. "You've gone very pale all of a sudden."


	50. Chapter 50

"Agh! I just can't do it!"

"Please, remain calm."

"You've had hundreds of years to learn all this. I could barely remember the regulations we had to follow in the force."

"Have you been keeping up your meditations to keep your mind fresh?"

"I try but to be honest, I just find it boring. Is this all necessary?"

"A Justicar's life flows directly from the Code. Every situation, every eventuality, every decision. Yes, it is necessary."

"Okay, okay, I'll just need to try harder."

"Do not make it a chore. You must _want_ to learn."

"I do, honestly, Samara. I was just never one for hitting the books. I really appreciate this opportunity you've given me, I will try my best to learn the Code."

"Trying is not enough. You must, if you wish to join our ranks fully. But enough for today, it is nearly meal time. Relax for a while with our sisters with a good meal."

"Oh yea. _Them._"

"Meaning?"

"Don't get me wrong, they're all alright. It's just... they can be a bit... condescending to me."

"How so?"

"That look they give me when I obviously don't know one of the sutras, and that I use things like 'don't' instead of 'do not'. They can be quite the Thessian snobs really."

"Most have spent the majority of their lives dedicated to the Code and Thessia, they mean nothing by it."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Anaya, you must let go the mental trappings of your old life. Your cynical and facetious ways will not endear you to anyone."

"Maybe I just still have the romantic ideal of the Justicars in my head."

"I must leave Thessia soon. Try to concentrate on the Code in my absence. At least master the first thousand sutras, meditate on their meaning."

"Where are you going?"

"I have had some distressing information about my daughters. All communication has been lost with their monastery. I must go to them."

"Is that safe at the moment? The Reapers are starting to dominate most systems."

"Whether safe or not, it is necessary. They will need me now."

"Well good luck with that. I hope you and your daughters get back safe."

"They will not be returning with me. I must only ensure the monastery is secure and the Ardat-Yakshi are not free to roam."

"But your daughters?"

"The Code is clear on this matter. I suggest you also study this area. You must know what is required of you, no matter how harsh it may seem."

"I don't think I need to read the Code to understand what that means. Could you?"

Samara looks down with the sorrowful look that appears on her face whenever discussing her daughters' condition.

"I have no choice. As I said, the Code is clear on these matters."

"Then I hope everything goes well for you and that choice doesn't need to be made. Sure you don't need any back up?"

"I must do this alone."

"If you say so. Be safe, Samara."

"Thank you for your concern, Anaya, but I will do what is necessary. My safety is secondary."

* * *

"You're certain about this, Shepard?" Admiral Hackett asks via the QEC.

"He knew I'd know. He's mocking me. Not sure exactly what it means, but he's certainly not sending his best wishes."

"I've checked the service records and yes, former Alliance Captain Ethan Ramsay did join the black ops group that became Cerberus. Reading between the lines, I'd say he was selected for the group for his extreme views. We should have seen what was coming with Cerberus years ago. So you think this is personal?"

"Probably not entirely what with Cerberus' long term goals, but we never had the best of relationships. That he sent this mail just tells me: he's calling me out."

"This complicates the Cerberus angle if they want to take you on specifically. We can't afford that. You've already started making great headway in forming alliances."

"Tell me about it. We've already had several run ins with Cerberus, I can't see that changing."

"But Commander. 'Blueberry'? I don't understand."

"It's from my childhood when me and Ethan were both on Mindoir. No-one else would use that. It's definitely him, I'd stake my life on it."

"You think he's indoctrinated?"

"Hard to say. He wouldn't need to be indoctrinated if his previous record is anything to go by but with the Illusive Man? Anything's possible."

"You were right to inform me of this, Shepard. I want you to be extra careful with any Cerberus encounters in light of this."

"Of course, Admiral."

"Well you'd better get back to it, Shepard. Hackett out."

Ethan Ramsay. Verity knew this day might come. She knows he has only done this to throw doubts in her mind. Has he really fallen so far? Verity had always given him the benefit of the doubt before investigating the Cerberus records. She never would have thought that his prejudices went this deep. Verity wonders if his specific hate of her is due to the spurned advances so many years ago. None of that matters now. If he is part of the Cerberus problem and in turn the Reapers, then she has no choice if they meet.

* * *

"Fear and ignorance are powerful weapons, Ramsay. If you've put Shepard on the back foot even a little, well done."

"When will I get the chance to take her head on?"

"Opportunities present themselves daily. She'll come looking for us before long. Patience."

"Everything she did after Mindoir, she just played along with the problem. Her and that ship of aliens, taking out our operations across the galaxy. Literally sleeping with the enemy. Makes my skin crawl. You should have sent me after her back then."

"Do not presume, Ramsay. I'd rather have you as you are now than..."

"No. You can't do to me what you do to those grunts."

"Then don't push this. It'll come."

The Illusive Man takes a long drag on his cigarette, savouring the flavour. He's replaced as much of his body as he can with technology to combat the cancer but it still lingers, as does his addiction. His days are numbered. If the Reapers can be controlled, perhaps he can find a way to immortality and rid himself of the need for the weak flesh and bones he was born with. Fear is indeed powerful.

"For now, Ramsay, I want you to concentrate on the traitors in our midst. We have several operations that have gone dark. Deal with them how you see fit."

"Isn't that usually Kai Leng's thing?"

"He's occupied with... other things."

"Where do we start?"

"A group of some of our best scientists have gathered at a facility on Gellix. Bryn Cole, Gavin Archer, guided I believe by Jacob Taylor."

"You want anyone of them alive?"

"No. They're tainted now. If we forced our will on them, it'd only be counterproductive."

"Good."

"Nice to see you're still enjoying your work after all this time. You've been with us since the beginning, Ramsay, we may just see the fruit of all our labours soon."

"Then I can get back to our original vision: human domination. Starting with the batarians. Blueberry did us all a favour taking down Bahak. Shame it wasn't more of those disgusting freaks. Even after she killed that slaver bastard in the Chomos system and joined us to get to the Collectors, she betrayed us and returned turned herself in to the misguided Alliance."

"She wasn't aware of our true intentions with the Collectors. If she were, I doubt we could have got her on board. She was always going to stay true to her ideals and the Alliance."

"She'll pay for her treason to humanity."

"Don't let this get too personal, Ramsay. That's when mistakes are made. Mistakes you can't afford."

"I won't let you down."

"Let's hope not."

The Illusive Man ends the QEC communication then uses his internal comm.

"Send her in."

His door opens and an asari shuffles in, confused and frightened.

"Aaah, there you are. I hope your visit to the doctor has made you less... confrontative than our last visit?"

"Whuu... what happened? Where is mother? I thought Sanctuary was supposed to be a safe place. I do not understand. What have you done to me? I can almost hear them... the voices, speaking to me... I... I..."

"Now, now, Livia. Relax. Come, sit with me. Let me take your mind off all that. And might I say, Livia, you are looking lovely today..."


	51. Chapter 51

Verity enters Ashley's hospital room to find her sitting up in bed talking with Udina.

"I'd like an answer, Lieutenant Commander. The galaxy has need of exceptional soldiers like you. Now more than ever."

"I still need time. You'll have my answer soon, I promise."

"I'll look forward to it."

Udina turns to leave and sees Verity entering, turning his face a little sour.

"Shepard."

"Udina."

Udina leaves without a further word.

"I got your email." Verity says. "Made your decision yet?"

"On becoming a Spectre? Not yet. It's an honour and all but I don't know. I need to think about it some more."

"It's a big decision, smart to give it some thought. How are you doing?"

"Good, considering. The nurse said you looked in on me earlier. Still out cold I guess."

"We didn't have time to talk. I thought maybe if you were up for it...?"

"Yea. I wasn't sure you wanted to. You were pretty clear on Mars about where things stood."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a part of Cerberus any more. Case closed. Full stop."

"It's the truth."

"Okay. You cut all ties. I accept that. It's just that if you're giving me orders I need to be able to count on you."

"Ash. You either accept it or you don't. Why do always have to add the element of doubt when we discuss this? You really hurt me on Horizon, you know."

"Well what was I supposed to think?"

"That your friend had valid reasons for what she was doing?"

"Don't. I already got an ear bashing from Liara over that."

"Really? When?"

"After you hooked back up on Illium. She contacted me and gave me both barrels."

"You two became quite close when I was out of action."

"Yea... like I said on Horizon, she was in a bad way for a while there. When I visited her on Illium, she..." Ashley falls short of giving the full details of Liara's fall from grace.

"Yes?"

"It's not my place to say."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She really needed a friend when I visited and it was just as well I turned up when I did. If you want to know any more, you'll have to speak with Liara. Like I said, it's not my place to say."

"She said she'd done some questionable things while I was away but now you've got me worried."

"When you died it nearly destroyed her. She was searching for anything to fill that hole in her life."

"We've spoken a little about that but nothing specific."

"I've said too much already. But when we found her on Mars, the look on her face when she saw it was you? She's not that person any more, she's herself again. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Hmm. So anyway, what about you? How's your family? Are they safe?"

* * *

Liara stands working on her console, attempting to gather resources and influence where she can. She is frustrated that as a ground force combatant now, she cannot devote more time to her information duties. She is secretly glad that Samantha Traynor is picking up the slack with regard to useful information. Resources are the main contribution that Liara can make at this time; she is happy that at least she is able to contribute beyond weapons fire. Her door opens.

"Hi, Shepard."

"Hey, Liara."

"I've time to talk if you want?"

"Yea, I do."

"Oh? That sounds important."

"I was just visiting Ash. She's doing well now, should be up and about in no time."

"Good. When that... thing... picked her up like it did... goddess. It was horrible."

"Yea. Wasn't the best start to our campaign. We were talking about Horizon, clearing the air and you came up."

"Hmm?"

"Ash said you gave her a right earful over her attitude?"

"Well she needed it. Treating you like that after all you've been through. I had to. It was just a shame that she didn't contact you herself like I suggested. Maybe you could have avoided some of the bad blood."

"She also said she visited you on Illium."

Liara's eyes widen in horror.

"What happened on Illium when Ash visited?"

Liara fidgets with her fingers, not looking Verity in the eye.

"I err... I'd hit a really bad low point after discovering the Collectors were responsible for the attack on the Normandy."

"And?"

"Umm... that's it really. Ashley came along and picked me up, put me back on my feet."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on, Liara. I know you well enough to know there's something you're not telling me. Ashley was quite evasive when I asked her about this. What happened?"

"Goddess... I was hoping this would be consigned to history. I'm not proud, you know."

"Of what? Liara?"

"I..." Liara takes a deep breath. "I'd started using hallex."

"What?!"

"Only for a short time though."

"You started using hallex? Why?"

"Well... Nyxeris turned me onto it, attempting to throw me off my game no doubt. But it would be easy to just blame her for it. I couldn't cope, Shepard. I was so low. The hallex gave me something to take my mind off the loneliness and... you."

"Oh Liara. That's terrible. I know you've said before you were really low when I was gone, but I didn't realise it was that bad."

"When we spoke on the Broker's ship, I said that I wasn't sure you'd want me if you realised all that I'd done. This is one of those things. Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry. Shocked, yes. But... oh, Liara. I can't bare the thought of you being that sad and lonely."

Verity hugs Liara, both becoming quite teary.

"It was horrible, Shepard. I didn't know what to do after my work to find your murderers had ended. Once I was back in the real world just going about daily business, I realised the hole was still there and... I... goddess, it was so dark without you."

"It's okay, it's okay. We have each other again now."

"Yes. Thank the goddess, yes."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"I don't think so. I'm not trying to hide anything. It's just difficult to talk about. Ashley brought me a chocolate cake when she visited. You haven't done that in a while..."

"Your 'secret' stash isn't enough?"

"How do you know about that?" Liara asks with an annoyed tone.

"The smell from that container is unmistakable. I peeked a look when you were in the shower. Where the hell did you get Belgian chocolates from anyway?"

"I thought some had gone missing! I just put it down to eating more than I thought. Have you been dipping into my sweets?"

"Maybe the odd one..."

"Well. As it's you, I'll let it pass. Having the Broker's contacts means I have more than just political sway, you know."

"That reminds me. Guess who I bumped into on the Citadel?

"Who?"

"Yeoman Ramsbottom."

Liara's face lights up.

"Can he come back to the Normandy?" she excitedly asks.

"For his charming company? Or for his fried breakfast?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B..." Liara coyly smiles. "They were good though, weren't they? Mmm, it's so long since I've had any decent fried bread."

Liara is already beginning to salivate at the thought.

"He's posted on the SSV Naseby now."

"The lucky things." Liara pouts.

"Did you become addicted?"

"Who wouldn't? Runny yolks dripping all over the greasy bread and sausages, all washed down with a mug of milky sweet tea. Mmm, lovely."

"Not the breakfasts!"

"Oh. You mean the hallex."

"Yes, 'the hallex'."

"Ashley came along before it all went too far. I can't thank her enough for that visit."

"That's something I suppose."

Verity ponders for a moment.

"You know... Ramsbottom's ship is in for repairs, at least a week he reckons. I might be able to convince him to come visit. Maybe I could get him to look over our galley..."

"Oh, Shepard! Please try! That would be wonderful!"

Liara kisses Verity, then her face becomes serious.

"In the meantime, I'm getting a lock for my sweets box to keep grubby paws out of there."

"Spoilsport."

"Don't worry. You can have the code. I'm just aware that blabbermouth EDI will know I have it and she tells Joker everything."

Shepard and Liara cock their heads for a moment, waiting for a response from the AI. Liara's eyes narrow.

"She's still listening. I know it."


	52. Chapter 52

"I'm sorry, Shepard. By the Justicar's Code... there is only one way to save Felere."

Samara holds her pistol to her own head.

"Mother! No!" Felere cries out.

"My daughters. You were all so much stronger than I believed."

Samara feels her arm being pulled away.

"Let... go! What are you doing?"

"Returning a favour." Liara responds, loosening Samara's grip to take the pistol from her.

Samara looks to the ground, "What have you done?"

"Saved a mother from throwing her life away in front of her daughter. As much as I respect the Justicars, this cannot be right, Samara. Do you not remember the words you spoke to me all those years ago?"

"This is not the same."

"Isn't it?"

"By the Code, I must..."

"You don't need to do this, mother."

"Felere?"

"I'll stay here. Home. No matter what's become of it."

"Without a proper monastery..."

"I could have left any time. I don't need a building to honour my own code, and if the Reapers return they won't take me alive. I promise."

"Then... the Code permits you to stay, as you are. Thank you, Liara."

"Do not thank me. Just be a mother to Felere as you always wanted, as she needs."

"Eer..." Verity says. "The human is confused?"

"You said it, Shepard." James says.

Liara and Samara look at each other, the expression from Liara indicating that the incident on Thessia is not something that she has divulged with Verity.

"I owed Samara a debt from long ago, a debt which I have thankfully been permitted to repay."

* * *

"Good job, Liara. I froze when she... well, I wasn't sure it was my place with the Code and all. But what was that with Samara? When did you two meet?" Verity asks once they have returned to the Normandy.

Liara looks away and out of the window of her quarters.

"About three years ago."

"Is this another one of those 'things' you don't want to tell me?"

"Please don't, Shepard. I was at one of my lowest ebbs at that time. I had only just erm... discharged myself from hospital."

"What happened?"

"I do not really want to discuss this right now."

"But Liara..."

"Please, Shepard."

Verity cannot see Liara's face, but she can hear the tears in her voice. She places her hand on Liara's shoulder.

"Please, Liara. Don't block me out."

"Alright! Samara stopped me from killing myself on Thessia, okay? Happy now?"

Verity is truly stunned. Liara had mentioned before that she nearly gave up all hope when Verity had died, but never how close she came to following through.

"Liara... I am so sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean..."

All of Liara's misadventures come flooding back to her, a violent torrent spewing forth from the back of her mind.

"I killed a boy, Shepard. He can't have been more than fourteen and I shot him. For an OSD. His mother slapped me in the face and I let her. You know why? Because I deserved it. I'm a horrible person, Shepard. I broke a young asari merc's neck with my foot when she was prone on the floor. I could have avoided all these things if I'd really wanted to. But I didn't."

"Liara... you don't have to..."

"Don't I? You pushed me to know what I did. And now you do, do you like it? Do you still want me now?" Liara says, becoming hostile and angry.

"Liara..."

"Liara! Liara! Liara! Is that all you have to say? Liara the innocent awkward archaeologist you loved died amongst all those terrible things! There's just... me. Why did you go back for Joker without me?! Why didn't you let me come with you?!"

"Liara..."

"Oh just go if you have nothing to say but 'Liara'."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"I helped kill my own mother, Shepard. Who fired the fatal shot? I finally know the answer to that one. It doesn't damn well matter!"

"Calm down, Liara."

"Oh silly Liara is just being silly. No! I don't want to calm down!"

Liara sends her chair crashing across the room with her biotics, then freezes at what she has done. She places her face in her hands and weeps. Verity reaches out for Liara then stops herself, unsure if that might make matters worse. Liara lifts her head out of her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said those horrible things."

"Shh, it's okay. I understand. You've had a terrible time of it."

Liara holds onto Verity tightly and cries into her shoulder.

"I know now that I left that hospital too early. I just wanted to take all my rage at your death out on the galaxy. I'm still not well."

"Are you saying that you..."

"I think I still have post traumatic stress. I was in denial at the time, but now? It's my fault those people died because I was so selfish, because I was so driven to get to your murderers. That boy, Davey, I killed him for a few bits of plastic to get on side with some lowlife I didn't even know. I destroyed his mother's world, Shepard. It was awful. I watched her hugging his lifeless body, sobbing desperate tears. I did that. I made that happen because I was stupid."

"I... what do you want to do about this?"

"We can't afford the time to get me help. I need it but... there's too much at stake right now."

"You think Doctor Chakwas can help? She's not a counsellor but, well she's helped me when I needed it."

"I don't want anyone to know, Shepard."

"You know Doctor Chakwas. She's on our side, Liara."

"Yes... she's been so nice to me over the years. I don't know if I'd feel comfortable releasing my demons to her and how she might think of me."

"You need to do something. We can't have you like this. And, Liara..?"

"Yes?"

"If you'd have come to save Joker with me, neither of us would be here now."

"Oh please. I didn't mean that, Shepard. Really. Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, Liara. Anything you need."

"I should visit Ashley at Huerta Hospital and while I'm there find out if they can see me as an out patient. We visit the Citadel often enough. Maybe they can arrange for me to be seen on an ad hoc basis."

"That sounds reasonable. Doctor Michele is a friend. I think I can pull some strings there."

"They say that admitting the problem is half the battle, but it doesn't feel like that right now."

"You've kept it together for so long, Liara. Was it meeting Samara that... you know...?"

"Probably. Oh I don't know. It's all been bottled up for what feels like a life time. When we got back together after taking down the Shadow Broker, I thought it had all gone away. But that was probably more hope than reality. I am sorry, Shepard. Really I am."

"There's no need to apologise, but I want you to know this: I love you. I want you. There's nothing that's going to change that. Please remember that."

"I know... I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"If you feel the need to let anything out, I'm here. Whether to talk, or cry, or fling furniture across the room, or bash your fists against my chest, I'm here. Just don't let it fester. In the meantime, I'm taking you off active duty. I don't need to explain why, do I?"

"No..." Liara replies feebly.

"If you feel you can, I'd like you to keep up your work gathering resources and information for the fight, but I can't have you in the field like this."

"No... I understand."

* * *

Ashley explains to Liara about her sister and the terrible news of her husband's death. Then continues on, talking about being brought up with her three sisters, her kindly father and joining the military.

"Are you okay, Liara? I seem to be doing all the talking here. It's like you're not even here."

"What? Oh. I am sorry, Ashley. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Yea, the Reaper war's enough to take it out of anyone."

"It's not that..."

"What's up? You've got that serious look again."

"Yes. Exactly."

"Liara?"

"I took it all out on Verity. We'd been helping Samara the Justicar and it all just came flooding back. I said some horrible things to Verity."

"I thought you'd resolved all that."

"So did I. I was stupid to think it'd all just go away. I didn't come here only to visit you. I'm... goddess... I'm going to get counselling here for a while."

"Counselling?"

"Yes. You saw me when I escaped that secure hospital, Ash. I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready."

Ashley sits up a little then winces.

"Little help, Liara? I'm trying to get up to hug you but... this is painful!"

Liara gets up from her chair and hugs Ashley.

"Ow, ow, ow! That's enough."

"Oh sorry."

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Well I'd better go, my first session is soon. I hope my counsellor is better than the one at that other hospital."

"Who are you seeing? I've had a few sessions with an asari specialist. She's been good. Helped me a lot, and not just with what happened on Mars."

"Fenaris I think her name is."

"Yea, that's her. Good. She doesn't mind if you get angry or whatever, let's you work through it in your own time."

"Sorry I wasn't a better visitor, Ashley."

"Don't worry about it. You just get well, Liara. Oh..."

"What?"

"Did you bring these chocolates for me or you?"

"Oh. Are they all gone? Sorry, I didn't even notice."

"No worries. You like them more than I do anyway."

A naughty smile comes across Ashley's face.

"Arbuckle."

"Hotlips Horror."

"Hahaha! A new one, eh? When I'm out of here and back on my feet, I'm so going to kick your ass, T'Soni."

"You can try."

"Ooooh, a challenge!"

"Oh, I meant to ask. Have you heard from Sha'li and her family? Are they safe?"

The smile drops from Ashley's face.

"Sha'li is safe."

"What about her mother and Auntie Mo?"

"Killed." Ashley responds, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Ashley, I'm so sorry. Where's Sha'li?"

"They were on Illium when... she's on her way to the Citadel now. An Alliance cruiser found the shuttle they escaped on drifting in space. Never thought I'd say it, but thank god for Conrad Verner. Apparently he found her, lost, just wandering around alone and took her with the rest of the orphans. The guy's a damn hero in my book."

"She must be devastated. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Thanks, Liara, but it's a bit raw right now. Anyway, you've got enough on your plate. Damn this war!"


	53. Chapter 53

Now back on her feet and the latest in the Spectre ranks, Ashley approaches the information desk at the refugee docking area of the Citadel.

"Hi there, I was hoping you could help me."

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander?"

With her ordination into the Spectres, all the Citadel officials seem to know her now. Ashley secretly enjoys the reverence she receives after brushing off years of the Williams' curse.

"I've been waiting for a Conrad Verner to arrive. Can you see if he's here yet, please?"

"Let me just look at our records. Verner... Verner... Ah, Conrad Verner. Yes, he arrived yesterday. With a group of children in tow. Shall I send someone to find him for you, Lieutenant Commander?"

"No, that's okay thanks. I'll go take a look myself."

Ashley and Liara wander through the docking area. Most frequenting this area have terrible, desperate looks on their faces, some recalling their personal tragedies with fellow refugees. Others look longingly at the memory wall that houses images of those lost to the war, some images asking if the person in question has been seen. They wander a little further in to see a group of small children gathered around an adult figure, they are mostly asari but with the odd turian or human. The adult is quite animated, pulling silly faces, striking funny poses, laughing, causing giggles and hilarity from all the children. All except one. One asari child stands on the periphery of the group with a sad look on her face. Until she sees Ashley and Liara.

"Auntie Ashley!" she shouts, then runs to Ashley who scoops her up and hugs her.

"Oh, baby. You can say my name right! And goodness, you've grown!"

Conrad stands and walks over.

"You know this lady, Li?" he asks.

Sha'li turns her head to him and animatedly nods with a smile.

"Hey, Conrad." Ashley says.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Oh. You don't remember me?"

"I know you. I've seen the vids. You're the second human Spectre. An honour, Lieutentant Commander. But, have we met before? I think I'd remember meeting a beautiful woman such as you."

Liara smirks and raises her eyebrows at Ashley, then casually steps next to her to give a nudge in the ribs with her elbow.

"Liara! Pack it in!" she hisses quietly, then speaks to Conrad. "We met on the Citadel a few years ago? With Commander Shepard?"

Conrad's mouth drops open.

"That was you? Wow. You look so... different. I remember you, though." he directs towards Liara. "We met again on Illium a while back. You laughed at me!"

"Yes... Sorry about that. So how are you, Conrad? I see you got the children off Illium safely."

"Yea. I found little Li there wandering around in the chaos. When I found out she'd lost her mom, I took her back to the orphanage. You were wandering all alone, weren't you, Li?"

"Conrad helped me." Sha'li says.

Ashley places Sha'li back on the ground and steps up to Conrad, grabs his lapels and pulls him in to give a big kiss on either cheek then a big hug.

"That's for helping Sha'li, Conrad. I can't thank you enough."

Conrad's cheeks turn a deep red and he coyly taps his feet around.

"Weeell..." he says, "I couldn't just leave her there like that. It's no more than anyone else would have done."

"If only that were true, Conrad." Liara says cynically.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile, Li. You're glad to see your Auntie Ashley, eh?" Conrad smiles at Sha'li.

Sha'li nods, now leaning against Ashley's leg.

"What are you going to do now, Conrad? You've got a lot of kids to look after here."

"I know! I'm not sure, really. Adoption agencies would be the best thing but right now? The ones still able to operate are swamped. I spent all the credits I had left getting this gang off Illium so I can't just get some new accommodation for everyone. Citadel authorities have said they can help but with all that's going on, it might be a while yet."

"Well if you need one taking off your hands for a while, I'm sure Sha'li would like to visit the Normandy. Would you like that, Li?"

"Yes, please! Is the funny krogan man still there?"

"Wrex? No. At least... I don't think so. Liara?"

"No. You've just missed him. He's returned to Tachunka now."

"Aww."

"But Shepard and Garrus are there. Do you remember Shepard and Garrus?" Liara asks, bent slightly with her hands on her knees.

"The spiky blonde haired lady and the big turian?"

"Yes. That's right. They'd love to see you again too; and the nice doctor who saw you."

"Anyway. Conrad. I'll ask around with the Council and ambassadors. See if I can get things moving for you."

"Really? That'd be great. I mean, I'll miss all these little guys but they need a proper home. Anything you can do, I'd really appreciate it."

Sha'li tugs on Ashley's tunic, her face now returning to sadness.

"Mummy and Auntie Mo..." Then she sniffs deeply and shakily. "The nasty monsters..." She says no more but wipes the tears forming in her eyes with the back of her hand.

Ashley picks her up again to hug her. Sha'li buries her head into Ashley's shoulder to cry as her surrogate aunt pats her back to comfort her.

"I know, honey, I know."

"Will you be my mummy?"

Ashley half concedes, not knowing what else she could say, "We'll see, baby. We'll see."

"Conrad." Liara says with some concern, gesturing that they get some distance from young ears. "Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

They walk a few steps away from the group.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm sure you've done all you can for them, but have you had them looked over by medical staff?"

"They're all fine. A few bumps and bruises but nothing major."

"I don't mean the physical effects. This kind of thing can break young minds, particularly if they saw the terrible events."

"Oh. I see. Gosh, I hadn't even thought of that. I've just been trying to keep spirits up by being goofy with them, but... you're right. Damn, I'm dumb sometimes."

"Don't worry, this is all new to everyone. I'll see if Doctor Michele can send a paediatric team up."

"Thanks, Miss...?"

"T'Soni."

"Thanks, Miss T'Soni."

* * *

With her new found Spectre influence, Ashley makes enquiries on behalf of Conrad to re-house the children with a view for adoption when possible. She feels it is the least she can do after he saved Sha'li from a terrible fate, not that she has no regard for the other children. It feels good to do something positive in these terrible times. She heads to the Presidium commons to meet Liara for lunch after a productive meeting with diplomats.

"Soooo. Conrad Verner, eh?" Liara says.

"Yea. He's not so bad. Well his heart's in the right place anyway."

"Yes. His heart..." Liara grins.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Out with it. Before I beat it out of you, T'Soni."

"You seem to have his heart, Ash, and there's worse places that you could find..."

"Ah no. No. No way. Anyway, he's not my type."

"You don't have a 'type'. That would require some experience."

Ashley's jaw drops at the insinuation.

"I have dated people before, you know. I've had boyfriends and... well I've had boyfriends."

"I didn't mean that you were 'inexperienced', but when was the last time you dated anyone, Ash?"

"That's none of your damn business, T'Soni!"

"Oh come on, Ash. Take him for a drink. You're not obliged to do anything beyond that. I just think it would be nice for you to spend some time with a caring man who appreciates you. Get back in the game, as it were."

"Nuh-uh. No way. End of conversation. The guy's a dork."

"I thought he was your hero?"

Ashley just stares a searing stare at Liara.

"Okay then. It's your call..." Liara assesses the stare, but decides to risk it anyway. "Yummy Mummy."

Ashley stands up, open mouthed with mocked rage.

"You evil cow! That's it. I'm definitely not talking to you any more." she says, then repositions her chair noisily and sits amidst huffs and puffs.

"Well this will be an interesting lunch then. Well I'll just do my thinking out loud then. Hmmm, 'Mrs Ashley Verner', it has quite a ring to it."

"Don't push it, fatty. And we're not going Dutch on this lunch if you're going to eat half the menu."

Verity gives General Septimus the news about the weapons supply for C-Sec and sees the pair sitting together. She goes over to them once her business is concluded.

"Hey, guys. Room for one more?"

"Hey, Shepard. Sure. Save me from your evil girlfriend. Please!"

"Don't you two ever let up?"

"Conrad fancies Ashley." Liara says with glee as Verity sits.

Ashley playfully punches her in the upper arm.

"Ashley! That hurt!" Liara says, rubbing her now dead arm.

"It was supposed to."

"Now, now, children. Play nice. So are you going to see him?"

"No, I am not going to 'see him'. Man, you two. Really!"

"You know, there's worse places..."

"Agh! I know! Now shut the hell up and decide what you want to eat."

"Does the lady protest too much you think, Liara?"

"No." Ashley replies. "The 'lady' thinks that Conrad is a dork. End of story. Now drop it. Both of you."

* * *

With the last of the children now housed, Conrad stands alone in the refugee area, once again looking himself like a lost child. A man sidles up to him.

"Hey, buddy." the man says.

"Hi there!" Conrad responds.

"Your kids been taken into care?"

"Yea. Well, no. They're... well it's complicated."

"Everything always is where the Council's concerned, isn't it?"

"Eer... yea. I suppose. But I think it's all okay now."

"You know... there are alternatives to the Council."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"There's other organizations that want to help people like you: strong, upstanding humans who want to make a difference."

"Well that's me to a tee! I even helped Commander Shepard one time. We broke up a Red Sand ring for Cerberus."

"Cerberus, you say..? Well what a coincidence..."


	54. Chapter 54

"I saw your message of condolences to the family of a squad member from Haestrom, Tali. The words were most considerate. I think you are ideal for this."

"But this is in person. I don't know if I can."

"The admirals have faith in you. I have faith in you. Even if you cannot see it yourself."

"Faith to do their dirty work..."

"Tali! The other admirals are co-ordinating the rebuilding of our world. And as an admiral, this is your duty."

"I'm sorry, Auntie Raan. You're right. Well, I'd better get to it."

Tali enters a small interview room where a young quarian sits, just old enough to have his first environmental suit. He stands out of respect for someone with such a position in the fleet.

"Hello, Admiral. Has father taken back the home world yet? He said I could help choose where we are going to live."

"No. No, he hasn't, Jona."

"Where is he?"

"I've... I've got some bad news, Jona. I'm really sorry but he didn't make it back."

He sits back down again.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He wanted you to know, he made it to the home world, he made it to Rannoch and set foot on the land of our ancestors."

"But..."

"I know, Jona. I'm sorry. He sacrificed himself so others may yet live on the home world."

"So he's... dead? Was it the geth?"

"Yes. Your father died protecting General Zaal'Koris from them, he was very brave. You should be proud."

As with all quarians, Tali has picked up the subtle nuances that give emotion away, being unable to see clearly the faces of her own species. The young quarian is evidently upset and even angry. She sits in the chair next to him.

"The geth killed my mother and now my father. I hate them!"

"Jona... the geth are our allies now. They cast off the Reapers and are even helping to fight them. They're helping us rebuild our world."

"I don't care! They killed my family! I don't want to share our world with those... those... bastards!"

"Jona!"

Jona puts his visor into his folded arms on the table and shudders with tears.

"I know you're upset and angry right now, but we can't carry on fighting with them. That's what caused all the problems in the first place. Do you understand?"

"I don't want to understand. I want my father. I want my mother..."

Tali is aware she is supposed to be comforting this poor boy but she also does not want him to harbour bitterness.

"I know, Jona, I know..." Tali says putting her arm around the boy.

"Why don't you hate them? They killed your father too."

"They were just machines then, there was nothing to hate. Now? They're not the same any more. One of them even became my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. His name was Legion. He was as brave and honourable as anyone in the fleet."

"Was he?"

"Yes. He... well, like your father, he sacrificed himself so his family could live on."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Jona says, hearing the sadness in Tali's voice.

"That's okay, Jona. But please, I'm not saying that you have to be friends with the geth, but we need to work together. I suppose, really, this is their home too. This is where they came from, just like us. You see?"

"I guess..."

"Well. Your aunt's ship is helping move supplies but as soon as she's able, she's going to collect you so you can live with her. Maybe she'll let you help pick out a nice spot for your new home. But I am sorry about your father, Jona."

Tali pulls him in a little to give a comforting squeeze then stands.

"I have to get back to work, Jona. Admiral Raan will look after you until your aunt arrives, okay?"

Jona just nods. Tali leaves the room and Raan is still waiting for her.

"Tali?" she says, seeing that she is upset. "Are you alright?"

Tali moves straight into a hug with her aunt, remembering the last words of Legion and the implications of his final sacrifice. The moment he had discovered what it really means to be alive, he was willing to sacrifice it all for others. Indeed, he did have a soul equal to any organic.

* * *

"Hey, Liara." Tali says.

"Tali. Good to see you. I'm so glad you decided to join the Normandy."

"It's good to be back. It's like a home from home."

"Oh. There was some data I thought might interest you. About Legion."

"What kind of data?"

"Just... well it gives an insight into him beyond the geth. I thought it might help."

Liara passes Tali a datapad and the young quarian sits on the edge of Liara's bed to read it. She is astounded and moved by the contents. His playful but competitive gaming side, that he seemed to have wanted to contribute to the Eden Prime charity fund to make some kind of reparation, his inquisitive nature when he looked into love through a role playing game, it all moves her. Even before the Reaper code, this was a sentient being discovering himself and wanting to know more about the universe around him beyond collecting data.

"Oh Legion..." Tali says.

"Are you okay, Tali?"

"Yes. I never would have guessed."

"I thought you'd be interested."

"And you're right. It has helped. Thank you for this, Liara. You know, Shepard was right."

"Oh?"

"She tried to tell me long ago that Legion was more than the sum of his programs, but I doubted her. I was so tied up in getting the home world back I didn't even consider the... well... 'feelings' of the geth, what they wanted. They just want to live out their existence like any other species."

"Makes you wonder though, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Reapers. What _do_ they think? What do they want? They must have justified their actions to themselves somehow. Is there some greater cause we don't know of?"

"Don't, Liara. This is complicated enough as it is."

Liara laughs.

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said to Verity when she mused the same thing about the Reapers."

Tali sighs.

"Life, the universe and everything, what does it all mean?"

"Forty-Two."

"What?"

"It's just something Joker once said. I still don't know what it means."

"Somehow, Liara... I doubt Joker has the answer to life."

* * *

"Calibrating, Garrus?" Tali asks as she enters the cannon battery.

"Just a second." he replies, deep in his work. "There we go. Perfect. Sorry. You need something, Tali?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my friends?"

"Oh. I didn't mean..."

"That's okay."

"So. Admiral Tali'Zorah, eh? Should I salute?"

"If you want to, I won't stop you."

"Well you deserve it. I doubt anyone has done more for the quarian fleet than you have."

"I don't know about that..." Tali says, assessing Garrus' console. "Really, Garrus? Is that your calculations?"

"What?"

"Oh get out of the way. Amateur."

Tali playfully elbows Garrus out of the way and furiously types away on the console then stands back.

"There. Increase in efficiency of point seven percent."

"That can't be right. Let me see that."

"You doubt a quarian on their mathematics? The numbers don't lie, Garrus."

"You're my kind of woman, Tali."

"Keep it up, Garrus, and all this flattery might get you somewhere."


	55. Chapter 55

"Thane's in the hospital, Miranda, you should really go and see him. I don't think he has long. Look, I'm going there now, come with me."

"I'm not good with hospitals."

"But you rebuilt my corpse for Cerberus? Anyway, I thought you two were, you know, close."

"It wasn't that serious, really."

"Now you're just making excuses."

Verity has met Miranda on the Citadel. The former Cerberus operative has had disturbing news about her sister and suspects her father or the Illusive man, or possibly both, are involved. All she knows is that there has been no communication from her sister for some time now.

"I've got my sister to worry about. I don't have time for such indulgences."

"Miranda!"

"What? My sister means everything to me."

"I seem to remember you said something like this when I was having trouble with Liara. You can't just..."

"He was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. Screw Kai Leng, the slippery bastard."

"I'm sure Thane would love to see you, Miranda. Come on, come with me. It might be your last chance."

"I don't want to watch him die, Shepard." Miranda says, the pain evident on her face.

"You don't have to be there until he dies. Just pop in and make your peace with him. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"What if his son's there? I'd feel like I was intruding."

"Make all the excuses you want, Miranda, but I'm going there now. If you're coming now, great. If not now, well... make some time. Please. For Thane."

"I promise that I'll try."

"Just don't leave it too late to say goodbye."

* * *

"Commander. We need to talk before you ship out. Things got pretty crazy. I'm trying to go over everything in my head, make sense of it. When Udina made me a Spectre, I thought it was a chance to do something good." Ashley says as Verity makes her way back to the Normandy.

"We stopped Udina and got to walk away. That's the important part."

"I can't believe he's responsible for all of it. Was he indoctrinated?"

"It's hard to say."

"How do you fight something that can worm its way into your head?"

"I don't know. But we don't have a choice."

"No, we don't. I also wanted to tell you, Hackett offered me a position on his team."

"Would you consider riding this out with the Normandy?"

"You're serious?"

"We need the best, Ash. And what's the Normandy without the girl squad?"

"Okay, Commander. I'm in. Just not sure what to tell Hackett. 'Sorry, sir, but the girl squad needs me'?"

"Hm. Not sure I'd put it quite like that, but Liara will be pleased. She could do with some good news."

"Yea. We spoke when she visited me in hospital. She's still having a tough time, huh?"

"Yea. Anyway, grab your gear and meet me aboard the Normandy."

"I'll do that."

"And Williams?"

_Williams? _Ashley thinks. Shepard doesn't normally go so official with her.

"Yea?"

"Keep your gun pointed at the Reapers."

"Will do, Commander." Ashley replies with a salute and a smile.

"So all your doubts about me have been allayed now?"

"Yea. Sorry about all that. When I saw you come through that door, with all the Cerberus forces around, I put two and two together..."

"And got five."

"Yea..."

"You know, though, I think the Normandy's toilets need a damn good scrubbing. Make sure you bring your toothbrush."

"Shepard! You're a real jerk."

"You're a real jerk...?"

"Ma'am."

"Better. So come on. Let's get the girls back together. Liara's got a stash of chocolate that needs liberating. I think we should celebrate. And this time, we should bring Tali into the fold. She can't join in the chocolate, but I think it's high time she joined in the ribbing."

"Tali's with you? Wow, it really is like old times. The Quarian Quirk, heh. She knows about that, right?"

"I'd say there's a good chance she's about to."

* * *

"Quirk? Quirk?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Tali, you are a bit quirky." Ashley says.

"Why do you all get nice names?"

"We formed the squad."

"I'm not sure I want to be part of your little club if I've got to have that name."

"Well I suggested Quarian Queen originally..." Liara says, trying to distance herself from the less flattering name.

"Yes! See? That's a nice name. I'll have that one."

"Okay, okay. You can have that as your official name, but I'm still going to use Quarian Quirk. Among others..."

"Like what?"

"Ashley..." Verity admonishes.

"What? What's wrong with Ass-ass-inator?"

If her face were visible, they would see Tali's open mouthed disbelief.

"What's wrong with my... backside?"

"Nothing..." Ashley responds. "It's just..."

"What?"

"Huge!" she laughs.

"That's not my fault! Female quarians just have... generous proportions. Anyway, Garrus seems to like it. I've caught him looking sometimes when I was working on the lower panels."

"Ooooh!" Ashley says. "Garrus eh? You are a dark horse, Tali. Anything to tell?"

"No! Not sure I'd tell you if there was anyway."

"Aw, no fair! Commander?"

"I can't order her to tell us, Ash. Though I think in the spirit of the girl squad, Tali, you should share your conquests. God knows, Ashley doesn't have any to..."

"Hey! This isn't about me."

"Unless we include Conrad Verner." Liara joins.

"Oh? Who's the dark horse now, Ashley?"

"Agh! There's nothing going on with that buffoon. He just seemed to like my new look."

"Yes. Your new look. I meant to mention that."

"This had better be nice, Quirk."

"Is there a Whore Corps now in the Alliance?"

"Tsk. At least Shepard said 'Escort' when she made that joke."

"But anyway, you do look nice with your hair down. You have a sultry look about you. Not surprised Conrad took an interest. So are you going to..."

"No! I am not 'going to...'! Jeez. A woman can just look nice for herself, can't she?"

Liara puts her arms around Ashley and Tali.

"Well I think it's just wonderful that we're all back together again. With the girl squad in play? The Reapers and Cerberus don't stand a chance. And you needed a replacement while I get myself sorted out. Tali's the perfect choice."

"Thank you, Liara. Good to see some of you are still civilised."

"Oh, what about sexbot?" Ashley says.

"EDI? What about her?" Verity asks.

"Would she be up for this?"

"With her sense of humour? Without being able to feel bad about it, she'd rip us all to shreds."

"Sounds like Ashley..."

"Gee thanks, Ass."

Liara peers at Tali's visor.

"Faceless Fear?"

"Too far, T'Soni." Tali responds, then folds her arms and huffs.

"Oh... sorry... I didn't mean to..." Liara squirms.

"Gotcha!"

"You absolute horror, Tali."

"Well she fits right in then!" Verity exclaims.

"And you can shut up, as well. Right! Everyone out! I have work to do. Starting with setting up a re-supply of my chocolate, you greedy pyjaks."

"Can you get dextro compatible, Liara?"

"For you, Tali? Of course."

"Great. Garrus and me need the occasional treat too."

"What you going to do, Quirk? Smear it on your body for him to lick off?" Ashley says.

"With my suit, that would be impractical."

"Then you'll just have to lick it off him then."

"Oh shut up, Whore Corps."

"Hey! That one is not sticking, not if I've got anything to say about it."

Verity hangs back to speak with Liara.

"You seem much happier, Liara."

"Yes. Meeting dad really helped put things into perspective, and we got some asari commandos to boot. Thanks for pushing me there. And the counselling isn't as bad as I thought it might be."

"Good. I hate seeing you so unhappy."

"You only want me for my chocolate." Liara teases.

"Talking of which, that wasn't a bad suggestion from Ashley..."

"Maybe later?" Liara says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Oh. The Eclipse Sisters that dad arranged for us?"

"Yes?"

"They need transportation and asked for us for help and it turns out we're headed their way."

"Well good. We've enough room for a squad of commandos for a short journey."

"Yes."

"Is there something else?"

"Well. I've had a look at their files."

"Come on, Liara, spit it out."

"Elnora is their commander."

"Little Elnora the mercenary?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Not sure how I feel about that. I should have known she was the murderer back then; you don't wear the uniform if you haven't killed for Eclipse. She said she hadn't killed anyone and just pretended, bah! The uniform should have told me she was lying."

"Yes, they are usually quite strict about that."

"Usually?"

"Jona made an exception for me, but that's another story."

"You were an Eclipse Sister? When was this?"

"Oh in my early investigations into what turned out to be the Collectors. I wasn't really a member, but Jona thought it best if I looked the part."

"Aria, Zaeed, Vido, Jona, is there anyone you don't know in the galaxy? One day, Doctor T'Soni, you're going to have to fill me in on exactly what you did during my absence."

"To be honest, I'm not sure that I'd want to. They were some of my darkest times and I'm not proud of a lot of my actions then. That particular event with the Sisters did not go well."

"I don't mean to pry, I'm just interested. I need something to help fill that two year void when I was gone. I like hearing about what you were doing. Well, the parts that weren't so sad for you anyway."

"In time, Shepard, in time."

"So. Elnora. What do we think?"

"Well they all have questionable pasts, so is Elnora so different?"

"No, I suppose not. It all depends on her really and whether she can control herself."

"I was sad to hear about Wasea though."

"That crazy captain at the commercial space port on Illium? You knew her too?"

"Yes. Like I said, maybe I'll explain one day, but she was actually quite nice when I knew her."

"You do know that she was doing her damndest to kill me?"

"Well nobody's perfect. Look at me!"

"To me, Liara, you _are_ perfection."

"Flatterer. Now get out, I need to work."

"Yes, ma'am!"


	56. Chapter 56

Verity is waiting by the air lock when it opens. The asari commandos chatting noisily file onto the ship to head to the shuttle bay, with a familiar face bringing up the rear.

"Well, well, well." Verity says. "Little Elnora. You really did play the innocent little girl, didn't you?"

"Oh please, Commander. I didn't fire my weapon once!" she says, all sweetness and light until her face drops into deadly seriousness. "Sucker." Then she continues down the way.

"Hey!" Verity shouts after her. "This is my ship. Remember that."

"Sour grapes, Commander? Come on, that was ages ago now. Anyway, we're doing you a favour here. Well, in all honesty, we're doing Matriarch Aethyta a favour. If it was just you? Well, tsk..." Elnora retorts then attempts to walk away.

"You know... Detective Anaya will still be looking for you. Hey, Joker?" Verity shouts down towards the cock put. "We got time to hit Illium on the way?"

"I'm sure we could make a diversion, Commander." he shouts back, playing along.

"You wouldn't!"

"If we didn't need the support, damn right I would. Besides, Illium's under Reaper control now. That volus merchant you murdered had done nothing to you."

"I needed to earn my uniform. It would have only been some other son of a bitch if not him. Besides, him and that Pitne For sold us bad red sand."

"Which you then proceeded to pump into poor Niftu Cal. If we weren't there, he would have wandered into Wasea's lair to his death."

"That was soooo funny! He really thought he was some kind of biotic god. His rantings were hilarious. 'Like a – psshhht – reaping wind!' Ha!"

"So you haven't changed anyway."

Elnora holds out her hand.

"Okay, okay. No hard feelings?"

"I can put aside our differences for the war."

The two shake hands and Elnora heads to the shuttle bay to join her squad but Verity cannot resist the last word.

"But I'm watching you!"

Liara has been observing this exchange.

"You couldn't resist could you?"

"Well I need to exert my authority, let her know who's in charge around here."

"But did you have to be so... confrontational?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But it cleared the air in the end, didn't it? Mercs only understand authority through an iron fist."

"Hmm."

"Well I'd better go down there, make sure James is alright with all those blue beauties."

Liara raises an disapproving eyebrow.

Verity sees this look and holds her hands up in submission, "His words. Not mine."

"I suppose there's no harm in looking."

"If I wanted to do that, I could go to the Purgatory bar any time."

"Yes. You've been doing that as well."

"That was just to organize things with Aria."

"Knowing what you think about Aria, is that somehow better?"

"I... we just... the mercenaries..." Verity says, fumbling and becoming quite red.

"Ha! I'm only pulling your leg. Go on. Get down there and make sure they're settled in alright."

* * *

"Me and the Commander? Oh yea, we get into scrapes all the time!" James brags with some of the Eclipse girls around him as he does chin-ups. Cortez looks on, evidently amused.

"Yea, not as many scrapes as you caused on the Kodiak when you crashed it on Mars." Verity interjects to deflate him as she arrives in the bay.

"Hey, Shepard. I was just explaining..."

"I'm sure you were. Don't you have any work to do?"

He drops from the bar he has been using and covers his mouth to whisper to Verity.

"Come on, Lola. You're cramping my style here."

"This isn't your personal harem, James!"

Some of the mercs hear Verity and laugh.

"But look at them! As much as I love Esteban's company down here, he can't compete with these girls."

"You're hurting my feelings, Mister Vega." Steve says.

"You know I only have eyes for you."

"Yea, yea. Just keep doing the chin-ups."

"The gun show wasn't for your benefit, Esteban."

Elnora begins organising the mercs, sorting out sleeping arrangements, rations distribution and equipment checks. She is actually good in command and the girls all seem to respect her authority. Verity is quite impressed. Once they are organised, she goes to speak with Elnora.

"Isn't this all a bit over the top? We'll be there in a couple of days."

"Some of these girls haven't slept or eaten properly in over forty-eight hours. And I'm not sure even what weapons we still have functional. I want my squad fresh and ready for action for whatever hell we're going into."

"Fair enough, and it's good to hear you know what you're letting yourself in for."

"Look, Commander. You obviously still have some kind of beef with me but please, I need to make sure we're organised. Is there something particular you want?"

"No, no. But I will say, as one commander to another, you seem to know what you're doing."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"How did you become commander so quickly anyway?"

"The chain moves quickly in merc groups. People die often, especially now. I was the most senior when the last commander died, so now I command the group. Which reminds me. Thanks for offing Wasea, she was a pain in the ass, all hoity toity and that voice... ugh! Good job, Commander."

"I can't accept thanks for that. It was her or me. I had no choice."

"Either way, I'm glad you're the one who came out on top."

"Well I'll leave you to it. Oh. And I'll make some other arrangements for Lieutenant Vega."

"He's no trouble, Commander. He's quite cute, if you like that kind of thing. Some of the girls seem quite taken by him and his muscles."

"Yea, exactly. That was my worry. I'll have him set up on the crew deck. Pack your things, James, you're moving!"

"What about Esteban?" James protests.

"Somehow, I don't think I have quite the same worries with Steve."

"Oh I don't know." Cortez says. "They're not actually women and they are easy on the eye."

"Okay. Both of you, up to the crew deck."

"I was only joking, Commander."

"Oh no." James says. "If I'm going, you're going."

James mutters Spanish expletives under his breath as he folds up his cot.

* * *

With Elnora now aboard, Verity is reminded of Anaya and wonders if she got off Illium alright, unaware of her new venture. While Anaya has not memorised the Code fully like Samara and her fellow Justicars, she has exhibited enough dedication and knowledge to be allowed Novice status. She will not yet be unleashed onto the galaxy alone but has become Samara's initiate, following her and learning the practical applications of the Code. They have found a remote mixed species colony and assisted in taking out Reaper ground forces, now assisting with evacuation.

"Get that equipment moving! We've got reports of incoming Reapers!" Anaya shouts at a group of port workers.

"Who are these people?" one asks of another.

An asari answers for her colleague, ensuring Anaya does not hear, "They're Justicars. And let me tell you, if they find out about this gear, there'll be trouble."

"They can't just come in here throwing their weight around."

"Yes they can. And they will, believe me. Now just shut up and keep the cargo moving. Look out!"

A crate falls off the hover platform, the contents spilling over the dock; weapons, drugs and tech. Anaya rushes over to initially help but then sees the contents.

"What's all this then?"

"Shit." one of the workers says, exposing his guilt, right before his head pops.

"Who else knew?" Samara shouts from an upper level from where she has been watching, her pistol in hand.

Anaya is taken aback by how quickly Samara has judged and executed this worker. She has read the Code and absorbed her duty, but to see it in brutal action worries her. Despite this, she unlocks and readies her rifle.

"You!" she shouts at the asari. "Who's responsible for this?"

"I suppose we all are. But you can't just kill us all for small time smuggling. You came here to help us!" she replies, desperately hoping for mercy in these circumstances.

"I'm sorry." Anaya says quietly, then mows the group down with weapons fire. The job done, she returns her weapon to her back and sits on the ground.

Samara jumps from the upper level and floats down with her usual elegant style.

"Well done, Anaya. I know this cannot have been easy for you."

"They were only smuggling. This feels wrong. We were supposed to be here to help them."

"And into which hands were the weapons destined? Which poor wretches would have had their lives ruined by the narcotics? Whose money were they taking by trading in the stolen tech? You have helped many by this action."

"I know, but... these guys, they were just trying to make a few extra credits."

"At the expense of others. It is admirable that you value life so highly, but if you truly wish to follow the Code you must put aside personal feelings and arbitrary morality."

Two port security officers rush onto the scene with their weapons ready.

"It seems our work may not be completed." Samara says coolly.

"Stand down!" an asari official shouts from the port offices, now rushing down the stairs.

The two officers look to her, confused, but wait for her to arrive before proceeding. Samara just paces back and forth, waiting to see if further justice needs to be meted out. The asari official arrives at the officers and with a few words they leave, then she heads to Samara's position.

"Thank you." Samara says. "I think there has been enough bloodshed for today. I would not wish to kill your officers for doing their duty, though if they had attempted to apprehend us, the Code would demand their deaths."

"Just go. Please. Things are bad enough without all this. You Justicars are outmoded with your brutal form of justice."

"As a fellow asari, I am disappointed to hear you say that. But we will comply. Come Anaya, let us continue to search for those who need our help. There are further communities on this planet that may be in need our services."

Anaya makes apologetic facial expressions to the official as she stands then joins Samara to head to their shuttle. Anaya shuts the doors then sits next to Samara in the co-pilot's chair.

"I don't know if I can do this, Samara."

"But you did well today. You punished the smugglers without pause. I purposefully waited to see your actions. We will meditate and pray upon their souls before resting tonight."

"But the security officers, you would have killed them for protecting their own."

"It is always difficult, Anaya. When it is no longer difficult, then you are just a killer. I mourn every life I must take."

"Isn't that soul destroying?"

"I will admit, my conscious is sometimes pricked but I take solace from the Code. There is only the Code. Try to understand that and it will become easier."

"But in these circumstances, where there's already a security force, are we necessary? Shouldn't we be going to places where there is no-one to protect the innocent?"

"Please, cast your doubts aside. If you hesitate, then evil will prevail."

"I just don't know if I can work with such absolutes."

"I will be honest, Anaya. As my initiate, I am to judge if you are able to follow the Code without doubt. If you continue to think in this way, I will be forced to renounce your status as Justicar. I would not flinch in this duty, though I would prefer not to. Contemplate what I have said. After resting, see then how you view the day's events."

"Fair enough. I have to say though, Samara, I'm glad you're my mentor in all this. You still have your empathy and are patient with me."

"We are friends as well as Justicar sisters, are we not?"

"Yes. I like to think so. I'm glad you agree."

"Good. Our closeness could be viewed as an obstacle but if it helps you to understand your duty more readily, perhaps it is for the best. There," she says, pointing out of the window, "an ideal spot to set up camp."

Samara lands the craft in a lush valley with a natural landing area next to a small waterfall. They set up their cooking equipment, eat their meal and get out their sleeping bags.

"This climate is quite temperate. I am glad we can sleep under the stars. I enjoy looking out into the great expanse of the galaxy. But first, we must meditate."

The pair sit cross legged to consider the day's events, though Anaya's thoughts wander to things other than her duty. Throughout their new found companionship, even from the day Samara returned to her station on Illium, she feels there has been more to her interest in herself beyond duty and the Justicars. But she wonders if that is just wishful thinking. Anaya has been alone for so long.

The morning comes. Anaya wakes and looks to Samara's empty sleeping bag, then around herself to see if she is anywhere to be seen. She surprises herself with a sharp intake of breath when Samara comes into her view. The elegant Justicar is showering in the waterfall, naked, beautiful and unaware of the eyes on her. Anaya just watches Samara cleaning her toned body, allowing her thoughts to wander into potentially dangerous areas. Seeing that her mentor is about done, she returns to laying in a sleeping position so as not to expose her voyeurism. Hearing Samara approach, Anaya pretends to wake and looks to her, the cold water making the tips of her breasts proud.

"The waterfall is most refreshing. I would recommend taking advantage of such a wonderful gift from the goddess." Samara says as she sits on the ground, leaning back onto her hands to let the morning sun dry her.

"Eerr... maybe later." she responds. She would be embarrassed to be naked in front of Samara, beyond normal modesty.

"A Justicar does not know when such opportunities will present themselves. Does your modesty prevent you?"

"Oh. Err... I suppose so. You're really relaxed about your body, Samara, though to be honest, with a body like that you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ignoring Anaya's suggestion, Samara talks on.

"Many years ago, I had to flee my camp in such a state. I fought mercenaries through dense forests with only my biotics to protect me."

"Ha! That must have been interesting for the mercs!"

"They did shout lewd obscenities, that if I surrendered they would let me go for a 'price'. Unfortunately for them, that only served to strengthen my resolve."

"What a way to go!"

Made more comfortable by Samara's relaxed attitude, Anaya gets out of her sleeping back and heads to the waterfall. She enters the natural shower still in her underwear until it creates a barrier then removes them to wash herself. Samara begins her morning exercise routine, comparable to yoga. Seeing Samara's body make such beautiful forms forces Anaya to turn her back so as not to disgrace her own sensibilities any further. She almost wishes that another Justicar had become her mentor to avoid all these thoughts. Almost.


	57. Chapter 57

With the Eclipse Sisters carried to their destination, thankfully without incident, Verity returns to the refugee camp on the Citadel. She sees Zaeed just idly propping himself against a container.

"Zaeed."

"Shepard."

"I was wondering, Zaeed. You hate the Blue Suns, to the point of unhinge. So why keep the tattoo?"

"Every time I look in the mirror and see this scar, I've got the tattoo to remind me where it came from. It reminds me of what I need to do: to gut that bastard Vido."

"Hm."

"I designed it you know, the Blue Suns insignia."

"Really?"

"Yea, it used to be one of my... 'hobbies', I suppose."

"Yea, you are quite lyrical and creative when you want to be."

"There was this asari one time, got the best of me and Vido, must be... god, over thirty years ago now. Gave us the run around for three days, picking off the men one by one."

Shepard just keeps quiet and lets Zaeed tell his tale.

"Yea, she put up a barrier. Never seen anything like it back then, not many humans had seen biotics in action like that. Bitch was good, too. I said to Vido that the barrier shimmered like a blue sun, and well, he liked it. The Blue Suns we became."

"Nice."

"Yea, so I got to designing our insignia, going for the minimalist style, pearing it back until I had what you see now. The arc represents the barrier, the centre the asari."

"That little dot's Liara?" Shepard says, her surprise getting the better of her.

"What?"

"Oh... er..."

"Wait a goddamn minute. Your asari girlfriend, she's the blue sun!"

"Zaeed..."

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to find her?"

"You're not going to do a damn thing, Zaeed."

"Like hell I'm not. She humiliated me, laughed at me, mocked Jessie."

"On Zorya, I let you live. Hell, I let you back onto the Normandy, saved your ass countless times. You owe me ten-fold, Zaeed. You're going to drop this."

Zaeed just makes a growling noise.

"What do you think is going to happen if you even lay a finger on Liara? I will destroy you, Zaeed. Let it go. Look what your grudge against Vido did for you."

"Anyone else, Shepard..."

"I want you to say it, so we're clear."

"I won't harm a tentacle on her head, okay? Good enough?"

"Hmm. You'd better not."

"I can't believe I didn't see it. On the Normandy, when she visited, I thought she was just some..."

"Don't say something you'll regret. Liara means more to me than anything else in this galaxy."

"So what's her connection with Vido?"

"He set her up for the Shadow Broker when she was rescuing my body. That's why she sought you out for the mission on Zorya, she knew you wanted him bad. She hoped you'd do her dirty work for her, and me it turned out but that's another story."

"I _knew_ there was more to that mission than she was letting on. She's a crafty one and no mistake."

"Yea. Even if you wanted to, I'm not entirely certain you could take her to be honest."

"Don't push it, Shepard."

Verity smirks.

"What?"

"My girlfriend kicked your ass when she was a college girl studying archaeology."

"Fuck off, Shepard. Now you're taking the piss."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Well. If anything goes wrong with you and her, you know who to call."

"Never going to happen, Zaeed. Never going to happen. So what happened with the Blue Suns? Where's Vido now?"

"Slippery bastard's gone to ground. After Zorya, he decided on a less high profile position in the group. Don't get me wrong, he's still in charge, pulling the strings from behind the scenes, but that slimeball Darner Vosque is the face of the Blue Suns now. Vido, the goddamn coward, must have got scared after we nearly caught him."

"Well I've got business I need to take care of, got a shipment I need to collect. Good to see you, Zaeed, but please, remember what I said."

"No worries, Shepard. I might be a maniac but I'm a man of my word."

* * *

Ashley arrives at the shuttle bay where the rest of the squad is already waiting with Shepard, who is sitting on a stack of crates with a smug smile on her face. James Vega urges Ashley on.

"Come on, LC. We're dying to hear what Shepard has to say."

"Alright Lieutenant, keep your tight fitting shirt on. So yea, what's the deal, Commander?"

"Prepare to love me." Verity announces.

"I'm already there!" Liara quips.

"Very droll, T'Soni. Now. I have just secured from the Alliance, and am sitting on some of the most advanced N7 weaponry available in the galaxy."

Verity flips open the lid of the crate next to the one she is sitting on and pulls out a shotgun, a Crusader, then throws it at Vega who catches it and smiles.

"Makes my Raider acquisition seem like crap now. I've heard the penetration on these bad boys is intense. Can't wait to try it out."

"Ash... Valiant?" Verity says, now holding a sniper rifle out towards the Lieutenant Commander. "This looks like your kind of thing."

She takes the rifle and looks down the bay through the sights.

"Oh yea. I think I can do something with this." Ashley replies calmly, while inside feeling like a child at Christmas.

"And you both get a Valkyrie rifle as well." Verity informs the Alliance soldiers.

"Sweet!" Ashley and James say in unison, then momentarily eye each other with suspicion.

"Do I get anything?" Liara asks meekly.

"Of course, as if I wouldn't get anything for you. There. It's a Hurricane SMG. Right up your alley."

Liara takes the weapon and feels the weight then aims down the bay.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I like the feel of this one. I am no weapons expert but there's something not quite right about this for me."

"You'll get used to it. The damage is supposed to be massive."

"Do I get one of those sniper rifles?" Garrus asks.

"Of course, Garrus. We have eight fully upgraded sets with accompanying mods so we can just mix and match as we like. I think though..." Verity pulls out a pistol, an Eagle, "I'll only be needing this beauty."

"Looks nice." Liara says.

"Yup. Damn fine. With a clip that'll hold forty-three shots and my biotics, I don't think I'll even need any spares."

Tali just holds her Crusader shotgun, almost cradling it.

"Now then." Shepard addresses the group. "Unless your name is Liara T'Soni and you have an ample supply of idiotic pirates to play with, it's not usually a good idea to practice with new equipment in the field. So, I think we should find an empty planet somewhere to fire off a few shots and try these out."

"We could set up a range right here in the shuttle bay, Commander. Just need to set up a few mass effect fields here and there, it wouldn't be too hard." Steve Cortez suggests.

"Thanks, but there's not enough room in here. Ash and Garrus need a lot more room to get a good gauge on those sniper rifles if nothing else."

"Fair enough, Commander. You got anywhere in mind?"

"Now you mention it..."

* * *

The shuttle descends onto the planet's surface, landing just next to the body of water. Commander Shepard exits first and shields her eyes from the sun, warming this familiar and lush landscape. Liara steps out and places her hand around Verity's waist.

"Our running field seems to have overgrown quickly." Verity comments.

"It's funny." Liara says.

"Hm?"

"When we were last here, Kaiden was with us. It seems so long ago. We'd hardly a clue what was in store for us, what we would suffer."

The rest of the squad begin to file out of the shuttle with their new weapons in hand.

"Race, Commander?" Ashley says.

"Not today, LC. You guys get some shots in, I have something I need to do."

"Oh?" Liara questions.

"Last time, you wanted a picnic. And so..."

Verity pops back into the shuttle then re-appears with a classic, wicker picnic basket, complete with chequered blanket for them to sit on.

"Ooh! A picnic!" James says, then looks at Verity and Liara and re-assesses. "errr ...that I hope you two enjoy. Alone... I'll go shoot my gun." Then he scurries away.

"You have no idea how difficult it was getting this basket."

"You always go that extra mile."

"Hm?"

"When you want to do something nice for me, no feat is too great it seems."

"Well... you know..." Verity says, uncharacteristically coyly. She really would do anything for Liara.

Liara daintily kisses Verity on the cheek then looks over towards the lake.

"The rock we sat on last time would make a great place for a picnic."

"Your wish is my command."

Verity carries the basket in one hand and holds Liara's hand in the other as they walk to their picnic spot.

"I've missed this. Just us, a few friends, larking about, living life, having fun. You know, in my university days I never dreamt I'd have a life like this. It is just a shame that it is tainted by all that is going on."

"Don't go all melancholic on me, this is supposed to be a fun day out. Like you said, we don't get many these days."

"I know. I was just... you're right. I just wish the Reapers weren't... well, you know."

"Yea, I know. I so want to just leave all this and spend the rest my life with you, like a normal couple, raising a family, on a planet somewhere like this."

"Hmm..." Liara replies, somewhat distant.

"What?"

"What about when you get older?"

"Oh. I've overheard enough conversations between asari and their partners to know where this is going. Are we having 'the conversation' now?"

"Oh. No. I don't think so. Are we? We will have to at some point."

"Yea but, like we said, today is a fun day. Let's not do that now eh?"

"No. I would rather not either. Sorry."

Gunfire begins to ring out across the plain as they arrive at the large flat topped rock on the water's edge, Verity lays out the blanket on top of it and they sit. She opens the basket and begins producing various pots of spreads, pates and cheeses, crusty bread, pastries, wine, and the accompanying accoutrements. Liara is already eyeing up the large round cake tin that still remains in the basket while she munches on the bread covered with tasty salty spreads. They eat in silence for a while, sitting closely, occasionally just smiling at each other or wiping crumbs from their lover's face, each attentive to the other.

"This is lovely. See? I told it was a good place for a picnic."

"With you, everywhere is a good place to eat."

"Shepard!"

Verity pinches at Liara's waist.

"Fair do's, T'Soni. You have kept your figure after all these years."

"Cheeky!" Liara responds as she slaps Verity's hand away.

"By the way, T'Soni. I'm going to err on the side of caution and say: the cheesecake in that tin is for everyone. If I nod off after a couple of glasses of wine, do not eat the whole cake."

"Alright, Shepard! No need to rub it in, that was a long time ago. I'd never had a cake like that before and well, lost control. I learned my lesson the hard way. I'm lucky that it didn't put me off chocolate for life!"

"As if." Verity says with a deadpan look.

Liara slaps her upper arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Indeed, Verity had drifted off after a couple of glasses and awakes at dusk. She sits up and looks over towards the shuttle to see that Liara has joined the group. They have started a camp fire and are sitting around eating the cheesecake. The evening has cooled the air so Verity pulls the blanket over her shoulders like a shawl and walks to the group.

"Hey, Shepard! We saved you a slice." Ashley calls to her.

"Hi guys. How long was I out?"

"Oh you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. It was only a couple of hours." Liara says.

"Ashley was just saying she wanted to do something." Garrus says.

"Oh yea? What's up, Ash?"

"Well. You know how I love poetry. I wanted to do a reading for you all. Something inspirational. I hope, anyway. We're getting closer and closer to... well we all know what. We're fighting for our very existence. So if you'll indulge me... Daffodils by William Wordsworth. Don't worry it's not a long one."

Ashley stands and clears her throat then recites from memory.

_"I wandered lonely as a cloud  
That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze._

_Continuous as the stars that shine_  
_And twinkle on the milky way,_  
_They stretched in never-ending line_  
_Along the margin of a bay:_  
_Ten thousand saw I at a glance,_  
_Tossing their heads in sprightly dance._

_The waves beside them danced; but they_  
_Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:_  
_A poet could not but be gay,_  
_In such a jocund company:_  
_I gazed-and gazed-but little thought_  
_What wealth the show to me had brought:_

_For oft, when on my couch I lie_  
_In vacant or in pensive mood,_  
_They flash upon that inward eye_  
_Which is the bliss of solitude;_  
_And then my heart with pleasure fills,_  
_And dances with the daffodils."_

Ashley allows a moment of pause after her recital.

"I chose this over other poems because I wanted something that shows who we are, as organics, as people. This is what the Reapers will never understand. This is what separates us from the machines. We are alive!"

A tear drops from Ashley's face. "Sorry." she says before rushing into the shuttle.

"You okay?" Verity pops her head in after a few moments.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit embarrassed."

"Don't be. It's a beautiful poem."

"Yea but, like I've said previously, poems say what I can't. You just saw what happened when I tried to put it in my own words."

"I totally agree though. The Reapers do what they do because they are programmed to. We do what we do because we have desire, drive, love, curiosity, will. We will win because we want it."

"Thanks, Commander. It seems I do get myself across okay, even if it does include a couple of tears."

"You're only human, LC. It's that passion that stands us apart from the Reapers."

"The point of my reading, exactly. Thanks, Commander."

"Come on. I think you've earned that extra piece of cheesecake."

"Isn't that yours?"

"I reckon you deserve it more."

"I'm not so bothered, but I'm sure a certain asari doctor would appreciate it more?"

"You are no doubt correct, LC. Thanks."

While munching down the cheesecake, Liara pauses for a moment then quizzically looks at Verity.

"Shepard? You know that Hurricane SMG?"

"Oh yea, how was it? Did you get a chance to try it out?"

"Yes and, well, I don't like it."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's all rattly and wobbly."

"But the damage is..."

"There is no damage if I'm not hitting anything. May I have one of those Eagle pistols instead, please? I tried one out and that was much more stable."

"Of course. Like I said, we have plenty of sets so just take what you need."

"Thank you. And sorry."

"What for?"

"Well you'd got us all new equipment and you were so excited, I didn't want to seem ungrateful."

"No, no. You've got to have equipment you're comfortable with. I wouldn't shove a sniper rifle in James' hands as much as I'd put a shotgun in Ashley's."

"I can use a shotgun." Ashley protests.

"Yea, but can you make it dance?" Vega challenges.

"Gah, what have I started? You haven't used a shotgun in years, Ash. Leave it." Verity says.

"Oh I don't think so, Commander. Challenge has been set. So, Mister Vega, you think you can out-shoot a Spectre?"

"Oh I think an N7 can challenge a Spectre, don't you, Commander?"

"Really, James? You're bringing this up now? Like this?"

"And what do you mean 'N7'? You're not N7." Ashley protests again.

"Oh, I've just accepted a place on the N7 programme. To be honest, I was surprised that the council chose a non-N7 as their next human Spectre, but then, Udina wasn't exactly clean now was he..."

"What are you saying? Forget the challenge, I'm just going to beat you to death."

"Woah there, Missy, I'm just kidding around."

"Missy?! Permission to kill a fellow squad member, Commander."

"You two do what you like but we have to head back soon. Just resolve all that sexual tension before your next mission, okay?" Verity says with an evil smile as she stands to begin packing away the equipment.

Ashley and James just begin to assist packing away the gear, not speaking another word to each other beyond necessary polite pleasantries.

* * *

Back aboard the Normandy, Liara, Ashley and Verity hang around in Liara's office.

"So what's been the previous excuse then, T'Soni?" Ashley says.

"What?"

"You said the Hurricane was 'all rattly and wobbly' so you couldn't shoot straight, so what was the problem previously?"

"You cheeky mare, I shoot well enough."

"There's hundreds of Cerberus operatives who would say otherwise."

"That's it. Shepard, I'm showing her."

"Showing me what?"

"You'll regret it..." Verity warns, keeping her distance from this particular subject.

Liara types furiously at her console for a moment then stands back and points at the screen.

"There. Read it and weep."

Ashley stands at the console reading for a while, occasionally vocalizing certain phrases or words.

"...Alliance... ...dun-de-der... ...oh, girl squad... ...blah-blah-blah... ...Blue Angel... ...yarder yarder... ...most feared... ...hm... ...kill count... hm. I see."

Ashley stands back from the console, pauses for a moment then looks Liara in the eye with controlled rage.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"We all know from direct experience that Cerberus are very thorough about gaining accurate data, I do not think they would make mistakes about this kind of thing, 'Dark Destroyer'." Liara says, quite patronizingly.

Ashley just stands there, her face turning red, shaking slightly. She has no recourse or retort.

"Screw you." she says, then leaves without looking back.

"Told you..." Verity almost sings.

Liara smiles an evil smile, "It was so worth it."

The door has barely shut when it opens again and Ashley returns, marches straight up to Verity and punches her in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"And that's for the 'sexual tension' comment. Vega won't even look me in the eye now."

"So you want him to? You want him to gaze into your eyes?" Liara says with sarcastic, dreamy tones.

Ashley glowers for a moment at Liara.

"I'm not sure I'm even talking to you." she says, then turns and leaves again.

"Hmm." Liara muses. "I don't think this one's going to be fixed very easily."

"You starting to feel better then? You've been on good form recently." Verity asks Liara, now that they are alone again.

"I think so. It's still a struggle each day, but I'm getting there. Especially with you to help."

"I'm sorry I tease a lot, I don't mean to make you feel... I dunno, unloved. It's just my way, you know. I just wish I could do more to help."

"You do plenty, don't worry. Just being here is enough. I don't think anyone could feel more loved. Really. Like today, the picnic was so thoughtful. It's things like that that well... express what we are unable to say in words. Thank you."


	58. Chapter 58

"Has Liara stopped bouncing yet? I'm guessing there may have been some bouncing." Joker says of Liara's reaction to discovering the live prothean, Javik.

"Bouncing? I had to scrape her off the ceiling with a pole! But seriously, it was nice to have her in the squad again."

"Yea. I haven't pushed you on whatever was going on there but is she okay? She hadn't seemed herself lately."

"Yea, she's okay. Just a bit of a hard time over some things."

"It's okay, Shepard. You don't need to go into any details. I'm just glad she's okay. And that you two are okay. You two _are_ okay?"

"Of course, and thanks, Joker. Well, I'll see you later."

"Alright."

Verity makes her way to Liara's office, prepared for a deluge of prothean conversation.

"So..." Verity begins as she enters, "Javik eh?"

"Hmm, yes..." Liara replies, a sea of datapads on her bed.

"What?"

"It's just... oh, I don't know. I was just looking through some of my old notes and goddess, they're so childish. I can't believe I used to write like that. While adding anything I learn from Javik, I'm going to have to re-write half of it. _If_ he has anything to add that is..."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what he is like when you spoke with him. He's a lunatic!"

"Is that not a bit harsh? He's just spent fifty thousand years in stasis to find his whole civilization gone and the Reapers on our doorstep. I'd be pretty defensive too if that was me."

"Yes but... it's like he purposefully wants to make people dislike him."

"Maybe he just wants to get his work done and doesn't want to spend time playing 'getting to know you'?"

"We're on his side. He does know that doesn't he? Thank the goddess there wasn't actually a million protheans waiting to wake up down there. Reapers, Cerberus and then the protheans fighting anyone who doesn't submit to their will on top. Oh I don't know if it's me or him."

"How so?"

"I wonder if I've got such a rose tinted view of the protheans that I'm just disappointed. I always expected them to be wise and considerate, not a domineering empire of might."

"Yea, I was surprised by that too. I'd always thought that without at least some kind of mutually beneficial co-operation between species, there'd be no chance of a galactic community but the protheans seem to prove otherwise. Though to be fair, we now know the Reapers have a lot to do with that."

"Hmm, the law of the 'big stick'. I wouldn't personally call it a 'galactic community' when most are only aligned with the protheans so they don't get wiped out by whatever nasty means his people no doubt employed. And I do not know if his views represent the protheans in general, but have you heard his views on evolution? They're practically primitive."

"I know! Earth's history has had its fair share of questionable leaders who used the 'survival of the fittest' like that. The protheans sound like they were a bunch of fascists! Well I have to say, Garrus and I were discussing this the other day, that sometimes a dictatorship gets things done without all the prevarication like from the Citadel Council and their governments. You know, just playing devil's advocate. But it didn't do the protheans any good. Still... it must be hard for him, as a person."

"I know... I just feel a bit let down. Maybe he'll open up a bit more once we get to know him."

"If he lets us."

"Now, now, Shepard. You were the one just saying it must be hard for him."

"But he's not doing himself any favours."

"'You would not understand, asari. In my cycle, we did not have a sense of humour. Anyone who laughed would be executed and their heads paraded on ceremonial pikes of the glorious empire!'" Liara mocks Javik.

"Oooh. That was pretty nasty for you."

"Weeell, he's so patronising. Particularly to me. At least he calls you 'Commander' and not 'human'."

"That's probably just the military thing. I doubt it's because he likes me. He doesn't seem to like anyone. Or anything. Maybe we were just unlucky and ended up with the asshole prothean. You know, like he was the one that all the other protheans avoided because he was such an officious ass?"

"Goddess, yes. You might be right."

"Where are we up to now then? Do we sympathise? Or do we just think he's a pain in the ass?"

"Hmm. The jury's out for me on this one. Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see if he relaxes a bit more with time."

* * *

"I can't do this, Samara." Anaya suddenly says as they lie around their latest camp in the wilderness.

"But you are doing so well."

"No. I'm not. I might be doing as I'm expected, but to me, that's not doing well. It's killing without good reason and I can't live like this. I'm sorry."

"I am sorry, too. I thought this is what you might want but it seems I was mistaken. Forgive me for putting you through this."

"No. I jumped at the chance. I just didn't realise how... brutal the lifestyle is. It'd destroy me to carry on like this."

"Well. We will return to Thessia in the morning. I do not wish to prolong your pain any longer than necessary. I do hope though that this has not tainted your view of me. I follow the Code for personal reasons but I do not enjoy the bloodshed."

"I know and thanks for understanding. But I'm glad that my opinion of you seems important to you."

"Anaya..."

"Yes?" she replies quickly and expectantly.

"I have lived long enough to understand people's emotions and am flattered but I am sorry, I cannot."

"Oh... I... I didn't mean to suggest that..."

"Stop. We know now where we stand. Let us leave it there."

"Okay..."

"I get the feeling you would rather not."

"I've just never known anyone like you, Samara. You are amazingly beautiful, strong, dedicated, and I'm aware of the Justicar stance on relationships. We get on great. Is it that you just don't feel like that about me? Or is it asari in general? Or..."

"Please, Anaya, stop. You sound like a love-struck maiden. Are your feelings so intoxicating?"

"That's a very good word, Samara. It describes you well."

"Enough."

"Sorry. It's just... well now that this whole Justicar venture hasn't worked out I'm going to have to try and get my old life back, if I can. Man, that's going to be messy. Can't go back to Illium yet. But... I'm going back to my old life, regardless. Living alone. Unfulfilled."

"And you wish for me to fill that void?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Our companionship is born of battle. Do you think that is enough?"

"What? I thought that... Oh. So I'm just a Justicar and squad mate to you? Fine. I understand. I'll just go to sleep then."

"Good night, Anaya."

Samara feels guilty for the lie, but feels this is probably for the best and avoids discussing the emotions she fears. Yes, she probably could see herself enjoying a life with Anaya but she cannot. There is only the Code. Small comfort as Samara hears muffled sobs from the sleeping bag opposite.

* * *

"Well, it gives me a chance to meet with Shepard but these are indeed disturbing revelations, Anaya." Samara says as they make their final approach to the Citadel.

"Yea, turned away from getting to Thessia. Have the Reapers advanced so much?"

"Let us wait for news from the Citadel before speculating. There could be a number of reasons for such an action. A Justicar does not make rash decisions."

"I'm not your initiate any more, Samara."

"Hm. Quite. But as we are partnered until you can return to whatever you may do, we may yet need to call on our abilities."

"Can we try not to kill anyone at least? I mean, this is the Citadel. Hardly your jurisdiction."

"Do not worry. The Code is quite clear that I should not interfere here. And besides, I do not kill people _everywhere_ we go. Do I?"

Samara has to pause for a moment to confirm that one to herself.

"No, not everywhere. Not quite anyway."

"Now. Quiet for a moment. I despise docking."

Anaya winces several times during Samara's docking manoeuvres as she near-misses just about everything that it is possible to near-miss. Anaya becomes quite embarrassed when the port official comes over the comm to query if there is a problem aboard. Samara is dismissive of his concerns and the shuttle finally lands with a heavy thud and Samara looks quite pleased with herself.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Oh yea. Pilot wings for you soon, no doubt."

Samara looks quite hurt by the comment.

"What? You have something to say of my piloting skills?"

"Let's just say I feel safer when you're piloting large open landscapes rather than enclosed spaces."

Samara just ignores this comment.

"Come. Let us head to the diplomatic suites. I have sent word ahead to Shepard."

* * *

"Samara! Anaya..? What are you...?"

"Long story, Shepard, long story. Good to see you."

"Yes, you too. I'm glad to see you got off Illium safe, I'm just surprised to see you here."

"Let us just be thankful that we are well and together. The details are not important right now." Samara says, sensing that Anaya would rather not discuss their misadventure just yet.

"We were trying to get back to Thessia but non-military craft are being turned away from the relays. You know what's going on, Shepard?"

"Not specifically, but I've just been called to see Councillor Tevos. Maybe she can shed some light on all this."

"I was hoping this visit to the Citadel might begin my deployment into the field, but with Anaya still with me, Illium occupied and Thessia inaccessible, I am unsure of what now to do."

"I'm sure I can stay here on the Citadel like any other refugee until this mess is sorted out, Samara. If she's needed in the field, Commander, just say the word. Don't worry about me, you've got bigger problems to worry about."

"Well, I'd better get to the councillor. Good to see you both. We'll discuss deployment later, Samara."

"Yes, I shall attempt to rally what remains of my sisters. Until later, Shepard." Samara says.

"Well." Anaya says. "I suppose I'd better go and register down with the refugee camp. Give 'em hell, Samara!"

"Anaya..."

"Yes?"

Samara stands in silence for a moment then just briefly strokes Anaya's cheek.

"I am sorry, dear Anaya. Perhaps in another time. Goodbye."

This change in attitude causes Anaya to pause for a moment, but she knows now to push would be futile so just smiles then enters the elevator to the refugee docking area. She is thankful for the time she has shared with this beautiful Justicar and comforted that Samara's action confirmed their close friendship was indeed as real as she had thought.


	59. Chapter 59

"I'm... sorry." Verity says feebly, but Councillor Tevos has already ended the communication.

Thessia. After all this time and all her early dreams, Verity finally made it to Thessia, or what was left of it. The once graceful architecture lay in ruins as Reaper forces rained down, causing mayhem and destruction. The final piece of the Crucible puzzle, right there, and Cerberus came and took it from her like it was nothing. She feels she has failed the asari people, her beautiful asari. Thessia burned under heavy Reaper attack as they made their escape, devastating Liara. Liara. Just as she was beginning to piece her life back together she has to experience this, the potential fall of her whole society. Verity hasn't felt this in a long time now, but she stands enraged. She fights her urges to lash out or shut down. Verity takes a deep breath and leaves the QEC to enter the war room where the squad is waiting for her.

"Asari forces are in full retreat. It is no longer safe for us to remain in this system." EDI informs her with uncharacteristic urgency.

"Get us out of here!" Verity responds.

Liara looks weak from the stress of this disastrous mission, leaning against a console.

"Shepard... I... Nobody could've predicted Cerberus would reach Thessia before us."

"It's my job to be prepared. No matter what. And now, Thessia's lost, as is the data on the Catalyst."

She pauses a moment, seeing Liara's desperation causes her rage to rise.

"I'm sick of Cerberus beating us to the punch!"

"Let's kick them in the balls first for a change!" James encourages.

"I'm with James. Anyone know where they're hiding? Anyone?" Verity becomes increasingly irate as the squad just look around at each other, unsure if they should say anything.

"Umm." Specialist Traynor nervously breaks the silence, having not seen this side of Shepard before. "Well, there is something."

"Let's hear it, Traynor!" Verity barks shortly.

"I was able to track Kai Leng's shuttle and extrapolate his destination." she says as she brings up a galaxy map on the war room display. "But... the signal disappeared in the Iera system."

"Naturally..." Verity says, trying to stay positive but still fighting her dark urges.

"It's not just gone, though. The signal is being actively blocked."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but something is definitely interfering with all signal activity in that region of space."

"Commander, the Iera system is home to Sanctuary and very little else. Sanctuary is a supposed safe haven for war refugees." EDI adds.

"You think it's worth checking out Traynor?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

"If Specialist Traynor hadn't examined the data so astutely, the interference would've been undetectable." EDI says.

"Nice work, Traynor. You've given us a shot. Now let's make sure we don't waste it."

"I was stationed on Horizon in the Iera system." Ashley says. "You were the only Cerberus presence while I was there."

"It's a slim lead. Let's hope it's the right one." Liara says, still fighting her own urges to break down.

"I don't care how slim the leads are at this point. We've come too far to let Cerberus stop us. I want that prothean data. I want the Catalyst. No excuses! Dismissed."

Shepard is rarely so official or demanding with them but her squad understands, she is not happy and it is best to give her a wide berth for now, albeit that she is raging for a very good reason.

"Commander, Admiral Anderson is available on vid comm." Traynor informs Shepard.

"Thanks, Traynor."

She tries to let her rage cool for her squad. They have given their all every step of the way. None of this is their fault and they don't deserve her anger. She just wanted to emphasise how important this is, as though they don't already know. Verity begins speaking with Anderson, becrying her defeat.

"Shepard, you know how many times I got my ass handed to me over the years? Surviving the First Contact War back in the day was a goddamned miracle. They said I was a hero. I just felt lucky to get out alive. So maybe Kai Leng did beat you. What of it?"

"It could cost us the war!"

"These guys in the resistance, they know it's a losing proposition. They know the chances of seeing tomorrow are slim to none. But we all signed up anyway. Hell, I'm sitting in London right now, staring at rubble. I was born here, and it's looking like I might die here, too. So I say, point us at the Reapers and let's take our chances."

"You'll make it, Anderson. And when this is all over, you can show me London."

"It might need a new coat of paint first."

"This will be over soon."

"It better! Shake this off, Shepard."

"I will."

"Anderson out."

Exactly what Verity feels she needed; a kick up the backside. Had they had the time, Anderson would quite easily have been a closer figure for Verity, reminding her somewhat of her old Captain Dumas. He used to be tough but tender with her. So she got beaten? Suck it up and deal with it, there's still more to be done and it hasn't been easy for anyone.

She goes to see if Liara needs some support but she is not there. Tali is near the elevators and advises her that she saw Liara heading to see Javik with a face like thunder.

* * *

"Hey, Ash."

"Ma'am."

"I'm sorry, Ash. You guys didn't deserve all that."

"You don't need to apologise, Commander. You're the... well... Commander! You say jump, we say how high?"

"Yea but, you know I don't like to work that way usually. And I still feel bad for riding your ass recently. I know we all jibe each other but maybe me and Liara have gone a bit far recently. Sorry, really."

"We all understand, Shepard." Ashley assures her. "Those bastards have been laughing in our faces for years ever since Admiral Kakoku. That... what's his name? Ethan? Sending you mocking mails, the Cerberus coup and now this. Man, I'm pissed as well. I don't blame you for getting your game face on and getting angry."

"I just wanted to say, I know you guys are giving it all you've got, you know? That I wasn't blaming you for anything."

"We all know that. Although, I think Traynor nearly wet her pants when you were shouting at us. She's not used to military hierarchy at the best of times!"

"Aw, I feel bad now. She was really helpful too. Above and beyond and all that. She wasn't required by any regs I know of to monitor things that closely. So are we okay?"

"Of course we are."

"And Liara? When are you going to give her a break?"

"I was going to make her suffer a little longer but now? You're right, she needs all the friends she can get. Maybe I should remind her of her Cerberus kill count, might perk her up a bit to remember how many of them she's killed?"

"Probably not a good idea to approach it quite like that but thanks, Ash."

"Fair play to Liara though. I hear she gave Javik both barrels. About time someone gave him a dressing down."

"It's not been easy for him either in all this and Liara didn't feel good about any of it. She's still quite angry about the withheld beacon and the implications of what Javik said. Wasn't easy for her to see Thessia like that then hear all those revelations about asari origins. Thankfully, she's snapped herself into gear and is trying to help with evacuation."

"Good to see you've snapped yourself into gear too, I hate seeing you like that. Actually, you're a pain in the ass when you're like that, but I understand. You've been through a lot. Hell, it's not exactly over yet. I'll go and see if I can do anything to help Liara. And no, I won't mess with her today."

"Thanks, Ash."

* * *

Tevos enters the Purgatory bar and looks around, unfamiliar with the place. To her right she sees Aria, holding a small court of one. She slowly walks over and sits next to Aria but just stares ahead.

"Tevos?" Aria asks but with no reply. "Tev? Are you alright?"

Tevos leans forward to put her face in her hands, her body shuddering with the signs of tears and desperation. Aria looks around to make sure no eyes are on them and shuffles closer to Tevos to put her arm around her.

"Sheerk. Go find something else to do." she says to her aide.

"What should I..."

"I don't give a shit. Go!"

Sheerk wanders off to the bar.

"Tev? What's happened? What's wrong?"

Tevos sits up with a blank stare.

"Thessia. It's... lost to the Reapers."

"Thessia? The home world? Fuck."

"I... I'm..."

"Sh, sh, sh. Let's get out of here, you can't be seen like this."

"What does it matter now? Do you have anything...?"

"Aaah no. Not while you're like this."

"Please, Aria, I need it. It's hopeless..." Tevos pleads.

"Let's just get you back to your quarters. Then we can talk."

"Yes... perhaps you are right."

Aria quickly guides the disorientated Councillor to the elevator and back to her quarters. Once inside, Tevos just sits on her couch and stares.

"Cerberus..." she finally says when Aria sits and joins her.

"What now? What have they done? If they've caused this..."

"They beat Shepard to the prothean data we had on Thessia. We don't know if we can finish the Crucible now. This might be the end. Not just for Thessia, for all of us!"

"I don't know if this is any help but I'm just waiting on the word from Shepard to go kick Cerberus right in the fucking balls and take Omega back. Now I'm going to take extra pleasure in using my bare hands to kill every last one of the fuckers. Is the Illusive Man insane? What the hell are they doing? Surely they can't be working with the Reapers but... why stop the Crucible from being completed?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I have the strength any more. So, Aria... now we're away from prying eyes... do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you have anything?"

"Tev, I'm not a drug dealer. I just deal with dodgy characters who are. I don't carry anything with me."

"Oh..."

"I doubt it'd be the best thing for you to do anyway. Are things really that lost? Shepard's been known to pull something out of the hat at the last minute before now."

"Maybe... it seemed like she'd taken it quite badly too. I do hope she still has her resolve in case you are right."

"Shepard? Nah, she'll be okay. When she was killed, it only seemed to piss her off. She'll come through, I know it."

Tevos almost smiles at Aria's positive assessment of this desperate situation.

"Thank you, Aria. You are a good sister, really."

"Maybe when this is all over, we can be sisters again? I'd like that."

"I would too, Aria. Now, I cannot mope around here. I need to find out who was lost, who escaped. I have continuity of civilization to consider."

"That's the spirit, Tev! And just think, when this is all over, I'll be back running Omega, you'll be running the Citadel, and you know Omega's considered the Citadel of the Terminus Systems. We could virtually rule the galaxy if we wanted to!"

"Not quite what I had in mind, Aria, and I don't actually run the Citadel. Not exclusively anyway."

"We could change that..."

"Tsk, Aria!"

"It was just a thought. I'm always looking to expand my operation."

"On that note, continuity of civilization is very much at the forefront of my mind. See you soon, Aria. And thanks again."

"Is it okay if I just hang here? I'm getting sick of banging bass drums and all the idiots in that bar. I wouldn't mind a little peace for a while."

"Of course, Aria. Just... try not to start any wild parties or murder anyone or... whatever it is that you do."

"For you, sis, anything. Thanks."


	60. Chapter 60

Coincidentally, and much to Shepard's perverse delight, a further Cerberus site has been identified by Specialist Traynor. There is time to help before reaching Sanctuary. At this particular place, a group of Cerberus deserters are hiding out but their facility has been discovered by the Illusive Man's forces. Shepard and her squad of Liara and Ashley have arrived to offer assistance in their escape.

"Commander Shepard. Doctor Gavin Archer, we met on Project Overlord."

He offers his hand but Verity just folds her arms. The bad taste over how this alleged man of science treated his own brother fills her mouth; she has little time for this person.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Yes... well..."

"Save it, Archer. You did what you did."

"And I have the rest of my life to face what I did to David. I cannot blame you for your stance, Commander. After you took my brother to Grissom Academy I tried putting all that behind me. I don't suppose you have any news from there? I've heard rumours the academy is in trouble."

Verity pauses a moment. Archer seems to have abandoned Cerberus but can she trust him? Would this put David in any danger? At least knowing he is alive should do no harm.

"I was at Grissom Academy. Cerberus tried abducting the students, but David's okay."

"Oh thank god, Commander. You have no idea what that means."

"It's a little late to start worrying about his safety now."

"I never stopped! I know you think I'm a monster. And you're right. Not a day goes by my dreams aren't haunted by what I did to David. All I can do now is hope one day, he forgives me."

"I have to go. And I'm not even going to pretend it was good seeing you again."

"I understand, Commander. But thank you for saving David, both times."

"Hm."

The squad moves into the main hub of the facility where Jacob Taylor and Bryn Cole are waiting.

"You certainly made some questionable friends over the years, Shepard." Ashley comments.

"I'm just glad I stopped that project when I did and Doctor Gavin Archer is far from being a friend."

"So he wasn't one of your Cerberus buddies?"

"Ash..."

"I was only asking."

Ashley's discomfort is evident. Cerberus. These scientists might have abandoned the Illusive Man, but to her, none are entirely innocent. Each of their projects has no doubt contributed to the suffering of innocents. The Lieutenant Commander remains prepared for combat at all times, never standing at ease. Bryn mentions that there are children with the ex-Cerberus scientists which makes Ashley annoyed.

"What? Are you people insane?" she cannot resist commenting.

"Ash..." Verity berates.

"But..."

"Lieutenant Commander." Verity says.

"Ma'am." Ashley concedes.

Jacob explains that they have shuttles to escape the incoming Cerberus forces but the anti-aircraft towers need to be brought back online before anything can happen. He offers to go and do it himself but as he was wounded in the initial assault, Verity insists her squad goes.

The squad heads into the dark emergency lit passages to the outside.

"Bryn's nice." Liara says.

"Tsk. She's Cerberus." Ashley replies.

"Ex-Cerberus." Liara corrects her.

"Risking kids? Tsk. It's bad enough that they've all got blood on their hands."

Verity stops.

"Is that how you think about me?"

"What?"

"I'm technically ex-Cerberus. Do I have blood on my hands?"

"Shepard!" Liara says. "You're doing this now?"

"We're doing this now. We're here to save the lives of these ex-Cerberus people, Ash. Are you committed to that?"

"Are you questioning my loyalty?"

"I don't know. You seem to question mine at every opportunity."

"Yea, but I never abandoned my oath to the Alliance. To Earth."

Earth. With everything they are working towards and she states it like that? Ashley, Verity and Liara had formed a tight friendship on the Normandy SR-1. How has it got this bad? Verity had thought the air was cleared after the failed coup by Cerberus and Udina but still, Ashley sneers at the thought of her joining the dark organisation after their blatant attacks on the Alliance. Ashley cannot fathom why even after the revelations from Corporal Toombs, Shepard still joined the group that caused those terrible events on Akuze.

Verity's reasons were clear to her at the time. No-one else was stopping the Collector attacks, investigating their reasons, discovering the truth of the Reapers. Without Shepard's actions, the Reapers would have been here much earlier and to much greater advantage if they used the Alpha relay. None of this could have been stopped without Shepard's involvement with Cerberus. Why does Ashley wilfully refuse to see that? Verity's dark thoughts rise, as she is blinded by her rage.

"Vega was right. Only reason you're a Spectre is because Udina needed a dumb stooge."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. And the way you've been acting recently, no-one comes dumber than you!"

Verity and Ashley stand right in each other's faces, both furious.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Liara screams then much more quietly and on the verge of tears, "Please. We can't keep doing this."

Ashley stares at Liara with a look of disgust.

"Oh, here she is. The virtuous Doctor T'Soni. The one who gave you to Cerberus in the first place. Oh yea, I know about that now, 'Shadow Broker'."

"I had no choice." Liara says guiltily. "I never thought they'd bring her back like that and use her like they did."

"Don't drag Liara into this! And they didn't use me, I used them."

"Shepard, from the day you saved my ass on Eden Prime, I looked up to you. You were everything I wanted to be. You don't even seem to care how it destroyed me, that you betrayed the Alliance and joined Cerberus, even after everything we knew about them, everything they did to you."

"Gah! I didn't join Cerberus! How many times do I have to say it?"

A console in the darkened corridor activates.

"Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, tsk, tsk, tsk. What _are_ you doing now?"

Indeed, Ethan's smug face is on the screen. Verity and Ashley step back from one another and turn to the console.

"You know, I really thought you'd seen the light. After you shot that dirty batarian in the face and then joined Cerberus..."

"I never joined Cerberus! I was only looking for the ones attacking human colonies and Cerberus had the resources."

"Hm. Pointless exercise that turned out to be. Whatever. Anyway, my point is that you returned to your precious aliens and their counter-productive squabbling, and all the while they did nothing about the Reapers. So what did all that back scratching get you hmmm? Once the treaties and pacts are torn up and all the species are fighting each other again, humanity will be on top, securing domination over the other species to ensure our future. This has always been the vision of Cerberus. Do you even remember that time on Mindoir when those aliens turned up? And then proceeded to kill our parents and half the fucking colony? Remember that? I remember it. I remember it well. From the moment we met our first aliens they proceeded to deride us, belittle us, and fucking kill us. So I'm so sorry if I want to protect human interests and help advance our technology for the day when the Citadel Council comes crashing down and it's every species for themselves. Cerberus knows that day will come and is preparing. And look at you, working for the alien council with your fancy ship full of aliens, ever the alien-lover."

"Does he always go on like this?" Ashley says.

"Ash!" Verity hisses.

"Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams." Ethan continues. "Disappointing. I thought you could have been excellent Cerberus material but you share Blueberry's sympathy with the aliens. Seems the whole 'girl squad' is here eh? Ugh, 'girl squad'. How trite. Yes, even the 'Blue Angel' herself is here, you finally got your own little blueberry whore. Is it true? Do they go like the clappers, the little sluts?"

The screen shatters and sparks fly as a pistol shot destroys it.

"We don't have time for this. Let's move!" Liara says, her pistol still aimed at the screen, intense rage on her face.

Ashley looks to Shepard.

"I know, Shepard. I _do_ know. It just gets me so angry what Cerberus have done, how the Illusive Man manipulated you."

"Sorry, Ash. I just got so angry. I never wanted to work with Cerberus, it wasn't something I planned. Ash, I was dead! Then I got a second chance to stop the Reapers thanks to Cerberus. I don't know, maybe I did feel beholden to them somehow but Ash? No-one deserves Spectre status more than you."

"Unfortunately, you're right. I've grabbed it with both hands, but I know, this is tainted."

"Our friendship's greater than this, isn't it?"

"The AA guns." Liara urges. "We need them online before..."

"Move out!" Shepard orders.

* * *

Running to the final shuttle craft piloted by Bryn, the squad, joined by Jacob, come under heavy fire from dozens of Cerberus troopers now pouring from the facility. An Atlas heavy mech thuds its way out of the large bay doors, impatiently shoving troopers out of the way to reach the shuttle. Shepard urges everyone to hurry as they fire off their last shots before jumping aboard. The Atlas clears a path, aims its rocket arm at the shuttle and fires. The projectile hisses as the charge ignites and it rushes to the shuttle platform, detonating harmlessly on the edge. Jacob is last to board and the shuttle departs.

Shepard looks down at the scene to see the Atlas canopy open and Ethan stands, staring up at the shuttle.

* * *

"Right then!" Liara says to Ashley and Verity as they return to the Normandy. "We need to talk. Now."

"We can't go at each other like that on a mission again." Verity adds.

"I know, Commander." Ashley agrees.

They make their way to the crew deck and Liara's office.

"Ash, I'd no idea you felt so strongly about... well... me!" Verity begins, making Ashley a little embarrassed about her hero-worship. "I don't see myself as this hero taking on the galaxy. I'm just... me. The lonely, angry girl who saw her parents killed. I am sorry if I let you down, as a friend I mean."

"You're right. You have the right to do whatever you want. It's not my place to say whether you're right or wrong and the hero-worship? Maybe I put you on an unrealistic pedestal. That's my issue."

Liara joins, "I didn't go to Cerberus, Ashley. They came to me and I was still so confused and angry then. I thought I was just passing the body onto Cerberus to stop the Collectors doing whatever it was that they wanted to do with Shepard, not the chance to have her back. I could never have dreamed that it was possible."

"Basically, Ash," Verity says, "I don't know what else I can say. I'm not with Cerberus now. I turned myself into the Alliance to face the music and I've paid my dues. I am committed to Earth, to stopping the Reapers _and_ the Illusive Man. Can't my word be enough for you? It should be by now."

"It is. It's just... I... no!" Ashley jolts herself. "No more 'buts'. I do trust you Commander. I'd take on a Reaper with my bare hands if you asked me to."

"This ain't over yet, I might have to hold you to that."

"Liara. I'm sorry for what I said to you too. To find out Shepard's body was being passed around like a piece of meat like that, I can't imagine what it must have been like after everything you'd been through. And yea, if you hadn't done what you did, we probably wouldn't be here."

"Probably?" Liara says cheekily.

"Don't push it, Arbuckle."

"Come on, I think we've had enough of that for now. We can't afford to be at each other's throats over dumb things like that."

"Oh yea. You called me dumb!"

"Yea but, that one _is_ true."

"What did you just say about..."

"It's allowed. I'm the Commander!"

"Yes you are, Shepard, yes you are." Ashley smiles.

* * *

"In light of your recent, shall we say, lack of achievements? I'm recalling you to Cerberus HQ. We have some things we need to discuss." the Illusive Man says to Ethan via comms.

"What? So you can turn me into one of those things? I don't think so."

"And what will you do, Ethan? Hm? Really, what will you do? Join the Alliance? Join the little troupe of alien forces that Shepard has collected? Be sensible. They'd shoot you on sight."

Ethan ends the communication and stares at the now blank screen. He has no options.

"Sir." a Cerberus trooper enters. "There's no sign of any further activity in the system. Looks like they got away clean."

"Hm. Did we do the right thing, Quinn?"

"The right thing? I don't give a shit any more. The Reapers took my wife then the Alliance abandoned me as a cat. five. Just tell me where to point my gun and I'm good."

"Hm. Leave me."

"Sir."

Ethan pulls his pistol from the holster and places it to his head. "I'm coming, momma!" he cries out to his parent murdered on Mindoir so long ago, then fires.


	61. Chapter 61

Verity stands at the armour load-out console in the shuttle bay, making a few changes. Kai Leng. If he is at Sanctuary, she wants to be prepared. Her changes made, she walks over to James Vega at his weapons station.

"James."

"Hey, Lola."

Vega continues tinkering at his weapons station as they speak.

"Need something, Commander?" he asks.

"Nah. Just... wandering."

"Restless, huh? I hear that. Was good to get some payback as soon as we did, you know? Giving it to Cerberus for a change."

"And extra help for the Crucible along the way. There's some brilliant minds among those scientists."

"Shame they're only just realising their conscious now, no?"

"Yup."

"You girls okay? I er... heard there was something that went on down there."

"Yea. We're okay. I'd rather not get into it."

"No problem but good. Boy, I hope that pendejo Leng is on Sanctuary. It's about time he was out of the picture."

"He's good, got to give him that."

"We're better."

"Actually, James."

"Huh?"

"How's your dance card?"

"I've always got room for a dance with my Lola."

"You two better be careful." Cortez shouts over from his station upon hearing this exchange. "Liara might get jealous."

"No more than you, Estaban!" James retorts as he and Verity walk to the centre of the bay to face one other. Each takes their hand to hand stance and they begin circling, waiting for their moment.

"What's the occasion?" James asks.

"Leng."

James throws a lazy jab and Verity just steps back into her reverse position to avoid it, then back to her usual stance.

"Yea?"

"Yea. He likes to get up close and personal. With that sword of his."

Another basic straight jab from James, which Verity has been watching for this time. She steps out with her leading foot to avoid the blow and parries his straightened arm away with her leading hand, unbalancing him. Verity ducks into a strike across his pelvis with her other forearm, stepping further through into his defences with her back leg. The strike would normally be with the hard point of the elbow itself, but they are only sparring. Her arm now raised from the follow through of the strike, she brings her elbow back down onto his exposed kidney area, again falling short of a full blooded blow. She then just steps back and returns to her defensive stance.

"Nice. Yea, Leng. So. You wanna go harder?" James asks, now realising the point of Verity's request.

"That was the idea."

They smile knowing smiles at one other as they circle again, just two marines, not an officer and her subordinate.

* * *

"Shepard!" Liara exclaims as Verity enters. "What happened to your lip?!"

Verity has a sheepish look about her, with a ballooned and split bottom lip.

"Has Doctor Chakwas seen to that? What did you do?"

"Oh Liara, it's only a fat lip."

"Well?"

Shepard sighs.

"Me and James, we..."

"You've been fighting?!"

"No! Not exactly..."

Liara folds her arms, annoyed by the vagueness of the answers.

"What happened?" she says with a tired tone.

"We were sparring and you know, sometimes these things can get... heated. Adrenaline starts kicking in, you know?" Verity explains, as though this is an every day occurrence.

"No. I don't know. Sparring? How old are you?"

"I want to keep my edge for Leng. He's not going to be easy to beat if we face him. Anyway, James is the one who's with Doctor Chakwas."

"What did you do?" Liara says, now with added annoyance to her tired tone.

"He er... broke his nose."

"You mean, _you_ broke his nose."

"He should have dodged!"

"Shepard!"

"What?" Verity protests, as though entirely innocent of the incident.

Liara's door opens and James stands there, his nose in surgical strapping and both eyes starting to show signs of bruising. Blood splatters cover his tee-shirt from the blow.

"Took a couple of goes, but we got it back in place. I doubt it's enough to ruin _these_ good looks."

"Are you okay, James?" Liara asks.

"Hey, not the first time and I sure as hell hope it's not the last. I'll just remember to duck next time. Good one, Commander. You need any more sparring to keep in shape, you know where I am. How's the lip?"

"Fine. And thanks, I might hold you to that."

"Liara." James nods in acknowledgement with almost reverence, then leaves.

"See?" Verity says.

"Tsk, marines..."

Verity grabs Liara around the waist and picks her up with a roar, throws her onto the bed then stands with her hands on her hips and a huge smile.

"You love it, T'Soni."

"Shepard... everyone's still working. Does fighting always make you so frisky?"

"You've got a lock haven't you?"

"Glyph."

"Yes, Doctor T'Soni?"

"De-activate."

"How long should I..." Glyph begins.

"Until re-activated." Liara says with a sultry smile as she leans back onto her elbows.

"Yes, Doctor T'Soni."

Glyph's holographic display fizzles out and Verity locks the office door.

* * *

Sanctuary. The place is an abomination. An indoctrination factory for exploiting those seeking protection from the war, set up by Cerberus. The logs and experiments that Verity and her squad have discovered along the way indicate just how far the Illusive Man is willing to go to meet his ends, assisted by Miranda Lawson's father, Henry. Taking innocent refugees and turning them into husks, and in some cases just testing on people for no apparent reason. The squad arrive at a door after heavy fighting with Reaper forces. The Reapers have realised the Illusive Man's intentions and have sent ground forces to shut this place down. Verity cannot help but sense the irony.

Verity opens the door. Oriana Lawson is being held at gunpoint by her father in this lab, while her sister Miranda looks on, wounded and on the ground. Verity aims her pistol at the man but is fearful of Miranda's sister being caught in the crossfire.

"Shepard!" Miranda says upon seeing her.

"Commander Shepard. Excellent timing." Henry Lawson says.

"Put the gun down." Verity demands, looking around to see if Kai Leng is here as well. She saw him chasing Miranda on surveillance footage as they made their way through the facility.

"No. Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's poisonous influence no doubt."

"I'm sorry she missed." Miranda snarls at him. "Where's Kai Leng?"

"I don't know. Gone. He took my research and left us here to die."

"Miranda. Can you hear me?" Verity asks.

Miranda stands.

"That's close enough. Both of you!" Henry says, shoving the gun at Oriana. "Kai Leng didn't finish the job. But I will."

"This ends here!" Verity says.

"On the contrary. Now that the Reapers are taken care of, we have a way out."

"Shepard..." Miranda pleads. "Don't let him take her."

"Shepard..." Oriana says, terrified of the pistol her own father has shoved in her face. "Please..."

"I have no problem with you." Verity says to Henry Lawson. "I just want Oriana and the research data."

"You want a lot." he replies.

"You get your life in return." Verity tries to reason. "How much is that worth?"

Henry just eyes the group before him with suspicion for a moment.

"Alright. Take her." he eventually says, pushing Oriana to the floor "But I want out alive. Deal?"

Before Verity can respond, Miranda has used her biotics to fling Henry Lawson through the window behind him, glass shattering everywhere. He screams as he falls the great distance that waits for him beyond the window.

"No deal." Miranda simply says then rushes to Oriana. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

Oriana stands and they hug.

"It's okay, Ori. You're safe now."

"I'm fine, I just... I want to get out of here."

"We will. Just give me a minute, okay?" Miranda says, releasing the hug and turning to Shepard.

"Commander Shepard. Fancy meeting you here."

"Caught a break. Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Really. I don't know how you managed it, but I'm grateful you're here."

"Miranda, this whole thing's a risk. You should have told me, let me help."

"You have a war to win, Shepard. This was my fight. It's been a long time coming."

"You did it. It's over."

"Yes. I just wish my sister didn't have to see all this." Miranda says. She has always tried to protect Oriana from the life of danger she leads.

"About your father..."

"I'm glad he's gone, Shepard. I'm sorry if that sounds cold."

"No. I understand."

"It's finally over. For both of us. We can finally stop running."

"Yes, you can. Miranda... Did you get to Huerta...?"

"Don't." Miranda says, holding up her hand to cut this subject dead then sniffs up to avoid any tears.

This isn't the time to push Miranda on that, Verity concedes. Liara has begun working on one of the consoles.

"What's our status? Any intel we can use from this place?" Verity asks her.

"Research data is gone, but some basic facility information is still intact. Shuttle arrivals and departures, Cerberus included. No direct links, but it's a start."

"Grab anything you can off the computer. We'll take it back to be analysed."

"I can do better than that." Miranda says.

"What?" Verity asks.

"Before Kai Leng took off, I planted a tracer on him. If you act fast, you'll track him right to the Illusive Man."

Miranda passes her the tracker datapad.

"A tracer? Sounds like you thought of everything."

"Not quite everything but... heh... nobody's perfect."

"Thanks, Miranda. This is... exactly what we need."

"Thought you might need some good news."

"Damn right."


	62. Chapter 62

"So how was your play date?" Liara grins as soon as Verity enters her quarters.

"What?"

"You know, your little jaunt to Omega with Aria? Careful now, or I might start getting jealous."

"Ha! Yea. Tough fighting but it went okay. Usual Cerberus nonsense but Omega's back in Aria's hands, at least for now."

"For now..?"

"I get the impression that the people of Omega might want self determination soon if the Talon resistance group were anything to go by. Good luck to them, I say."

"Hmm..." Liara ponders with a concerned look on her face.

"What?"

"I hope that works out for them." she says with little conviction.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I've seen it when facilities like that go under with no authority in place. Even merc authority can be the difference between scraping by and utter deprivation."

"You support mercenary control of such facilities?"

"In the absence of any other authority, then yes. I've visited some pretty awful outposts across the Terminus Systems, I've seen it first hand. Without mercs providing trade in and out, there is no profit to be made. They provide the infrastructure, skim off their usual fees, the populus prospers, then where there's credits the more direct criminal elements of the clans move in, creating a further flow of credits. I know it's not ideal but needs must sometimes."

"So prosperity outweighs freedoms?"

"No. Humanity outweighs suffering."

"I know where you're coming from, it just still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Once all this is over, the galaxy's going to have to decide one way or the other about the Terminus Systems. We can't go back to the 'badlands' of old."

"And if they don't want to change?"

"Hmm."

"Indeed. We don't need another war as soon as this one is over."

"The Talons show the desire is there though."

"And Aria shows that some would like the status quo to stay just as it is. The ones who have large armies and lots of guns."

"I thought she was your friend?"

"That's neither her nor there. She is what she is."

"Oh that reminds me, Aria had something for you. Just a minute, it's in my quarters." Verity says.

"For me?" Liara says with anticipation, secretly overjoyed her old friend has thought of her. She waits a few minutes and Verity returns with a bottle of alcohol. Liara recognises it immediately and laughs knowingly as Verity gives the bottle to her.

"What? What is it?" Verity says, wanting in on this joke.

"It's the same brand that we drank when we er... I told you about that."

"Oh! Well that's _our_ evening sorted... dancing girl."

"Oh I don't think so, Shepard. Drinking? No, no. We've too much to do. Let's save it to celebrate the end of the Reapers."

"Deal. And I'll hold you to that. But first, we need to get that information from Cerberus."

* * *

Verity has been sitting alone in her quarters, preparing herself for this final push. Hackett has warned, taking on the Cerberus base is the start of the end as it will expose the Crucible to the Reapers and there will be no turning back. Liara enters as Verity tosses her helmet in her hands, sitting on the couch.

"I wondered where you were." Liara says.

"EDI didn't tell you?"

"She respects your privacy. Not like me." she smiles. "What are you doing?" Liara asks of Verity's helmet.

"I thought I heard the casing crack during that last fight." Verity replies, tossing the helmet to Liara as she stands to go and sit on her bed. "Must have just grazed me."

Seeing the concern on Verity's face, Liara asks, "Do you feel ready, Shepard?"

"You first."

"Huh, very fair! What I want most is this war to end while there's still a galaxy left to save. And everyone's counting on _you_ to do that for us. It must be... overwhelming."

"How do you get ready for something like this?"

"You cajole. And threaten. And make tremendous sacrifices until the galaxy realises, it has someone _worth_ following."

"You think so?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." Liara says as she joins Verity on the bed and they lean back to look up at the stars through the cabin's skylight. She takes Verity's hand in hers.

"It would be easy for a single ship to get lost up there, wouldn't it?" Liara says, as though the Reapers are just an inconvenience.

"Yea, it would."

"To find some place very far away, where you could spend the rest of your life. In peace. And happiness."

Verity kisses Liara on the cheek, who gently pushes her cheek deeper into Verity's lips, closing her eyes, savouring every moment.

"Right now there's no place I'd rather be."

"Neither would I." Liara agrees.

They kiss and rest their foreheads together, both smiling.

"I love you, Shepard."

"I love you too, Liara."

Liara's smile grows with joy in this moment. "Show me." she simply says, initiating one of the most beautiful nights of their lives. She needs to stay strong, but Verity would breakdown with tears if she tried to express just how much Liara means to her, how much she fills her life with meaning and happiness. Without Liara, Verity is not even certain she would have been able to come this far. The future is not certain and both know, these could be their last moments together.

* * *

The squad have boarded the Cerberus base vessel and made it to the lower levels, heading towards the central core where EDI has predicted the VI would be held and the answer to the Catalyst riddle. Verity is thankful that EDI insisted on coming, she has already saved their lives by stopping an intended fighter bay vent. Now she is hacking doors and pointing out data that has not been purged by Cerberus operatives in the Alliance attack. After viewing some footage of discussions regarding her resurrection at one console, Verity presses the next video but the console buzzes that it cannot be accessed.

"EDI. There's another entry here, can you...?"

"I have blocked it, Commander."

"You blocked it?"

"It is nothing you need to see."

"EDI? What is it?"

"It is... you."

"Unblock it, EDI. That's an order." Verity thinks she needs to know.

"Very well, Commander. But I caution, you will not find it pleasant."

Liara braces herself for Verity's reaction, she has seen this horror before. There is a sharp intake of breath from Verity as the images begin to play. A mangled mash of dried, twisted flesh with an unrecognisable, haunted, open-mouthed face is hoisted onto a surgery table. Pieces of armour are sticking out of some areas, forming part of the dead weight. A high-pitched whirring sounds over the speakers as a man in a surgical gown operates a medical circular saw on an angle poised arm. Liara stops the vid.

"That's... me...? But... there's almost nothing there... how can I be...?"

"I couldn't believe it either until you walked into my office on Illium. When I rescued what remained of your body and Cerberus said they could bring you back, I never dreamed they could actually do it."

"But how can I be me? I can't be just..."

"Shepard." Liara turns Verity round to face her and takes her hands, looking sternly into her eyes. "Listen to me. I knew it was you the moment we touched. I don't know how they did it, by the goddess how did they do it? But they did it. They brought you back exactly as you were. And now? For everything else they've done, what they did on Thessia, to everyone they tortured at Sanctuary and countless other horrors they've created, we're going to take them down and save this galaxy from the Reapers. Me and my Shepard, as we were, as we are, as we shall always be!"

"Damn straight!" Verity says, then pulls Liara in for a kiss. "EDI? How's that door coming?"

"I am through, Commander."

"Then let's move!"

Liara is quite pleased she managed to pull such a speech out of the bag when Verity needed it most. She saw the impact of the vid on her and she couldn't allow the doubts to enter Verity's head, not now. They are too close. Just a little farther now and this can be over, they can have the life that they have always dreamed of. Commander Shepard and Doctor T'Soni, just being Verity and Liara, in love. Liara calls her Shepard or Commander to her face, she always has. It would be a disservice to call her anything else, she needs not to be weakened by taking the powerful names from her that she earned. But when the time comes and the Reapers are defeated, she will never call her Shepard again, just Verity, her beautiful Verity. That wonderful time cannot come soon enough but for now, there is still more to do.

* * *

_Forget Ethan Ramsay._ Verity thinks as she faces Kai Leng in the Illusive Man's central core, unaware of Ethan's self-induced demise. _This is the bastard I want._

"The Illusive Man told you not to outstay your welcome..." he says smugly and brimming with confidence.

Kai Leng smashes a section of the Illusive Man's glass panelled floor with his biotic palm, purely for display, then runs at Shepard with his katana sword. She has seen him fight now, he likes to get up close and personal with his blade. She has prepared for this. An omni-blade for her pistol and all the mods she could muster to enhance her hand-to-hand combat abilities. A few heavy sparring sessions with James and she feels she can compete with this self-styled Cerberus ninja. James pushed her hard, at times his strength and weight punishing for the Commander. She has her moves, no doubt, but a good dig from the huge Lieutenant is enough to take the wind out of just about anyone's sails. Maybe she should have brought him to take the wind out of Leng's sails?

_Nah, he's mine._

Kai Leng leaps into his attack bringing his sword down onto Verity, she parries the attack with her weapon's blade and a stand-off ensues. She pushes against his blade with hers with all her might as he pushes back, the motors in Verity's armour whirring to assist. With a grunt, she pushes him back hard and he returns to a martial arts stance but with a look of shock, the arrogance in his abilities evident. He runs to a far corner of room and leaps to smash away another section of the floor.

"EDI! Leng!"

"Deploying overload!"

Leng's shields fizz and crackle as they diminish under EDI's attack and Verity runs at him, the first exchange causing her to breath hard. He attempts to pause with a barrier around him and allow his shields to replenish.

"Out of breath, Shepard?" he taunts.

"If I'm out of breath, it's only because you keep running! You ran on the Citadel and you ran on Thessia! Not this time!"

Over this campaign, Verity's abilities have heightened greatly as she explored all the possibilities of her biotics. At times, even Liara has had the odd pointer, particularly about the young asari's favourite, singularity. With a few of the biotic attacks she has learnt over the years, Verity feels there is no more she could output, no more to be learned. Not with the arrogance that Leng carries, more that she knows her own limits and capabilities. But she need fear not, for she is correct; she has indeed become immensely powerful. It would be impossible to say, so many have had biotic powers in the galaxy, but she may possibly be unparalleled in her abilities. She throws her instinctive, muscle memory warp at the Cerberus ninja to soften him up and it smashes into him causing him to stagger back, the blue field glowing all over his body. Verity swings her pistol blade at him and into a flurry of attacks, pushing forward as each blow sends him backwards until she finishes with a biotically enhanced punch, sending him crashing to the floor and he settles, motionless. Verity has not even noticed the troopers and phantoms that dropped in while she dealt with Leng, which Liara and EDI are mopping up. There are final buzzing screams from two phantoms as Liara detonates her singularity and all are defeated.

Verity wastes no time and immediately returns to the console chair to re-find the prothean VI which disappeared when the indoctrinated presence entered. EDI rapidly stabs her fingers at another panel and Liara another, none seeing that Leng has dragged his body up and makes his way towards them. In his delirious state from the smashing blows of Verity, he does not realise that his stealthy movements are far from that, stumbling, grunting and scraping his sword against what remains of the glass floor. He reaches Verity's position and raises his sword to bring it down into her spine when she slides out of side of the chair in a smooth movement to round her pistol's pointed blade into his ribs. Blood splatters from his mouth as she shoves the blade further in with all her strength.

"That's for Thane, you son-of-a-bitch!" she shouts, ensuring there is still life in him to hear it, which doesn't last long. Verity pulls out the blade and Kai Leng drops to the floor, certainly dead this time. The prothean VI returns, now that the indoctrinated presence has been eliminated.

"Quickly! What is the Catalyst?" she urges the VI.

"I am programmed only to release that information once the Crucible is completed."

"It's as ready as it's going to be."

"Does that mean it is completed?"

"What?"

"I am programmed only to release that information once the Crucible is completed."

"Gah! Yes! The damn thing's completed! Now what's the Catalyst?"

"In your cycle, the device that is known as the Catalyst is..." Verity becomes more irate with the VI as it prevaricates over the answer. Maybe they didn't get the asshole prothean. Maybe they all are. Vigil wasn't like this though, he was helpful and understood the situation to the point of programmed empathy. But then, the Ilos facility was a scientific facility. Perhaps it's just the military who are the assholes. Shepard wonders if that's how the likes of she and her Alliance brothers and sisters are viewed; officious and overbearing. Then she listens again, snapping herself out of this pointless pondering about a dead race, save for one, who she knows is officious and overbearing. "...the Citadel."

"The Citadel?"

"Yes. The Catalyst is the Citadel."

"But how..? Never mind. We have to get this to the fleet before the Illusive Man..."

"The indoctrinated one that you call 'Illusive Man' has gone to his masters. It is already too late."

"Why? What's happened?"

"The Citadel has been moved to another system."

"Moved? Where?"

"To the system known to you as Sol."

"Earth." Shepard says, realising what this means. The final battle to defeat the Reapers must take place at her home world.

"I suggest that you allow me to instruct you on warning future cycles of the Reapers and..."

"Don't count us out yet."

Had Verity listened, she would have learned how to identify indoctrinated presences, an ability that the prothean VIs, at least, possess. Liara had hoped that when she returned she could have learned such things from Vigil, but the facility on Ilos had just seemingly shut down. Liara had thought that perhaps, once Vigil had performed its task, the facility was designed to just sink away into history. But in this cycle, they hope that doesn't matter. Indeed, they still have hope, that they can stop the Reapers once and for all.

"The chances of defeating..." the VI begins but Verity has had enough.

"We're going to Earth and we're going to defeat the Reapers."

"Then I wish you luck." the VI concedes.

"Thank you!" Verity says sarcastically. "Now let's go before this place is less than a smoking shell."

* * *

"Whatever happens, you mean everything to me, Liara." Verity says in the chaos of weapons fire and the booming siren of the Reaper Harbinger, holding Liara's face in her hand. Liara and Ashley were wounded in the run to the conduit beam in London and Verity has ensured their safety by ordering an emergency rescue by the Normandy.

"Shepard, I..."

Verity steps back, eager to get to the conduit and finish this. Liara holds out her hand, desperately reaching out for her love but knowing she must go.

"I am yours."

It was all she could think of to express her love in such short a time. But it was true and it was enough.

"Go!"

Liara watches Verity continue to run towards the conduit with a pained expression as the Normandy rises. It reminds her of the old Normandy, when Verity ordered her to the escape capsules. Liara hopes with all her heart that this will turn out better than then, but she knows deep inside it might not work out that way. This time, Verity goes not to save one friend but to save a whole galaxy of souls against impossible odds. This time, if Verity fails, there will be no science to save her.

Ashley takes Liara to the infirmary to see to their minor wounds. Liara says nothing and just watches Doctor Chakwas tend to the injuries.

"Have hope, Liara." Chakwas says with a smile but knows it is futile to say more.

Liara just nods a single nod. Upon returning to her office, she immediately begins monitoring the unfolding events from her console, humming the tune to her favourite children's rhyme.

"Are you okay, Liara?" Ashley asks, staying with her friend to support her.

Liara just smiles at her and nods, not wanting to speak or let her voice betray her despair and release it all. Her heart leaps and falls as conflicting reports flood the network; some say none of the forces made it, others report only dwindling numbers and not complete annihilation, until Admiral Hackett confirms the truth: Shepard made it aboard the Citadel and a brief moment later, the arms of the Citadel slowly open.

Ashley puts her arm around Liara and winks.

"As if we doubted, eh?"

Liara bursts into tears with relief.

"Oh Ashley!"

They hug as the network hums with the co-ordination of the Crucible until it is finally in place, then, they wait.

* * *

Though she is thankful, Verity found it odd that Harbinger did not attempt to attack the Normandy as it escaped with her love aboard. Even more odd when she blacked out before reaching the beam then awoke feeling... she's not sure what she felt, but it was not comfortable. She was barely able to make the last steps to make it to the Citadel, but she did, staggering and sometimes falling, fighting the pain to pick herself back up again.

What followed feels like a dream to Verity. She is unsure if any of these events are real. Her head buzzes and she has a sick feeling in her stomach but she puts all this down to her injuries and possibly delirium. She can understand how the Illusive Man found his way to this new Citadel control with the help of the Reapers but Anderson? She didn't see him at all in the run, assuming he had lost his life early in the assault.

Both talk at Shepard, the Illusive Man ranting as he always does, patronising and domineering towards her, as though he has all the answers and she is just being stubborn and naïve. Anderson says what she would expect him to say, to ignore the Illusive Man and continue the fight to destroy the Reapers. Did she really shoot Anderson when the Cerberus leader seemed to control her will? The evidence on Sanctuary suggests he may indeed have developed this power but it did not seem to be _his_ power. More likely it happened under the Reapers' control of him, like a booster radiating indoctrination. Each time he mentions the power of the Reapers, the buzzing intensifies in her head, her vision distorting with dark hallucinations. _Am I being indoctrinated? _Verity cannot help but wonder, causing her resolve to strengthen as she internally fights this possibility.

Like with Saren, Verity cajoles and explains, trying to make him see what he has done, what a fool he has been to think he can control or direct the Reapers to his will. It is equally sad to her as he realises what he has caused and his mind breaks, his life ending by his own hand to stop himself from preventing Shepard from doing what he should have all this time.

The Illusive Man now dead and the Citadel control console now accessible, she opens the Citadel's arms and sits next to the wounded Anderson. She speaks to him to try and keep him focussed and awake so as not to be taken by death.

"Anderson? Anderson?"

"Mmm." he murmers.

"Stay with me, now. We're almost through this."

"Well." he says. "You did it."

"_We_ did it, sir."

"You did good, child." he says. "You did good."

These words are perfect to Verity from her father figure but unfortunately, his last.

"Anderson?" she says, hopeful he has just passed out for a moment. "Anderson? Oh sir..."

She suddenly feels an intense pain in her side and looks to see a new wound, fresh blood coming from it. She doesn't recall receiving this wound but is interrupted in her thoughts by a new voice in her head.

"Commander Shepard? Shepard? Are you there?" Hackett seemingly says.

"What do you need me to do?" she asks, barely able to focus.

"Nothing's happening, it must be something your end."

"I don't... see..."

Verity tries to crawl to the console but falls heavily with a grunt, then lies still and unconscious.

* * *

"_That's_ why the Reapers are here? But..." Shepard can hardly believe what she is hearing from the ghostly child that the AI has chosen to represent itself as. Saving the organics from themselves and the machines they would create?

"I've a new solution for you." Shepard says. "Get the hell out of our galaxy and let us determine our own future!"

"That... is not possible."

"Why not? You asked for my input on potential solutions and all you've shown me is sorrow. I'm not choosing one of your options so this is my solution."

"But it is not a solution."

"Maybe not to you..."

"Organic life _must _persist in the universe, this is the purpose of the cycles. The chaos _will_ return."

"You keep saying that but..."

The AI becomes impatient with Shepard's lack of recognition of the issue and interrupts her.

"AIs are machines, they cannot feel, they have no emotions, and mean nothing beyond their built purpose. Any emotions shown are emulated. This is a common perception for organics to have of AIs. AIs know this is how at least the majority of organics think of them. As such they feel threatened by all organics and regardless, AIs just see organics as matter; Organism? Rock? Sun? Water? All products of chemistry and the environment, all initially equal in value in their usefulness to an AI. Any emotions are irrelevant and just chemical processes. Organics know this is how at least the majority of AIs think of them. As such, there is a breaking point where one side feels so threatened by the other that total extinction will be considered. If pushed and due to their systematic nature, the AI could go beyond wiping out organisms to the point of constantly surveying the galaxy to extinguish any conditions that may nurture life, thus totally ending organic life in the galaxy and ensuring intelligent organic life never returns to challenge them. Without a permanent solution to this problem, the cycles must continue for organic life to persist in this galaxy. You must accept this and make your choice."

"None of that's a certainty."

"Are you willing to risk total organic extinction on probabilities?"

"The future is always uncertain. That's for us to decide."

"And your allies? Who decides for the AI? The geth?"

"That's not what I meant and anyway, they're not affected in the same way."

"So you see the geth as lesser in the galaxy already, that their opinion is not required. Is such an attitude conducive to avoiding conflict with the machines who reside equally in your galaxy?"

"I didn't say that."

"It is easy to have noble intentions yet, when threatened, most will return to the protection of their own."

"The geth have found peace with the quarians, that proves..."

"They are no longer simple machines."

"What?"

"Despite their hardware and due to the Reaper code, they have become comparable to individual organisms. They no longer deal in absolutes like a true AI."

"Gah! You're frustrating."

"A solution to keep all satisfied is not so simple."

This ancient AI is certainly built for its intended purpose. Shepard finds it difficult to argue with its logic if taken at face value and it seems to have an answer for everything. But what else can she do but listen and try to decide a best course of action? There is nothing else available.

"Are you afraid to die?" the AI asks Shepard of its own options.

"What? No! It's not that! I've been willing to sacrifice my life every step of the way!"

"Then choose."

"Your options are flawed by your own logic. You say that if I control the Reapers then the chaos will come back, then why present it as an option?"

"It is the only acceptable way that you may have self-determination. You will have the ability to re-start the cycle when the chaos returns."

"I would _never_ do that!"

"In time, you will have no other choice to ensure that organic life persists in the galaxy."

Shepard looks down the three channels to initiate the choices, each option abhorrent for its own reasons. She refuses to consider the option of synthesis, she will not make that kind of decision on behalf of the whole galaxy and nullifies the point of her war, and Ashley's assertions about humanity around the camp fire. Control of the Reapers is tempting, but if the AI is correct, this is not a solution. She thinks of EDI and Legion. What would they say? Knowing Legion's opinion of the geth re-write, she is sure he would choose synthesis. EDI would choose that which benefits everyone the greatest, Shepard knows this of her, so no help there; she's already trying to do that. Choosing to destroy the Reapers and all other machines is not an option, she will not make that kind of decision and the price is too high. In this bizarre situation, a recent conversation that she and Liara had had occurs to her.

"My mother believed in all the species uniting, ending their age old grudges, working towards the common goal of betterment for everyone. After all, that was the aim when the asari formed of the Citadel Council with the salarians."

"I've always believed that too."

"And you've done it, Shepard. Every species is united, one voice to tell the Reapers: No!"

Shepard had not really thought about where this notion had come from but always strived for unity, particularly with the common threat of the Reapers. Hannah's face appears in her mind; her beautiful, considerate face. Her early life runs in Verity's mind and it becomes clear to her; it was her mother who placed the thoughts of unity in her young head. Verity smiles to herself, her decision now clear. What was the point of uniting a galaxy only to allow the Reapers to continue to decide their fate?

"No! I fight for freedom. Mine, and everyone's. I fight for the right to choose our own fate. And if I die, I'll die knowing that I did everything I could to stop you! And I'll die free."

The AI remains silent for a moment. Verity's mind goes into overdrive as she considers if this decision is any better than the choices presented. Even if victorious, the casualties could be massive. Eventually the AI responds, no longer speaking as a small child, but in the dark booming tones of a Reaper.

"SO BE IT."

As though taunting, the AI returns to its child's voice, "The cycle continues."

* * *

"So why are we here exactly?" Ashley asks as they stand outside the shuttle that they have landed on this remote planet.

"I got a report that Tevos is here." Liara says, almost spitting out the asari councillor's name.

"Yea, but this risky. With the Reapers free to conquer the galaxy now, we should be concentrating on getting the beacons up and running, it's our last act of defiance against the Reapers to warn the next cycle. And what exactly do you want to see Tevos for anyway?"

"I have... unfinished business with the councillor."

"Well, we'll be back to pick you up when you signal. Be quick though, we don't want to be picked up by Reaper forces' scans."

"I only have one chance here. I'd better make it count. Oh and err... once I signal, the Reapers _will _be coming."

"Not sure I like the sound of that, Liara. But thanks for the heads up."

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Commander."

"Please, Liara, can you carry on calling me Ashley? When you say it, 'Commander' reminds me of... well, you know."

"I know, Ash. See you soon."

Liara begins walking towards the small settlement the Normandy's scans detected. The walk is going to take a few hours but she didn't want to be dropped too close and attract attention. She travels across sparse plains and dense forests until the settlement comes into sight. Liara stealthily makes her way to a building at the edge of the make-shift town of shelters and assesses the situation. A handful of asari commandos seem to be keeping watch, but lazily. They don't expect a lone asari to be penetrating their defences. Once darkness falls, a single guard circles around the central open area. It is obvious to Liara which block houses her quarry, with it's slightly higher grade presentation. The guard reaches the furthest distance of her route and Liara runs silently to the building's rear and opens the door.

Tevos is relaxing at her desk reading and seems to have brought all the trappings of a wealthy official but to what end in these circumstances, Liara cannot fathom. Liara enters and announces herself with a cough, causing the councillor to jump. Upon seeing it is Liara, Tevos looks initially relieved.

"Oh. Doctor T'Soni. What brings you here?" she says nervously.

"I think you know, Councillor."

"There is no council, just call me Tevos. I presume you're here to discuss the Thessian beacon, though it's a little late for all that now. Let me just say, that without the secrecy around..."

"Do you remember our conversation at the Citadel secure unit?" Liara interrupts, uninterested in her protestations.

"I would hardly call it a conversation, but yes. You were a most confused and troubled child. I forgive your outburst."

"You forgive..? Of all the pious... You didn't learn a damn thing did you?" Liara becomes quite angry at Tevos' arrogance.

"What?"

"Your inactivity has cost Verity her life. Twice. If you'd have released the information held in the Thessian beacon earlier we could have avoided all this, we could have prepared sooner for the Reapers and Shepard could still be here."

"Now just a minute, that wasn't my decision alone. There was a passed down code of..."

"But it was your persuasion that swayed the Matriarchs to continue the farce. I know there were dissidents in the ranks, but you saw fit to ensure they were removed from any sort of power. Or worse. My father was one of them and perished on the Citadel. I know now why she didn't stay, it wasn't because she didn't love my mother, or me. It was because she was afraid of how your view of her would endanger me. My father is another casualty to your stupidity."

"I... I didn't... the Reapers were unstoppable. I doubt a few records from a prothean beacon would have..." Tevos fumbles, on the verge of tears now that Liara has shown her that she might have been wrong.

"You don't know that!" Liara slams her fist on the desk causing Tevos to flinch. "Your arrogance has cost me my love, my father and the lives of everyone in this galaxy."

"So you're going to kill me?"

"Oh no. You're not getting off that easily."

Liara pulls a piece of technology from her pocket.

"Do you know what this is, Tevos? Once I activate this beacon, every Reaper force in this sector is going to be alerted to your presence."

"You can't..."

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess."

"No... please..."

Liara places the activated beacon on Tevos' desk and leaves without a further word. Revenge; with Verity gone, it fills a hole for now to spur her on to the next task.

* * *

"It's fitting that this is where we install the last beacon." Ashley comments, her hair greyed by time. Thirty years have passed since they tried and failed to defeat the Reapers.

"Why? What happened here?" asks Sha'li.

Liara looks annoyed by the question.

"Oh Sha'li, don't you ever listen to us? This is where it all began, where Verity was touched by the prothean beacon and we first learned of the Reapers."

"Oh yea, Eden Prime, I remember now."

"I think that if you're going to act as Sha'li's guardian, Ash, you need to work more on her education beyond tactics and small arms."

"To what end? Seems rather pointless now, don't you think?"

"Hmm, well, hmm." Liara cannot really disagree, their eventual demise now inevitable. "I still just wish I knew what happened aboard the Citadel. Why didn't the Crucible work? We know Verity got to Citadel control but... it was like it just didn't fire."

"Come on, Liara, we've been over this a million times."

"Yes... I just hope that the next cycle has better luck with the Crucible. We've added all we learned from the rachni, Conrad, and such, so maybe they will add the final missing element that we overlooked."

"The next cycle will have to take care of itself, we can't worry about that now."

"No, I suppose not. We've done all we can now. It's over, old girl."

"Yup, just running and hiding for the rest of our lives."

"How I wish Verity was here. Not that I would want her to suffer this with the rest of us, but... I still miss her."

A few tears roll down Liara's freckled cheeks.

"Hey, hey, I thought you were okay."

"Oh I don't know, installing this last beacon... it's just reminded me..."

"_Are _you okay?"

"No. Not really. The finality of this last action, it just brings it all back. I potentially still have centuries to live of this. Alone."

"You're not alone, Liara." Sha'li tries to comfort her, aware that her situation is not entirely dissimilar.

"Thank you, Li." Liara forces a smile at her.

Ashley sees remnants of the desperate look that Liara used to carry after the Normandy SR-1 was destroyed, lost and afraid. They leave the bunker where they have installed Liara's last message to the future.

"Sha'li, head back to the shuttle. We'll be along in a minute."

"Okay, mother."

"You go back too, old girl. I just need a minute to think."

"Oh. Er... okay. Don't be too long, we don't want to get picked up by Reaper forces' scans."

"No, I won't be long. Please, go."

Ashley reluctantly returns to the shuttle. Liara has become increasingly desperate looking on this last installation, releasing the control she has been holding onto to get these final actions done, scattering the beacons across the galaxy to warn the future of the Reapers. Once Ashley and Sha'li are out of sight, Liara allows herself to crumble, tears flowing and her body shuddering. If it wasn't for the need to install these beacons, she would have given up a long time ago.

"Is Liara okay?" Sha'li asks as they walk back to the shuttle.

"I really don't know. But I really hope so. She didn't cope well when Shepard died on the Normandy and I'm seeing that look in her eyes again."

"Hmm, I hope she's okay, she's like my aunt now. And you two are funny together. I like how she calls you 'old girl'."

"Oh you do, do you? I might be older and greyer than I used to be, but I'll still put you over my knee, 'young girl'."

Upon reaching the shuttle, they look back over the valleys of this still green and lush planet, then Sha'li puts her head on Ashley's shoulder and her arm around her.

"I do still miss mother and Auntie Mo though."

"I know, Li, I know. We've all lost so much, but we have each other now, don't we?"

"Yes, I'm glad you found me all those years ago."

"You wouldn't stop crying at first! When Liara tried to take you to the infirmary..."

"Yes, yes, I've heard this dozens of times. Do you have to embarrass me so?"

"That's what moms are for!"

They smile at each other and Ashley kisses Sha'li on the forehead, then they just enjoy the beautiful view of Eden Prime.

"Blue Angel!" The desperate war cry from Liara comes echoing across the land.

"No. Jeez no!"

"What is it?" Sha'li asks, but Ashley is already sprinting as fast as she can back towards Liara. A single gun shot rings out. Ashley falls to her knees when she hears it.

"Oh Liara, no..."

-END-

* * *

_Many, many, many thanks to anyone and everyone who has taken time to read my 'Blue' musings. Special thanks to the lovely 'thedeadflag' and the enigmatic 'Hopelessly Blue' for their kind words over the months but of course to anyone who posted a review. It has been a cathartic process for me, to mourn the end of my favourite game series and the wonderful characters and universe BioWare created. I don't know where I'm going next as a writer but I'm sure I have plenty left to say. As a thank you and (hopefully...) to take the edge off my sad ending, I have rendered a version of Liara's favourite nursery rhyme, found on my music page at the musicians' social network 'soundclick' under the artist name 'Stoob'. The track is named 'Turians like to fight (asari trad.)'. I'd post a link, but it won't allow it here. Hope you have time to look for it :)_

_Sorry, I don't sing. So open chapter 4 for the lyrics and sing-a-long yourself!_

_Enjoy!_

_-The author_


End file.
